


Villain

by KYTH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: "Eu vou entrar bem fundo em sua mente, e te levar para um lugar bem longe"E Stiles não mentiu.Ele realmente ficou gravado na mente de Derek e o levou tão longe, para um ponto inimaginável.Stiles era aquele tipoO tipo que arriscava a vidaQue não tem medo de morrer.Do tipo que lhe faria chorarDo tipo que se colocava um preçoTudo com a cabeça erguidaO Hale sabia que o Stilinski era um verdadeiro vilão. Ele havia se mostrado um puro e distinto. Mas Derek sempre teve uma preferência por vilões. E no campo amoroso acabou não sendo diferente.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

Derek se sentia tão idiota estando naquela situação. Como aquilo havia acontecido? Quando? Por que? O que diabos havia dado em si? Mas, também, como não poderia?! Era tão bonito! O seu bom-humor era contagiante. Um garoto tão quieto, mas que ainda assim lhe chamava tanto a atenção.

Bastava Stiles adentrar a sala, mesmo em meio a uma multidão de adolescentes, que o jovem Hale tinha toda a sua atenção direcionada para o outro.

E aquele era o caso.

O observava com atenção, em meio ao corredor agitado da escola. Mesmo com toda aquela selvageria juvenil que dominava o ambiente. Mesmo com Jackson, Theo, Isaac e Erica tagarelando ao seu lado sobre uma provável festa na casa de Lydia no final de semana. Tudo no que ele conseguia fazer era pensar em como Stiles conseguia ficar lindo de capuz vermelho.

\- Não é? - indagou Jackson apontando para Derek.

Mas o Hale estava aéreo. Ele estava apenas imaginando como seria poder entrelaçar os seus dedos naqueles longos dedos pálidos. Qual seria a sensação de ter aquela mão grande na sua? Como se sentiria com a pele marcada de pintinhas em contato com a sua? O que sentiria abraçando aquele corpo? O quão gostoso seria beijar aquela boca tão atraente?

\- Derek - chamou Isaac, tentando arrancar a opinião do amigo de olhos verdes.

\- o quê? O que foi? - inquiriu Derek, assim que a mão de Isaac se colocou a sua frente, dominando o seu campo de visão, lhe atrapalhando em sua contemplação.

\- estamos falando sobre expectativas. Mais especificamente sobre expectativas quanto a festa da Lydia - respondeu o louro de cachos vendo o seu primo, finalmente, lhe direcionar o olhar.

\- expectativa quanto ao quê? Vai ser como as outras. Bebida, dança, namoro, um pouco de sexo pra quem consegue - argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes, abaixando a mão do primo cacheado, afim de voltar a encarar o castanho de óculos de grau e pirulito na boca.

\- nossa! Quanta animação! - reclamou o Lahey, desconfiado.

Erica seguiu o olhar de Derek.

\- ah! De novo?! - exclamou a Reyes vendo o primo de olhos verdes lhe ignorar a imagem, se mantendo focado no castanho que se encontrava praticamente do outro lado do corredor.

\- de novo o quê? - questionou o Hale vendo o castanho gargalhar com algo que saíra da boca de Garret.

\- pensei que já tivesse desencanado desse cara - comentou a garota de cabelos cacheados observando o alvo do olhar apaixonado do primo de cabelos negros ajustar os óculos ao rosto.

\- o quê? Ele está olhando para o cara de novo? - indagou Jackson, curioso, seguindo os olhares do resto do grupo.

\- ah! Me deixa! - exclamou Derek, irritado, sorrindo bobo enquanto olhava na direção do adolescente de cabelos castanhos.

\- cara, a gente já te falou um monte de vezes. Você devia ir falar com ele - disse Isaac, um tanto entediado pelo retorno daquele assunto.

\- quem?! Eu?! Nem fodendo! - exclamou o Hale, levemente indignado, mas sem perder o sorriso apaixonado do rosto.

\- está com medo, Derek? - provocou Theo, sorrindo maroto.

\- e você? Já falou com o Liam? - indagou o Hale.

\- não muda de assunto - o Raeken retrucou, bicudo.

\- own! Ele tem vergonha! - a garota levou uma das mãos ao rosto quadrado do moreno, lhe apertando o maxilar com as mesmas, o forçando a fazer um biquinho incômodo.

\- eu ouvi dizer que ele é gilete - comentou Jackson, baixinho, como se o garoto pudesse lhe ouvir.

\- ele o quê? - inquiriu Derek, confuso com o linguajar codificado do primo.

\- ah, você sabe... Que corta pros dois lados - respondeu o o Whittemore retirando um pirulito do bolso e passando a abrir o mesmo.

\- olha aí. A chance você já tem. Agora é só ir chamar ele para sair - argumentou Isaac, acertando um golpe suave do cotovelo na lateral do corpo do primo 

\- não vai rolar. Isaac - ditou o Hale, abaixando o olhar, antes de o erguer timidamente na direção do castanho, se surpreendendo ao ver o mesmo olhar em sua direção.

Derek engoliu em seco, nervoso. Timidamente, ele sorriu amarelo, erguendo a mão em um cumprimento acuado. O castanho sorriu minimamente, movimentando o pirulito no interior da boca e retribuindo o aceno, gentilmente. O grupo familiar ergueu a mão em resposta.

\- se você não vai falar, eu falo com ele - ditou Erica, já marchando na direção do grupo formado pelo Stilinski, Garret e alguns atletas da escola .

\- EI! STILES! - gritou a Reyes erguendo a mão, chamando a atenção do adolescente de óculos de hastes pretas.

\- NÃO! - exclamou o Hale, desesperado, chamando a atenção de alguns adolescentes para si, incluindo o Stilinski.

Stiles se virou brevemente para falar algo com os amigos. E fora nesse momento em que Derek aproveitou a chance. Antes que Erica pusesse se afastar mais ainda de si, o lobisomem puxou a garota com força, impedindo que ela pronunciasse mais alguma coisa.

\- calada! Você vai ficar pianinho. Não se mete, Erica - ralhou o moreno, irritado e desesperado.

A loura meneou positivamente, e o Hale lhe soltou antes que Stiles voltasse a olhar em sua direção. O grupo inteiro sorria diante do claro nervosismo de seu primo de cabelos escuros. O lobo assistia, admirado, o adolescente de capuz desfilar por entre os estudantes com calma.

\- gostei do vestido, Gina. - o castanho girou, em meio ao trajeto, encarando a garota a quem se referia, que sorriu gentil pelo elogio.

O castanho finalizou o giro, antes de outro adolescente entrar em seu campo de visão. Stiles lançou uma piscadela na direção do garoto de cabelos alourados presos embaixo do gorro vermelho, que lhe sorriu de canto, erguendo o punho com o polegar em riste, lançando um "E aí, Stiles?". O Stilinski apenas imitou o ato do garoto de gorro, voltando o olhar na direção do grupo de primos.

\- e aí? Tudo bem? - o humano cumprimentou a loura de cabelos cacheados, um tanto acanhado, levando uma de suas mãos a alça de sua bolsa.

Ele não era exatamente próximo do grupo, apesar de ser bem popular pela escola. O adolescente de aparência de nerd CDF era, surpreendentemente, tão popular na escola quanto qualquer atleta importante da mesma. O seu carisma sem igual e a sua habilidade social extremamente desenvolvida o faziam ser adorado por noventa por cento da escola, incluindo professores e demais funcionários.

O Stilinski era quase um ímã para as pessoas.

Stiles era educado, inteligente, gentil, prestativo e extremamente maleável. Era surpreendente como o garoto parecia saber conversar sobre tudo. Talvez fosse por isso que o adolescente era tão requisitado por Garret e seus amigos. O garoto louro de rosto redondo e queixo avantajado sempre grudava no Stilinski feito chiclete sempre que o via. O que era estranho, uma vez que Stiles costumava andar mais com os adolescentes que se passavam despercebidos pela maioria dos estudantes da escola.

Aquilo irritava Derek.

Pura inveja. 

Ele sabia. O moreno reconhecia o que sentia. Ele queria poder ter aquele privilégio. Queria ele poder, simplesmente, jogar o braço por sobre os ombros de Stiles, o abraçando. Poder sentir o cheiro do humano mais de perto, com mais intensidade. Queria sentir o braço de Stiles passar por suas costas, lhe abraçando de lado como fazia com o rapaz de cabelos alourados penteados para o lado.

\- e aí, Stiles? - cumprimentou Erica, estranhamente, animada, despertando a curiosidade do castanho.

\- precisam de alguma coisa? - perguntou o Stilinski, se vendo na mira dos olhos do quinteto de primos. Três deles com olhares predatórios em sua direção, como animais prestes a abater a sua presa.

\- Stiles - cumprimentou Derek, nervoso, observando o outro lhe direcionar o olhar.

O peito de Derek explodiu em aceleração.

O humano sorriu gentil para o moreno. Dando um breve passo para o lado. Stiles ergueu o punho, socando de leve o braço do jogador do time de basquete.

\- e aí, Derek? - o rapaz de capuz cumprimentou o lobisomem, antes de lançar sorrisos amigáveis para Isaac e Jackson, os cumprimentando.

\- precisa de alguma coisa? - indagou o Stilinski encarando a Reyes sorrir contida.

\- na verdade, sim - respondeu a garota, lançando um certo charme sobre o rapaz - preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas, se não se importar -

Stiles sorriu gentilmente, dando de ombros.

\- não vejo motivos para uma objeção - disse enquanto ajustava os óculos em seu rosto.

\- uma o quê? - inquiriu Jackson, confuso.

\- objeção. É argumentar uma oposição. Em resumo, dizer não e explicar o motivo - desenvolveu Stiles, surpreendendo o louro de topete.

\- mas - acrescentou o castanho, chamando a atenção de Erica - vamos deixar isso mais interessante. - comentou o humano observando a loura sorrir de canto.

\- e como faríamos isso? - indagou Erica, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- um jogo. Todo mundo gosta de jogos - respondeu o Stilinski, levando uma de suas mãos aos cabelos cacheados a sua frente, os ajustando atrás da orelha da garota.

\- perguntas e respostas. Se você me fizer uma pergunta, eu tenho o direito de te fazer uma, também. Se eu responder a sua pergunta com sinceridade, você deve me responder com igual sinceridade. Que tal? - questionou o adolescente de óculos, em um tom de voz suave.

\- eu gostei - respondeu Erica, se aproximando e levando suas mãos ao peito do rapaz, passando a brincar com o zíper do casaco que o mesmo usava.

Jackson e Isaac fecharam os semblante para os dois adolescentes a sua frente.

\- vocês dois vão, realmente, flertar na nossa frente? - indagou Isaac, indignado, vendo o garoto de capuz apoiar o braço no ombro de Erica, a mantendo onde estava.

\- e como vamos ter certeza de que está sendo sincero? - inquiriu Jackson, tentando manter um ar de suspeita.

Eles eram lobisomens, saberiam, exatamente, o momento em que Stiles proferisse alguma mentira.

\- vocês vão saber - respondeu o Stilinski, convicto.

Os lobos sentiram um leve arrepio subir por sua espinha. O medo de que o seu segredo acabasse sendo revelado para alguém sempre se mantinha muito bem presente em seus peitos. Aquela leve acusação por parte do humano o despertou em seus corpos.

\- e como você vai saber se ela não está mentindo? - inquiriu Isaac, tentando despistar o rapaz da tensão que os tomou.

\- eu tenho os meus métodos - respondeu o encapuzado, lançando uma piscadela para o louro.

\- você primeiro - ditou Stiles, naturalmente, largando o ar sedutor que usava segundos atrás.

\- você está solteiro? - Erica foi direta, fazendo Derek se engasgar com o ar, enquanto Jackson e Isaac gargalhavam da reação do primo.

Stiles franziu o cenho por alguns segundos, pensativo. Se questionava qual seria o verdadeiro intuito da loura com aquela pergunta e se valia, realmente, a pena continuar com aquele jogo, apesar de mal ter começado.

\- sim, Erica. Estou solteiro. Mas tenho a leve impressão de que não é você que quer saber disso - disse o castanho vendo a garota sorrir animada e desviar o olhar para os primos ao seu lado.

\- gente! Ele é bom! - exclamou, animada.

Jackson evitou um rosnado, revirando os olhos, acabando por notar a atenção que os dois adolescentes quase abraçados estavam chamando. Como membros de alguns times esportivos da escola, os cinco primos já chamavam a atenção. Stiles também não ficava atrás no quesito popularidade, mesmo sendo do grupo de nerds da escola. A imagem de Stiles e Erica tão próximos daquela forma estava chamando bastante a atenção de alguns alunos.

Os boatos já começaram a surgir.

\- sua vez - disse a Reyes voltando a olhar para o Stilinski.

\- mas e você, Erica? Está solteira? - inquiriu o rapaz de óculos, chamando a atenção de Jackson para si.

Por aquela pergunta ele não esperava. Erica franziu o cenho, com um sorriso surpreso nos lábios.

\- estou. Por que? - respondeu, desconfiada.

\- quer mesmo fazer essa pergunta? Temos pouco tempo até o sinal - argumentou o rapaz de capuz. A loura de jaqueta meneou em concordância.

\- você está certo. Vamos nos concentrar em algo mais importante. Me diga, Sti, é verdade que você é bi? - a loura reformulou a pergunta vendo o rapaz franzir o cenho levemente, com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios.

\- então é um cara... Interessante. - comentou o rapaz vendo a loura se surpreender brevemente com a facilidade do outro em ligar os pontos 

\- pode ser uma garota curiosa sobre esse fato - argumentou a Reyes observando o rapaz negar com a cabeça.

\- os seus olhos dizem que não. Você conhece alguém que está interessado em mim, mas está com medo de se aproximar - comentou o Stilinski vendo a garota lhe fitar surpresa.

\- ih! O filho do xerife é bom, hein? O cara sabe investigar - ditou Isaac, dando um tapa nas costas de Derek, que, levemente vermelho, lhe fitou com raiva.

\- enfim. Sim, eu sou bi. Por que me restringir apenas a um tipo, se eu posso usufruir de dois? - respondeu o Stilinski vendo a garota lhe lançar um sorriso divertido somado a uma careta de questionamento.

\- adorei! - 

\- por que vocês cinco vivem juntos? Tipo, a maior parte do tempo vocês estão sempre juntos, como um bando de animais que almejam a sobrevivência. - questionou o rapaz de óculos vendo os cinco adolescentes lhe fitarem surpresos. Eles foram pegos de surpresa pela pergunta e pela comparação ao reino animal. Estavam receosos de que seu jeito unido de ser pudesse entregar aquilo que realmente eram. - Sabem o quão difícil é chegar em algum de vocês por causa disso? - 

Os adolescentes ao seu redor piscaram algumas vezes, confusos.

\- como é? - inquiriu Jackson, ainda tentando entender.

\- cara! Somos adolescentes. A grande maioria de nós não tem autoconfiança e estima o suficiente para chegar em um de vocês e simplesmente chamar para sair ou ficar dando encima. Vocês tem que começar a administrar um tempinho para interagirem com as pessoas sem estarem grudados - respondeu o castanho observando os cinco adolescentes lhe fitarem com curiosidade.

\- ah... Nós... Só gostamos de ficar juntos, sabe? - respondeu Derek, tentando não parecer suspeito.

\- qual é o seu tipo de cara? - perguntou a Reyes, mudando de assunto.

\- eu vou fingir que a resposta anterior foi o suficiente - disse o castanho antes de olhar para cima e deixar que um sorriso maroto surgisse em seus lábios.

\- por que está tão interessada no meu tipo? Não deveria estar mais interessada nesse cara que está afim de você faz meses, mas como é tímido e vocês cinco vivem colados, ele não tem coragem de falar com você? - rebateu Stiles e, antes que Erica ousasse argumentar sobre a manobra evasiva do rapaz, a mente da garota processou as palavras do garoto.

\- o quê? - perguntou a Reyes, surpresa.

\- não desvie da pergunta - acusou Isaac, apontando o indicador de forma acusatória 

\- cala a boca! - ralhou Erica empurrando o outro beta para a parede, antes de se focar em Stiles.

O castanho gargalhou.

\- agora eu entendi. Você realmente é o tipo dele. Corajosa, autoritária, selvagem e independente. De fato, você vai arriar os quatro pneus dele - comentou o rapaz de óculos vendo a garota corar levemente.

Erica tinha uma certa dificuldade com garotos. O seu jeito independente e muitas vezes birrento os afastava. Saber que havia alguém que sabia do seu jeito e ainda assim gostava de si a fazia ansiar por conhecer essa pessoa.

\- quem é? - questionou, curiosa, afobada, vendo o garoto gargalhar.

\- não estraga o jogo. Você tem que ser menos direta. Arrancar pistas e então juntar as peças e para enfim tentar descobrir quem é - repreendeu o adolescente de capuz vendo a garota de jaqueta tentar conter a animação e a ansiedade 

Falhara miseravelmente.

\- tá, tá! Beleza. Mas você não me respondeu - disse a Reyes, impaciente.

\- eu não tenho um tipo. Eu gosto de pessoas dos mais variados tipos. Embora eu tenha uma certa aversão a pessoas em si. Sempre preferi passar mais tempo com animais do que com humanos - respondeu o castanho e Jackson franziu o cenho.

\- você tem aversão a pessoas, mas é o nerd mais popular da escola?! - indagou Jackson, descrente.

\- eu disse que tenho aversão a pessoas, não que sou uma pedra fria e mal educada. Sou gentil e aprecio algumas companhias. Não quer dizer que sou um demônio que habita o sótão de um hospital abandonado apenas para não olhar para os seres humanos - argumentou o mais baixo vendo o mais alto balançar a cabeça, indicando compreensão.

\- faz sentido - comentou Theo, em resposta.

\- como ele é? - inquiriu Erica, atendendo ao pedido do Stilinski de estender a diversão do mesmo - o cara que está afim de mim - especificou vendo o humano sorrir divertido.

\- ah. Ele é alto; bonito; atlético; engraçado, quando começa a perder a timidez. Um cara educado, gentil, inteligente, de uma conversa boa pra se jogar fora. É, literalmente, um homem pra casar. - respondeu Stiles observando os olhos de Erica brilharem em ansiedade.

O garoto sorriu predatório, internamente. Ele conseguia sentir a ansiedade e o desejo de Erica se intensificando. Ninguém poderia julgar. Quem não sonhava em encontrar um par perfeito para poder passar a vida com o mesmo?

\- e, ele está - o rapaz se aproximou mais uma vez, colando ao lábios na orelha da loura. - maluquinho por você, Erica - o castanho sussurrou, vendo a pele da garota se arrepiar.

\- eu já não aguento mais ouvir ele suspirando sobre como queria poder ter uma chance com você - completou em um tom nivelado, após se afastar.

\- porra! E ainda está solteiro?! Só falta ele ser bem endinheirado! - argumentou Theo, surpreso e, levemente, descrente.

\- ah! A maioria das garotas de hoje em dia não sabem reconhecer e aproveitar um homem de verdade. Olhe vocês, por exemplo. Estão solteiros, não? - inquiriu o castanho observando os quatro rapazes se entreolharem, um tanto envergonhados.

\- Jackson é um cara bonitão, atlético, boa pinta, brincalhão, as vezes meio idiota, com um charme atrevido - explicou o filho do xerife, vendo o filho do prefeito corar, com um sorriso de canto sorrindo aos poucos em seus lábios.

\- Isaac é um anjo na terra. Uma aparência realmente jovial, alto, magro, uma inocência doce, gentil, e humorado. Esses cabelos cacheadinhos são uma tentação para qualquer mão atrevida - anunciou o rapaz de óculos, vendo o rapaz de cabelos cacheados corar fortemente.

\- eu preciso falar do Theo? Baixinho, atlético, essas bochechas são um tentação com o sorriso dele, humorado, atrevido, língua afiada. Cara o seu sorriso deveria derreter uma porrada de garotas - alegou o Stilinski vendo o rapaz menear, inclinado a cabeça para o lado, tentando disfarçar o leve rubor de suas bochechas.

\- eu já sabia - comentou o Raeken e o Lahey lhe chutou a coxa.

\- e o Derek? - indagou Jackson , venenoso.

Os outros três primos sorriram em expectativa. Stiles estranhou o clima quase agressivo que os outros adolescentes criaram. O filho da psicóloga da Eichen House franziu o cenho na direção do grupo familiar.

O coração de Derek estava acelerado. O rapaz encarava o castanho, acanhado e enrubescido, esperando pelas palavras do mesmo. Se questionava o que o castanho pensaria de si. Stiles lhe achava bonito? Ele lhe achava charmoso? Pensava em si como alguém com um sorriso bonito? Lhe via como alguém atraente? Derek estava nervoso.

\- eu não creio que precise realmente fazer uma descrição sobre ele - respondeu Stiles, com tranquilidade, desviando o olhar para Erica.

\- ah, qual é?! - exclamou a Reyes, indignada.

\- Stiles! Te achei! Eu preciso falar com você - exclamou Liam, surgindo por entre a multidão de adolescentes, atrás de Erica e Theo, surpreendendo o grupo.

\- tudo bem. Me dá só um segundo - disse Stiles abraçando o mais baixo pelos ombros, o vendo menear em concordância.

\- e aí, baixinho? - cumprimentou Theo, vendo o outro adolescente desviar o olhar para si com seriedade.

O Dunbar franziu o cenho, em uma careta de estranhamento, antes de começar a olhar o louro da cabeça aos pés, várias vezes.

\- te enxerga, cara! Tu tens a mesma altura que eu - exclamou Liam, indignado, antes de voltar a se concentrar em Stiles.

\- temos que falar sobre o nosso trabalho de biologia - alegou o humano louro vendo o castanho encapuzado menear em compreensão.

\- sim. Sim. De fato. Afinal, quanto antes fizermos, antes nós ficaremos livres - comentou Stiles vendo o baixinho menear em concordância.

\- sim. E eu encontrei alguns filmes de terror bem interessantes pra gente assistir - ditou o Dunbar, animado, vendo o Stilinski sorrir de canto em sua direção.

Theo franziu o cenho na direção de Stiles, irritado. Liam havia lhe ignorado completamente em função de se focar na paixonite irritante do seu primo. O Raeken lutou para não emitir nenhum som que não fosse característico do ser humano.

\- fechou! A gente pode se reunir amanhã - sugeriu o Stilinski, animado, vendo o garoto mais baixo menear em concordância.

\- beleza. Amanhã, então - disse o Dunbar antes de socar o ombro do amigo e começar a caminhar na direção do vestiário da escola.

\- estou ansioso - comentou Stiles criando um sorriso largo no baixinho.

\- ah! E o Matt está querendo falar com você. É algo sobre fotos - ditou o louro baixinho de cabelos bagunçados, se afastando, enquanto olhava brevemente para trás por sobre os ombros.

\- certo. Eu vou me encontrar com ele, agora, na aula do Harris - falou o Stilinski vendo o Dunbar erguer o polegar em um joinha.

\- enfim, onde estávamos? - inquiriu o rapaz de óculos voltando a sua atenção para o grupo de cinco parentes a sua frente, com um sorriso mínimo no rosto.

\- você iria falar sobre o Derek - respondeu Erica fitando o outro desviar um olhar entediado para o Hale, brevemente.

Derek engoliu em seco, sentindo um leve aperto no peito.

\- o quê? O que foi? - indagou o moreno, receoso 

Seria ele um partido ruim? Era o que se questionava o jovem lobisomem. Em sua mente, várias inseguranças surgiam. Ele lhe achava feio? Derek era irritante? O Hale transparência ser uma pessoa ruim? Ele não era carismático? Não tinha um sorriso bonito? Stiles lhe achava um produto asqueroso de tudo aquilo?! O lobisomem suspirou, nervoso.

Estava se sentindo despedaçado.

O garoto pelo qual estava perdidamente apaixonado não tinha o menor interesse em si.

\- não gosta do Derek? - questionou Theo, venenoso.

\- não. Apenas não acho que eu tenha que retratar o óbvio - respondeu o rapaz de capuz e o rosto de Derek teve o semblante aliviado. Muito embora não tivesse entendido muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

O peito do Hale acelerou brevemente. 

Aquilo queria dizer que ele tinha uma chance?

\- não é que...

\- HEY! STILES! - a voz de Garret cortou o Stilinski, que olhou por sobre os ombros, se calando.

O louro de rosto redondo e cabelos penteados para os lados se aproximava do grupo usando a sua típica jaqueta de membro do time de lacrosse. O humano apoiou o braço no encapuzado, jogando o membro por sobre os ombros alheios. Derek fechou o semblante. Se tornando mais sério ainda. Ele não gostava de Garret e o motivo era notável. Ele odiava toda aquela aproximação do rapaz com Stiles. Invejava o louro por possuir toda aquela proximidade e liberdade com o Stilinski.

\- está afim de ir na minha casa depois da aula? Os meus pais viajaram para resolver um assunto familiar e só devem voltar pela noite ou então amanhã. Podemos jogar no volume que quisermos e assistir filmes. O que acha? - o atleta convidou o encapuzado olhando para o mesmo com um sorriso traquino.

O Hale teve que engolir o rosnado que surgiu em sua garganta. A vontade de voar no outro atleta era gigantesca.

\- eu acho uma ideia foda! - exclamou o castanho, ligeiramente animado.

\- perfeito. Te espero na saída, então - ditou o louro dando dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo, antes de se afastar.

\- caralho! Mas você é requisitado, hein?! - Isaac não escondeu a surpresa que possuía.

O sinal tocou por todos os corredores, salas e pátio da escola, indicando que o resto do tempo do almoço havia acabado. Erica se viu surpresa. O fim do intervalo havia chegado e ela ainda não sabia quem era o rapaz que estava interessado nela .

Stiles sorriu ladino para o louro de cabelos cacheados.

\- mortais. Você sabe como é - disse o Stilinski começando a se virar para caminhar na direção de sua sala de aula, não podendo olhar a expressão de susto dos outros cinco adolescentes.

Derek, Erica, Isaac, Jackson e Theodore encaravam as costas do adolescente encapuzado com tremendo receio. Stiles havia tocado em um assunto que deveria ser total segredo para todos na cidade. Mesmo que fosse pronunciado em uma frase que não tinha nenhum tom acusatório, os adolescentes se tornaram apreensivos.

\- ele... Ele sabe que somos imortais? - inquiriu Theo, surpreso.

Erica estapeou a nuca do primo com força.

\- cala a boca, idiota! E se alguém lhe escuta?! - ralhou, irritada.

\- não. Ele... Ele deve ter falado só por brincadeira, mesmo - comentou Derek, esperançoso de que estivesse mesmo falando a verdade.

Afinal, não tinha como Stiles saber que ele era um imortal. Derek tinha apenas dezessete anos. Não havia nenhum sinal na história da sua existência. Derek não tinha nem mesmo meio século de vida. Assim como os seus primos. Como poderia Stiles saber que eles eram imortais? A única explicação, seria se Stiles também fosse um imortal. Algum ser com olfato avançado para sentir o seu cheiro característico, ou então algum ser com sensibilidade sobre-humana para sentir a sua energia que se diferenciava das dos humanos.

Mas como poderia ser aquele anjo em terra algum ser não humano? Stiles não cheirava diferente de um humano. Ele não poderia ser um vampiro, pois não cheirava como um.

\- é. Certeza de que ele só está se achando - comentou Isaac, igualmente esperançoso.

\- será que ele aceitaria que eu sou um? - questionou Derek, curioso, observando, Stiles desaparecer ao adentrar a sala em que Harris daria aula.

\- você gosta mesmo desse pirralho, não é? - indagou Jackson vendo o primo lhe fitar entediado 

\- pirralho é o teu cu! - ralhou o moreno, começando a caminhar para a sua sala de aula.

\- FILHO DA PUTA! - ralhou Erica jogando a mochila no chão, furiosa.

\- o que foi? - perguntou Theo, não muito surpreso com o acesso de raiva da loura.

\- ele não me disse quem é o cara que gosta de mim! - exclamou a Reyes, frustrada.

\- Há! Você que se foda - zombou o Raeken, começando a seguir para a sua sala de aula.

\- ah. Vai dar meia gora de cu com o relógio parado! - ralhou a Reyes, ainda irritada.

\- bem que eu queria. Mas o Liam é difícil - rebateu o louro mais baixo, dando de ombros.

\- como é que é? - questionou Jackson, lançando um olhar indagativo ao primo.


	2. 2

* * *

Talia encarava o filho mais novo com apreensão no olhar.

Estava nervosa.

E não era pouco. Ela nunca havia passado por aquilo antes. Nunca havia presenciado um comportamento insano e anormal daqueles. A cena que assistia era torturante para si. Ver o seu filho, o único homem e o mais novo, agonizar em fúria e tristeza enquanto tentava se soltar das correntes era de lhe apertar o coração.

Derek gritava, esperneava, se debatia e acabava se mutilando ao forçar os braços a se soltarem das correntes, fazendo o seu sangue escorrer por seus pulsos, assim como as lágrimas de Talia escorriam pelo rosto da mulher. A loba nunca havia visto um lobisomem tão ensandecido sendo que era dia e a lua não era cheia naquela semana. Faltavam exatos cinco dias para a lua nova.

\- o que está acontecendo com o nosso menino, Oliver? – inquiriu a loba mais velha e alfa do bando, vendo o marido negar com a cabeça, suspirando.

Ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto Talia ao presenciar aquela cena.

\- eu não sei, Talia. Nunca havia visto um efeito tão forte, assim – respondeu o beta, descruzando os braços e abraçando a esposa.

\- isso é preocupante – alertou Peter, chamando a atenção dos membros do bando presentes.

Fazia dois dias que Derek fora encarcerado no porão, onde todos os lobos eram acorrentados para passarem para lua cheia sem chamar a atenção de humanos. Erica encarou o tio, curiosa, enquanto tentava não olhar para todo o sofrimento auto infligido de Derek.

\- eu sei. Não sabemos como curar isso – ditou Laura, uma das irmãs mais velhas de Derek, vendo o tio negar com a cabeça.

\- isso o druida vai dar um jeito. Eu falo sobre o causador disso tudo. A pessoa que enfeitiçou o Derek. Ela, com toda a certeza, sabia com quem estava lidando. Essa pessoa sabe que somos lobisomens. – explicou o homem, observando os adultos do bando lhe fitarem com seriedade e preocupação.

\- você não acha que... – Talia tentou pronunciar, mas se calou devido ao receio.

\- Ela está usando o Derek para nos enfraquecer e tirar alguma vantagem. Essa garota enfeitiçou o seu filho para transformar ele em um espião. Ela iria usar ele contra nós. Essa tal de Kate não é uma amadora – ditou Peter vendo o cunhado e a irmã lhe fitarem aterrorizados.

Ao ouvir o nome de sua amada sendo pronunciando, Derek surtou. A sua força aumentou e ele voltou a se debater, com mais força e mais vontade, fazendo novos cortes surgirem do contato entre sua pele e as argolas das correntes que o prendiam.

\- e para completar, o maldito do Alan não chega – comentou o pai de Erica.

O bando Hale era um grupo de lobisomens bem unido. Mesmo os que não tinha ligação sanguínea com a alfa e o marido da mesma, tinham o respeito e o carinho que teriam com um indivíduo de laço sanguíneo. Eram todos como irmãos, pais e filhos. Ver o filho da alfa passar por tal situação doía tanto neles quanto nos pais do garoto.

\- ele disse que viria para cá assim que chegasse a cidade. Não iria nem mesmo passar em casa para pegar alguns ingredientes – Oliver tentou acalmar os ânimos do outros lobos, mas ficava difícil com os gritos de agonia e clamor de Derek sendo abafados pela mordaça sua boca.

Em menos de vinte minutos, a campainha tocou e Theo correu para o andar de cima para abrir a porta. Alan adentrou a mesma com calma, enquanto marchava para o andar subterrâneo com certa urgência. Pelo que lhe fora informado por telefone e pela expressão de Theo, a situação era urgente.

\- até que enfim! – exclamou Jackson, agoniado.

Inicialmente, Alan se assustou com o estado de Derek. O druida encarava o adolescente lobisomem, perplexo. O jovem Hale chorava em agonia, ao mesmo tempo em que rugia de ódio e dor, pausando apenas para poder proferir algo que ele não conseguiu entender muito bem por causa da mordaça. O Deaton abandonou a maleta no chão, se aproximando do adolescente de olhos verdes o suficiente para poder o encarar nos olhos.

\- vocês têm certeza de que foi um feitiço amoroso? – indagou Alan enquanto via as veias saltadas do rapaz o deixarem com um aspecto preocupante.

\- é a única explicação que temos. De uns quatro dias para cá, ele não para de falar nessa tal de Kate – respondeu Talia, preocupada, praticamente cuspindo o nome da garota que deixou o seu filho naquele estado.

\- mas vocês não sabem se ele já a conhecia antes? Talvez isso seja um efeito colateral do feitiço. Ele pode estar chamando a pessoa amada por causa do tipo de dor que esteja sentindo. Se for esse o caso, talvez não apenas ele esteja em perigo. – ditou o Druida puxando as luvas que vestia e se aproximando para tocar o ombro desnudo de Derek.

\- como assim? – inquiriu Isaac, confuso.

\- há a pequena possibilidade de ele estar sendo usado como arma contra essa tal de Kate. Se ele esteve apaixonado por ela antes de ser enfeitiçado, o feiticeiro pode estar querendo matar a Kate, usando o Derek como assassino. No estado em que Derek se encontra, não duvido que faça alguma besteira, como matar essa garota e então se matar em seguida – explicou o homem calvo, analisando a pele e os olhos do adolescente.

\- eu... Não sei informar sobre isso. Derek sempre foi um pouco recluso quanto a sua vida fora da reserva – respondeu Talia, decepcionada consigo mesma por não poder ajudar o druida a socorrer o seu filho.

\- mas eu sei. Com certeza foi essa Kate que enfeitiçou ele – disse Erica, chamando a atenção dos adultos para si.

\- você tem certeza? – indagou Alan, tomando o cuidado de deixar bem claro a importância daquele fato em seu tom de voz.

\- nós temos – respondeu Theo – Derek é apaixonado pela mesma pessoa há um ano –

\- pois é. Até semana passada ele estava todo derretido pelo cara da nossa escola. E então, do nada, ele parou de ficar todo molenga pelo cara e começou a falar dessa vagabunda – disse Jackson apontando para o primo acorrentado.

\- quando perguntamos quem era Kate, ele disse que era segredo – informou Isaac observando o homem de sobretudo menear em compreensão.

\- isso é mau. Muito ruim mesmo – concluiu Alan se afastando de Derek, deixando todos apreensivos.

\- não me diga isso, Alan. Por favor – implorou Oliver vendo o amigo suspirar.

\- pelo visto, realmente é um feitiço de amor. Uma poção das fortes – falou o druida se aproximando de sua maleta e retirando dela um livro antigo.

\- mas você pode reverter, não pode? – inquiriu Cora, preocupada com a situação de seu irmão mais novo.

\- sim. Eu posso. Mas vai ser difícil – respondeu o homem vendo a mulher lhe fitar com preocupação.

\- por que? Pensei que você fosse bom com essas coisas – indagou o pai de Theo, receoso do que ouviria como resposta.

\- os sintomas que o Derek está apresentando: pele quente, olhos irritados e lacrimejantes, veias saltadas, suor excessivo e obsessão intensa por essa garota. Eles indicam que o feitiço usado para preparar a poção foi um feitiço Arcano – respondeu Alan e os adultos suspiraram, deprimidos.

\- mas que merda! – exclamou Peter, chutando a parede

\- o quê? O que são feitiços Arcanos? – indagou Erica, curiosa.

\- são feitiços criados por uma espécie antiga de feiticeiros. Em resumo, os feitiços são muito poderosos por serem realizados com o uso de sacrifícios para espíritos e sangue de seres vivos, sejam humanos ou não – explicou Alan folheando o livro até encontrar a página que queria.

\- o feitiço que pode reverter isso é parcialmente fácil de se executar – comentou o homem apoiando o livro num banco e colocando a maleta aberta no chão.

\- então qual é o problema? – questionou a mãe de Isaac.

\- um dos ingredientes é raro e de extrema dificuldade de aquisição. É proibido que druidas andem com ele. Na verdade, é proibido que qualquer feiticeiro, xamã, druida ou sacerdote armazene uma única gota desse ingrediente – explicou o Deaton, começando a separar alguns dos ingredientes que precisaria.

Peter franziu o cenho.

\- e que porra de ingrediente místico do caralho é esse? Lágrima de Deus?! – indagou Laura, irritada.

\- sangue de demônio – soltou Peter vendo Alan desviar o olhar em sua direção.

\- sangue de demônio é proibido para qualquer um que faça magia – explicou o Hale vendo o druida menear em concordância.

\- exato. Com uma única gota de sangue de demônio e o feitiço certo, um feiticeiro, xamã ou druida pode invocar uma besta infernal na terra. Na mão de um sacerdote, ele pode escravizar espíritos da natureza, ou invocar um demônio de uma patente preocupante – informou enquanto retirava um frasco contendo um pó branco.

\- e onde vamos conseguir sangue de demônio? – inquiriu Laura, preocupada.

Ela nunca havia visto demônios na vida.

\- eu posso arranjar. Mas vai ser um pouco difícil. Eles são difíceis de lidar. Principalmente quando eles têm problemas com a sua família. Eu conheço uma família de demônios que pode estar disposta a ajudar – respondeu Alan, olhando fixamente para Talia.

\- isso é sério?! Perfeito! – exclamou Cora, aliviada.

\- ela? – questionou Talia com seriedade.

Os adultos se tornaram sérios.

\- sim. Ela e o marido ainda vivem na cidade – respondeu Alan e os mais novos se viram confusos.

\- a senhora também conhece demônios? – perguntou Erica, surpresa com a sua alfa.

\- longa história, Erica. Foi há séculos atrás – rosnou Talia, irritada

\- amor. Você precisa engolir o orgulho. Se ela é a única que pode salvar o nosso filho, então a deixe entrar – pediu Oliver vendo a esposa e alfa lhe encarar com pesar no olhar.

Ela olhou para o filho em seu estado deplorável e, enfim, tomou a sua decisão. Lambendo os lábios e suspirando em derrota, Talia voltou o seu olhar para o druida.

\- chame-a. Apenas dessa vez eu vou... Aceitar essa mulher em meu território – falou a alfa da alcateia e logo Alan puxou o celular do bolso, discando um número em sua agenda.

O homem subiu as escadas, se aproximando da porta para que pudesse sair do subterrâneo e, assim, adquirir o sinal necessário para a ligação ser efetuada. Alan fechou a porta, reduzindo os gritos de Derek que alcançavam a si e ao seu aparelho celular.

\- alô? Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Preciso de um pouco do seu sangue para quebrar um feitiço Arcano – a voz do druida podia ser ouvida com clareza pelos licantropos.

\- é o filho dos Hale. Mas ele é só um garoto. Se quer completou um século ainda. Por favor. É urgente. Ele não vai suportar mais uma noite. Se o garoto continuar nesse estado, ele vai acabar quebrando o próprio pescoço em agonia. Entendo. Se está fora do seu alcance, eu... –

O peito de cada um dos lobisomens se apertou com as palavras de Alan.

No final das contas ele não havia conseguido o sangue de demônio.

Talia rosnou em fúria.

\- mas ele sabe alguma coisa sobre feitiços? – inquiriu Alan e a esperança voltou a dominar o bando Hale.

\- Se você diz, eu acredito. O mande vir para a mansão, na reserva. É urgente. O garoto não vai aguentar por muito tempo. O feitiço já tem quase uma semana – dizia o druida antes de encerrar a chamada com um “obrigado” e voltar a descer para o subsolo.

\- e aí? – indagou Jackson, ansioso.

Alan suspirou.

\- ela não vai poder vir. Está fora da cidade em negócios familiares. – respondeu o Deaton vendo os lobos lhe fitarem apreensivos.

\- então quem vem é o marido? – indagou Laura, curiosa.

\- não. Segundo ela, ele está impossibilitado de fornecer sangue. Mas está mandando o filho – o homem tratou de explicar tudo, enquanto fechava a sua maleta.

\- filho?! – questionou Talia, perplexa

\- sim. Ela teve um filho com o marido, que um homem da espécie. Segundo ela, o garoto é um prodígio na família. Já realizou feitiços como esse. Ele vai saber o que fazer e assim poderemos realizar a reabilitação de Derek mais rápido do que o esperado – explicou o calvo se erguendo e se dirigindo para a porta.

Enquanto esperavam pelo enviado da mulher demônio, Alan alertou que iria buscar alguns ingredientes em seu estoque e que retornava o mais rápido possível. Quando o druida voltou, ele preparou tudo o que usaria, esperando pela chegada do filho de sua fonte. Assim que os desenhos rúnicos necessários para o contrafeitiço foram finalizados, a campainha tocou.

Laura fora correndo atender a porta.

\- o Alan está? – o garoto questionou.

Erica e os outros adolescentes franziram o cenho.

Aquela voz não lhe era estranha.

\- por favor, entre – eles puderam ouvir Laura dizer.

A medida em que os passos iam ficando mais altos, os jovens membros do bando iam se tornando tensos em expectativa. Nunca haviam visto um demônio na vida, assim como Laura, Cora e alguns de seus primos mais velhos. O visitante não apresentava cheiro, apesar de já ter alcançado as escadas do subsolo. A cada degrau avançado, os mais jovens iam ficando mais tensos.

A calça moletom preta surgiu no campo de visão dos lobisomens logo após o tênis escuro de cano longo e uma boa espessura de sola. O logo da Umbrella Coorporation estampava as costas do casaco moletom do rapaz encapuzado. O adolescente desceu o capuz assim que finalizou o lance de escadas, exibindo os seus brincos de prata com pingentes de adagas. Quando o rosto pálido e os cabelos castanhos surgiram em seu campo de visão, Erica, Jackson, Isaac e Theo se viram perplexos.

\- STILES?! – gritou Erica, espantada.

\- e aí? – o adolescente os cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

\- ELE é o demônio?! – inquiriu Jackson, surpreso.

\- demônio é um termo muito... amplo – sugeriu Stiles, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

\- conhecem ele? – questionou Peter, curioso.

O rapaz a sua frente lhe apresentava uma certa semelhança.

Uma semelhança perigosa que irritava Talia.

\- sim! Ele é... – Isaac iria falar sobre a paixonite de Derek de forma descarada, quando Theo o silenciou, cobrindo a sua boca em um tapa desesperado.

\- ele estuda na nossa escola. Mas nós sempre pensamos que ele fosse humano – explicou o Raeken observando o adolescente de cabelos castanhos desviar o olhar de si para Derek, que continuava a gritar com a mordaça na boca, implorando por liberdade.

\- Jesus! Que escandaloso! – exclamou o rapaz, franzindo o cenho com nojo para o estado do outro adolescente.

Talia se irritou.

\- não fale assim do meu filho! Ele não está no seu estado normal! – ralhou a alfa, furiosa, revelando os seus olhos vermelhos.

\- guarde os seus olhos para os cachorros, mulher. Eu sei que ele não é assim. Derek costuma ser silencioso e educado, apesar do jeito brincalhão – rebateu o rapaz, fazendo os adultos piscarem os olhos, surpresos, pela afronta a todos os presentes.

\- Stiles, por favor. Talia já odeia os seus pais. Não a faça odiar você – pediu Alan observando o castanho dar de ombros

\- não conseguem fazer ele calar a boca? É irritante conversar com esse escândalo como música de fundo – inquiriu o visitante e, apesar do rosnado contido em sua garganta, Talia suspirou.

\- não. Mesmo os meus poderes de alfa não possuem influência sobre ele nesse estado – disse a mulher antes de ordenar que o filho ficasse quieto, não conseguindo sucesso algum.

\- isso é ruim. Me deixe tentar – falou o rapaz se aproximando do lobisomem acorrentado.

\- você tem algum poder de alfa? – inquiriu Theo, curioso e surpreso.

\- a minha espécie tem algo ligeiramente parecido. Não é a mesma coisa, mas ainda assim tem efeito de controle – explicou o Stilinski parando diante do licantropo que se encontrava em prantos.

Com um sorriso amável no rosto, Stiles tocou a pele quente do adolescente descamisado, chamando a atenção do mesmo. Derek arregalou os olhos ao encontrar o castanho diante de si com aquele ar dócil e apaixonante. O lobisomem parou de gritar e chorar, surpreendendo os lobisomens presentes. Cora deixou o queixo cair suavemente, assim como Laura.

\- ei, bonitão. Vamos. Fale comigo. – o Stilisnki começou a pronunciar, com calma, em um tom suave e sedutor.

Derek viu os olhos castanhos claros brilharem em uma cor de mel, antes de se tornarem dourados, e a pupila se encolher e esticar, tomando uma forma característica dos ofídios.

\- Eu vou entrar bem fundo em sua mente, e então eu vou lhe levar para um lugar longe onde poderemos ficar sozinhos. Você vai gostar – o rapaz sussurrou, deslizando a mão do peito do lobisomem para o rosto do mesmo com ternura.

O castanho retirou a mordaça do adolescente a sua frente, após constatar que o mesmo já não gritava em agonia, nem choramingava, implorando por liberdade.

\- Stiles... – o moreno de olhos verdes murmurou, hipnotizado pelo brilho único dos olhos do adolescente.

Stiles sorriu ladino e os membros do bando Hale suspiraram em alívio.

\- me solta, por favor? Eu quero ver a Kate – implorou o moreno, esfregando o rosto na palma geladinha do Stilinski de forma carente.

Stiles franziu o cenho, irritado.

\- eu quero bater nele – anunciou o rapaz de moletom.

\- calma aí – pediu Peter, se aproximando de Talia e a segurando pelos ombros assim que a mulher rosnou.

\- isso é ruim, Capeta – ditou Stiles desviando o olhar para Alan.

\- já disse para não me chamar assim – ralhou o druida, irritado com o apelido nada carinhoso.

\- ele está muito ruim. Se a hipnose normal não funcionou... Ele tem, no máximo, algumas horas antes de morrer de um ataque do coração devido ao estresse e ao sofrimento psicológico – informou o castanho de moletom, tendo os olhos retornando para a cor de mel.

\- o quê?! – inquiriu Cora, desesperada.

\- hipnose? Você é o quê? Um pokemon psíquico? – indagou Isaac, curioso e confuso.

\- eu sou um demônio do tipo Cubos – respondeu Stiles colocando as mãos ao lado do corpo.

\- cubos? – questionou Laura, não entendendo a resposta do rapaz mais jovem.

\- sim. Cubos. Vocês nos conhecem mais por Súcubos. Mas essa é apenas a denominação das fêmeas de nossa espécie. Para os machos, como eu, o termo correto é Íncubos – explicou o Stilinski observando o Hale choramingar enquanto implorava, em murmúrios, para que fosse libertado, alegando que precisava encontrar com Kate.

\- eu vou tentar um encanto mais intenso – disse Stiles, voltando a se aproximar do outro adolescente.

Ao suspirar, uma neblina escura começou a escapar pelos lábios do íncubos. Das mãos de Stiles, a mesma neblina surgia, seguindo o curso da gravidade e se direcionando para o solo. O rapaz voltou a tocar o peito do lobisomem, desta vez com as duas mãos, se inclinando na direção do mesmo, lançando um olhar sedutor na direção do rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes. A fumaça escura seguiu na direção do rosto de Derek, adentrando as narinas do mesmo sem o controle do Hale.

\- sinta a sua mente ir. Deixe-a mole, deixe ela bobinha, a deixe estúpida. E então eu e você vamos enlouquecer juntos – o Stilinski pronunciava com calma, enquanto os seus olhos voltavam a mudar de cor para um dourado intenso, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos desciam pelo abdômen definido do lobisomem, parando assim que atingiram o cós da calça do outro.

Derek olhou, novamente encantado, para aquele olhos brilhantes, sentindo algo lhe puxar para eles. Ele não se sentia mais olhando para uma íris em forma de fenda, como um olho de serpente. Ele se sentia olhando para um buraco negro feito de cobras. A estranha sensação de estar sendo engolido por aquele olhar lhe dominou por alguns segundos, antes de todo o seu corpo relaxar. Stiles se aproximou, juntando o seu corpo ao do Hale, aproximando a sua boca do ouvido alheio.

\- apenas faça o que eu digo, garotão, e eu te mostro o caminho para o que você quer – sussurrou o castanho, subindo a mão pelo torso alheio, puxando o rosto de Derek com a mesma, suavemente, fazendo o lobisomem olhar em sua direção.

A distância entre os lábios dos dois adolescentes gerou um sorriso de canto em Erica. Derek havia relaxado, eles podiam sentir isso. As correntes antes tensionadas, agora estava livres de pressão exercida pelo jovem lobisomem.

\- eu quero... você... A Kate. Eu... Quero você com nós dois. Eu não estou enfeitiçado, Stiles. Vai ser perfeito se formos nós três – o moreno de olhos verdes sussurrou contra os lábios do castanho, a medida em que mais da neblina escura produzida pelo corpo de Stiles adentrava as suas narinas sem que o Hale percebesse.

\- se você ficar quietinho por uma hora ou duas, eu faço o que você quiser. Me deixe preparar algo para você beber e nós vamos até a Kate. – disse Stiles com carinho e Derek meneou em concordância, um tanto animado, antes de tentar roubar os lábios do demônio nos seus.

Stiles recuou.

Derek choramingou pela falta de afeto do outro.

\- primeiro, você tem que ficar quietinho – falou o Stilinski, voltando a se virar na direção do druida, que já havia começado a preparar a poção, recitando palavras antigas e desconhecidas pelos lobisomens.

Para a surpresa de todos, o garoto passou a acompanhar o druida, no ato de recitar o feitiço capaz de quebrar o efeito da poção que fora servida para Derek, erguendo as mãos ao lado do corpo, como um convite para um abraço. Os olhos da cor de mel brilharam intensamente, assim como os olhos castanhos escuros de Alan, que se tornaram verdes alaranjados.

A medida em que Alan ia acrescentando os ingredientes, o Íncubos movia os dedos das mãos, que ainda se encontravam erguidas ao lado do seu corpo, com as palmas voltadas para cima.

Uma hora e meia de feitiços sendo recitados um atrás do outro, e foi apenas quando o último estava sendo recitado, que os lobisomens notaram que o druida e o demônio estavam apenas repetindo o mesmo feitiço várias vezes. O feitiço era longo, o que, para alguém que nunca o ouviu antes, o fazia parecer que eram feitiços diferentes.

O Stilisnki se aproximou do recipiente em que os ingredientes estavam sendo misturados. Puxando a manga do moletom que vestia, o rapaz exibiu três pulseiras metálicas. Jackson se sobressaltou, assustado, quando uma das pulseiras se moveu sozinha, exibindo espinhos afiados como lâminas. A pulseira passou a girar sozinha, como uma serra e Stiles aproximou a mão do acessório afiado.

Erica inspirou pela boca, em agonia, enquanto via o íncubos serrar a própria mão continuamente, fazendo uma boa quantidade de sangue cair no interior da poção. Alan continuou mexendo a poção, e ambos permaneceram recitando os versos do feitiço.

O cheiro que surgiu da mistura com o sangue do castanho forçou os lobisomens mais inexperientes a cobrirem os narizes com as mãos ou roupas. O odor da mistura do sangue de demônio com a poção era fétido e pútrido. Em um momento, tudo o que eles sentiam era o típico cheiro do porão, uma mistura de suor, saliva seca e pelos velhos; no outro era como se uma pilha de cadáveres estivesse ali há décadas.

\- minha nossa senhora da bicicletinha! O que porra é isso?! – exclamou Isaac abanando o ar com a uma mão, enquanto que com a outra usava a própria camisa para cobrir o rosto.

\- ele vai beber isso? – inquiriu Jackson, perplexo.

\- sim. Ele vai. Essa poção possui um cheiro pútrido que nos incomoda, assim como o relacionamento tóxico que a poção usada em seu primo gera. Mas, como todo predador, essa poção vai se disfarçar, tomando um aroma comum. Apenas precisa de tempo para o sangue fazer efeito – explicou Alan enquanto ainda mexia o líquido efervescente com a colher de madeira fornecida por Laura.

\- e quanto tempo leva para ficar pronto? – inquiriu Oliver, preocupado.

Tanto o druida, quanto o íncubos, informaram que o seu filho possuía pouco tempo de vida, devido a poção do amor que o enfeitiçara. Segundo as informações de ambos, Derek poderia ter um ataque do coração, ou até mesmo quebrar o próprio pescoço, em agonia, por passar tanto tempo longe da falsa amada.

\- está quase pronto. Só falta uma coisa – respondeu o Deaton, sussurrando palavras em Latim.

\- você sabe o que fazer agora? – indagou Alan, curioso, testando o adolescente e o vendo olhar com tédio para a poção.

\- HeragORnah – disse Stiles e a fumaça que surgia da poção se concentrou em um ponto específico da mesma, explodindo em um pequeno coração que se espalhou por toda a superfície do líquido.

\- pronto – disse o druida, enchendo um copo com o líquido.

\- dê isso a ele – ordenou entregando o líquido para Talia, que meneou em compreensão.

\- Derek, meu filho. Beba isso. Você vai se sentir melhor – pediu a alfa, se aproximando do filho, levando a mão ao queixo do mesmo e tentando o fazer beber a poção

\- não! Você quer tirar a Kate de mim, mãe – ditou o lobisomem algemado, se debatendo, o que acabou por derramar o líquido que se encontrava na mão de sua mãe.

\- Derek! É para o seu próprio bem – repreendeu Talia, irritada e preocupada.

Stiles suspirou, chamando a atenção de Derek.

\- me dá isso – pediu o castanho, tomando o copo, agora vazio, das mãos da loba alfa.

O enchendo com mais poção, o Stilisnki se aproximou do Hale com naturalidade.

\- Stiles... Não faça isso – pediu o moreno, choroso – não me torture também – implorou com os olhos úmidos.

Stiles sorriu sedutor

\- mas que graça teria torturar você? – questionou em um tom de fofura, como se falasse com um bebê, usando de sua mão livre para apertar a bochecha do lobisomem acorrentado.

\- então você vai me levar até a Kate? – perguntou o rapaz, esperançoso.

\- assim que você beber isso, eu te levo para onde você quiser – soltou o íncubos afastando a sua mão do rosto alheio e a girando para a direita.

No mesmo instante, as algemas que prendiam os tornozelos do adolescente se soltaram, surpreendendo aos lobos mais jovens e inexperientes, assim como o próprio Derek. Os olhos verdes fitaram os olhos cor de mel, esperançosos.

\- lembra? Se você fizer o que eu disser, eu te dou o que você quiser – ditou o Stilinski sorrindo maroto na direção do Hale.

\- c-certo. E-... Eu bebo – concordou o moreno de olhos verdes, nervoso e esperançoso, meneando suavemente.

\- mas vai ter que beber tudo – alertou Stiles e o lobo enfeitiçado meneou em concordância.

Quando, enfim, Derek deu o último gole no líquido que havia no copo, Stiles ergueu o copo para Talia, que o pegou sem dizer nada. Girando a mão esquerda mais uma vez, as correntes que prendiam os pulsos de Derek se soltaram, para o desespero da família. O adolescente descamisado sentiu o corpo mole demais para poder se manter de pé sozinho, e caiu para a frente, sendo amparado pelo íncubos.

\- me leva – pediu o Hale, manhoso.

\- shiiii... Calma. Você está fraco demais para ir a algum lugar. Eu vou te levar, eu prometo. Mas, primeiro, você precisa descansar. Por que não fica aqui, comigo, um pouco? – argumentou o castanho sentando o lobisomem no chão.

Antes mesmo que o rapaz desse qualquer indício de que iria se levantar e se afastar, Derek o agarrou pelo braço, o puxando para perto.

\- não me deixa, por favor. Eu não vou aguentar sem você. Eu .. eu já estou sem a Kate. Se você for... Eu vou surtar – o adolescente implorou ao castanho, o vendo menear em concordância.

\- tudo bem. Apenas me deixe sentar. Certo? – o íncubos tratou de acalmar o lobisomem, o vendo, receoso, menear positivamente, um tanto tonto.

Stiles se sentou atrás do moreno de olhos verdes, antes de o rapaz se recostar em si, deitando sobre o seu corpo, se mantendo inclinado. O Hale abraçou-lhe o braço, mais uma vez, passando a esfregar o rosto em si, como um bichinho carente.

Peter franziu o cenho.

\- isso é efeito da poção da Kate? – inquiriu o louro, desconfiado.

\- pela última vez, eu não fui enfeitiçado – resmungou Derek um tanto manhoso por estar se sentindo tonto.

\- não. Não foi a poção da Kate. É um efeito do meu feitiço. Pensei que você fosse saber, Peter. Os enfeitiçados por nós, cubos, se tornam carentes de nossa atenção enquanto ainda estão sob efeito do encanto - explicou Stiles, surpreendendo o homem pelo comentário em meio a explicação.

\- eu não estou enfeitiçado – argumentou Derek, sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

\- eu sei. Ele só está equivocado. Você é incrível demais para ser enfeitiçado – ditou o castanho, começando a acariciar os fios negros do outro, em um cafuné que fora, visivelmente, bem-aceito pelo Hale.

\- tragam um balde. Não vão querer que ele vomite aqui, vão? – pediu o Stilinski e Cora fora providenciar o pedido.

Derek gemia manhoso, se sentindo péssimo e com o corpo inteiro dolorido. Mas a caricia que Stiles fazia em si estava tão boa que deixava parte de sua dor aturável. Ele se sentia nas nuvens. O seu desejo era de nunca mais sair dali. Quando Cora voltou com o pedido de Stiles, ela gargalhou baixinho do modo manhoso como o irmão se comportava com o outro.

\- casa comigo? – pediu o moreno, de olhos fechados, esfregando um pouco mais o rosto no braço do íncubos, aspirando o cheiro atrativo do mesmo.

Uma onda baixa de gargalhadas surgiu no local, se somando a gargalhada levemente maléfica de Stiles, que sorriu convencido, começando a brincar com a mão alheia usando a sua mão do braço que era agarrado com firmeza por Derek. Talia era a única que não ria da bobagem que seu filho dopado estava falando.

\- não acha que é um pouco cedo para isso? – indagou o íncubos olhando para os sorrisos divertidos e aliviados da família Hale, demorando alguns segundos em Erica, que filmava a cena com o celular.

\- você acha? – inquiriu Derek, ainda grogue.

\- acho. Nós nem namoramos, Derek. Você não pode me pedir em casamento assim tão diretamente – explicou o Stilinski, sentindo o corpo do lobisomem tremer algumas vezes, anunciando o refluxo que se aproximando.

\- então eu tenho que... Que te pedir em namoro, primeiro? – questionou o lobisomem, soluçando no meio da pergunta.

\- sim. Você tem que pedir primeiro – respondeu Stiles, forçando Derek para o lado, o aproximando do balde.

\- certo. Deixa eu só... – o Hale fora impedido de continuar a falar quando o refluxo agiu com força.

O adolescente colocou uma boa quantidade de vômito para fora, surpreendendo os lobisomens presentes.

\- isso é normal? – indagou Oliver, preocupado com o filho.

\- sim. Ele tem que colocar o espírito para fora – respondeu Stiles, assustando os lobos com a resposta.

\- espírito?! – perguntou Talia, perplexa, já colocando as garras para fora

\- sim. O espírito Arcano que o está possuindo. O espirito que aceitou o sangue de Kate para realizar o feitiço – explicou Alan, focado no moreno de olhos verdes.

\- você está dizendo que ele vai vomitar um espírito? – indagou o pai de Theo, descrente.

A resposta veio de Derek. Assim que o mais velho terminou de questionar o druida, Derek emitiu um som diferente. Ao olhar para o adolescente enfeitiçado, os membros do bando Hale notaram dois tentáculos roliços e viscosos presos a boca de Derek, balançando no ar, a procura de alguma superfície para usar de apoio. Com mais um ou dois refluxos, Derek conseguiu colocar a criatura para fora. O espírito Arcano aparentava ser um tipo de verme, com um gêmeo siamês ligado a si pela cabeça.

Todos os lupinos olharam, perplexos, a criatura começar a se contorcer no balde com vômito, grunhindo e emitindo sons característicos de madeira sendo lascada.

Das costas de Stiles, Alan notou um membro escuro de tom arroxeado surgir, com uma ponta cristalizada, como uma garra bem desenvolvida. O membro se esticou rumo ao teto, com a garra curvada para a frente.

\- chega de parasitismo para você – disse o Stilinski descendo o membro com força.

Antes que o ataque alcançasse a metade do percurso, o balde com vômito virou, devido aos movimentos desesperados do espírito arcano. A criatura com quatro tentáculos se colocou a correr pelo ambiente, se afastando do íncubos de forma desesperada.

\- acabem com ele – ordenou Stiles descendo o membro no chão, assim que o espírito passou pelo alcance do seu ataque.

A garra afiada e brilhante acertou o cimento do chão, riscando o solo quando errou o alvo. Um a um, os lobos se moviam, tentando agarrar a pequena criatura, mas ela era rápida demais, os fazendo agarrar o nada com as mãos sempre que se abaixavam.

\- por que temos que pegar essa coisa? Ela está coberta de vômito! – argumentou uma das primas de Derek.

\- se ele não morrer, vai tentar voltar para o corpo de Derek. E como o espírito já se ligou a ele, antes, o seu primo não vai ter forças para impedir o espírito de o possuir – explicou Alan vendo Jackson conseguir agarrar um dos tentáculos com as mãos.

\- peguei! – exclamou o rapaz, vitorioso, antes de o membro escorrer por entre os seus dedos.

\- merda! Está todo melado. Não dá para segurar por muito tempo – comentou o Whittemore, irritado.

\- não precisa capturar – alertou o pai de Derek, atento a criatura.

Com os olhos treinados fixos no espírito, todos os lobos foram pegos de surpresa quando a criatura pequena, ágil e irritante fora esmagada por um pé calçado com um coturno. Eles erguerem os olhares para Peter, que encarava os tentáculos se contorcerem em agonia, tentando se enroscar em sua bota.

\- só tem que matar – disse o Hale ao começar a girar o pé de um lado para o outro, com força, fazendo o grunhido de agonia se intensificar.

Assim que o espírito morreu, o corpo do mesmo deixou de ser algo orgânico e molenga, como um verme, para se tornar algo rígido e sem vida, como um tronco de árvore morta. Da raiz sem vida, uma neblina cinzenta surgiu, se acumulando e flutuando na direção do seu assassino.

\- ah, não vai! – reclamou Stiles movendo a mão para si.

A sua fumaça escura cercou a fumaça cinzenta do espírito, a aprisionando. Os lobos voltaram a ouvir os grunhidos de dor do Arcano, surpreendendo os mesmos. A união das fumaças começou a encolher, a medida em que Stiles cerrava o punho que usou para controlar a neblina que cercou o espírito.

\- morra, parasita – rosnou o castanho cerrando o punho por completo.

A pequena acumulação de gases escuros gerou uma pequena explosão, espalhando as suas partículas no ar, se tornando nada além de poeira, que logo desapareceu no ar. Os lobisomens olhavam para o druida e para o íncubos, atentos, esperando por mais algum pedido ou ordem.

\- pronto. Está feito – ditou Alan olhando bem para o adolescente desmaiado sobre o Stilinski.

\- acabou? – indagou Talia, esperançosa.

\- sim. O seu filho está livre do feitiço – respondeu o Deaton, observando sorrisos aliviados surgirem nos lobisomens.

\- graças! – exclamou a Hale mais velha, sorrindo cansada e aliviada.

\- será que alguém pode tirar esse cara de cima de mim? Ele é pesado – reclamou o castanho, chamando a atenção dos adultos.

\- eu ajudo – disse Laura, se aproximando para segurar o irmão.

\- deixem-no descansar. Ele vai passar um ou dois dias apagado. Mas é comum. O vinculo com o parasita foi quebrado, então ele está cansado – informou o druida vendo Oliver se aproximar da filha mais velha, a ajudando.

\- o que aconteceria se aquela coisa continuasse dentro do Derek? – perguntou Cora, curiosa.

-. Ah! Não! Não quero nem pensar! – exclamou Talia, abanando a mão diante do rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma careta para a ideia.

\- o espírito iria tornar o Derek mais agressivo, até que ele começasse a matar por ciúmes. E então, ele mataria a pessoa que o enfeitiçou, e em seguida o espírito iria destruir o cérebro dele – respondeu o castanho, chamando a atenção dos adultos.

\- as emoções geradas por poções do amor são como os encantos de um cubos. Não são de verdade. São apenas um controle mental. Um relacionamento tóxico. – afirmou o Stilinski, se erguendo e batendo as mãos na parte se trás as calça, a limpando.

\- muitas pessoas procuram poções do amor para atraírem a pessoa amada, sem pensar nas consequências. Então, quando enjoam do seu escravo mental, elas tentam o feitiço reverso, mas não funciona sem o sangue de algum demônio. Quando percebem que está sendo descartado e rejeitado, o enfeitiçado surta e então mata o feiticeiro, para em seguida se matar devido a culpa – explicou o castanho vendo Laura olhar com receio para o irmão mais novo.

\- então, sem você, o nosso sobrinho estaria morto – comentou Peter, cruzando os braços ao lado do pai de Theo.

\- nem sei como lhe agradecer – disse a mãe de Erica, abraçando a filha e abaixando o celular da mesma, que ainda gravava tudo, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar de pura gratidão ao íncubos.

\- pelo menos para alguma coisa a existência da Cláudia serviu – ditou Talia, cruzando os braços, lançando um olhar analista para o rapaz a sua frente.

\- Talia – repreendeu Oliver e a mulher o encarou com questionamento.

\- o quê? Por acaso eu...

\- não na frente do garoto. Ele salvou o nosso filho. O respeite – ralhou o homem de olhos verdes sinalizando com os olhos para o Stilinski, enquanto lançava uma careta de repreensão para a esposa.

Talia suspirou.

O seu marido estava certo. Como alfa do bando, ela tinha ser um exemplo para os seus betas, principalmente os mais novos. Ofender alguém que salvou a vida do seu filho não era um exemplo a ser seguido.

\- precisa de mais alguma coisa, capeta? – inquiriu Stiles, chamando a atenção do casal de lobisomens.

\- sim. Que você não me chame assim – respondeu Alan e o garoto sorriu.

\- não vai rolar –

\- problemático e irritante como o pai – resmungou o druida e o castanho gargalhou.

\- e olha que só tenho dezessete anos. Espera só até eu fazer um século – comentou o íncubos, chamando a atenção de Isaac.

\- você também é imortal? – inquiriu o Lahey, surpreso.

\- é claro! Demônios não morrem de causas naturais – respondeu o Stilinski antes de surpreender os lobisomens ao desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça escura.

\- ué?! – exclamou Jackson, surpreso.

\- ESPERA AÍ! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME DISSE QUEM ERA O GAROTO! – gritou Erica, desesperada.

Uma risada maliciosa ecoou no ambiente, assustando os mais novos.

\- ah meu Deus! Você ainda não descobriu?! Você é lerda, Erica – a voz de Stiles soou divertida.

O íncubos surgiu ao lado da garota, assustando a mesma, que se sobressaltou no lugar.

\- é o Vernon – ditou Stiles observando a surpresa surgir no olhar da loura.

\- o Boyd? – indagou Erica e o rapaz meneou positivamente, antes de um sorriso traquino dominar os lábios da garota, assim como a fumaça negra surgia nas pontas dos dedos das mãos e dos pés de Stiles, começando a o consumir, o deixando invisível mais uma vez.

\- ele é bem gatinho – comentou a adolescente, não vendo o olhar de questionamento de seu pai ser direcionado para si.

\- gatinho, gente boa, legal e... – o castanho dizia, caminhando ao redor da garota, antes de parar atrás da mesma, apoiando o queixo no ombro alheio.

\- bom de cama – o íncubos sussurrou, apertando os ombros de Erica, notando o rubor dominar o rosto da Reyes.

\- como é?! – indagou o pai de Erica, irritado

Stiles gargalhou, se afastando da loura, acelerando o ritmo em que a fumaça negra consumia a sua imagem.

\- espere – pediu Oliver vendo o garoto lhe direcionar o olhar.

\- você salvou o meu filho. Se existir algo que eu puder fazer para lhe recompensar, por favor, me diga – disse o Hale com um olhar cheio de gratidão para o íncubos.

\- se estiver em nosso alcance. Nós o faremos. Temos uma dívida com você – falou Talia o encarando com seriedade.

\- na verdade, existe algo – comentou o adolescente e apenas o seu peito e sua cabeça estavam visíveis.

\- e o que é? – perguntou Peter vendo o sorriso ladino ornamentar o rosto pálido.

\- quem é Vernon? – indagou o pai de Erica, a vendo lhe fitar com indignação.

\- ah, pai. Menos. Bem menos – fora tudo o que a loura disse, cruzando os braços.


	3. 3

Derek esfregou a cabeça, irritado, puxando a toalha molhada que havia sobre a mesma, rosnando alto de raiva. Ele já não aguentava mais. Toda vez era aquilo. Toda vez o maldito que deveria lhe proteger se escondia atrás de si.

\- FILHO DA PUTA! VOCÊ É TANK! VOCÊ TEM QUE PROTEGER! NÃO DÁ DANO! INFELIZ! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ NEM AGUENTANDO UM GUERREIRO SOLO POR 10 SEGUNDOS! – exclamou o Hale, indignado com o seu companheiro de jogo.

Para o completo espanto de Derek, ele pôde ouvir o som de líquido sendo despejado em sua privada. Ao olhar para o banheiro do quarto, o moreno pôde encontrar a porta do mesmo fechada. Ele não se lembrava de ter fechado a porta do banheiro quando saiu do banho e voltou a jogar.

\- mas o quê? – o lobisomem se questionou, confuso.

Ele estava sozinho em casa naquela tarde. O rapaz estava de férias já fazia umas duas semanas. E fazia uma semana que ele havia sido liberto do feitiço de Kate Argent. Havia acordado dois dias depois sem entender nada do que havia ocorrido, mas os seus parentes lhe explicaram tudo. E o vídeo no celular de Erica fora bem informativo. Mas o ponto era: Derek estava sozinho em casa e a porta do seu quarto estava fechada.

Como alguém havia adentrado o seu banheiro sem ele perceber? Ele era um lobisomem. Mesmo que o invasor tivesse usado a janela, ele iria ouvir alguém se aproximando. Se concentrando no banheiro, ele pode ouvir a torneira sendo aberta e o jogo anunciar a derrota do seu time.

O Hale se manteve em alerta, exibindo as garras.

A descarga fora dada após a tampa da privada ser abaixada. A porta do banheiro se abriu e o adolescente se ergueu de prontidão, empurrando a cadeira de rodinhas para trás. A porta se fechou e o Hale se viu perplexo.

Nada.

Não ocorreu nada. Não havia corpo, não havia cheiro e, mais importante, não havia passos. Mesmo para sair da frente do sanitário para alcançar a pia do seu banheiro, alguém teria que dar dois ou três passos. Mas Derek não ouviu nada. Nem no banheiro e nem fora dele.

Mas tinha algo errado acontecendo.

O rapaz sentia um arrepio em seus ossos. Sentia alguém lhe observando. Havia um desejo predatório sendo direcionado para si. Todos os seus instintos gritavam para ele ficar em alerta. Caminhando pelo quarto, Derek passou a analisar o cômodo. Com certeza não havia mais ninguém no banheiro. O invasor estava no quarto.

O Hale sentiu o ataque se aproximando. Se virando bruscamente, Derek moveu a mão para a frente, tentando agarrar algo. No entanto, os seus dedos se fecharam sem nada tocar.

O lobisomem estranhou.

Ele sempre fora bom em pressentir ataques. Os seus instintos eram muito bons. Tentando sentir o ambiente mais uma vez, procurando detectar qualquer mudança no mesmo, o rapaz sentiu um toque gélido e afiado em sua nuca. Se virando bruscamente, o moreno rosnou de raiva enquanto atacava o ar com as garras.

Mais uma vez, nada ocorreu.

Rapidamente, antes de se quer sentir o toque gélido em suas costas novamente, Derek se virou, movendo as duas mãos no ar. Ele sentiu algo sólido com ambas as mãos e o agarrou com força. Era cilíndrico, grosso como um braço, mas possuía um relevo estranho, e, segundo a posição elevadas de suas mãos, vinha de cima. Fazendo todo o uso de sua força, Derek girou, o puxando para baixo com violência.

Quando o som de algo pesado caindo em sua cama alcançou os seus ouvidos, o lobisomem se moveu com velocidade, saltando sobre o móvel, rosnando de fúria, com as presas a mostra e até mesmo um pouco de saliva escorrendo pelos lábios.

Ele sentia que havia algo abaixo de si.

Derek havia capturado o invasor com sucesso.

O gargalhar doce e charmoso que ecoou pelo seu quarto cortou o rosnar do lobisomem, que encarava a colcha da cama com surpresa. O ar que escapava pelos lábios alheios atingiam os lábios de Derek com suavidade. Uma pequena película de fumaça se dissipou, e então, célula por célula, com velocidade, a imagem de um rapaz castanho de olhos da cor de mel se formou sobre a sua cama, bem próxima de si.

\- Stiles? – perguntou Derek, surpreso.

\- Derek – o castanho o cumprimentou, ainda rindo, vendo o lobisomem lhe fitar confuso.

\- mas... O que você faz aqui? – indagou observando o castanho parar de rir para lhe fitar com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

\- eu vim comer – respondeu Stiles e Derek o encarou confuso.

\- comer? – inquiriu o rapaz de olhos verdes, ainda processando a informação.

\- é – respondeu Stiles vendo o outro olhar para os lados, confuso.

Derek estava completamente perdido. Não sabia o que dizer. Como assim Stiles estava ali para comer? O rapaz não tinha comida em casa? Estava foragido dos pais? O Hale não sabia o que pensar. Mas, de uma coisa ele sabia. Ele não tinha tempo para pensar. Precisava falar ou fazer algo. A pessoa que ele gostava estava ali, em sua casa, a sua frente. Ele não poderia se comportar como um bocó e perder a chance de passar um tempo com o outro.

Já havia se martirizado por dias, antes de ser enfeitiçado, por não ter algum motivo para ver Stiles. Ele não poderia simplesmente rondar o rapaz. Derek seria visto por alguém e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a informação chegaria aos ouvidos do outro e ele poderia não gostar muito da ideia de ser perseguido por si.

\- b-bom... Eu estava jogando League of Legends, mas a gente pode descer e comer alguma coisa, se quiser – falou o lobisomem, olhando brevemente para o próprio computador, antes de voltar a olhar para o Stilinski abaixo de si.

Mais uma vez, a gargalhada gostosa do castanho ecoou pelo quarto, lhe chamando a atenção para os lábios alheios.

\- tolinho. – disse o Stilinski vendo o moreno lhe fitar perdido - O que eu vim comer está em seu corpo –

Derek piscou, confuso.

Ao finalmente processar as palavras do castanho, o Hale sentiu as maçãs do rosto arderem, indicando que sua vergonha havia sido denunciada. O lobo engoliu em seco, sentindo o seu corpo engasgar com a surpresa, olhando para o outro com nervosismo, sem saber o que fazer. O rapaz estava ansioso e nervoso. Só havia transado uma vez com uma garota de sua escola. Ainda não estava habituado. E muito menos esperava uma investida de forma tão direta. Ainda mais de Stiles.

Stiles gargalhou mais alto.

\- você é um pervertido, sabia? Eu não estou falando de você - comentou o Stilinski deixando o Hale mais vermelho ainda.

Derek passou a se perguntar se era tão previsível assim.

\- eu não pensei nada disso – mentiu

\- eu não preciso ser um lobisomem para saber que está mentindo. Eu posso ver em seus olhos – o castanho sussurrou exibindo um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios.

Derek corou mais.

\- porra! Isso é tão vergonhoso! – exclamou o moreno, desviando o olhar para a gargantilha de espinhos do outro adolescente.

\- eu disse que não vim aqui para isso. Não que não poderia rolar - ditou o Stilinski deslizando as mãos pela lateral do corpo alheio, gerando um calor diferente no corpo quente do lobisomem.

O Hale conseguiu ficar mais vermelho ainda.

\- Derek.exe parou de funcionar. Onde eu aperto para reiniciar? – brincou Stiles deslizando as mãos para baixo, uma pela parte frontal do corpo de Derek e a outra pela parte posterior do corpo do moreno.

Derek piscou os olhos, perplexo. O moreno sentiu o peito aquecer e a ansiedade espancar o mesmo. Mas logo o adolescente franziu o cenho. Sabia que aquilo era mais uma pegadinha do rapaz

\- então o que veio comer? – inquiriu o lobisomem, desconfiado.

Stiles riu baixinho ao ser descoberto em sua brincadeira sugestiva. O fato de ele estar brincando não queria dizer, necessariamente, que não era uma opção real.

\- ciúmes? – indagou o demônio sorrindo sedutor.

Derek, ainda corado, franziu o cenho em tédio. Só então ele havia percebido a situação em que se encontrava com o outro rapaz. Ele ainda estava de quatro sobre o íncubos, o prendendo em sua cama. Envergonhado, e um tanto relutante em se afastar, Derek se ergueu. Não podia ficar naquela posição por muito tempo. Ele não queria incomodar o castanho e o afastar de si.

\- talvez – o rapaz respondeu, resolvendo entrar na brincadeira, mas sendo um tanto verdadeiro.

\- você já sabe o que aconteceu com você. Eu não preciso explicar os detalhes mas os seus parentes não lhe disseram o trato que fiz com eles – falou o castanho observando o Hale se sentar ao seu lado, no colchão.

\- que trato? – questionou Derek, surpreso.

Geralmente, os bandos não escondiam nada uns dos outros. Principalmente tratados.

\- como recompensa por fornecer o sangue que salvou sua vida, eles me permitiram me alimentar de você – respondeu Stiles, não muito interessado, se sentando e passando a analisar as próprias unhas, tentando achar nelas alguma imperfeição quanto ao esmalte preto que as pintava

Derek se viu surpreso.

\- se alimentar de mim?! – inquiriu, perplexo.

Ele não estava acreditando. Quer dizer, ele sabia que o outro dizia a verdade. Derek não sentia nenhuma irregularidade no ritmo do coração alheio. Stiles falava a verdade. Os seus pais realmente o deixaram se alimentar de si. Bom, parando para pensar, não deveria ser algo que pudesse o ferir muito, ou que fosse torturante, uma vez que seus pais concordaram com aquilo.

E ele também se via na obrigação de recompensar Stiles. O rapaz havia salvado a sua vida. O rapaz tinha que fazer algo que pudesse ao menos dizer o quanto ele estava imensamente grato por ainda estar vivo.

\- e... Como isso funciona? – perguntou, nervoso.

Ele sabia que Stiles era um demônio. Os seus primos lhe contaram tudo. No entanto, as suas pesquisas no Google e nos bestiários da família não serviram de nada. Tudo dizia, apenas, que os Cubos eram demônios perigosos e sedutores que persuadiam as suas vítimas através de hipnose.

Cubos, os famosos demônios do prazer.

\- eu tenho que te dar sangue? Carne? S-sexo? – voltou a questionar, nervoso.

Stiles riu

\- está brincando?! Eu estou me alimentando de você há uma semana! – exclamou o íncubos vendo o outro adolescente lhe fitar perplexo.

\- como é que é?! - inquiriu Derek, descrente.

\- desde o dia em que você acordou, eu venho invadindo a sua casa e me alimentando de você – explicou Stiles e o lobisomem o fitou com o cenho franzido, antes de balançar a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

\- vamos com calma! Você está me espionando há uma semana? – perguntou Derek, indignado.

\- tipo isso – respondeu Stiles, se sentando.

O Hale corou. Ele havia feito muita coisa em uma semana.

\- ah, relaxa, cara! Somos seres vivos. Todo mundo se masturba. Garotos se masturbam; garotas se masturbam; homens também batem punheta; mulheres compram vibradores. É mais gostoso do que os dedos e cansa menos – ditou o Stilinski e o Hale cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

\- AH, VOCÊ VIU! – exclamou o moreno, envergonhado – Eu quero morrer – resmungou se jogando de costas na cama.

\- pelo amor! – Stiles gargalhou – eu sou pervertido e safado, mas não um tarado desse nível. Eu ficava do lado de fora, no telhado. Quando você fechava a janela, o feitiço do druida me impedia de te ouvir gemendo obscenidades – argumentou o castanho jogando o travesseiro sobre a cama na direção do dono do objeto.

Derek abaixou as mãos o suficiente para poder olhar na direção do íncubos. Ele sabia que Stiles dizia a verdade, mas ainda assim era tão vergonhoso saber que o garoto por quem estava apaixonado sabia que ele havia se masturbado; e pior, sabia, exatamente, a quantidade de vezes. Uma vez que Derek apenas fechava a janela para ativar o feitiço do druida de isolamento acústico.

\- há quanto tempo você está aqui, hoje? – perguntou o lobisomem vendo o íncubos se inclinar na cama, se colocando quase deitado de costas, apoiado em um dos cotovelos.

\- hm... Desde um pouco antes de você tomar banho – respondeu se erguendo e se dirigindo para a estante no quarto do Hale.

Derek voltou a cobrir o rosto, desta vez com o travesseiro, enquanto grunhia.

Ele havia ficado pelado no quarto, antes de seguir para o banheiro. Para completar, havia batido uma pensando em Stiles durante o banho. Havia chamado, em sussurros pelo rapaz, e, para completar, havia esquecido a janela aberta.

\- eu quero morrer! – exclamou Derek, envergonhado.

\- ah, deixa de drama! Eu não vi você pelado. Eu não sou de espiar, eu prefiro.... Imaginar enquanto espero poder provar – disse o íncubos fazendo o Hale sentir o rosto arder como o inferno.

Derek sentia o peito ser espancado pelo coração. Ele queria saber se Stiles estava realmente interessado naquilo. Quer dizer, o garoto era um cubos, um demônio do prazer. No entanto, esse fato não queria dizer que Stiles iria querer dormir com qualquer ser que respirasse. Na verdade, Derek não sabia, exatamente, o que aquilo queria dizer. Nos sites, realmente, confiáveis, não havia nenhuma informação útil sobre os cubos. O resto eram apenas sites com informações fantasiosas sobre qualquer ser.

\- então... Você é um Íncubos – comentou Derek tentando sustentar algum dialogo em que ele não sentisse as maçãs do rosto efervescendo.

Stiles o olhou brevemente, antes de puxar um livro qualquer e começar a analisar o mesmo.

\- aham – o castanho comentou começando a folhear o livro, o lendo com calma.

\- eu... não esperava por isso. Você sempre teve cheiro de humano, para mim – comentou o Hale observando o Stilinski passar a página.

\- Cubos só apresentam o cheiro de enxofre quando revelam a sua verdadeira forma – explicou Stiles não notando o moreno franzindo o cenho em sua direção.

\- você tem outra forma? Pensei que vocês nascessem naturalmente bonitos – inquiriu, curioso.

Stiles bufou em uma risada debochada.

\- não. Existem íncubos e súcubos que não são os colírios para os olhos. A maioria se que chama a atenção das pessoas como todos pensam. Nós não nascemos umas Barbiezinhas lindas e perfeitas. Mas a camuflagem de nossos cheiros é uma proteção contra os olfatos dos outros seres – explicou o castanho fechando o livro em suas mãos.

\- lobisomens são um porre para nos rastrear. Kanimas são outros irritantes quando se trata de olfato. Eles sentem o cheiro com a língua, então é fácil notar quando eles estão farejando. As outras espécies são mais fáceis de lidar – comentou Stiles devolvendo o livro para a prateleira.

\- e como é a sua outra forma? – perguntou o moreno observando a sua paixonite adolescente dar de ombros.

\- o usual dos artistas. Aparência humanoide, asas, cauda... Chifres. – respondeu o Stilinski, um tanto desinteressado, mas atento as dúvidas da sua fonte de alimento.

\- asas?! – questionou Derek, surpreso -. V-você pode voar? – o entusiasmo era um tanto notável na voz alheia.

Stiles franziu o cenho, olhando para o lados enquanto controlava um sorriso, formando uma careta um tanto engraçada.

\- é para isso o que as asas servem, certo? – comentou Stiles, como se fosse o óbvio.

\- bom, galinhas, avestruzes e outras aves também não voam. Não custa nada perguntar – argumentou Derek em sua defesa.

\- está me comparando a uma galinha? – inquiriu Stiles, franzindo o cenho em indignação.

\- NÃO! Não! De forma alguma. É só uma linha de pensamento – respondeu o Hale de forma desesperada.

\- estou brincando. Mas, no mundo de hoje em dia, é complicado voar. Só podemos voar durante a noite – ditou puxando um outro livro e passando a ler o início do mesmo.

\- isso deve ser chato – comentou Derek, pensativo.

Se perguntava como seria se não pudesse se transformar em lobo em meio a mata da reserva florestal de sua família. Seria um completo inferno. A vantagem de morar em uma reserva no meio de uma cidade pouco populosa era, justamente, a possibilidade de poder simplesmente se despir e se transformar em um lobo quando quisesse. Se preocupando, é claro, unicamente em saber se não está sendo observado, ou se não havia ninguém por perto.

\- você se acostuma com o tempo – comentou dando de ombros.

\- e... Aquela fumaça que você soltou em mim? – indagou o Hale se lembrando do vídeo feito por Erica.

\- isso? – questionou Stiles suspirando e liberando a mesma neblina escura pelas narinas.

\- isso. O que é? – respondeu o Hale, curioso.

\- nós, cubos, não tem uma super força como vocês. Mesmo transformados. Mas temos a habilidade de controlar até dois elementos naturais – respondeu Stiles e logo a neblina que escapou de suas narinas tomou a forma de uma lebre, começando a saltitar pelo ar, na direção de Derek.

O moreno sorriu, achando bonitinho o modo como a lebre passou a lhe cercar em saltos

\- tipo avatar? – inquiriu tentando tocar o animal sombrio.

Assim que seu polegar tocou a lebre, a mesma se dissipou com o toque.

\- não. Está mais para algo tipo X-Men. Eu crio e controlo. Sem precisar de muita movimentação - explicou o castanho e logo, das mangas do seu moletom, uma quantidade considerável da neblina começou a surgir.

\- e o que, exatamente, essa neblina faz? No vídeo você me hipnotizou com ela. É pra isso que serve? – perguntou o moreno vendo o gás expelido pelo Stilinski começar a cobrir o chão do seu quarto gradativamente.

\- na verdade, sombras é um elemento bem útil e de várias possibilidades. Cubos podem, naturalmente, se camuflar durante a noite, se tornando invisíveis. Mas aqueles que controlam as sombras podem se camuflar até mesmo durante o dia – explicou Stiles e, de todos os seus poros, a neblina surgiu, consumindo a sua imagem.

\- legal! – exclamou Derek, se levantando e se aproximando do local em que Stiles desapareceu.

O Hale ergueu a mão na direção do castanho, tentando tocar o mesmo.

\- se eu te tocar, você aparece? – inquiriu, curioso.

Antes que Derek pudesse constatar que o Stilinski havia se movido, ele sentiu uma carícia suave na lateral do seu torso. O arrepio que se espalhou por seu corpo fora extremamente prazeroso. Era como se o íncubos soubesse exatamente onde lhe tocar para lhe fazer sentir-se bem.

\- atrás – o castanho sussurrou em seu ouvido, lhe fazendo sentir um arrepio na nuca.

Um misto de nervosismo, apreciação e ansiedade.

O Hale desceu o olhar para a região em que sentia os toques do outro adolescente, notando que as mãos do mesmo permaneciam invisíveis.

\- a sua ansiedade é tentadora. Mas eu tenho que ir – fora tudo o que o íncubos disse.

\- como assim? Mas já? – questionou o Hale, se virando bruscamente na direção do castanho, ao sentir as mãos do mesmo se afastarem de si

Nada ocorreu.

\- Stiles? – o adolescente chamou pelo demônio.

Após algumas tentativas, Derek notou estar sozinho no quarto.

Pouco tempo depois, ele sentiu o cheiro de sua mãe.

Talia havia retornado do trabalho.

“Triple Kill”

Derek sorriu orgulhoso de seu feito quando o narrador anunciou a sua terceira eliminação. O moreno de olhos verdes recuava enquanto analisava a imagem de sua personagem ao lado do nome da conquista, em seu monitor.

\- e o cara ainda achou ruim que eu vim de Evelynn – comentou o Hale, se escondendo na moita e começando a retornar para a base.

Novamente, ele era o único na grande mansão Hale. Os seus primos haviam viajado, aproveitando as férias. A maioria dos seus tios trabalhavam nas cidades vizinhas, enquanto os seus pais trabalhavam em Beacon Hills. Todos os adultos saíam de casa pela manhã e só retornavam a noite. Devido ao seu humor e a culpa que sentia após ser enfeitiçado e quase ter entregado grande parte do seu clã para uma mera caçadora, Derek optou por ficar em Beacon, e não visitar os parentes, aproveitar novas paisagens e uma boa viagem.

Ele passou uma semana inteira apenas comendo porcaria, assistindo séries e filmes, e jogando videogames. Completamente entediado e um tanto depressivo. No entanto, desde o dia anterior, ele estava ansioso. Tinha pressa para que a tarde chegasse. Para que o relógio batesse o mesmo horário em que Stiles apareceu no dia anterior

\- de virada é mais gostoso, certo? – o lobisomem se sobressaltou de susto ao ouvir a voz do íncubos bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

O susto do Hale demorou não mais do que alguns segundos, pois logo a animação tomou conta de si.

\- você veio! – exclamou o moreno, ignorando o momento em que o jogo anunciava a vitória do seu time.

Stiles, que se encontrava na direção do adolescente de cabelos escuros, com os braços e queixo apoiados no encosto da cadeira gamer do mesmo, se ergueu devidamente, dando alguns passos para o lado.

\- é claro que eu vim. Continuarei vindo enquanto puder me alimentar de você – comentou o Stilinski, um tanto indiferente.

Aquilo entristeceu o moreno.

\- então... Você vai deixar de vir aqui quando não puder mais se alimentar de mim? – inquiriu Derek em um tom preocupado.

Stiles o olhou nos olhos com naturalidade, notando a tristeza no olhar alheio.

Sorrindo de canto, ele deu de ombros.

\- eu não sei. Ontem foi... Legal. Você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu converso com tanta sinceridade. Foi a primeira vez que conversei com outro não-humano com prazer. A maioria me deixa entediado... Ou enojado – comentou o íncubos notando a tristeza se esvaindo do olhar alheio.

\- do que você se alimenta? Eu posso ficar lhe fornecendo sempre – questionou Derek, um tanto desesperado, não notando a forma como falara.

Stiles ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

Derek corou.

\- quero dizer, se você quiser, é claro – comentou o moreno, nervoso e encabulado.

O outro gargalhou.

\- você é tão fofo! – exclamou apertando a bochecha do Hale, balançando a cabeça do mesmo no ato.

\- mas nenhum ser vivo pode fornecer alimento para um cubos para sempre. É impossível – argumentou vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com questionamento.

\- e por que não? – ele estava frustrado.

Não havia um jeito de manter Stiles por perto por mais tempo?

\- nós, cubos, nos alimentamos dos sentimentos alheios. Eu venho me alimentando de sua culpa e tristeza. Mas eu posso me alimentar de outros sentimentos: dor, alegria, solidão, vitória, frustração, vergonha, medo, coragem e prazer – explicou Stiles observando o Hale lhe fitar com o cenho franzido.

\- isso... Que louco! – exclamou o moreno tentando processar a informação que lhe foi passada.

\- mas os sentimentos não são... Sei lá, infinitos? Quero dizer, as pessoas vivem tendo sentimentos durante toda vida. Principalmente eu, que sou um imortal – argumentou o Hale, confuso.

\- sim. As pessoas podem produzir sentimentos a vida toda. Mas nós sugaríamos todo o sentimento assim que ele nascesse, impedindo que ele crescesse e tornando a pessoa em um ser quebrado, que já não sente mais nada – explicou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear em compreensão.

\- entendo –

\- é tão estranho ver a sua casa. Eu jurava que vocês teriam cachorros – comentou o castanho, dando as costas ao moreno e se jogando deitado na cama do mesmo, mudando de assunto.

Derek franziu o cenho.

\- e por que raios você achou que teríamos cachorros? Somos lobisomens. É arriscado para eles. Sem contar que não precisamos de cães de guarda, nós temos nossos sentidos aguçados – argumentou o Hale, confuso.

\- sei lá. Seria bem mais fácil se disfarçar. Afinal, teriam cachorros, ninguém notaria um lobo adentrando uma casa repleta de cachorros. Sem contar que é estranho morar na mata e não ter um animal de estimação. No mínimo, suspeito. – o castanho explicou a sua linha de raciocínio, ignorando o olhar do moreno sobre si .

\- e eu também pensei que vocês fossem se dar bem com cachorros – o adolescente de brincos comentou e Derek o fitou com indignação.

\- que estereótipo! Você é um demônio. Devo achar que você tem cobras, morcegos ou então um bode? – argumentou o moreno, um tanto ofendido.

\- mas eu tenho – respondeu Stiles e a mente de Derek travou.

\- o quê?! – questionou, descrente.

\- não o bode. Não foi fácil de achar e antes mesmo de comprar, os meus pais me proibiram. Disseram que não é nada discreto morar na cidade e criar um bode no quintal – explicou o castanho de piercings nas orelhas vendo o moreno lhe fitar perplexo.

\- você têm morcegos?! – inquiriu ainda descrente.

\- quatro. Camazotz, Morrigan, Dyrroth e Nox – ditou o castanho saltando e realizando um mortal, ficando invisível no processo.

\- eles têm nomes... – murmurou Derek, ainda descrente.

O Hale se viu surpreso ao sentir as mãos de Stiles, vindo de cima, começarem a acariciar o seu rosto, seguindo para os ombros. O Hale se pegou curioso sobre como Stiles estaria se mantendo no teto. Ele logo ouviu o castanho descer, antes de reaparecer em sua frente.

Stiles franziu o cenho em sua direção.

\- é claro que têm! São bichinhos! Os meus pets merecem um nome.. As cobras são: Orochi, Kah, Daegon e Teagon – ditou o castanho sorrindo simpático.

\- e como você alimenta eles? – inquiriu Derek, ainda surpreso.

\- frutas, ovos e ratos – respondeu com naturalidade.

\- você dá ratos para as suas cobras?! – indagou o lobisomem, indignado.

\- os ratos já são comprados mortos, Derek. São tipo o frango que compramos nos supermercados – argumentou o castanho, com certo tédio.

Aquilo pareceu ser bem explicativo para Derek.

Quando o silêncio se instalou, o Hale se viu desesperado para puxar assunto com o rapaz a sua frente.

\- então... Como, exatamente, você se alimenta das emoções? – questionou, curioso, vendo o Stilinski lhe fitar de soslaio.

\- todo ser vivo tem aura, Derek. Quando sentem algo, a sua aura libera esse sentimento em forma de energia. Nós apenas absorvemos essa energia com nossos corpos. Vocês sentem o cheiro das pessoas, nós vemos suas auras – explicou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes olhar brevemente para as próprias mãos.

\- você consegue dizer o que eu sinto pela minha aura? – inquiriu o moreno, surpreso.

\- sim. Pela cor e pelo gosto – respondeu piscando os olhos uma vez, notando o enrubescer da aura ao redor do corpo do lobisomem.

O Hale engoliu em seco, nervoso.

\- então... Você sabe quando alguém gosta de outra pessoa? – questionou o lobisomem, receoso da resposta que receberia.

\- se você quer saber se eu sei que você gosta de mim: Sim, eu sei – respondeu o castanho ignorando a imagem do outro e se focando apenas em aproveitar a maciez do colchão.

Derek morreu por dentro.

\- há quanto tempo? – perguntou, nervoso e ansioso.

\- há uns nove meses – respondeu dando de ombros.

\- oh... Certo – o moreno soltou em um muxoxo.

Derek perdeu o chão.

Nove meses. Fazia nove meses que Stiles sabia sobre os seus sentimentos. Agora ele entendia o motivo de o outro não falar sobre si quando conversou com Erica naquele dia, na escola. Stiles não gostava de si. O castanho não tinha interesse algum em sua pessoa. Aquilo lhe deixava triste. Demasiadamente triste. Mas era bastante lógico. O íncubos sempre pareceu lhe evitar, apesar de nunca rejeitar estar em sua presença quando era solicitado próximo a ela.

\- agora eu entendi porque você não falou sobre mim naquele dia – comentou o lobisomem, um tanto para baixo.

\- e por que seria? – indagou o Stilinski erguendo as mãos para o alto e passando a analisar as seis pulseiras metálicas em seus pulsos.

\- você não queria acabar me dando esperanças. Eu entendo. Foi legal de sua parte – comentou o rapaz de olhos verdes, nervoso.

\- hmmm. Não. Não foi por isso – respondeu o castanho sentindo o olhar de surpresa de Derek em sua direção.

\- não foi por isso? – inquiriu, perplexo.

O outro adolescente negou com a cabeça.

\- eu não falei nada sobre você, pois não queria falar sobre a pessoa que gosto – respondeu Stiles notando uma grande cor rosa surgir em seu campo de visão pelo lado em que Derek se encontrava.

O íncubos sorriu abobado.

O Hale estava maravilhado.

\- v-você gosta de mim? – questionou olhando o outro rapaz menear positivamente.

Derek sentiu o peito acelerar e o rosto esquentar, a medida em que um sorriso largo surgia em seus lábios. Stiles estava ali, diante de si, admitindo estar gostando de si. Aquilo era um sonho se tornando realidade. Ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

\- isso me irrita! – comentou Stiles e as pulseiras em seus pulsos se abriram em estilhaços, tomando uma forma espinhenta, antes de começarem a girar rapidamente como serras.

Aquilo surpreendeu e assustou Derek ao mesmo tempo.

\- lhe irrita? – perguntou, sentindo a tristeza surgir novamente.

\- p-por que lhe irrita? – indagou, receoso do que poderia ouvir.

\- eu sou um Íncubos. Era para eu estar seduzindo pessoas, não ficar me apaixonando. Eu seduzo pessoas há dois anos, sem nunca sentir nada. Sempre usei as pessoas numa boa. – disse o Stilinski, visivelmente chateado, cerrando os punhos com ódio

\- E então me aparece você, com esse olhar de cão abandonado e essa corzinha rosa irritante ao seu redor e eu simplesmente... ARGH! - exclamou o castanho, visivelmente indignado.

\- eu sou um Íncubos! Cubos demoram décadas e até mesmo séculos para encontrar uma paixão depois de se tornarem adultos. E eu, que sou o prodígio do clã; o único da geração que controla os dois elementos da família, me apaixono pelo primeiro lobisomem que me aparece! Isso é ridículo!-

Quando Stiles contraiu os dedos, em fúria, as seis pulseiras se partiram, antes de se moldarem em duas cerras grandes que flutuavam com os pulsos do adolescente exatamente em seus centros. Os seus piercings tremeram, os brincos flutuavam levemente, enquanto os espinhos da gargantilha que usava flutuavam diante do seu pescoço com facilidade.

Derek assistia a tudo, impressionado. Ele estava admirando as habilidades de Stiles, enquanto sentia a tristeza crescer em seu interior. O outro adolescente estava renegando os sentimentos que sentia por si bem na sua frente. Aquilo lhe chateava em um nível absurdo.

\- então eu fiz um trato com sua mãe. Como recompensa por lhe salvar, eu me alimentaria de você e dos seus sentimentos. Se eu começar a me alimentar de sua paixão por um tempo, talvez ela acabe e, quem sabe a minha também acabe. – explicou o Stilinski, se acalmando, fazendo todos os metais em seu corpo retornarem ao estado normal.

\- você fala como se estar apaixonado fosse algo ruim – comentou Derek, cabisbaixo.

\- é difícil de explicar. Cubos são demônios. Todo mundo despreza demônios. Até mesmo os imortais, como nós. Para um cubos, se apaixonar por outra espécie é... é uma tortura – explicou o castanho, se erguendo.

\- mas se é recíproco, por que seria ruim? – perguntou o outro adolescente, confuso

\- você não entenderia – murmurou Stiles, negando com a cabeça.

\- você quer mesmo deixar de sentir isso por mim? Isso... Essa paixão lhe incomoda tanto assim? – questionou Derek em um tom magoado.

\- eu... Gostaria que isso acontecesse. Seria melhor assim – ditou o íncubos, tentando ser indiferente.

\- mas e se não acontecer? E se você... Continuar sentindo isso? Mesmo que sugar todas as minhas emoções – o moreno de olhos verdes observava o castanho com atenção.

Stiles suspirou, em resposta, negando com a cabeça.

\- então é o meu fim -

\- não... Podemos achar um jeito de resolver isso? – inquiriu o moreno, esperançoso.

Stiles se manteve em silêncio.

\- e se eu me recusar? Se eu não deixar você absorver o que quer? – questionou o Hale observando o demônio sorrir ladino.

\- você não tem escolha, Derek. Uma vez que você tenha emoções, eu posso absorver elas. Cubos podem passar uma vida inteira absorvendo uma mesma pessoa sem que ela saiba. Eu me alimentei da depressão do Matt por quase quatro anos, até que enfim a absorvi por completo. Vai ser a mesma coisa com você. Você vai deixar de me amar e eu vou sumir – respondeu o Stilinski deixando o outro perplexo

\- e se ela não acabar? Seres vivos podem sentir infinitas emoções e de intensidades igualmente ilimitadas – perguntou tentando achar alguma brecha.

\- então eu vou sumir –

Derek mordeu os lábios, nervoso.

O desespero lhe dominava.

\- você é um demônio. Vamos fazer um pacto – falou com autoridade, se aproximando.

\- eu sou um demônio, não uma besta. Não vou fazer um pacto que vai me escravizar – rebateu o íncubos, indignado.

\- você vai tentar comer a minha paixão. Se não conseguir, ou se eu fizer você desistir, você namora comigo – falou o Hale vendo o Stilinski erguer a sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- acha mesmo que pode seduzir um Íncubos? – inquiriu o castanho, prepotente.

\- bom. Você já está apaixonado por mim. Já é meio caminho andado. Sem contar que vocês podem ser incríveis sedutores, mas isso não quer dizer que não possam ser seduzidos – comentou Derek vendo o outro adolescente lhe fitar com uma certa surpresa.

\- você realmente acha que pode ganhar? Acha que pode fazer um Íncubos desistir de absorver um sentimento por completo? – questionou o castanho, descrente.

\- está com medo? Eu posso ser bem convincente – argumentou o Hale erguendo a sobrancelha em desafio e observando o outro lhe erguer a sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- feito! – disse Stiles e o outro se aproximou com a mão erguida, pronta para um aperto de mão.

O Stilinski negou com a cabeça, agarrando a mão alheia e a puxando para o seu rosto. Derek o encarou, confuso e vermelho.

\- não é assim que se fecha um pacto com um cubos – disse o castanho antes de morder o pulso do Hale com força, fincando suas presas na carne alheia.

Derek gemeu de dor com o ato, vendo o Stilinski retirar as presas afiadas como as de uma cobra peçonhenta de seu braço. Da marca de um dos furos feitos pelos dentes de Stiles, uma serpente vermelha na cor do sangue surgiu, circulando o pulso do adolescente mordido. O ofídios circulou o pulso do moreno de olhos verdes duas vezes, passando pelos furos feitos pelas presas inferiores, antes de alcançar a última marca. Os furos se fecharam quase que imediatamente, e a cobra de sangue fora absorvida por sua pele, se tornando uma tatuagem perfeita do animal.

\- o que é isso? – inquiriu o lobisomem, surpreso, ainda sentindo a ardência da mordida que levara, mesmo que já estivesse curado.

\- isso é o símbolo do nosso pacto. Quando uma das condições do pacto se concretizar, a marca deixará de existir – disse o castanho erguendo o próprio pulso, revelando uma marca idêntica.

\- e por quê é uma cobra? Isso não é... Sei lá. Clichê? – questionou o adolescente, admirando a sua marca, imaginando se ali seria um bom lugar para tatuar o símbolo de sua família.

\- é o símbolo da minha família. Isso vai dizer para qualquer um que você tem um pacto com um Stilinski – explicou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com um certo brilho no olhar.

\- o símbolo é uma cobra ao redor de um cilindro? – questionou, curioso.

\- não. O símbolo da minha família são dois Ouroboros entrelaçados. Um para metal e o outro para trevas – disse o Stilinski girando as mãos no ar e criando o símbolo de sua família com a sua neblina escura.

\- o símbolo da minha família é um triskelion – comentou Derek, curioso, e Stiles logo entendeu o que o Hale queria com aquilo.

Stiles expandiu um pouco mais o símbolo, antes de a neblina escura começar a girar no interior, gerando uma triskelion.

\- esse séria o símbolo de nossa união. – informou revelando um triskelion envolto por duas serpentes que devoravam as próprias caudas.

O Hale olhava, encantado, para o símbolo feito de neblina escura que flutuava sobre a palma da mão do castanho de olhos claros. O adolescente mordeu o lábio inferior, ansioso.

\- então... Já começamos? – inquiriu o rapaz observando o outro desfazer o símbolo flutuante.

\- estou comendo desde a mordida – ditou Stiles antes de desaparecer diante de Derek.

\- não vai nem se despedir? – perguntou o adolescente, olhando ao redor, não notando uma pequena manche de poeira na sua janela.

Minutos depois os pais de Derek chegaram em casa, e, nervoso, o adolescente cobriu a sua nova tatuagem com uma munhequeira. Talia e Oliver estranharam o hábito novo do filho, mas nada disseram.

Derek subiu as escadas, com pressa, se dirigindo para o quarto assim que terminou de lavar os pratos. Os seus pais haviam retornado ao trabalho logo após o almoço, e ele acabou ficando responsável por limpar a cozinha.

Estava ansioso.

Estava chegando a hora.

Já fazia três dias que havia feito aquele pacto com Stiles. E, durante todos os dias, sempre que os seus pais saíam para o trabalho, após o almoço, o íncubos aparecia em seu quarto. E, naquela tarde, não foi diferente. Pois, assim que abriu a porta do quarto, pôde ver Stiles jogado em sua cama. O adolescente de castanhos estava completamente estirado em sua cama, com os olhos fechados e um semblante sereno.

O Hale sorriu.

Ele via o castanho todos os dias na escola, e, agora, até mesmo nas férias. Mesmo assim, ele não se cansava de admirar a sua beleza. O rosto simétrico, cabelos levemente bagunçados, os brincos e piercings em suas orelhas lhe chamavam a atenção, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava o outro com um ar rebelde que se encaixava perfeitamente com ele.

Lhe surpreendeu e muito ao saber que eles serviam tanto como adereços, quanto como as armas de defesa. Stiles lhe contou muito sobre suas habilidades. O rapaz era filho de dois membros do clã Stilinski, dois primos distantes: Cláudia, a psicóloga na Eichen House e no hospital de Beacon Hills, uma Súcubos tricentenária, capaz de emitir e controlar uma neblina roxa afrodisíaca e hipnótica; e Noah, o atual xerife da cidade, um Íncubos, também, tricentenário, capaz de controlar o metal.

A união desses dois cubos durou duzentos anos, até que Stiles nascesse. Um Íncubos invejado pelos membros de sua linhagem por ter tido a sorte de nascer com o dom de ambas as habilidades do seu clã. Uma capacidade rara em Cubos. Poucos possuíam o dom de apresentar duas habilidades elementais.

Derek havia aprendido muito. Cubos eram seres bastante habilidosos. Mas ele não os considerava perigosos como os mais velhos apontavam. E dai que eles podiam controlar elementos como fogo, metal, água e afins? Vampiros e Lobisomens eram fortes e resistentes. E daí que cubos podiam se camuflar em qualquer ambiente durante a noite? Lobisomens podiam sentir cheiros e ouvir muito bem o ambiente a sua volta.

Na visão de Derek, cubos não eram tão perigosos quando se tratava de um combate.

Era quase impossível de imaginar que aquele rapaz a sua frente, aquele anjo tão lindo, fosse um tipo de demônio. Aquele adolescente de cropped cinza e blusão vermelho era tão lindo que Derek chegava a se pergunta se podia ser, realmente, verdade que aquela beldade estava apaixonada por si.

Era impossível não admirar aquele cara.

O abdômen com pequenas marcas de músculos do rapaz estava a mostra, deixando a visão de Derek tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo sexy. O Hale se questionava se seria um problema tocar o outro adolescente naquela situação. Ele queria poder sentir Stiles, acariciar o demônio, sentir a pele fria em contato com a sua pele quente. Mas seria correto? Não seria invasivo demais?

\- então você gosta de assistir? – a voz de Stiles gerou um sobressalto no lobisomem, que agradeceu aos céus por Cubos não conseguirem ouvir os batimentos cardíacos alheios como lobisomens.

\- e-eu... m-me desculpe. Eu não queria ser invasivo – o moreno estava vermelho, agradecendo mentalmente por Stiles não abrir os olhos.

\- eu não sou de vidro, Derek. Você pode me tocar, se quiser – disse o castanho, erguendo os braços, os jogando na cama, acima da cabeça, fazendo a sua camisa cropped exibir ainda mais do seu corpo.

Derek corou mais.

Stiles gargalhou.

\- somos tão diferentes. Enquanto eu sou desprovido de vergonha, você cora com qualquer coisa que eu faça - comentou o íncubos se espreguiçando.

Derek sorriu minimamente.

Stiles sorriu, singelo, ao sentir a ponta dos dedos de Derek lhe tocarem a face. Os dedos ásperos deslizando por sua pele alva lhe aqueciam o peito. A caricia delicada lhe agradou ao ponto de suas bochechas corarem suavemente. O castanho abriu os olhos quando sentiu o outro se sentar na cama, sem interromper a carícia que fazia.

\- você me deixa sem jeito – confessou o Hale, com extrema sinceridade no olhar, surpreendendo o Stilinski.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois adolescentes. Derek permaneceu a acariciar o rosto alheio, enquanto o admirava.

\- você... vai me beijar ou não? – inquiriu o Íncubos pegando o lobisomem de surpresa, que acabou corando mais ainda.

\- eu posso? – questionou, ansioso e receoso.

Stiles sorriu de canto.

\- só se você quiser – respondeu, despreocupado.

Derek não pensou duas vezes. Engoliu em seco, tentando, em vão, afastar o nervosismo. Se curvou sobre o outro adolescente, olhando fixamente para o rosto alheio. Analisava a expressão serena do íncubos, tentando identificar algum sinal de que aquilo era uma pegadinha, ou até mesmo repulsa.

O toque singelo dos seus lábios fez o corpo de Derek tremer e o coração frio de Stiles se aquecer. Os lábios começaram a se mover de maneira calma e cautelosa, procurando um ritmo em que se encaixassem. Quando se afastou, Derek, corado, encarou os olhos cor de mel com ansiedade.

Stiles suspirou intensamente, deixando o moreno de olhos verdes aflito.

\- porra! Era para eu ter achado ruim! – exclamou o Stilinski socando o colchão sobre o qual se encontrava

Derek sorriu abobalhado.

\- é estranho – comentou o Hale, chamando a atenção do íncubos.

\- o quê? – ele estranhou. Não esperava aquele tipo de comentário por parte do lobisomem. Ainda mais em seu primeiro beijo.

\- sentir o piercing durante o beijo. É estranho. Eu nunca havia ficado com alguém que tivesse piercings – explicou o moreno, ainda corado, apontando para o próprio lábio inferior com dois dedos, se referindo aos dois piercings spike no lábio inferior de Stiles.

\- gostou? – perguntou o castanho, sorrindo ladino na direção do lobisomem.

Ele não sabia dizer se gostaria de ouvir uma resposta positiva ou uma negativa. Derek lambeu o lábio inferior, nervoso.

\- pela cor de sua aura, a resposta é sim – acusou Stiles observando o Hale menear em concordância, acanhado.

\- vamos ver o que você acha do da língua – sugeriu o castanho e o moreno o fitou com curiosidade.

\- o... O da língua? – questionou, perdido.

Em resposta,. O íncubos abriu a boca, colocando a ponta da língua para fora, exibindo uma pequena bolinha roxa brilhante presa ao membro.

O Hale sorriu, abobalhado, antes de tomar um sorriso maroto nos lábios e se inclinar sobre o outro adolescente, voltando a tomar a sua boca em um beijo. Os lábios se entreabriam, permitindo que suas línguas buscassem por contato. O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu durante o beijo. Estava descobrindo amar piercings.

Passaram um bom tempo, apenas ali, curtindo um ao outro. Algumas vezes, voltavam a se beijar quando um dos dois sentia falta do ato. Conversaram sobre coisas aleatórias, como música, livros e até mesmo fanfics. Derek nunca havia lido uma fanfic antes, mas Stiles era um viciado em leituras.

\- sou um imortal. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Por que me matar para estudar em uma faculdade? Se em apenas trinta ou quarenta anos terei que jogar o diploma fora para adquirir uma falsa identidade – argumentou quando Derek perguntava sobre o fato de Stiles passar tempo demais lendo e ignorando os estudos.

Quando, enfim, conseguiram se afastar, se erguendo da cama, os dois caíram em um silêncio um tanto constrangedor, na visão de Derek. Era incrível como o seu corpo sempre pedia por mais de Stiles. Mais de seus toques, mais da sua voz, mais dos seu cheiro, dos seus olhares, dos beijos. Desesperado e, ainda curioso sobre íncubos, o moreno de olhos verdes tomou coragem para quebrar o silêncio.

\- como funciona a hipnose de vocês? – indagou enquanto observava Stiles se sentar na cadeira gamer do seu quarto.

\- qual delas e em que aspecto? – argumentou o Stilinski, cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

\- a comum. A que todos vocês têm. Tipo, vocês precisam fazer algum gesto ou dizer alguma coisa? – inquiriu o Hale, realmente interessado no assunto.

Stiles sorriu.

\- não. Existe um ditado que diz: os olhos são a janela da alma. Mas, a verdade é que, os olhos são a porta da alma. Então nós apenas precisamos que nos olhem nos olhos, para implantarmos as nossas vontades nas pessoas, como se fosse uma vontade delas – explicou o íncubos começando a girar uma caneta metálica no ar, ao apenas girar o indicador.

\- mas as pessoas tem... Ciência do que estão fazendo? Digo, ela sabe o que está fazendo? –

\- sim, ela sabe. Apenas pensa que está fazendo por vontade própria. Tipo: “do nada me deu uma vontade doida de fazer algo”. É uma hipnose falha, se não souber usar corretamente – anunciou o castanho fazendo a caneta pousar na palma aberta de sua mão.

\- como assim? – indagou, confuso.

\- ela tem vários pontos negativos e cruciais. Por exemplo, se eu estou invisível, eu não posso usar essa hipnose, pois a vítima não consegue ver meus olhos. Não posso hipnotizar pessoas em situações estranhas. Por exemplo, surgir do nada, na casa de alguém que nem me conhece ou me convidou, e a hipnotizar. O raciocínio lógico dessa pessoa pode e vai quebrar a hipnose: “ o que ele faz aqui? Quem é esse cara? Por que quero fazer isso quando invadiram a minha casa?”. Entende? – explicou o Stilinski passando a balançar o pé cruzado, suavemente, enquanto girava a caneta por entre os dedos.

\- também não posso forçar alguém a fazer algo que não é do seu feitio com essa hipnose. Não posso obrigar uma pessoa extremamente feliz e realizada a se suicidar. Não posso obrigar um pai que ama os filhos acima de tudo a abandonar a família dele para viver comigo. Não com essa hipnose fraca – completou erguendo as mãos, liberando a sua neblina escura.

\- mas com a hipnose sombria eu posso – afirmou parando de produzir o gás estranho e voltando a abaixar as mãos.

\- e por que você faria um pai de família abandonar a família dele? – inquiriu Derek, confuso e receoso.

O sorriso mínimo que moldava os lábios de Stiles havia gerado um aperto em seu peito.

\- ah, eu não faria. É chato. Mas eu poderia. Isso geraria muita dor e sofrimento. Um banquete cheio para um cubos – respondeu o castanho de piercings, dando de ombros.

\- você faz as pessoas sofrerem? – questionou o Hale, observando o íncubos suspirar.

\- sim. Eu faço. Eu sou um Íncubos, no final das contas. Preciso do sofrimento alheio para viver. É por isso que eu vou a escola. É o melhor lugar para um adolescente como eu. A dor e o sofrimento juvenil de boa parte da cidade canalizado em um único lugar. Fora os professores e outros funcionários. É graças a escola que eu não saio por aí matando e torturando pessoas – respondeu Stiles largando a caneta no mesmo lugar em que havia encontrado, e cruzando as mãos diante do o peito.

Ele sabia onde aquela conversa iria dar.

Derek olhou para o chão, atônito. Não fazia ideia desse lado de Stiles. Não fazia ideia que dentro daquele corpo jovial e tão bonito, poderia haver um lado maléfico.

Aquilo lhe preocupava.

Tortura e assassinato eram completamente contra os princípios de sua família.

Contra os seus princípios.

\- v-você mata pessoas? – perguntou receoso da resposta.

\- sim – foi tudo o que Stiles respondeu, enquanto observava o tom diferenciado do medo tomar conta da aura do lobisomem.

Stiles passou a se alimentar daquele medo.

\- m-mas só pessoas ruins, certo? Bandidos... Caçadores... Certo? – indagou enquanto era dominado pelo desespero.

Gostava demais de Stiles. Não queria imaginar a pessoa que gostava tanto realizando aqueles atos imperdoáveis.

\-- não necessariamente. Nós não saímos por aí bisbilhotando as pessoas para escolher qual delas torturar. Se houver a coincidência de surgir um desses durante a caça, perfeito. Do contrário, escolhemos qualquer um. Sempre damos preferências a pessoas cruéis em nossas casas. Essas pessoas são mais fáceis de serem dominadas pelo sofrimento, pelo ódio, pelo medo – explicou o castanho levando uma das mãos a orelha, passando a brincar com o pingente de seu brinco com os dedos.

Derek suspirou, indignado e confuso.

\- Stiles, isso é errado. Matar pessoas assim... tão... – o Hale mal conseguia colocar em palavras a sua indignação.

\- não, Derek. Não é errado. É natural. Pessoas se atacam, pessoas machucam, pessoas matam e pessoas morrem – argumentou Stiles, calmamente, por mais que estivesse nervoso.

\- mas, Stiles, são vidas! – exclamou o moreno, exasperado.

\- e daí? – inquiriu o Stinski, com certo tédio.

Aquelas duas palavras foram como um soco na boca de Derek. O lobisomem, que se encontrava prestes a continuar com a sua indignação em um argumento mais elaborado, foi completamente calado com apenas duas pequenas palavras.

Stiles era tão frio.

\- como pode falar uma coisa dessas? Você tem tantos amigos! Gostaria que algum deles fosse torturado e matado? – argumentou o moreno sentindo o corpo começar a tremer.

A raiva lhe dominava.

\- eu tenho apenas quatro amigos, Derek. Garret, Matt. Vernon e Liam. O resto são apenas gente que eu ainda não destripei por falta de incentivo – respondeu ainda com tédio, observando o lobisomem lhe fitar com surpresa.

\- e, sim. Eu sei que posso ser bem frio – ditou o Stilinski trocando a posição das pernas.

\- Stiles, estamos falando de pessoas inocentes! – exclamou o lobisomem, desesperado para abrir os olhos do íncubos.

Ele não poderia se envolver com um torturador assassino. Era contra todos os seus princípios.

\- ninguém é cem por cento inocente, Derek – rebateu o castanho, ainda calmo, o que deixava Derek mais irritado.

\- Se elas não fazem mal, então são inocentes! – argumentou o Hale, elevando o tom de voz

Estava realmente desesperado e abalado com a situação.

\- qual é o problema?! Eu só estou fazendo com as pessoas, o que todo mundo faz com animais. Os matam pra comer, os torturam por prazer e não fazem nada a respeito. Quando são pessoas sendo comidas e torturadas, vira um absurdo?! – exclamou Stiles, indignado.

\- PORQUE É ERRADO, STILES! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE HIPNOTIZAR ALGUÉM, LEVAR PRUM CANTO E MATAR LENTAMENTE! UMA COISA SÃO ANIMAIS. OUTRA COISA SÃO PESSOAS! ABRE OS OLHOS! – Derek gritou, já completamente alterado.

Stiles apenas negou com a cabeça, em resposta aos gritos do outro adolescente. Derek se viu magoado com o sorriso mínimo nos lábios do outro

\- eu não esperava por isso de você, Stiles. Eu pensei que você fosse melhor – disse o moreno, com calma e tristeza.

Os batimentos do demônio falharam brevemente.

Aquilo irritou Stiles.

O castanho lançou ao lobisomem um olhar de indignação enquanto se erguia bruscamente.

\- qual é a tua? Eu sou um demônio. Eu sou um imortal Qual é a novidade? É assim tão surpreendente que eu brinque com a mente das pessoas? Que eu despreze suas vidas curtas e as trate como brinquedos? – questionou, surpreendendo o Hale por sua irritação.

Derek não soube responder.

\- eu sou realmente tão mau por amar deixar eles loucos? Que eu fique feliz por estarem tristes? Por me importar apenas com o que eu ganho? – inquiriu o Stilinski, indignado

\- sim, Stiles. Porque isso não é humano – respondeu Derek, tentando controlar o seu tom de voz.

Havia se arrependido de ter gritado com o outro adolescente anteriormente.

\- SURPRESA! NÓS NÃO SOMOS HUMANOS! –

Derek se calou. Não tinha nada para dizer.

\- quer saber? – ditou o castanho e Derek se surpreendeu com o cheiro exalado pelo outro.

Stiles estava triste. Mas um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seus lábios.

Um sorriso triste.

\- esquece. Deixa para lá. Não é como se eu esperasse algo diferente de você. – aquelas palavras atravessaram o leito de Derek como uma bala.

O Hale se entristeceu.

\- Stiles – Derek tentou chamar, suavemente, pelo íncubos, mas o mesmo lhe ignorou.

\- Eu deveria ter ouvido o meu pai. Cubos devem ficar apenas com cubos. É o único jeito de dar certo –

Derek travou ao ouvir aquilo. O modo como Stiles falara, o tom de voz, as palavras. Tudo se somou como um grupo de minérios e lhe atingiu o peito como uma maça. O castanho começou a expelir sua neblina escura, chamando a atenção de Derek. Ele já sabia o que o íncubos iria fazer. Stiles fazia aquilo todo santo dia.

Ele se cobria de neblina antes de desaparecer.

\- Stiles, espera – Derek se aproximou do outro, a medida em que o corpo do outro desaparecia.

O moreno tentou tocar a mão de Stiles, mas a mesma desapareceu antes que ele conseguisse segurar o castanho. Desesperado, correu para a janela, a fechando. Não queria deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Por mais que não concordasse com Stiles, por mais que ainda achasse errado tudo o que o outro fazia, ele não queria que eles ficassem brigados daquele jeito. Não queria que Stiles fosse embora com raiva de si.

Ele ainda queria tentar com Stiles. Ele poderia mudar aquilo no castanho, com o tempo. Mas para isso ele precisava de uma chance com ele.

Quando terminou de fechar a janela, a porta se abriu. Desesperado, correu até o andar de baixo, tentando trancar a porta. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas, assim como as portas dos quartos dos outros membros da família. Quando chegou ao andar de baixo, nada aconteceu, ele trancou a porta, mas não pôde ouvir nada. Nem mesmo sentia o cheiro de tristeza do íncubos.

Demorou para entender o que havia acontecido.

Quando chegou ao quarto, a sua janela estava aberta.

Stiles havia brincado com a sua mente.

O Stilinski era demasiadamente inteligente.

Suspirando, Derek tratou de fechar a janela. Quando olhou para baixo, com as mãos na janela, Derek notou uma marca redonda na madeira branca da janela. Conhecia aquele cheiro salgado.

Era a marca de uma lágrima.

Irritado consigo mesmo, fechou a janela e chutou a parede, soltando uma série de palavrões que deixaria os seus pais perplexos.


	4. 4

Derek estava há meia hora enrolando com o almoço. Empurrava a almôndega em seu prato de um lado para o outro, a fazendo trilhar todo o prato, mas nunca trilhar o caminho até sua boca.

\- é uma almondega. Não uma bola de futebol – argumentou Laura que observava o irmão há um bom tempo.

\- perdi a fome – disse o rapaz abandonando os talheres sobre o prato e o erguendo com as mãos, após se levantar.

Talia franziu o cenho.

\- você está bem? Isso tem acontecido muito nos últimos dias – questionou a mulher ao se recordar de que em quase todas as refeições, o seu filho não estava comendo direito.

\- estou – mentiu – apenas estou pensando em umas coisas –

\- liga pro Alan. Enfeitiçaram ele de novo! – exclamou Erica já apontando para o telefone da cozinha.

\- ninguém me enfeitiçou, Erica. Eu nem saí de casa – argumentou o moreno, colocando o prato na pia e se virando para se dirigir ao seu quarto.

Os seus parentes haviam voltado de viagem na noite anterior. Era bom ter os primos e os tios em casa, mais uma vez. Gostava de passar o tempo com Erica. Isaac, Theo e Jackson. No entanto, não conseguia expressar a sua alegria com o retorno dos membros do bando devido a Stiles. Não conseguia parar de pensar no castanho. A sua mente, volta e meia, acabava direcionando os pensamentos para o rapaz e a discussão que tiveram em seu quarto.

As coisas que disse. As coisas que ouviu. Tudo era repassado em sua cabeça, junto com os momentos que tivera com o íncubos. Se martirizava por ter gritado com o castanho. Não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito. Queria ter conversado melhor, argumentado melhor, ter tido um diálogo civilizado.

Suspirando, Derek subiu as escadas.

Fazia cinco dias que havia visto Stiles pela última vez, naquela maldita discussão. Desde então, Derek sempre deixava a janela aberta, esperando pelo momento em que o íncubos entraria em seu quarto. No entanto, esse momento não veio. Mesmo com o rapaz indo averiguar o lado de fora da casa pela janela a cada vinte minutos, o demônio não apareceu. Vez ou outra, o Hale se pegava chamando pelo castanho, em um volume um normal, na esperança de ouvir uma resposta.

Quem sabe Stiles não estivesse sentado no telhado de sua casa, apenas se alimentando de si?

Derek gostava de se iludir.

Naquela tarde, no entanto, algo diferente do usual ocorreu.

Durante alguns momentos da tarde, o Hale jurou ouvir tosses e um som característico de alguém coçando a garganta varias vezes. Sempre parava o que estava fazendo para procurar a origem do som. Sua família era inteiramente composta por lobisomens, ninguém ali ficava doente, apenas envenenado ou enfeitiçado. Por vezes, ia até a janela, ver se não havia ninguém rondando a casa. Mas seria impossível, os seus instintos aguçados e os dos outros membros de sua família iriam detectar alguém.

\- Stiles? – chamou, curioso, tentando identificar se poderia ser o castanho.

Mas Stiles também era imortal. Com certeza ele também não ficaria doente.

\- Stiles? Ele estava aqui? – inquiriu Theo, curioso, e só então Derek percebeu o primo na porta do seu quarto.

O Raeken estava de passagem quando ouviu o Hale chamar pelo misterioso garoto demônio.

\- não – respondeu Derek, deprimido.

\- o que houve, cara? Você não está assim desde que foi solto do feitiço, está? – perguntou o louro, preocupado com o primo.

\- não. Não. Relaxa. Eu só estou pensando – ditou enquanto se jogava deitado em sua cama.

\- consigo sentir o cheiro de queimado de longe! – falou Jackson, se apoiando no batente da porta do quarto, sorrindo vitorioso.

\- teu cu – rebateu Derek, não se importando em olhar para os primos.

\- qual é o problema, cara? Você nem olhou para mim – argumentou Jackson, preocupado.

Sempre que ele provocava Derek, o moreno insistia em lhe lançar um olhar de tédio, independente da situação.

\- você sabe que pode falar com a gente, certo? – indagou Isaac, surgindo atrás dos primos.

Derek suspirou.

Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo. Não com a sua família. Temia que eles acabassem desenvolvendo uma ideia errada sobre Stiles. No entanto, ele sabia que podia contar com os primos.

Suspirando mais uma vez, o Hale tratou de contar tudo o que havia ocorrido desde que eles viajaram, até o dia em que retornaram. Havia contado, inclusive sobre a discussão que tivera com Stiles e como aquilo lhe preocupava quanto a possibilidade de sua família criar um pensamento errado sobre o íncubos, sobre o garoto que queria namorar.

Como iria namorar alguém que o seu bando odiasse?

A porta do banheiro do quarto de Derek se abriu e Erica surgiu do cômodo, ajustando a sua saia ao corpo, antes de chacoalhar as mãos, tentando as secar melhor.

\- uma ideia errada? Do mesmo jeito que você criou? – questionou a loura, puxando o celular da escrivaninha do primo e seguindo para a cama do mesmo, enquanto desbloqueava o aparelho.

\- como é? – perguntou Derek, confuso.

\- você criou uma ideia errada do Stiles – respondeu a Reyes se jogando ao lado do primo de cabelos escuros.

\- eu criei?! – inquiriu o Hale, indignado e confuso.

\- sim. Você e todo mundo nessa família tem um complexo de Superman – afirmou a garota, jogando as pernas sobre o rapaz de olhos verdes.

\- complexo de Superman? – perguntou Theo, tão confuso quanto todo mundo.

\- sim. Vocês ficam: temos que salvar todo mundo, temos que salvar todo mundo. Não somos uma família de deuses. Somos imortais por causas naturais. Temos nossas limitações também. – argumentou a loura enquanto abria o perfil de Vernon em mais uma rede social, passando a analisar o mesmo enquanto sorria de canto.

\- o que isso tem a ver com o Lúcifer boy? – indagou Jackson, cruzando os braços

\- lúcifer boy? – Derek encarava o primo, perdido.

\- demos esse apelido ao Stiles durante a viagem. Fofocamos de vocês para três caralhos – explicou Isaac.

\- sabe, durante a viagem, eu pesquisei bastante sobre os Cubos. Aproveitei a biblioteca do vovô. Pesquisei, principalmente sobre o clã Stilinski. Sabiam que a família do Stiles é a maior família de cubos do mundo? Eles são quase tão grandes quanto a nossa família – comentou Erica sorrindo boba para a foto em que Vernon se encontrava ao lado do íncubos, que segurava um urso de pelúcia, estando os dois na frente de uma máquina de prêmios.

\- e daí? – inquiriu Jackson, entediado.

\- segundo o tio Peter, os Stilinski só torturam e matam humanos em duas ocasiões: extrema escassez de alimento; ou quando alguém os ameaça. Tipo quando um caçador está o caçando ou coisa assim. Os Stilinski se espalharam pelo mundo fazendo uso de cargos em que possam se alimentar sem problemas. – ditou a loura mordendo o lábio inferior para a foto em que o humano aparecia com roupa de banho.

\- o tio Peter? Ele conhece os Stilinski? – perguntou Theo, surpreso.

Erica sorriu ladina.

\- está brincando? Eu descobri um babado forte na família. Lembram que o tio Peter nunca vai para a casa do vovô? Ele sempre visita os outros parentes, mas não o vovô – indagou a garota, finalmente tirando os olhos do celular.

\- sim. Ele e o vovô tem uma treta, aí – disse Jackson dando de ombros.

\- essa treta é um dos motivos da mãe do Derek odiar os Stilinski. Pelo que eu ouvi dos mais velhos, lá na casa da tia Chloe, o tio Peter e os pais do Stiles eram amantes há muito tempo atrás – soltou a garota vendo os primos lhe fitarem perplexos.

\- os pais do Stiles?! Tipo... com os dois? – inquiriu Derek, surpreso.

\- sim. Pois é. Pois é. O vovô descobriu, e não gostou nem um pouco. Houve uma briga das grandes entre as nossas famílias. Quando o tio Peter pediu que deixassem os Stilinski em paz, o vovô surtou. Disse que era uma afronta a família os atos do tio. Falou que era uma traição das grandes. Aí ele expulsou o Peter de casa. Disse que o tio continuava sendo da matilha, mas não de sua família – explicou a garota vendo os primos se entreolharem, perplexos.

\- caramba! Eu não fazia ideia disso – exclamou o Raeken, surpreso.

Uma tosse alcançou os ouvidos aguçados de todos.

\- o que foi isso? – indagou Isaac, curioso.

\- vocês ouviram? – inquiriu Derek, ansioso.

\- sim. Veio lá de fora – respondeu Jackson e o moreno praticamente avançou na janela, colocando a cabeça para for, olhando para cima.

\- Stiles? – o Hale chamou, desesperado, pelo outro.

\- Stiles?! – questionou Jackson, confuso.

O moreno de olhos verdes sentiu o vento se mover ao seu lado com certa violência. Ao olhar para baixo, notou a grama se mover em um determinado ponto, antes vários pontos menores no gramado começarem a apresentar marcas momentâneas. Os olhos lupinos se fixaram nas marcas, antes de Derek saltar a janela e começar a seguir as marcas de passos invisíveis.

\- Stiles! Vamos conversar? – pediu o Hale vendo os passos se tornarem mais visíveis, antes de os perder de vista quando um casaco vermelho fora jogado em seu rosto.

O cheiro de enxofre alcançou as narinas de Derek, antes de o som de asas batendo ecoar no ambiente. Quando conseguiu retirar a vestimenta vermelha de seu rosto, o lobisomem não viu o mais nenhuma marca de pé no chão, apenas ouvia o som de um bater de asas se distanciando.

\- porra! – exclamou olhando para cima.

Se lembrava de Stiles ter lhe explicado sobre as asas.

Derek estava preocupado.

Muito preocupado.

Estava cheirando o casaco de Stiles há dias, sempre com o mesmo pensamento em mente: “estou maluco. Não é possível!”.

Aquele cheiro. Aquele maldito cheiro lhe incomodava e martelava a cabeça. Ele estava delirando. Tinha que ser um delírio de sua cabeça. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Mas se fosse apenas o cheiro, ele estaria menos preocupado. No entanto, Derek também viu.

Não tinha como estar maluco até aquele ponto. Mas também não queria acreditar que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Quer dizer, Stiles era um imortal. Não era possível que ele estivesse doente.

A imagem de um Stiles abatido e tossindo não lhe saía da cabeça. Havia visto o castanho quando fora ao supermercado, comprar algumas porcarias para ajudar a passar o tempo em sua jaula depressiva, vulgo o seu quarto. Desde que fora ignorado e abandonado por Stiles, ficava todos os dias em seu quarto, apenas se lamentando e comendo porcaria.

Mas naquele dia, fora diferente. E ao ver Stiles pálido, com olheiras e tossindo várias vezes lhe surpreendeu. Ele sabia que não era uma mentira do adolescente para enganar Vernon. O casaco que o Stilinski jogou em sua cara na fuga de sua casa também tinha um cheiro característico de doença.

Stiles realmente estava doente.

Quando tentou se aproximar para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, se desculpar e quem sabe ajudar, o lobisomem fora barrado por Vernon e Garret. O Hale tentou argumentar com os dois adolescentes, mas eles estavam irredutíveis.

\- não sabemos o que foi, mas ele não quer lhe ver – foi tudo o que Vernon lhe contou sobre Stiles.

Agora, já em casa, Derek continuava preocupado. Estaria alguém envenenando Stiles? Eles eram imortais. Não morriam por causas naturais. Apenas envenenamento e assassinato. O que poderia estar causando a doença do Stilinski? Seriam caçadores? Poderia ser. Talvez a maldita Kate tivesse descoberto como ele se libertou do seu feitiço e fora atrás da única coisa que estava impedindo os seus planos

Trancafiado em seu quarto, Derek estava jogado sobre a cama, abraçado a um travesseiro, o qual era vestido com o casaco vermelho do íncubos. Com o rosto inteiramente afundado no travesseiro fofinho, o rapaz ouviu batidas em sua porta. O moreno soltou um suspiro, antes de se erguer, ainda abraçado ao travesseiro, jogar o mesmo dentro do seu guarda-roupa e se dirigir até a porta.

\- oi – o garoto cumprimentou o tio assim que o identificou do outro lado da porta.

O homem com uma corrente grossa de ouro sorriu em sua direção.

\- eu posso entrar? – indagou Peter já adentrando o quarto, sem esperar por uma resposta do sobrinho.

\- e eu tenho opção? – questionou o adolescente vendo o tio se jogar em sua cadeira.

\- não. Você não tem – respondeu o mais velho, cruzando os braços e as pernas.

\- o que o senhor quer? – perguntou o adolescente vendo o tio lhe fitar com normalidade.

\- conversar – respondeu o Hale observando o sobrinho lhe fitar com curiosidade.

\- sobre o quê? –

\- cubos – respondeu de forma direta.

\- como é? – o adolescente se viu mais confuso ainda com a visita do tio em seu quarto.

\- os seus pais estão preocupados. Acham que a sua falta de fome é consequência do íncubos estar lhe usando de alimento – comentou o louro vendo o mais novo lhe fitar abismado.

\- não! Não. Não é o Stiles que está causando isso! – exclamou o moreno negando a cabeça várias vezes

\- então o garoto não tem nada a ver com a sua falta de fome? – indagou o mais velho observando o outro parar para analisar a situação.

\- não. Quero dizer, sim. É o Stiles, mas não do jeito que estão pensando? – o adolescente tentou se corrigir, mas apenas deixou as coisas mais confusas na visão do louro

\- desenvolva – soou tranquilo e paciente.

\- tio, eu... Eu estou gostando do Stiles faz um ano – confessou o moreno e logo as engrenagens começaram a se encaixar na mente do mais velho.

\- entendo. E você teme que a diferença entre as espécies e a rivalidade entre as famílias seja um empecilho – comentou o mais velho, já imaginando que Derek soubesse sobre os acontecimentos do passado.

\- não. Quero dizer, também. Mas eu sei que a gente pode dar um jeito. O que...

\- a gente? – inquiriu Peter, curioso com as palavras escolhidas pelo sobrinho.

\- por acaso ele também sente algo por você? – indagou observando o sobrinho suspirar e menear positivamente.

\- sim. Ele se confessou para mim, quando vocês estavam viajando.

\- se ele gosta de você e a rivalidade entre as famílias não lhe preocupam tanto. O que tem lhe deixado assim? – questionou, preocupado.

Derek suspirou. Talvez o seu tio soubesse de algo. Peter já fora amantes de cubos. Por anos, segundo Erica. Ele deveria saber algo sobre a espécie. Algo que os outros membros de sua família não poderiam lhe informar melhor. Decidido, o adolescente se arriscou.

\- Tio, cubos adoecem? – o Hale fora direto ao ponto, chamando a atenção de Peter para suas palavras.

\- ah... Por que a pergunta? – o homem se viu curioso.

Mais uma vez, o mais novo suspirou.

\- eu fui ao mercado. Fui comprar algumas porcarias para comer e encontrei o Stiles, lá. Ele parecia doente. E nos dias anteriores, eu escutei ele tossir no telhado – respondeu o moreno, preocupado.

\- no telhado? Pensei que ele ficasse no seu quarto – comentou o mais velho, confuso.

\- a gente... Acabou discutindo e... Ele não aparece mais para mim – explicou o adolescente, chateado com a própria situação.

\- vocês discutiram? Sobre o quê, exatamente? – perguntou o louro, já fazendo uma certa ideia do motivo.

Derek suspirou, olhando para o chão, pensativo.

\- tio... O que o senhor acha dos cubos? – questionou o mais novo, perdido.

Peter sorriu, singelo.

\- você os acha cruéis? – a pergunta do mais velho surpreendeu Derek.

\- eu... Eu acho. Eu não queria achar, mas eu acho. Não consigo ver alguém que tortura pessoas inocentes como alguém bom – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes, suspirando em derrota.

\- eu não os acho cruéis. A maior parte da família tem o mesmo pensamento que o seu. Foi por isso o seu avô me afastou de Noah e Cláudia. Ele os via como você os vê. – disse o homem vendo o rapaz lhe fitar com surpresa.

\- não os acha cruéis?! Eles... Torturam pessoas inocentes! Estragam relacionamentos, matam pessoas! Isso não é ser cruel? – inquiriu o moreno de olhos verdes, indignado, vendo o louro suspirar.

\- eu vejo os cubos como pessoas, assim como eu e você – ditou o mais velho coçando a têmpora com o indicador.

\- o quê?! – soltou, indignado.

\- de onde você acha que vem a carne que comemos todos os dias? O papelão das caixas de cereais, a borracha das rodas do carro, o couro da sua jaqueta? – questionou o louro observando o mais novo franzir o cenho.

\- onde quer chegar? –

\- todos os humanos, lobisomens e grande parte do mundo comem carne. Carne esta proveniente de outros seres vivos. Os cubos não comem carne. Eles comem sentimentos. Quanto maior a negatividade, maior a nutrição – explicou enquanto gesticulava com as mãos, separando dois grupos de seres vivos.

\- nós matamos animais para nos alimentar. Os cubos matam qualquer ser vivo que expresse sentimentos. As vezes, nem os matam. Apenas se alimentam e os deixam – falou o homem de forma calma.

\- mas torturam. Eles torturam, tio! – argumentou o moreno, indignado.

\- assim como contribuímos para a tortura de vários animais, Derek. O gado ao descobrir que vai para o abate; a mãe que é separada dos filhotes; os vários animais que são friamente torturados em testes de medicamentos e cosméticos. Eles não são tão diferentes do resto do mundo. Não são diferentes de você. Cubos fazem o que fazem para sobreviver – explicou o louro observando o sobrinho tomar um ar pensativo, surpreso.

\- claro. Isso não quer dizer que não existam, sim, cubos psicopatas que fazem apenas pelo prazer. A maioria deles acabam admitindo essa característica. Alguns, por serem taxados tantas vezes, se tornam exatamente o que os outros dizem que eles são. – argumentou sentindo o cheiro de confusão e culpa começar a ser exalado pelo mais novo.

\- Mas eu, aqui, estou falando sobre os que conheço. Os Stilinski podem odiar a nossa família, e a nossa família pode odiar eles. Mas eu conheço ambos os lados. Odeio os pais de Noah e Cláudia pelo que fizeram conosco? Sim. Odeio o meu pai pelo que ele fez comigo? Sim. Mas tanto os Hale’s quanto os Stilinski’s são boas pessoas – completou o mais velho se erguendo e se aproximando do mais novo.

\- você sabe que, como seres sobre-humanos, nos escondemos deles em meio a sua sociedade. Nós, Hale’s, usamos nossas habilidades em diversas áreas do conhecimento humano. Os Stilinski não são diferentes. Você sabia que toda a família Stilinski é médica ou trabalha com a lei? – o homem começou a falar, tentando amenizar a confusão do mais novo.

\- eles são? – inquiriu o moreno, surpreso.

\- cubos são capazes de sentir a mentira na aura e curar doenças psicológicas graves com muito tempo, como a depressão. Eles também podem coagir um culpado a confessar, bem como agir como um sedativo para pessoas com muita dor – explicou o louro afagando os cabelos do mais novo.

\- eu... Não sabia disso – comentou, culpado.

\- eu... Não vejo Noah ou Cláudia desde que fomos obrigados a nos separar. Mas... Eu sei que Noah é o atual xerife da cidade e Cláudia é médica na Eichen House – ditou o lobisomem mais alto, um tanto magoado

Derek poderia sentir de longe a tristeza do mais velho.

\- o senhor ainda gosta dos pais do Stiles? Ainda ama eles? – questionou o adolescente observando o adulto suspirar.

\- sim. Nós nos marcamos, Derek. Eles me deram essa corrente de ouro dias depois em que fomos obrigados a nos separar. Foi uma forma de dizer que ainda me amavam. E eu continuo usando como forma de dizer que ainda os amo – respondeu o mais alto tocando a curta corrente de ouro.

\- mas e a tia? Ela sabe disso? – indagou, receoso de estar sabendo mais do que queria saber.

\- sim. Corinne sabe de tudo. No começo, ela se preocupou. Temia que eu a abandonasse por eles. Mas com o tempo, ela entendeu que o que sinto por ela é o mesmo que sinto por eles. Por isso dei uma corrente parecida para ela – respondeu o homem sorrindo para o adolescente.

\- como sabe que a corrente significa que os pais do Stiles ainda gostam de você? – questionou, curioso.

\- porque é ouro. É uma tradição entre os cubos. Quando um cubos gosta de um ser de outra espécie, ele presenteia essa pessoa com ouro, seja uma corrente, um broche ou brincos. Porque o ouro impede que algum cubos nos hipnotize apenas com os olhos – ditou com naturalidade, ajustando a corrente ao pescoço.

\- como? – perguntou, perdido, franzindo o olhar para o acessório dourado.

\- cubos são vulgar e popularmente conhecidos como demônios do prazer. Eles conseguem hipnotizar as pessoas apenas com os olhos. É uma habilidade natural. Mas eles precisam se concentrar em despertar a luxúria alheia. E o ouro impede que eles se concentrem nos olhos das pessoas. – o mais velho começou a explicar.

\- o ouro os atrai. Quando tentam seduzir as pessoas, eles acabam se deixando seduzir por ouro. Assim que concentram nos seus olhos em gerar a luxúria nos outros, acabam gerando um pouco de luxúria neles mesmos. E o ouro alimenta essa luxúria, os desconcentrando. Eu não sei se você já viu alguma vez, mas quando um cubos tenta usar hipnose óptica, os seus olhos ficam dourados como ouro puro. – o louro terminou a sua explicação vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com confusão.

\- o ponto fraco dos cubos é ouro?! – inquiriu, indignado.

\- não. Você não seduz um cubos com ouro, ou o atrai para uma armadilha com ouro. O ouro apenas quebra a hipnose óptica deles. Por exemplo: Noah controla o metal. Ele não conseguiria mais me hipnotizar, já que uso essa corrente de ouro perto do rosto. Mas Cláudia ainda conseguiria me hipnotizar, se quisesse. Ela controla uma neblina capaz de colocar deixar a mente das pessoas confusas e totalmente suscetíveis ao seu controle - o homem explicou, observando o sobrinho atentamente, tentando perceber qualquer sinal de confusão no mais novo.

Derek suspirou, se jogando em sua cama, enquanto retirava a munhequeira que usava, a jogando para um canto.

\- eu me sinto um idiota, agora! – ralhou levando a mão ao rosto, observando a serpente misticamente tatuada em sua pele.

Ele se lembrava das palavras de Stiles durante a discussão que tiveram.

“eu sou realmente tão mau?”

Agora, Derek entendia o que o íncubos queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

“Eu sou realmente tão diferente das pessoas?”

Essas eram as palavras por trás da pergunta solta pelo castanho.

Derek queria chorar.

\- vocês fizeram um pacto? – indagou Peter se aproximando e agarrando o braço do sobrinho.

\- sim. Nós fizemos um pacto. Está mais para uma aposta. Se ele não devorasse a minha paixão por ele por completo, antes que eu o fizesse desistir, ele namoraria comigo. Eu... Eu diria que não sei o porque que ele teme tanto um relacionamento com um não-cubos, mas agora eu entendo. Deve ser horrível ser acusado assim, do mesmo jeito que eu fiz – fora a vez do adolescente explicar as coisas.

O peito de Peter gelou.

\- Derek – repreendeu o homem, assustando o adolescente pela mudança repentina de humor

\- o quê? – indagou, nervoso.

\- desfaça isso – ordenou o louro, com seriedade.

\- desfazer? Por que? – inquiriu, confuso.

\- é por isso que ele está doente. Ele está se matando – acusou o mais velho vendo o mais novo lhe fitar abismado.

\- como é?! – exclamou, nervoso.

\- cubos são parasitas, dependem dos sentimentos dos outros para viver. Mas eles não podem absorver sentimentos positivos, Derek. Sentimentos como paixão, amor, alegria, alívio, orgulho... Tudo isso é venenoso para eles. É por isso que os cubos torturam as pessoas quando não encontram alguém com sentimentos negativos. Porque eles adoecem quando absorvem sentimentos positivos. Esse garoto está se matando e sabe disso – alertou o mais velho sentindo o cheiro de desespero explodir de seu sobrinho.

\- n-não... Ele não... – Derek tentou argumentar, descrente, mas a medida em que se lembrava dos dias que passou com o íncubos, mais ele tinha certeza da veracidade das palavras do tio.

A cada dia em que via Stiles, o rapaz estava mais estranho. Era como se ele escondesse algo de si. O dia em que passou a ouvir tosses e o momento em que viu Stiles tão debilitado perto de Vernon e Garret. Tudo apenas servia de base para a afirmação de seu tio. Stiles sabia o que estava fazendo quando começou a absorver o seus sentimentos por ele.

Foi por isso que o castanho aceitou aquele pacto. Mesmo que não pudesse destruir a paixão de Derek por si, ele não iria sobreviver para poder pagar o pacto. O Hale se sentiu magoado, frustrado, traído, e, acima de tudo, preocupado.

\- como faço para quebrar o pacto? – questionou o rapaz, ansioso.

\- um pacto com um cubos é um acordo mútuo, mas ordenado. Se a primeira condição não ocorre, a segunda também não. Se um dos participantes desistir, o outro também deve desistir – respondeu o mais velho observando o sobrinho com atenção.

\- então eu só tenho que desistir? – inquiriu, esperançoso.

Era simples.

\- não vai ser tão fácil. Mesmo que desista assim do nada, o garoto com certeza vai continuar com o parasitismo. Agora, mais do que antes, ele quer se ver livre do que sente por você – as palavras do seu tio lhe atingiram como um golpe de garras lhe cortando o peito.

Ele não sabia como diabos faria aquilo. Derek apenas sabia que teria que fazer.

Encarava as janelas da casa dos Stilinski de longe, tentando identificar por onde deveria entrar. Uma vez dentro da casa, ele apenas deveria seguir o seu olfato para poder encontrar Stiles. E foi com esse pensamento em mente que ele esperou. Primeiro, o xerife saiu da casa, rumo ao trabalho. Um homem de aparência jovial, alto, rosto quadrado e olhar cético.

\- ele com certeza é um Íncubos – comentou o Hale analisando bem o corpo jovial marcado pelo fardamento apertado, bem como os vários piercings e acessórios metálicos no corpo do homem.

\- gato pra porra – comentou Theo se escondendo ao lado de Derek.

\- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – inquiriu o moreno, não se dando ao trabalho de olhar para os primos.

Havia detectado a presença dos mesmos assim que chegou ao local.

\- viemos te ajudar a entrar – respondeu Isaac, abaixado ao lado de Theo.

\- gente! Que homem gostoso da porra! – exclamou Erica, perplexa.

\- Íncubos, Erica. Íncubos. Eles têm que manter a forma para atrair suas vítimas – ditou Derek observando o xerife adentrar a viatura e, finalmente, sair de casa.

\- um já foi. Agora só falta a mãe dele – comentou Jackson escondido na árvore ao lado.

Não demorou nem três minutos para que uma mulher alta de longos cabelos castanhos e pele clara saísse da casa. Jackson assoviou ao analisar melhor a mais velha. Os adolescentes estavam estupefatos com a beleza da mulher do xerife.

\- e eu achando que a professora de biologia tinha os peitos mais bonitos da cidade – comentou Jackson completamente atraído pela mulher.

\- é sério isso?! Cara! É a ex-namorada do nosso tio! – exclamou Isaac, indignado.

\- quem vive de passado é museu. E o tio Peter é casado! – argumentou o Whittemore em defesa própria.

\- você é doente. Não pode ver um par de peitos que já fica babando – acusou Theo, negando com a cabeça.

\- eu fico com a mãe e você pega o pai – propôs o louro mais alto erguendo o punho fechado para o primo, que o socou de leve em um cumprimento.

\- vocês dois querem calar a boca? – inquiriu Erica, irritada – como se aqueles dois, que tem quase quatrocentos anos, fossem querer uns bebês de fraudas como vocês –

\- você não tinha que... Sei lá... Dar pro Vernon? – questionou Jackson um tanto frustrado com a verdade.

\- é o plano. Mas primeiro tem que rolar um filme – respondeu ainda de olhos fixos na mulher de longos cabelos castanhos.

Os adolescentes observaram a mais velha retirar um Cadillac Eldorado 1960 preto perfeitamente conservado, quase novo, da garagem, antes de sair cantando pneu.

\- porra! A mulher está podendo, viu? – comentou Erica, admirada.

\- vai. Vai. Vai – ditou Isaac, impaciente, começando a empurrar os primos na direção da casa.

\- calma, caralho! – exclamou Theo, irritado.

\- pelos fundos! A janela do segundo andar – apontou Derek vendo Isaac e Jackson correrem para se colocarem abaixo da janela, unindo os braços com as mãos em um quadrado.

Derek correu na direção dos primos e saltou, encaixando os pés sobre os pontos fortes da união dos quatro braços, sendo jogado para cima quando, com esforço, Jackson e Isaac ergueram os braços ainda unidos. O Hale conseguiu alcançar o telhado com o torso sem muita dificuldade, se agarrando ao mesmo com as mãos e se impulsionando para cima.

\- me esperem aqui – ditou o moreno seguindo para a janela.

Assim que abriu, cautelosamente, a passagem, após constatar que o cômodo estava vazio, Derek se viu surpreso ao ouvir Erica subir no telhado logo atrás de si.

\- o que...

\- nem fodendo que eu vou perder a chance de bisbilhotar essa casa, enquanto você está tendo a sua DR – ditou a loura e, antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse argumentar, todos os seus primos que moravam consigo já estavam naquele telhado.

\- tá. Tá. Tá. Mas se o Stiles ficar puto comigo, eu mato vocês – ralhou o moreno adentrando a casa pela janela

\- se ele conseguir ficar mais puto do que já está, você vai estar de parabéns – comentou Jackson assim que Derek se encontrava do outro lado.

\- entrem logo! Discretos! Querem que os vizinhos saibam que a gente invadiu?! – exclamou, enraivecido.

Quando todos os cinco se encontravam no interior da casa, Erica fechou a janela, enquanto Derek tratava de abrir a porta. Ao analisar o corredor, o moreno de olhos verdes liberou o caminho, sendo o primeiro a sair do escritório do xerife.

\- eu esperava algo mais... Dark – comentou Erica olhando bem para a decoração do lugar.

\- vai estereotipar as pessoas, agora? – questionou Isaac cruzando os braços.

\- posso fazer a minha análise em paz? – indagou a garota rolando os olhos.

\- silêncio! – ralhou Theo, em um tom de voz baixo.

\- o cheiro dele fica mais forte para cá – murmurou Derek seguindo o aroma único de Stiles e ignorando os odores interessantes que deveriam ser do xerife e da doutora Stilinski.

Ao passar por uma porta, os adolescentes sentiram o cheiro do castanho se intensificar, mas ainda sentiam uma trilha seguir pelo corredor, indicando que o rapaz não estava mais naquele cômodo.

\- esse é o quarto dele – disse Isaac para que apenas os lobisomens ouvissem

\- vamos bisbilhotar! – exclamou Jackson, animado.

Derek se sentiu incomodado. Era como se estivesse se esquecendo de algo, mas não se importou, estava mais preocupado em repreender os primos.

\- não! Aí, não! - ralhou, irritado

\- está bem. Estraga prazeres – reclamou o louro de cachos, já se afastando da porta.

\- já entrei – disse Jackson abrindo a porta, sem se importar com o aviso do moreno.

Assim que a porta se abriu por completo, o Whittemore e os primos foram surpreendidos por um som agudo e insuportável. Ao cobrir os ouvidos com as mãos, os adolescentes não puderam ver quando duas serpentes enormes avançaram no louro mais próximo ao quarto. Ao sentir uma das serpentes lhe envolver o pé esquerdo, Jackson tentou recuar, mas acabou caindo no chão. A outra serpente lhe envolveu o pescoço, antes de as duas começarem a se enroscar em seu torso, o imobilizando.

\- mas que porra! – exclamou o Whittemore, mas nenhum dos adolescentes lhe deu a devida atenção, estavam ocupados demais tentando fazer o som irritante, que tanto maltratava os seus ouvidos, ficasse mais vaixo.

Abrindo os olhos parcialmente, devido ao incômodo em sua cabeça, Derek pôde ver duas serpentes pequenas deslizarem com velocidade pelo corredor, seguindo na direção do cheiro de Stiles. O moreno de olhos verdes não conseguia raciocinar com todo aquele barulho infernal. Erguendo o olhar na direção da porta aberta, o Hale pôde perceber a origem do som. Dois morcegos voavam livremente pelo ambiente, transitando entre corredor e quarto com facilidade, grunhindo e gritando em um tom tão agudo que lhe deixava atordoado devido ao som do quarto, que se encontrava ligado, com um microfone perto de uma prateleira onde dois morcegos batiam as asas e grunhiam. Aquilo, somado sua audição sobre-humana, criava uma incrível dor aguda em seus ouvidos e sua cabeça.

Se afastando do quarto, Derek pôde sentir o alívio da redução do som estridente. Somente quando desceu as escadas foi que sentiu o som se tornar baixo o suficiente para que ele pudesse pensar. Logo Erica e Isaac surgiram em seu campo de visão.

\- mas o que porra foi isso?! – perguntou o louro, assustado

\- são os bichinhos do Stiles. Os morcegos estão gritando e duas cobras prenderam o Jackson – respondeu Derek, franzindo o cenho.

Ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos estridentes dos mamíferos voadores.

E foi só então que a mente de Derek trabalhou.

\- os bichos do Stiles! As cobras! Temos que achar o Stiles ou elas vão esmagar o Jackson! – exclamou o moreno, exasperado

\- cara. Ele é um lobisomem, vai ficar bem – argumentou Isaac, despreocupado.

\- mas elas são duas das grandes. Devem ser o suficiente para matar ele enforcado. Somos lobisomens, não titãs.– rebateu Erica, começando a se preocupar.

Começando a acelerar os passos, o trio seguiu o rastro do cheiro do castanho até a garagem, onde, graças ao seu olfato aguçado, encontraram um alçapão. Descendo as escadas e seguindo por um corredor escuro, sempre com Erica e Isaac comentando o quão tenebroso era o lugar, o trio acabou encontrando algumas portas no final do percurso.

O que mais os perturbava era o cheiro intenso de dor, tristeza, sangue e morte.

\- eu já me arrependi de ter vindo aqui – comentou Isaac, nervoso.

\- ele está aqui – sussurrou Derek assim que se colocou de frente para a porta em que sentia o cheiro do castanho.

Os três engoliram em seco.

Nenhum dos três estava preparado para a cena que viram.

Quando Derek abriu a porta, lentamente, o cheiro de sangue explodiu em suas narinas apuradas. Stiles estava de pé, parado, de costas para a porta, do outro lado do ambiente. Espalhados pelo cômodo, três corpos adultos do sexo masculino estavam pendurados pelas mãos, que se encontravam algemadas ao teto, com os braços abertos em diagonal. As cabeças baixas e os corpos ensanguentados, somados ao cheiro de dor e morte do ambiente os deixavam aterrorizados.

\- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?! – gritou Isaac, abismado.

Com uma das mãos erguidas a frente do ombro, com a palma para cima, Stiles se virou, revelando estar segurando uma das cobras pequenas que Derek viu fugir pelo corredor. A outra, se encontrava enrolada no pescoço do demônio. O olhar do rapaz era frio, ameaçador. O pouco de sangue que se encontrava em seu rosto apenas o deixava mais aterrorizante ainda. Os olhos azuis cinzentos levemente saltados e o cheiro de fúria eram bons indicadores de o quão possesso o rapaz estava. De suas costas, membros cobertos por escamas vermelhas como vinho, repletos de sangues fresco, eram exibidos, sustentados no ar lateralmente, balançando como caudas de gatos.

A imagem de Stiles gritava perigo para os corpos licantropos.

\- vocês invadiram a minha casa! – acusou o Stilinski, furioso.

\- Stiles, o que está acontecendo aqui? – inquiriu Derek, receoso.

\- além de me insultar, invadem a minha privacidade! – ralhou o castanho revelando os olhos dourados como ouro.

\- Stiles... – Derek tentava falar, mas estava assustado demais com a imagem a sua frente.

O Stilinski apenas moveu a mão livre para o lado e a porta de metal a frente dos três lobos se fechou sozinha e com violência, os assustando ainda mais. A porta voltou a se abrir, mas Stiles não se encontrava mais no campo de visão dos adolescentes. A porta voltou a se fechar com violência, fazendo os três se sobressaltarem com o estrondo da mesma.

Desta vez, os lobisomens ouviram a tranca se mover, indicando que não poderiam mais abrir a porta. Antes que pudessem ter qualquer tipo de reação, os três ouviram uma tosse grave vir de suas costas. Ao olharem para trás, os adolescentes viram algumas gotas de sangue caírem no chão, vindas do teto.

\- ele está invisível. Está fugindo pelo teto! – exclamou o moreno começando a correr, sendo seguido pela dupla de louros.

Ao alcançarem a casa dos Stilinski, o trio se viu perdido. Não sabiam para onde seguir. Stiles poderia ter ido para qualquer lugar daquela casa consideravelmente grande para apenas três pessoas. Mas os três ergueram os olhares para as escadas quando ouviram o som perturbador desaparecer. Subindo as escadas, os três puderam ver o momento exato em que o íncubos abaixou o olhar para as duas serpentes de escamas amareladas.

\- Kah, Orochi. Soltem ele – ordenou o Stilinski e, segundos depois, as duas serpentes começaram a se desenrolar do louro.

\- você... Você consegue falar com as cobras? – inquiriu Isaac, impressionado.

\- do mesmo jeito que você consegue falar com caninos. Eles não tem um vocábulo. Animais falam com o corpo, não com a língua – ditou o castanho de brincos e piercings, e logo as duas pítons estavam se enroscando em seu dono.

\- eu odeio cobras! – reclamou Jackson, após recuperar o fôlego, tentando se afastar do quarto alheio.

\- ótimo. Agora sei que pelo menos você não vai mais invadir o meu quarto. Agora saiam da minha casa antes que eu tome as providências – ralhou o adolescente de cabelos castanhos apontando na direção das escadas.

\- Stiles, eu...

\- CAI! FORA! – gritou o íncubos dando ênfase ao seu dedo apontando para a saída.

Aquilo apertou o peito de Derek.

Ele conseguia perceber mais ainda o quanto havia magoado o rapaz a sua frente. Não pelas expressões de Stiles ou coisa do tipo. Era o cheiro do íncubos que o denunciava. Aquele odor incomodava dos adolescentes de sentidos aguçados.

Eles eram sensíveis.

Como seres naturalmente sociáveis, lobisomens eram extremamente sensíveis aos sentimentos alheios

\- podemos conversar? – pediu o Hale em um tom de voz arrependido, chamando a atenção dos primos.

Derek era orgulhoso. Ver o rapaz expressar aquela fragilidade emocional os surpreendia por demais.

\- não! Já conversamos demais! – ditou o Stilinski com raiva.

\- por favor? – implorou Derek, com a mão no peito, se aproximando um passo.

Stiles cerrou os punhos

\- olhe nos meus olhos se tem coragem de falar comigo depois de tudo o que me disse – ditou o rapaz com fúria e os adolescentes, os quais não tinham o que dizer ou fazer, olharam para Derek, o vendo respirar fundo e obedecer o rapaz, com sinceridade no olhar.

O nariz de Erica coçou.

\- que cheiro é esse? – inquiriu olhando para Stiles, se focando nos olhos brilhantes do rapaz.

\- sintam as suas mentes se esvaírem – foi tudo o que os quatro ouviram antes de sentirem os seus corpos serem tomados por uma sensação relaxante.

Era como se todo o seu corpo fosse massageado por serpentes, que deslizavam por ele com tranquilidade, pouco se importando com a sua presença. Era frio e relaxante. Era gostoso. Eles não queriam sair dali. Os cinco apenas desejavam sentir aquilo pelo resto de sua vida. Eles não pensavam direito, além de pensar no quanto aquilo era gostoso.

Eles conseguiam ouvir, ao fundo, uma voz bifurcada, baixa e confusa, que ecoava até os seus ouvidos. Era como se estivessem em uma caverna há vários metros de distância da pessoa que falava. Não entendiam o que ela dizia, eles apenas apreciavam a carícia do feita em suas peles. Ao piscarem os olhos, os cinco se encontrarem em meio a reserva, próximo ao local em que estavam se escondendo dos pais de Stiles.

\- é o quê? – inquiriu Isaac, confuso.

\- como a gente chegou aqui? – questionou Jackson, surpreso.

\- hipnose – rosnou Derek cerrando os punhos com força, frustrado.

Stiles estava deitado em sua cama, assistindo, no canto do quarto, em uma estrutura estrategicamente posicionada, os seus morcegos interagirem entre si, balançando para a frente e para trás sempre que se moviam. Estava um tanto entediado. O seu peito doía, tanto física, quanto emocionalmente. Ele precisava de descanso e sabia disso.

O rapaz suspirou, puxando o controle do vídeo game para si, enquanto ligava a televisão e jogava o controle da mesma ao seu lado, na cama. Assim que colocou Dark Souls para abrir, ouviu algo bater em sua janela. Um som agudo e irritante. Os morcegos começaram a se agitar lentamente com os barulhos sem ritmo e com intervalos de segundos.

O castanho se ergueu, se aproximando da janela, procurando pela origem do som. Ao olhar para baixo, fora surpreendido quando um cascalho atingiu o vidro de sua janela. Olhou na direção do único ser humanoide diante da lateral de sua casa, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes que tanto tentava esquecer parado em seu gramado.

O Stilinski franziu o cenho para os lábios comprimidos do Hale, que lhe encarava com culpa e arrependimento. O íncubos revirou os olhos, se afastando da janela. Antes mesmo que voltasse a ter o controle em suas mãos, Stiles fora surpreendido por batidas mais fortes na janela. Se virando, ele pôde ver o lobisomem parado na mesma, lhe encarando com súplica.

\- por favor, vamos conversar – pediu o Hale em um tom de voz normal, o que fora o suficiente para o Stilinski escutar.

\- não temos nada para conversar – ditou o dono da casa, com seriedade.

\- por favor? – implorou o moreno, tristonho.

\- não! Já invadiu essa casa ontem. Não se cansou dela ainda? – retrucou o castanho, irritado.

\- eu fui um babaca, eu sei. Me deixa pelo menos eu me desculpar sem ter que me preocupar em cair dessa altura – ditou o Hale com certa preocupação.

Ele conseguia ouvir a madeira lascar com o seu peso todo concentrado em suas garras, que perfuravam a madeira do contorno da janela de Stiles. Ele não queria irritar o rapaz mais ainda.

\- eu não quero ouvir nada que venha de você – rebateu o Stilinski, irredutível.

\- eu fui um vacilão, ok? Eu me foquei tanto no ato, que nem me preocupei em pensar no porquê – confessou o lobisomem ouvindo a madeira emitir mais um som se lascas se quebrando.

As vezes, ter uma audição sobre-humana era agonizante.

\- do que diabos você está falando? – questionou o íncubos, confuso.

Derek franziu o cenho

\- ah... Da discussão que tivemos em minha casa – respondeu tentando encontrar do que mais ele poderia estar falando.

\- ah! E eu estou falando da minha casa. Do meu quarto! Vocês simplesmente ... Espera. É o quê?! – o Stilinski desatou a falar, mas, assim que processou o que ouviu, se viu surpreso.

\- isso também foi babaca. Eu sei. Mas eu estava tão preocupado com você e não era para os meus primos entrarem também. Eles deveriam ter ficado do lado de fora, vigiando a casa – admitiu o moreno, se justificando logo em seguida

O som de madeira se lascando aos poucos começou a se tornar mais constante, preocupando o adolescente. Quando a janela se abriu, o Hale levou um susto tão grande, que acabou se soltando e caindo. Antes que se afastasse da janela, Derek sentiu suas mãos serem agarradas, o fazendo olhar para cima, surpreso.

Stiles puxou o lobisomem para dentro do quarto, o vendo ficar cabisbaixo assim que passou pela janela. Derek estava nervoso. Olhava para o chão constantemente, tentando não se tornar um invasor enxerido, mais uma vez.

\- vigiando a casa?! – indagou Stiles, curioso. Ainda irritado, mas curioso.

Derek coçou a nuca, nervoso.

\- s-sim. Para que os seus pais não acabassem voltando e me pegando dentro da casa deles. Você sabe, certo? De nossas famílias? – respondeu o rapaz, receoso que se tornasse confuso demais.

\- que os meus pais e o seu tio tiveram um romance, mas que agora as nossas famílias se odeiam? Sim, eu sei. – respondeu com tédio.

\- eu não sei como eles reagiriam a um Hale na casa deles. Então eu achei melhor evitar contato- disse ainda nervoso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta.

\- eles com certeza odiariam. Os dois têm aversão a sua família – comentou o íncubos com convicção.

O silêncio dominou o quarto.

\- me desculpa. Eu fui um idiota. Eu não pensei em você. Eu... Só pensei em besteiras e idiotices. Fui um babaca... Disse coisas que eu não queria dizer – pediu o moreno de olhos verdes, arrependido, lambendo os lábios em nervosismo.

\- não queria dizer mas é o que você pensa – rebateu Stiles, incomodado.

\- não mais – o Hale se apressou em corrigir o pensamento do Stilinski

Stiles olhou desconfiado para o moreno, se surpreendendo ao não ver alteração na aura do Hale.

Derek não mentia.

\- você não pensa que eu sou cruel? – indagou o castanho, tentando averiguar que realmente não houve alteração nenhuma no moreno, e não uma falha em sua detecção devido a sua condição de saúde.

Derek coçou a nuca, nervoso.

\- não. Eu... Eu pensei bem e vi que eu estava errado, Stiles. Você faz o que é preciso para comer. Assim como muita gente... Assim como eu. Eu fui um tapado por pensar aquelas coisas. Você .. me desculpa? – ditou Derek vendo o íncubos lhe fitar com surpresa

Antes que Stiles pudesse dizer algo, o rapaz começou a tossir desenfreadamente, assustando Derek. O íncubos levou uma mão ao abdômen e a outra a boca. O lobisomem, assustado, apenas abriu os braços, se perguntando o que poderia fazer. Ele acabou apenas assistindo e seguindo o outro correr até o banheiro, ainda tossindo. O cheiro de sangue atingiu as narinas apuradas do Hale, o surpreendendo e o assustando ainda mais.

O moreno assistiu, perplexo, o outro colocar um quantidade considerável de sangue para fora ao, simplesmente, retirar a mão da boca. Com os olhos arregalados para a privada ensanguentada, Derek ouviu a voz de seu tio em sua cabeça.

“Sentimentos positivos são venenosos para eles”.

Agora ele conseguia ver o quão perigoso era, para um cubos, o que Stiles tentava fazer.

\- Stiles...

\- eu estou bem – o castanho logo cortou o moreno.

\- não. Não está. Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Você está se matando, Stiles – ralhou o Hale se aproximando do castanho que tentou se afastar, falhando miseravelmente ao quase cair.

Estava muito debilitado pelas toxina em seu corpo.

Com cuidado, Derek amparou o íncubos, o colocando nos braços e o levando até o quarto. Com suavidade, deitou o castanho na cama, o observando ilhe ignorar a imagem.

Aquilo lhe magoou.

Então ele ainda não estava perdoado?

Ele entendia. Havia dito coisas horríveis para o outro. Stiles tinha o direito de estar tão chateado consigo.

\- eu sei que você está chateado comigo pelo que eu disse. E você tem todo o direito. Mas eu não vim aqui só me desculpar, Stiles. Eu vim aqui quebrar o nosso pacto – ditou o Hale surpreendendo o Stilinski.

\- você não pode! – repreendeu o castanho, indignado.

\- eu posso e vou. Eu prefiro desistir de você, ao deixar que você se mate nessa ideia estúpida – falou o lobisomem com a voz tristonha, se sentando na cama, ao lado de Stiles

\- não. Eu só preciso absorver mais dele. Eu preciso de tempo – argumentou o íncubos, se sentando, desesperado.

\- não vai rolar, Stiles. Isso é tóxico para você. Olhe só o que essa ideia estúpida fez com você – rebateu o lobisomem, preocupado, acolhendo a mão do íncubos nas suas

\- não! Se eu absorver mais eu tenho certeza que você vai... – o Stilinski fora calado quando o Hale avançou em si, lhe roubando os lábios em um beijo singelo e sentimental.

\- olhe o seu estado, Stiles. Você está muito doente, e ainda não chegou nem perto de diminuir o que eu sinto por você – o moreno sussurrou contra os lábios do castanho.

Stiles se viu desejando mais um beijo, antes de Derek se afastar. O Hale se sobressaltou, em um susto, quando um morcego passou voando diante de sua testa, o pegando desprevenido. Ele estava tão focado em Stiles, que se quer havia notado os quatro mamíferos voadores no canto do quarto.

O moreno sorriu.

Stiles era tão excêntrico.

\- então... Morcegos – comentou, tentando quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles.

Stiles riu brevemente, junto a um sorriso.

\- morcegos – ditou o Stilinski encarando os seus bichinhos de estimação.

\- e onde estão as cobras? – indagou, um tanto nervoso.

Jackson havia sido completamente inutilizado por duas das cobras de Stiles. Ele não iria correr o risco.

\- estão nos aquários, tomando luz – respondeu apontando para os dois aquários, um deles extremamente grande, que eram iluminados por lâmpadas específicas. Os ofídios estavam confortáveis em um canto do aquário, apenas apreciando o calor.

\- ainda não acredito que Jackson foi imobilizado por aquelas duas – comentou Derek exibindo a sua perplexidade quanto aos animais do outro.

\- pítons são extremamente dóceis, mas ainda assim são incrivelmente fortes. Mas o que deixou o seu primo no chão foram aqueles quatro – disse o castanho voltando a olhar para os morcegos.

\- o som que eles produzem não me afeta em nada, mas vocês, por outro lado – explicou o íncubos vendo os morcegos balançando para a frente e para trás.

\- é melhor eu ir antes que... Os seus pais cheguem. E a minha mãe não vai gostar de saber que eu me atrasei para o jantar porque estava aqui – comentou o moreno, coçando o ombro, nervoso, antes de se erguer.

\- você... Me desculpa? Por tudo? – pediu o moreno, mais uma vez, enquanto se afastava da cama do castanho.

\- você realmente não pensa aquelas coisas de mim? – inquiriu o Stilinski, receoso.

Derek lambeu os lábios, negando com a cabeça.

\- então tudo bem. Você está desculpado – disse o castanho e o moreno sorriu, aliviado.

Stiles conseguiu ver a felicidade no lobisomem. O moreno de olhos verdes parou ao passar a primeira perna pela janela, assim que o castanho lhe chamou.

\- você... Realmente não sentiu diferença alguma? Não sentiu diminuir nem um pouco? – questionou o íncubos, cabisbaixo.

Derek se viu confuso com as palavras, antes de finalmente entender a qual assunto o castanho estaria se referindo. Sorrindo minimamente, negou com a cabeça.

\- nem um pouco – respondeu com carinho, antes de começar a colocar a cabeça para fora da janela.

\- Derek – chamou Stiles forçando o lobisomem a parar do outro lado da janela, apenas para colocar a cabeça para dentro.

O Hale se viu surpreso quando o castanho surgiu em seu campo se visão, tão próximo a janela. Ele não esperava que o íncubos fosse se levantar tão cedo.

\- sim? –

Stiles o encarou com seriedade no olhar.

Derek se sentiu receoso com o olhar sério e penetrante do íncubos.

\- estamos namorando – ditou o castanho, com naturalidade, surpreendendo o Hale.

\- como é? – perguntou, chocado, antes de Stiles fechar a janela com velocidade.

O lobisomem, surpreso, retirou as mãos da janela, para que não ficassem presas. Ele se arrependeu logo em seguida. A queda não lhe feriu gravemente, mas ele teve certeza de que torceu o pé direito. O lobisomem olhou, surpreso, para o andar de cima por um tempo, observando o castanho se afastar da janela.

Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios.

O lobisomem voltou para casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Mais saltitante do que um coelho. Fora essa a visão que Laura e Cora tiveram do irmão, da varanda de sua casa, assim que avistaram o mesmo se aproximando. Ao olhar para o próprio pulso, mais tarde naquela noite, durante o banho, o moreno de olhos verdes notou a ausência da serpente misticamente tatuada em seu pulso.

Mas aquilo pouco importava.


	5. 5

Derek estava entediado.

As aulas já haviam retornado e ele tinha que voltar a estudar. Estava cansado dos treinos de basquete e da rotina diária de um estudante. E olha que as aulas mal haviam retornado. Estava há horas encarando o seu livro de história sem, realmente, estar focado no mesmo.

Queria tanto estar fazendo outra coisa!

Algo mais divertido.

\- você sabe que não vai aprender as coisas por osmose, certo? – a voz conhecida fez um sorriso crescer em seu rosto.

Ao olhar para a sua janela, pôde encontrar o namorado sentado na mesma, com uma perna flexionada, e outra pendurada do lado de fora. O Hale, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, fechou o livro, o colocando sobrea escrivaninha e se ergueu, se aproximando da cama, que se encontrava abaixo da janela.

\- por que temos que estudar história? É tão chato! – argumentou o adolescente de cabelos pretos.

Stiles sorriu.

\- somos imortais, Derek. Mais do que qualquer outro ser vivo, nós temos que saber história. Evitar os erros cometidos no passado é de crucial importância – argumentou o Stilinski observando o namorado se jogar deitado na cama, manhoso.

O castanho negou com a cabeça. Sabia exatamente o que o outro iria falar.

\- deita aqui – pediu o Hale estendendo a mão para o namorado.

Estavam namorando há alguns meses. Os seus familiares não faziam a menor ideia. Os dois apenas se encontravam em seus quartos e evitavam locais públicos. Somente os seus amigos íntimos sabiam do relacionamento. Por parte de Stiles: Garret, Vernon, Matt e Liam. Por parte de Derek: Jackson, Isaac, Theo e Erica.

O castanho se jogou da janela, caindo deitado na cama do moreno, que lhe abraçou de lado, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. O íncubos passou a acariciar os cabelos escuros do lobisomem.

\- você não deveria estar estudando? Sua prova de história é daqui há três dias – inquiriu o íncubos sentindo o lobisomem começar a acariciar as suas costas com uma das mãos.

\- eu ainda tenho três dias para estudar. Posso passar um tempo com você – argumentou o Hale, manhoso.

Stiles riu.

\- é. Eu acho que pode –

Batidas foram ouvidas na porta e o lobisomem suspirou, irritado, enquanto o íncubos negava com a cabeça. Derek soltou o namorado, ao mesmo tempo em que Stiles usava de sua neblina para se tornar invisível durante o dia, aproveitando para liberar mais dela para camuflar um pouco do seu cheiro, escondendo a sua real localização.

\- entre – anunciou o Hale, se virando para a porta, observando o seu pai entrar pela mesma.

\- estou indo para o trabalho – anunciou Oliver, ajustando o jaleco sobre o braço, para que o mesmo não caísse no chão.

\- hoje não era o seu dia de folga? – indagou Derek, curioso.

\- sim. É. Mas uma das minhas pacientes mais velha deu entrada agora no hospital e eu tenho que ir atender ela, a coitada. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me ligue. – explicou o homem enquanto se preparava para sair.

\- já avisei aos seus primos que estou de saída – informou o médico ao ajustar a gravata, olhando fixamente para o espelho do quarto de Derek.

\- tudo bem. Vai lá, pai – o adolescente apenas queria que o mais velho saísse, para que pudesse voltar a se deitar com o namorado.

\- tchau, Derek – disse o homem ao começar a fechar a porta – tchau, Stiles – o homem sorriu ao ouvir o coração do filho falhar algumas batidas.

\- tchau, senhor Hale – a voz do castanho saiu bifurcada e de várias direções, impedindo que Oliver determinasse a sua localização.

Derek olhou deveras espantado para o adolescente invisível atrás de si.

\- ele sabe sobre você? – inquiriu, nervoso.

\- é claro que ele sabe! Eu disse que me alimentaria de você. Mas eu não disse até quando. E eu não consigo apagar o meu cheiro. Eu só o deixo incapaz de ser rastreado - respondeu o íncubos reaparecendo e dando de ombros.

\- tsc. Porra! – exclamou o moreno, se erguendo para fechar a porta, sendo surpreendido quando o seu pai reapareceu.

\- se comportem – repreendeu o mais velho vendo o castanho, ainda deitado, acenar em uma continência.

\- certo! – exclamou o moreno mais novo, um tanto indignado fechando a porta.

\- Jesus! – exclamou o Hale, envergonhado.

\- ah, não foi tão ruim. Ele poderia falar sobre camisinhas e lhe deixar mais envergonhado ainda – ditou o Stilinski sorrindo de orelha a orelha com a cor rubra na face de Derek

\- Meu Deus! Não quero nem pensar! – exclamou, envergonhado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enquanto caminhava de volta para a cama.

\- então você prefere sem? – questionou o castanho e o moreno de olhos verdes o encarou, surpreso e envergonhado.

\- ah... – o lobisomem não soube o que dizer, apenas sentia o rosto arder.

\- isso... Isso foi um convite? – indagou o Hale, curioso.

Stiles estalou a língua no céu da boca, suspirando, antes de olhar para o namorado com um sorriso de canto.

\- sim – sussurrou o Stilinski deixando o seu sorriso crescer ao notar a vergonha do parceiro.

\- ow! Porra! E-eu queria. M-mas os meus primos estão em casa e... As paredes não são tão grossas quanto eu queria que fossem – explicou o lobisomem, ansioso e frustrado.

Agora ele tinha a certeza de que Stiles queria transar consigo. Mas, para lhe decepcionar, a situação não permitia, devido a licantropia de sua família.

\- você não sabe feitiços básicos? – perguntou o castanho sorrindo divertido.

Derek o fitou com confusão.

\- não...

\- deixa eu te ensinar um. Você é um imortal. É capaz de lançar alguns feitiços simples sem a ajuda de um especialista – ditou o íncubos se erguendo.

\- e pra quê serve esse feitiço? – inquiriu o Hale, nervoso.

\- serve para isolar. É bom para seres como você. Impede que os outros escutem o que acontece em seu quarto – respondeu o castanho se aproximando da porta.

\- e como eu faço isso? – perguntou o lobisomem, interessado.

\- eu uso um feitiço parecido para esconder dos meus pais que venho para o território da sua família – anunciou o castanho se colocando de frente para a porta.

\- eu uso a minha neblina, mas você pode usar sangue –

\- primeiro você desenha o símbolo do clã ao qual pertence. Depois você desenha um prisma ao redor e pronuncia: Hafik Ornungus – disse o castanho desenhando a triskle na porta, para em seguida desenhar um prisma e, erguendo a palma da mão, pronunciar as duas palavras mágicas.

Derek olhou, abismado, o símbolo escuro ser absorvido pela parede.

\- se eu usar sangue vai sujar a parede e a minha mãe vai me matar – argumentou o moreno, um tanto decepcionado.

\- o desenho some, para esconder o feitiço. É seguro. A não ser que destruam o símbolo – disse o castanho golpeando o ar com a mão, simulando um golpe.

\- e como eu vou saber se funcionou? – questionou o moreno, curioso.

\- se ele ficar camuflado, é porque funcionou – respondeu o Stilinski vendo o namorado franzir o cenho.

\- então... Se eu gritar, ninguém vai ouvir? – indagou, desconfiado.

\- tente – ditou o íncubos apontando para o outro adolescente.

\- EEEEERICA! – o moreno gritou pela garota, mas não obteve resposta alguma.

\- JAAAAACKSON! – o lobisomem gritou por seus primos, não ouvindo resposta de nenhum deles.

\- isso realmente funciona! – exclamou Derek, surpresa.

Stiles sorriu, abrindo a porta

\- tenta agora – ditou apontando para a saída do quarto.

Derek voltou a chamar pelos primos, que o responderam em questionamento. Quando o Hale dispensou os parentes, o Stilinski voltou a fechar a porta. O moreno sentiu o rosto esquentar quando a sua excitação cresceu, o castanho se virou para si com um sorriso de canto.

\- problema resolvido – disse enquanto começava a retirar o próprio casaco.

Ele conseguia ver a aura do outro tremular em ansiedade e excitação, o que começava a lhe deixar levemente excitado. Sentiu o seu pau pulsar fraco, começando a tomar forma, quando viu o rapaz de olhos verdes lamber os lábios, nervoso.

\- então podemos transar sem ninguém ouvir – concluiu Derek sentindo a sua calça moletom começar a se tornar apertada.

\- sem nos preocuparmos com o barulho que fazemos –

Derek sorriu quando o castanho deixou o casaco cair no chão, antes de retirar a própria camisa, exibindo o torso de pele pálida parcialmente definido. Descobrira, após iniciar o namoro, que, diferente dos lobisomens, cubos não podem ser criados, e seus genes, diferente dos licantropos, não influenciam na forma dos donos. Cubos tinham a forma que quisessem ter, assim como humanos e outros seres.

A ilusão de que todos eram lindos e de corpos esguios e músculos fora criada e disseminada pela cultura adolescente humana.

O moreno não demorou em jogar a própria camisa para algum canto esquecido do quarto, com os olhos fixos no corpo do namorado. Ansiava por aquilo há dias, desde que se pegara analisando o corpo do íncubos ao encontrar o mesmo terminando de se trocar após a aula de educação física.

O Hale se sentou em sua cama e Stiles se aproximou, sentando em seu colo, lhe abraçando pelos ombros.

\- tem certeza de que quer tentar? Se quiser esperar, eu vou entender – disse o castanho sentindo as mãos quentes do lobisomem começarem a acariciar a sua cintura.

\- está brincando?! Eu quero! Muito! – respondeu o moreno antes de o íncubos lhe atacar os lábios.

As mãos ansiosas e apressadas massageavam os torsos, permitindo que seus corpos se descobrissem, mapeando um ao outro a medida em que as palmas das mãos deslizavam por ali. Stiles sentiu um arrepio lhe dominar quando as mãos de Derek subiram de suas nádegas até os ombros,

O íncubos se inclinou, forçando Derek a se deitar. O moreno gemeu quando Stiles investiu em sua cintura, serpenteando o corpo, fazendo questão de deslizar sua ereção aprisionada contra a dele. O pulsar de membros fora instantâneo, gerando suspiros nos dois adolescentes. O moreno gemeu baixinho quando o namorado encerrou o beijo, se colocando sentado sobre a sua virilha.

O castanho sorriu com o pulsar rígido do membro alheio.

\- você está bem animadinho, não é? – inquiriu movendo a cintura para a frente e para trás, sentindo o pau do namorado implorar por atenção.

Derek assistiu, ansioso, Stiles deslizar as mãos pelo seu peito, seguindo para a sua barriga, deslizando e arranhando com as pontas dos dedos, trilhando um caminho rumo a sua calça. O moreno sorriu de canto, erguendo uma sobrancelha em julgamento.

\- como se você pudesse julgar – argumentou levando a ponta do indicador a cabeça redonda visivelmente marcada na calça alheia.

O lobisomem exibiu os dentes em um sorriso quando o pau de Stiles pulsou contra o seu indicador. Stiles gemeu manhoso, com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, provocativo. O moreno suspirou, olhando com súplica para o namorado.

\- assim você me quebra – murmurou o Hale sentindo as mãos do íncubos finalmente alcançarem o cós de sua calça.

\- tente aguentar até o fim, lobão – murmurou o Stilinski, se apoiando na cintura do parceiro para saltar para trás, caindo de joelhos entre as pernas de Derek.

O lobisomem se apoiou nos braços com pressa, ansioso com a visão que tinha. Stiles puxou as suas calças com sensualidade, sem cerimônia, exibindo a sua ereção que pulsava apontando para a janela atrás de si.

\- mais bonito do que eu imaginei – confessou o íncubos, lambendo os lábios com a visão que tinha.

\- vo... Você imaginava o meu pau?! – questionou Derek, surpreso e confuso.

Stiles bufou.

\- claro que sim! Você é o meu namorado! E eu sou um Íncubos. Estou querendo chupar você há dias! – argumentou o castanho, como se fosse óbvio.

O moreno encarou o Stilinski com indignação.

\- e por que não falou antes?! – exclamou, contrariado.

\- eu não queria apressar as coisas – explicou enquanto ajudava o namorado a se despir completamente.

Derek sorriu ao sentir a mão do parceiro envolver o seu membro rígido. O pau pulsante exibia um brilho úmido na ponta, indicando toda a sua excitação apenas em estar nu diante de Stiles. O castanho passou a lhe masturbar calmamente, admirando a sua imagem.

\- se estava tão ansioso, por que está demorando? Está esperando um convite? – inquiriu o Hale vendo o castanho lhe encarar com a sobrancelhas erguida.

\- e se eu disser que sim? – indagou o Stilinski sorrindo provocativo.

\- isso serve? – perguntou o moreno pulsando o pau algumas vezes contra o aperto acolhedor da mão do íncubos.

Stiles sorriu safado na direção do adolescente deitado.

\- cachorro – murmurou após se ver sem palavras diante da provocação inesperado por parte do namorado, que mordeu o lábio inferior ao lhe ver aproximar o rosto do pau em sua mão..

Derek tremeu ao sentir a ponta do nariz de Stiles na base do seu pau. Ver o castanho deslizar o rosto contra o seu pau e o cheirar apenas lhe deixou mais duro e ansioso. As lambidas que passou a receber em suas bolas lhe fizeram voltar a suspirar.

Stiles soltou o pau de Derek, levando suas mãos para as coxas do parceiro, as massageando, enquanto chupava o saco do outro. Gostava de ver o pau de Derek balançar com a pulsação. Aqui lhe excitava.

O castanho se ergueu um pouco, soltando as bolas de Derek e seguindo para a extensão roliça, lambendo a mesma. O Hale suspirou. O lobisomem sentia a ansiedade crescer em seu peito a medida em que a língua molhada e habilidosa se aproximava de sua glande. Os círculos desenhados na cabeça de seu pau lhe renderam um gemido baixo. Outro escapou por seus lábios quando o calor da boca alheia acolheu a cabeça rosada do seu pau.

Stiles não tardou em começar a engolir cada vez mais do pau do namorado, ouvindo o mesmo exclamar em apreço. O Hale arregalou os olhos em surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que suspirava pesado, perplexo. Erguera a cabeça apenas para ter a certeza de que Stiles realmente havia colocado todo o seu pau na boca, encostando os lábios em sua virilha.

Estava surpreso.

As garotas com quem haviam transado não haviam conseguido aquela proeza. Ele não era exatamente grande, mas todo adolescente sonha em receber uma garganta profunda. Quando Stiles se afastou, retirou o falo da boca, puxando o ar para os pulmões, fazendo uma massagem no membro rígido com a mão para que o namorado não perdesse o ritmo do prazer.

\- porra! Você é bom! – exclamou o lobisomem, jogando a cabeça para trás, se permitindo cair deitado na cama mais uma vez.

Stiles sorriu.

\- eu sei. Agora relaxa e aproveita. Hoje eu só saio daqui depois que engolir a sua porra – ditou o íncubos, voltando a colocar o pau que masturbava na boca.

Derek sorriu travesso com o que ouvira.

Com a cintura, passou a investir contra a boca do parceiro, intensificando o vai e vem que o mesmo fazia em seu pênis. O íncubos sorriu ao ter a boca fodida pelo outro. Derek estava começando a se soltar.

Aquilo estava ficando bom.

Ele se engasgava algumas vezes com a brutalidade do outro. Derek era um lobisomem. Era fisicamente mais forte do que um Íncubos. Mas aquilo lhe agradava. Stiles gostava de um pouco de brutalidade na hora do sexo. As bombadas que Derek desferia em sua boca estavam ficando mais aceleradas, indicando o orgasmo que estava se aproximando.

Derek agarrou a cabeça do namorado, assim que Stiles passou a incentivar o seu orgasmo, o parando. Ele não queria gozar ainda. Queria aproveitar. Era a sua primeira vez com Stiles. Ele queria sentir o máximo de prazer que pudesse sentir.

\- quase gozei – comentou, arfante.

\- essa era a ideia. Mas tudo bem – argumrntou o demônio, sorrindo ladino.

\- eu quero tentar – afirmou o lobisomem, ignorando a provocação do castanho, e se colocando sentado sobre a cama.

Stiles sorriu vitorioso.

Se colocando de pé, o Stilinski apenas abaixou as calças, exibindo a sua ereção dolorida e carente. Derek admirou, surpreso, a extensão do parceiro. Ele já se achava grande demais para engolir, mas Stiles lhe surpreendera.

\- Jesus! O primeiro pau que chupo e é desse jeito – exclamou o Hale levando a mão até o membro rígido.

\- não é tão grande. Já vi maiores – afirmou Stiles começando a investir contra a mão do namorado, iniciando uma masturbação lenta.

Derek gostou do que viu.

\- pega leve, ok? Eu já vi vários pornôs desde que comecei a gostar de você. Eu sei a teoria, mas não a prática – alertou Derek, antes de se inclinar na direção do pau alheio.

\- relaxa. Eu cuido de você – ditou o íncubos lançando uma piscadela para o amante.

Derek engoliu em seco, nervoso e ansioso. Lambeu os lábios uma última vez antes de colocar a língua para fora. O aroma que sentia era estranhamente atrativo e excitante. Ele adorou. Com a ponta da língua, tocou a cabeça rosada e rechonchuda, sentindo um sabor novo. Era diferente e agradável.

Tentou lembrar-se, ao máximo, tudo o que Stiles fizera consigo. Tentara revisar cada passo enquanto ainda lambia a glande. Começou a circular a cabeça fofinha e gostosa, sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo do castanho dominar a sua língua. Ele havia gostado. Era um tanto viciante. Mas ele não poderia ficar apenas ali.

Tomando coragem, o lobisomem colocou a glande em sua boca, tomando cuidado com os dentes. Sabia como aquilo doía. Por isso, um tanto desengonçado, cobriu os dentes com os lábios, passando a sugar e a lamber a cabeça rosada.

O íncubos suspirou

Não era o melhor dos boquetes. Mas, para uma primeira vez, o namorado estava indo bem. Ele não conseguia engolir muito, mas compensava ao usar a mão em uma masturbação que acompanhava o ritmo do vai e vem de sua cabeça. O Hale, com certa dificuldade, ergueu um pouco a cabeça, olhando nos olhos do namorado com súplica.

Stiles gemeu manhoso.

\- ah, nem vem. Não faz essa cara de puto. É a sua primeira vez e essa cara está me dando vontade de foder sua boca com força – reclamou Stiles, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto do parceiro, o acariciando.

Derek levou a mão livre as bolas do namorado, passando a massagear a região, aproveitando para retirar o pau do castanho da boca e respirar com um pouco mais de liberdade. O Hale engoliu em seco, antes de voltar a olhar para cima com súplica

Derek riu, nervoso.

\- acho que você consegue me matar asfixiado com isso – brincou sentindo o membro do namorado acertar a sua bochecha algumas vezes com a própria pulsação.

Derek engoliu em seco. Ele sentia vontade. Queria muito experimentar, apesar do nervosismo que o dominava.

Lambendo os lábios, voltou a olhar com excitação e desejo para o parceiro.

\- faça. Fode a minha boca – pediu o lobisomem ainda empenhado na punheta.

\- tem certeza? Costuma incomodar um pouco, mesmo quem já é experiente – alertou o Stilinski antes de acertar um tapinha de leve no rosto do moreno.

Derek sorriu, safado, descrente do que acabara de ocorrer.

Para si, o pior fora que ele havia gostado do tapa. Não chegara a doer, apenas...lhe deixava com uma sensação de submissão e afronta.

Era excitante.

\- tenho. Agora faz! – ditou com convicção, voltando a chupar o membro rígido em sua mão.

\- tudo bem, então. Mas eu vou pegar leve com você –

Derek sentiu o castanho lhe agarrar a cabeça com as duas mãos, suavemente, a parando no lugar, antes de começar a mover a cintura para frente e para trás, estocando com calma em sua boca.

\- devagar – murmurou o castanho assim que sentiu a garganta do parceiro se fechar de forma grosseira em seu pau, lhe alertando do incômodo.

\- coloque um pouco da língua para fora. Vai ajudar – aconselhou e o moreno acatou quase que imediatamente.

Derek sentia o seu corpo protestar contra o invasor, mas ele relutava contra o próprio corpo. Ele se sentira tão bem quando fora a sua vez de foder a boca do outro. Queria poder proporcionar o mesmo prazer ao namorado. Mas, pelo que podia ver, aquele ato requeria extrema prática e habilidade. A sua garganta se fechava em protesto, quase iniciando um refluxo, e ainda assim só estava com metade do pau de Stiles em sua boca.

O Stilinski cumpriu com a sua palavra. Estava pegando leve com Derek. Estava cuidando dele. Tanto que, mesmo com o pedido do Hale, o íncubos movia-se com certa calma, aproveitando a carícia ao mesmo tempo em que se controlava para não machucar o parceiro.

Derek sentia os olhos arderem e duas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Um reflexo causado pelo incômodo em sua garganta. Não estava ruim. Muito pelo contrário, o seu pau ainda pulsava, enrijecido, em excitação enquanto tudo o que ele queria era poder ir além da metade. Gemidos sofregos e manhosos eram emitidos sempre que Stiles puxava o pau para fora o suficiente para que apenas a ponta da língua de Derek fosse tudo o que tocasse não cabeça rechonchuda e babada.

\- está sendo demais para você, não é? Quer parar? – indagou o íncubos, preocupado.

O lobisomem não demorou em negar com a cabeça.

\- não. É bom... Só... continua – respondeu o moreno tratando de abocanhar o pau alheio mais uma vez, já investindo com a cabeça contra o mesmo.

Stiles riu maroto.

\- calma aí, cachorrão. Você é um lobisomem, não um minotauro. Segura a onda do bezerro – ditou o castanho com um sorriso galanteador no rosto.

Derek não se deu ao trabalho de retirar o pau de Stiles de sua boca. O lobisomem apenas abriu os lábios e apoiou os dentes no falo alheio, o impedindo de ser retirado, enquanto rosnava em repreensão. Os olhos de Stiles brilharam em dourado.

\- quem diria que o gostosinho do time de basquete iria se tornar um puto viciado em chupar rola, hein? – comentou o Stilinski, ouvindo mais um rosnado vir de baixo.

\- adoro quando você rosna para mim – comentou o íncubos apertando a orelha do namorado, a puxando um pouco para o lado, forçando o Hale a inclinar a cabeça.

O rapaz sorriu, ladino, antes de voltar com os movimentos ritmados contra o rosto de Derek. O lobisomem gemia a cada investida do outro, sentindo o seu pau pulsar, carente, implorando por atenção. Stiles estocou mais três vezes na boca do parceiro, antes de empurrar uma última vez com força, fazendo o Hale engolir quase todo o seu pau.

Derek sentiu o seu membro pulsar em apresso, enquanto o seu corpo era dominado pelo êxtase crescente em seu baixo ventre. Ao relaxar e libertar o namorado de seu agarre, Stiles recuou um passo, enquanto o moreno jogava o torso para trás. O castanho baixou o olhar após sentir um aumento de temperatura em seu joelho esquerdo.

\- você gozou? – questionou o Stilinski, surpreso

Derek, após tossir algumas vezes devido ao esforço em sua garganta, passou as mãos pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas irritantes que insistiam em rolar por ali. Fazer boquete era complicado.

\- foi mal. Não deu para segurar – se desculpou, erguendo totalmente o torso, antes de coçar a garganta.

\- eu disse que queria que você gozasse na minha boca! – comentou o íncubos, chateado, levando os dedos ao próprio joelho e levando um pouco do gozo alheio aos lábios.

Derek se sentia um pouco envergonhado, mas não conseguira negar que achara tudo deveras excitante. Conseguira gozar apenas tendo a boca fodida pelo namorado. Aquilo apenas lhe deixava mais ansioso para o sexo em si. Com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios, o lobisomem ergueu a mão, agarrando a ereção do outro com pulso firme.

\- ei! Eu ainda aguento outra rodada. Só me dá um minuto, falou? – argumentou o Hale, se erguendo totalmente e se aproximando do namorado, lhe roubando os lábios nos seus.

Stiles sorriu travesso.

\- tempo o suficiente para a preparação – ditou ao quebrar o beijo, suspirando quando o parceiro voltou a masturbar o seu membro pedinte.

\- e aí? Passivo ou ativo?... Desta vez – questionou o castanho observando o outro franzir o cenho, confuso.

\- desta vez?! –

\- sim. Desta vez. Eu quero você todinho, Derek. Eu quero o seu pau me fodendo bem forte, mas também quero meter com força nessa bunda gostosa! – respondeu o Stilinski, apertando as nádegas do namorado com força, antes de desferir um tapa estalado na cintura

Derek sorriu de canto.

\- vamos tirar na sorte, então – disse o moreno e o castanho sorriu.

\- isso é sério? – indagou vendo o namorado erguer o punho.

\- é um jeito justo. Ímpar você por cima, par você por baixo – argumentou antes de Stiles desviar o olhar para a sua estante.

\- hora de rolar o dado – ditou erguendo o indicador para o dado metálico exibido em uma das prateleiras, fazendo o objeto cair no chão.

\- parece que eu vou primeiro – comentou Stiles sorrindo maroto na direção do namorado, que lhe sorria nervoso.

\- parece que sim – ditou o moreno, tomando os lábios do namorado em um beijo, antes de se virar e se colocar de quatro na cama.

Derek estava nervoso. Bom, ele sabia como funcionava. Já havia se tocado ali algumas vezes. Mas os seus dedos não eram nada comparados aos dedos de seu namorado, pior ainda comparados a arma que Stiles guardava entre as pernas. E, porra! Ele sabia como aquilo doía no começo. Só os seus dedos já lhe causavam uma ardência incomum. O pau de Stiles com certeza lhe deixaria incomodado por algumas boas horas.

O moreno de olhos verdes acabou por se engasgar em um suspiro quando sentiu Stilss afundar o rosto entre suas nádegas. O sorriso do castanho fora incontrolável. O gemido manhoso que o lobisomem liberou fora um incentivo e tanto. A língua atrevida pincelava de forma rápida o botão rosado do moreno, que suspirava e gemia com o toque úmido e quente em um local tão íntimo e sensível.

A língua de Stiles forçou a entrada com a ponta, fazendo com que Derek soltasse um suspiro mais alto. O castanho sorriu. Sugando com intensidade o local, o íncubos se afastou, desferindo um tapa estalado nas nádegas do lobisomem.

\- onde está o lubrificante? – inquiriu observando o outro se esticar até o criado e vasculhar a gaveta de baixo.

\- porra! Eu já estou ficando duro de novo. Toma! – murmurou o Hale, sabendo muito bem que o namorado conseguiria ouvir estando tão perto.

\- acho que você pode imaginar como eu estou – comentou o Stilinski encaixando a sua ereção nas nádegas redondas do parceiro, deslizando a mesma ali.

\- porra! – Derek suspirou, ansioso.

Stiles despejou um pouco do lubrificante em seu indicador, antes de levar para o cu ansioso do parceiro. O castanho sorriu quando o namorado suspirou prazeroso assim que o primeiro dedo fora inserido.

\- tão fácil. Você tem se divertido sozinho pensando em mim? – provocou o Stilinski começando a mover o seu dedo no interior do parceiro.

Derek suspirou mais uma vez, agarrando os lençóis com certa força. Envergonhado demais para dar uma resposta, o Hale apenas abaixou o torso, empinando ainda mais o quadril.

\- os seus dedos são tão grandes! – exclamou o lobisomem, prazeroso, suspirando mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio inferior

\- creio eu que isso não é um problema, certo? – comentou o castanho

Derek não respondeu. Apenas se limitou a mover o quadril, rebolando contra o dedo que lhe invadia tão prazerosamente, o forçando a se mover minimamente. O castanho sorriu ao entender mensagem do outro. Com mais um pouco de lubrificante, colocou o segundo dedo.

Derek grunhiu de prazer.

Ardia. Não iria mentir. No entanto, devido as suas práticas solitárias e a experiência de saber o que viria depois as ardência, o lobisomem relaxou, sentindo menos dor do que deveria sentir. Sentia os dedos longos começarem a lhe tesourar. Quando sentiu o namorado rebolar em seus dedos, após certo tempo, Stiles inseriu o terceiro dedo.

Derek grunhiu.

Já se sentia preenchido o suficiente para admitir que os dedos de Stiles lhe davam bem mais prazer do que os seus próprios. Se questionava quanto tempo levaria para se acostumar com o pau do castanho dentro de si. Os três dedos já lhe causavam uma ardência irritante.

\- j-já está bom. Chega de dedos – pronunciou o moreno, envergonhado, após sentir a ardência desaparecer.

\- você tem certeza? – questionou o íncubos sem parar o vai e vem que fazia com os dedos.

\- s-sim. Coloca o teu pau aí – respondeu o Hale afundando o rosto no colchão.

\- você que sabe, lobão – ditou o castanho, voltando a se erguer, retirando os seus dedos do interior do parceiro.

\- tem camisinhas na gaveta do criado – alertou o moreno, ainda com o rosto afundado nos lençóis.

Stiles sorriu.

O Hale suspirou ao sentir a glande rechonchuda e rosada do namorado tocar a sua entrada diretamente. Antes que pudesse argumentar sobre o preservativo, o lobisomem fora calado por um suspiro assim que a cabeça do pau de Stiles lhe penetrou. O castanho forçou a entrada dos primeiros centímetros, até ouvir o namorado guinchar baixinho. Se inclinando para abraçar o moreno, o Stilinski aproximou o rosto do ombro do moreno o máximo que pôde, beijando as costas de Derek e as massageando com as mãos.

\- somos imortais, Derek. Não precisamos nos prevenir contra doenças exclusivas dos mortais. Guarde para alguma convidada ou convidado – argumentou o íncubos sentindo o corpo alheio tremer a medida em que ele o penetrava, calmamente.

\- c-convidados? – indagou o Hale, confuso.

\- é. Não gosta de sexo a três? Ou até mesmo uma orgia? – inquiriu o castanho observando o rapaz erguer a cabeça para lhe encarar por sobre os ombros.

\- e-eu nunca fiz antes. V-você não sente ciúmes? – comentou o lobisomem antes de grunhir ao sentir mais do pau avantajado lhe invadir.

\- sim. Eu sinto. Não quero ninguém lhe fodendo. Mas imaginar você fodendo outra pessoa me excita. Gosto de me imaginar sendo essa pessoa, ou estando lhe comendo enquanto você fode ela, gosto de me imaginar entre vocês. Você não? – respondeu o íncubos e o lobisomem se viu pensativo, se vendo mais excitado a cada pensamento novo.

O moreno suspirou de prazer ao sentir o parceiro lhe invadir por completo, encaixando as suas nádegas na virilha do castanho.

\- porra! – exclamou o moreno, manhoso.

\- eu vou esperar você se acostumar, ok? Leve o tempo que precisar – disse o Stilinski e o Hale agradeceu internamente.

Agradecia por Stiles ter paciência e lhe esperar, porque aquilo doía como o inferno. Agradecia por o outro ser carinhoso e atencioso ao ponto de lhe abraçar pelas costas, deslizando as mãos pelo seu corpo em uma carícia que lhe distraía, minimamente, da dor.

Saber que era Stiles ali lhe acalmava e lhe reconfortava. Só de saber que era o namorado lhe penetrando e não qualquer outro cara lhe fazia sorrir. Era um maldito adolescente apaixonado. Ele não conseguia evitar.

Após alguns bons minutos estando os dois parados, Derek, após constatar que não sentia mais tanto incômodo, decidiu mover o quadril para ter certeza de que realmente não sentia mais dor. O suspiro prazeroso que escapou doa seus lábios, somado ao movimento do seu quadril foram o convite para Stiles começar a se mover.

O vai e vem lento era o suficiente para o moreno começar a gemer, baixinho. Ainda havia uma leve ardência no atrito entre os seus corpos, mas o prazer se fazia presente o suficiente para o rapaz ignorar a dor que sentia.

Stiles se retirava quase completamente, antes de voltar a se introduzir por completo no namorado, se maravilhando com os gemidos manhosos e baixos do moreno. Sentia o pau pulsar em apreço pelo calor que o envolvia. Deslizou as mãos da cintura de Derek para os ombros do mesmo, passando as palmas por sobre a tatuagem do bando Hale nas costas do moreno de olhos verdes. O Hale suspirou quando o íncubos parou de se mover e voltou a se deitar sobre si, aproximando o rosto do seu ombro.

\- você fica tão bonito quando está de quatro para mim – o castanho sussurrou contra a pele do namorado, a beijando e a sentindo arrepiar contra os seus lábios.

\- não para – reclamou Derek começando a rebolar contra o corpo do namorado, o incentivando a se mover.

Stiles suspirou.

O castanho começou a se mover novamente, iniciando um vai e vem calmo. Derek suspirava, tentando conter os seus gemidos nada másculos. A tentativa se mostrou falha quando o Hale sentiu Stiles lhe estocar uma única vez com força. O gemido fora involuntário, natural. O som manhoso aqueceu o rosto do moreno e o interior do parceiro.

O castanho sorriu largo com o som emitido pelo namorado.

\- forte? – indagou o íncubos e Derek suspirou, recuperando-se do prazer que se espalhou brevemente por seu corpo.

\- sim! – respondeu, quase implorando.

O Stilinski sorriu.

A cada estocada bruta do íncubos, o corpo do lobisomem era impulsionando levemente para a frente. Derek sentia o seu pau, carente de atenção, pulsar duro como pedra. Ao olhar para o próprio membro, baixando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior, o moreno pôde ver a glande brilhando com o pré-gozo que minava da fenda e gotejava no lençol do colchão.

O prazer que sentia surgir em seu quadril e se espalhar pelo corpo inteiro lhe excitava tanto!

Apoiando o torso no colchão sobre um braço só, o dobrando na horizontal, o moreno levou o braço livre ao próprio membro. No entanto, antes que pudesse se quer tocar a própria ereção com os dedos, o lobisomem sentiu escamas rondarem o membro, o apertando com força e o puxando para longe de seu pau babão.

\- para onde essa mãozinha boba pensa que vai? – o Stilinski questionou com a voz rouca.

Derek estranhou.

Ao olhar para a sua mão ele pôde ver algo cilíndrico e grosso como um corpo de serpente se enroscar em seu braço, mas, no lugar de uma cabeça, na ponta, havia uma espécie de chifre ou espinho.

As escamas eram vermelhas arroxeadas, quase da cor vinho. A voz de Stiles e o membro estranho em seu braço lhe deixavam confuso, mas o prazer que sentia com as estocadas violentas contra o seu traseiro lhe deixavam aéreo. Não conseguia pensar. O seu outro braço fora envolvido por um membro idêntico, assim como as suas coxas, próximo a virilha.

As escamas geladas contra a sua pele, principalmente as que lhe tocavam as bolas pelas laterais lhe causavam uma sensação prazerosa, apesar do susto. Ao olhar por sobre os ombros, Derek se viu surpreso ao ver a cor branca dos cabelos do namorado e os chifres que lhe ornamentavam a testa. Ao abrir a boca para questionar o que estava acontecendo, o Hale fora calado pelo próprio gemido, alto e manhoso, quando o demônio lhe penetrou com força mais uma vez.

O lobisomem olhou para o lado, mais especificamente para o espelho do quarto, que se encontrava de frente para a sua cama, tendo uma visão mais ampla do parceiro.

Stiles estava diferente. Mais alto, mais bronzeado. De seus ombros e de sua cintura os quatro membros que “amarravam” o lobisomem surgiam, bem como um membro cilíndrico, mais fino, surgia do fim das costas do Stilinski. Mas Derek não estava atento aos detalhes. Ele apenas se sentia excitado com a visão que tinha.

O demônio de olhos dourados continuava a lhe penetrar com velocidade ritmada e força desejada. Ver o próprio traseiro empinado para o íncubos apenas fez o pau do Hale implorar ainda mais por atenção.

\-- eu vou gozar – anunciou Stiles em meio aos seus gemidos roucos.

Derek sorriu de canto.

\- vai! Goza dentro! – ordenou voltando a olhar na direção do espelho, sentindo a sua excitação crescer.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de abafar os seus gemidos seguintes. Apenas ele e Stiles poderiam escutar. E por mais que tivesse vergonha de como os sons saíam manhosos e extremamente sexuais, o lobisomem não tivera como os controlar. As estocadas violentas e o pulsar do pau em seu cu, somado aos jatos quentes de porra que Stiles expelira dentro de si foram extremamente prazerosos.

\- porra! – exclamou o Stilinski, sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer com o orgasmo, antes de relaxar.

Derek sentiu o corpo cair sobre a cama. Estava tão perdido e fascinado com o prazer que sentia, que se esqueceu completamente que Stiles estava lhe segurando com o que quer que fossem aqueles membros. Não demorou para que o demônio caísse sobre o licantropo.

\- cara! – exclamou o íncubos enquanto soltava os braços e as pernas do moreno.

\- está cansado? – indagou o lobisomem levando uma de suas mãos ao próprio pau, passando a se masturbar, ignorando as marcas vermelhas em seus membros.

Sabia que, se não fosse um lobisomem, ficariam marcas bem visíveis em seus corpo. Mas ele não reclamava. Havia gostado do aperto em seus membros.

\- já não estou mais! – alegou o albino se erguendo e se retirando, com calma, do interior do moreno.

O íncubos, retornando a sua aparência humana, não perdeu tempo, se abaixando atrás do parceiro. Derek suspirou ao sentir o seu pau ser agarrado pelo namorado. Stiles encaixou a cabeça entre suas pernas, engolindo a ereção carente do lobisomem.

O Hale gemeu ao sentir a boca quente do castanho lhe envolver a cabeça rosada. Ao apoiar a cabeça na cama, o moreno pôde notar o parceiro sentado no chão, com as costas apoiada na cama e a cabeça jogada para trás. O Stilinski passou a mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo, iniciando o boquete.

O lobisomem, em apreço, passou a mover a cintura, serpenteando, começando a foder a boca alheia com calma. Logo os movimentos suaves e calmos já não lhe satisfaziam mais. Se erguendo da cama, sem se afastar do castanho, o moreno agarrou os cabelos castanhos entre os dedos e passou a estocar com mais velocidade contra a boca alheia.

Stiles sorriu em meio ao ato.

Fixando as mãos nas nádegas redondas do Hale, o Stilinski o incentivou, passando a puxar a cintura do outro contra si, aumentando o ritmo. O lobisomem se excitou mais com a cena, sentindo o prazer se intensificar em seu corpo.

Se afastando de Stiles, Derek soltou uma das mãos, a levando ao próprio pau, enquanto que com a outra permanecia segurando os cabelos castanhos com pulso de ferro.

Stiles apenas abriu a boca, esperando pelo momento.

Derek grunhiu um gemido inaudível antes de expelir um jato potente contra o rosto de Stiles, para em seguida enfiar a cabeça do pau na boca alheia. As lambidas e a sucção do castanho em sua glande apenas fez com que as pernas de Derek bambeassem. O lobisomem sentiu o parceiro engolir a sua porra e passar a lamber e engolir o seu pau algumas vezes, extraindo o máximo que pudesse de qualquer resquício de seu gozo.

\- você gosta de porra? – inquiriu antes de se afastar mais, fazendo o seu pau escapar dos lábios habilidosos e sedentos.

\- sim – respondeu o Stilinski limpando o próprio rosto com os dedos, antes de os levar aos lábios.

Derek observou a cena com certa excitação. Estava um tanto cansado depois de gozar duas vezes seguidas. O seu pau estava um tanto sensível,. Mas a imagem de Stiles lambendo a sua porra lhe deixava aceso. O moreno agarrou um dos punhos do namorado, guiando os dedos sujos a boca, os limpando. Stiles sorriu, puxando o lobisomem para si, o qual se deixou cair no colo do corpo nu do namorado.

Stiles lhe roubou um beijo enquanto lhe abraçava.

\- não se incomodou com a minha aparência? Eu acabei me exaltando e deixando rolar – indagou o castanho, se explicando sobre a sua mudança de forma durante o coito.

\- não. Na verdade, eu gostei. Você fica sexy de cabelo branco e chifres – confessou o lobisomem apertando os ombros do namorado.

\- ah. É? – o sorriso nos lábios de Stiles deduravam o quão ele havia gostado de ouvir aquilo.

\- sim. Mas dá próxima vez, eu vou por cima! – argumentou mordendo o lábio inferior do parceiro.

\- não gostou de ser passivo? – provocou o Stilinski, sorrindo divertido.

\- você sabe que eu adorei você me fodendo – reclamou o moreno se recordando que outro conseguia ver a sua aura.

Derek estava em pânico.

Agora que o relaxamento causado pelo orgasmo havia passado, ele estava aterrorizado. Encarava a besteira que havia feito com as mãos tremendo. Ignorava completamente ao chamados do namorado vendado e amarrado em sua cama. Ele estava tão fodido.

Sentia vontade de chorar, mas nem isso conseguia fazer. Estava em estado de choque. Stiles permanecia a lhe chamar o nome. Quando o íncubos lhe chamou de amor, coisa que ele nunca havia feito até então, Derek acordou do choque. Ainda estava aterrorizado, mas não poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Ele teria que enfrentar as consequências. A tatuagem já havia surgido e se completado. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Ele apenas teria que encarar os fatos e aceitar a sua penalidade de cabeça baixa em puro arrependimento. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia sido tão burro.

Se retirando do interior de Stiles, ouvindo o mesmo suspirar em apreço pela movimentação, o Hale o encarou, ainda aterrorizado. O torso repleto de sêmen, indicando o orgasmo recente do qual ainda não pudera se limpar devidamente, agora com outro aspecto presente em sua pele clara.

\- Stiles, me desculpa – pediu o lobo, em um tom arrependido, já começando a desamarrar o parceiro.

Ele ainda não conseguia compreender como havia sido tão irresponsável e imbecil. Como diabos ele se deixou levar pelo momento daquele jeito? Ao ponto de fazer uma estupidez daquelas! Encarava o símbolo recente, por vezes, de soslaio, o temendo com uma intensidade surreal.

\- do que você está falando? – indagou Stiles, confuso e curioso.

\- eu não queria fazer... Eu não sei o que me deu. E-eu me senti tão excitado, e... E... E eu já estava gozando e... E... E... – o lobisomem começou a se explicar, sem realmente conseguir colocar me palavras o que tinha para dizer.

Estava nervoso demais.

\- o que houve, cara? Por que está tão nervoso? – inquiriu o íncubos retirando a venda de seus olhos.

Ele estava perdido. Havia perdido algo em meio ao orgasmo? Estava tão excitado em estar tendo aquela experiência com o namorado pela segunda vez, que aparentemente não havia percebido que algo sério ocorrera durante o coito. Derek encarava o peito do namorado com pesar no olhar e com os olhos úmidos.

\- o quê? O que foi? – perguntou descendo o olhar para o seu mamilo esquerdo.

\- Derek... – o Stilinski suspirou, surpreso.

\- eu sei! Me desculpe! Não foi a minha intenção. Eu acabei me empolgando e... Só fiz – argumentou o moreno, desesperado, rezando para que o castanho não terminasse consigo.

\- bom... e o que vamos fazer? – questionou o íncubos, ainda encarando a consequência do ato do namorado.

\- p-podemos falar com a minha mãe, se você quiser. Ela é uma alfa da família. Ela pode desfazer – disse o lobisomem, nervoso, vendo que o parceiro não parava de encarar a triskelion tatuada no peito esquerdo.

\- você quer desfazer? – indagou o demônio, curioso.

Derek sentou algo diferente.

\- b-bom. Eu lhe marquei sem a sua permissão. Você não quer desfazer? – questionou o Hale, confuso.

\- bom, você não era virgem. Com certeza já havia feito sexo antes. Já tinha marcado alguém antes? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno lhe fitar abismado, antes de negar com a cabeça de forma desesperada.

\- não. Nunca. Você foi o primeiro. Eu não sei o que me deu, eu só... Acabei mordendo você com a marca enquanto gozava – respondeu desesperado, antes de ficar encabulado.

\- você sabe o que a marca de um clã significa, não é? –

\- é claro que eu sei. A marca é um símbolo de união. É a aliança dos seres mágicos. Se uma marca for correspondida, elas criam uma nova, única para os seus donos – respondeu o lobisomem vendo o outro adolescente menear positivamente.

\- para mim, o que você decidir está bom – ditou o castanho voltando a se deitar, desta vez sem as amarras em seus pulsos.

Derek o encarou, surpreso.

\- você... Aceita uma marca minha? – inquiriu, perplexo.

Não estava crendo no que aquilo significava.

Stiles apenas deu de ombros, olhando para o teto.

\- cubos não se apegam a qualquer um, Derek. Na verdade, é raro que um cubos se apaixone no seu primeiro século de vida. Quando nós nos envolvemos, é pra valer. Eles podem morar em hemisférios diferentes da terra, ainda assim continuarão a sentir o que sentem – afirmou o Stilinski, evitando olhar para o lobisomem.

\- então você aceitaria a minha marca? – questionou o Hale, apenas para ter certeza.

Ele queria ouvir com as palavras certas.

O outro sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

\- eu já aceitei, azedo – o castanho respondeu e o moreno corou, com um sorriso de alegria surgindo nos lábios.

Ele estava nervoso. A Marca era algo sério para os seres não humanos. Todos os seres de boa índole a respeitavam. De druidas a demônios. Mas ali estavam dois adolescentes aceitando a marca um do outro após um ato impensado de um garoto emocionado em pleno orgasmo.

Derek se aproximou do namorado, voltando a se encaixa entre as pernas do mesmo, se mantendo sentado sobre os próprios pés. Stiles o encarou, finalmente, um tanto envergonhado e receoso. O lobisomem inclinou a cabeça para o lado, exibindo a curva do pescoço.

\- me marque – ditou o Hale, em um tom calmo.

Stiles teve os olhos saltados em espanto.

O carro estacionou no acostamento da via, antes de o motor desligar e a porta se abrir. O salto agulha tocou a terra no solo uniforme, antes de a mulher se erguer para fora do veículo. Os óculos escuros escorregaram pelo nariz até alcançar a ponta do mesmo, permitindo que o seu olhar cético fosse direcionado para uma árvore específica.

Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seus lábios.

\- olá, queridinho – ela pronunciou com a voz sedutora.

\- v-você tem certeza? Se eu te marcar, nossos símbolos vão se cruzar e todos saberão que você pertence a um Stilinski... inclusive os seus pais – argumentou o castanho, ainda espantado, nervoso.

\- eles já vão saber que estamos namorando quando sentirem a marca em você, de qualquer jeito. Sem contar que mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos ter que contar para os nossos pais sobre nós dois – contra-argumentou observando o outro menear a cabeça, em concordância.

\- certo. Mas ajeita a cabeça. Não vou lhe marcar no pescoço. – brincou o castanho se sentando e abraçando o moreno desnudo a sua frente, o puxando para mais perto, forçando o mesmo a se ajoelhar na cama.

\- onde vai ser? – inquiriu o Hale, sorrindo animado.

O íncubos sorriu de canto.

\- no mesmo lugar que a minha – respondeu o Stilinski antes de desferir uma mordida no peito esquerdo do rapaz, acima do mamilo.

Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando um suspiro pesaroso escapar.

Quando Stiles se afastou de si, os dois puderam admirar o surgimento de um Ouroboros composto por duas serpentes que se entrelaçavam no meio, formando um infinito, antes de cercarem o infinito em um círculo, com cada cabeça abocanhando a cauda alheia.

Derek olhou para o peito de Stiles, vendo ali a Triskele de sua família desenhada como uma tatuagem, assim como o Ouroboros dos Stilinski estava desenhado em seu peito.

Os dois símbolos giraram com velocidade.

Ao alcançar a árvore, desfilando em seu salto agulha sem qualquer problema, apesar da superfície sobre a qual andava, a mulher encarou o ser vivo estático cujo reino era de fundamental importância para a manutenção da vida no planeta. Ajustou uma mecha de cabelo, a jogando pata trás do ombro, antes de erguer a mão com anéis articulados de garras de dragão na direção do tronco.

A mulher suspirou, deslizando os dedos pela madeira. Sentia o relevo do tronco em sua palma, assim como na ponta afiada de seus anéis metálicos rasparem o organismo. Ela afastou a mão da árvore, por alguns milímetros, movendo os dedos diante do tronco, fazendo o símbolo de ouroboros feito de uma neblina escura surgir ali. Ela sorriu predatória para a árvore antes de a golpear com violência, a cortando, deixando cinco marcas brutas e animalescas.

Derek assistiu a triskele desenhar um círculo ao redor dela mesma, criando duas serpentes que a circulavam, com uma abocanhando a cauda da outra. Já Stiles viu as duas serpentes se moverem, se desenroscando, fazendo uma Triskele surgir no exato momento em que o infinito sumiu por completo, antes de as duas circularem o símbolo algumas vezes, parando com uma cabeça acima e a outra abaixo do símbolo com espirais.

O mesmo símbolo ornamentava o peito esquerdo de ambos os adolescentes, indicando o relacionamento que tinham e o quanto o levavam a sério. Derek sorriu apaixonado para o peito do castanho, levando a mão ao símbolo recém formado.

\- agora é pra valer – murmurou o moreno sentindo o castanho lhe abraçar o torso, acariciando a região da marca do seu clã em suas costas.

\- você é meu, e eu sou seu – murmurou o íncubos se aproximando para um beijo.

Antes que os seus lábios se tocassem, a mente de Stiles se desligou do namorado. Nela, o símbolo de ouroboros de sua família era representado por sua neblina escura, balançando ao vento, enquanto mantinha a forma perfeita das serpentes entrelaçadas. O castanho se arrepiou ao sentir um par de mãos conhecidas lhe abraçarem o torso, sensualmente deslizando garras metálicas por sua pele. Ele se sentia como uma presa nas mãos de seu predador. Logo um arrepio se espalhou por seu corpo e o símbolo feito de neblina fora cortado brutalmente, e uma serpente avançou contra o castanho, rosnando.

Stiles se assustou, se afastando bruscamente, deixando Derek confuso. O Stilinski sabia perfeitamente o significado daquelas imagens em sua cabeça. O Hale lhe observava com o cenho franzido, estranhando. O lobisomem conseguia sentir o cheiro de nervosismo ser emanado pelo namorado.

O moreno engoliu em seco, com receio de que o outro já tivesse se arrependido.

\- merda! – exclamou Stiles, empurrando o parceiro na cama e se erguendo de prontidão.

\- o quê? O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos pretos, confuso, vendo o parceiro olhar por sua janela após abrir a cortina do quarto com desespero.

Stiles negava repetidas vezes em voz alta, de forma desesperada, antes de se dirigir para as próprias roupas e começar a de vestir. Derek seguiu para a janela, olhando pela mesma e não notando nada do lado de fora, antes de seguir o namorado no ato de se vestir com pressa.

\- Stiles

\- não era para acontecer! – exclamou o íncubos, nervoso, tropeçando ao vestir a calça e indo de encontro ao chão.

Derek não conseguiu rir da cena devido ao nervosismo que começava a crescer dentro de si.

\- o que está pegando? – o Hale voltou a indagar, nervoso.

\- não era para ela me achar aqui! Ela não deveria entrar no território de sua família! – argumentou o Stilinski, terminando de vestir a calça ainda no chão, para em seguida se sentar e começar a calçar os sapatos.

\- STILES! – gritou Derek chamando a atenção do namorado.

\- o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, irritado, após abotoar a bermuda

\- ela me achou, Derek. Ela não deveria saber que eu estava aqui – ditou o castanho, se erguendo e vestindo a camisa com velocidade.

\- quem? – ele estava confuso.

Talia estava no andar de baixo da casa com Peter e Corinne, conversando sobre aleatoriedades da vida que mantinham, enquanto ela e a cunhada preparavam o jantar. Era sábado e a família inteira estava em casa.

Corinne parou o que fazia quando sentiu um aroma estranho no ar. Era um perfume atrativo que fazia o seu corpo tremer, enquanto o seu cérebro insistia em lhe alertar da possibilidade de perigo. Peter, Talia e os outros membros mais antigos arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. A alfa do bando jogou o rolo de massas no balcão com fúria, fazendo o som alto assustar os mais novos e Corinne.

\- mas que puta! – ralhou a morena retirando o avental que vestia e marchando para o lado de fora da casa, ignorando os pedidos do irmão mais novo, que implorava para que ela mantivesse a calma.

Todo o bando Hale seguiu a alfa, curiosos com o desfecho. Os mais novos encaravam a alfa parar diante da casa, com uma cadeira da varanda na mão esquerda, encarando a floresta densa que cercava a casa. Stiles abriu a janela do quarto de Derek em tempo de a ver chegando.

A neblina começou a surgir das árvores diante de Talia, a fazendo rosnar de fúria, deixando os membros mais novos confusos.

\- o que você está fazendo aqui? – murmurou Peter, pesaroso.

Todos os lobisomens, com exceção de Talia e Peter, se viram surpresos quando, ao piscarem os olhos, uma mulher surgiu ao lado da última árvore antes do jardim Hale. Ela surgiu do nada, sem se quer exibir uma silhueta ao longe. O desfilar do salto agulha em meio a grama era surpreendente. Em momento algum os pés da invasora vacilaram mesmo com o solo fofo e nada plano.

\- puta – rosnou Talia vendo a mulher de roupas justas sorrir em sua direção.

A mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e óculos escuros vestia apenas um top, exibindo a sua barriga lisinha, assim como um decote extremamente atrativo. Além de uma jaqueta de couro curta e uma calça jeans apertada, exibindo suas pernas grossas e trabalhadas. Os brincos de rosas feitos de prata combinavam perfeitamente com a gargantilha spike que usava, assim como o colar de serpente que apenas chamava mais atenção para os seus seios fartos apertados naquele top justo.

A mulher de salto sorriu largo, abrindo os braços ao lado do corpo, como se os chamasse para um abraço, antes de dois membros escamosos surgirem de sua cintura e se espalharem atrás de si, desenhando um coração, exibindo as pontas afiadas e brilhantes.

\- olha só! Mas que recepção! Sinto falta apenas do tapete vermelho – anunciou a castanha, ainda desfilando na direção do bando de lobisomens.

\- é a minha mãe – murmurou Stiles, apreensivo.

\- a mulher sabe fazer uma entrada – comentou Erica para Laura.

\- quem é ela? – inquiriu Cora, em sussurro.

\- é Cláudia Stilinski, a mãe do íncubos que salvou o seu irmão – respondeu Peter com seriedade, sentindo Corinne entrelaçar os dedos nos seus.

Talia, furiosa, jogou a cadeira em sua mão na mulher com toda a força, vendo a castanha girar sobre os saltos, desviando enquanto permanecia a desfilar pelo gramado com os membros escamosos balançando em pura exibição.

\- garota! Garota! – falou a súcubos ouvindo o móvel de madeira se quebrar atrás de si.

\- SAIA DAS MINHAS TERRAS, PUTA! – ralhou a morena com fúria, exibindo os olhos vermelhos e permitindo que suas garras saíssem.

\- o estresse não faz bem para a pele, Talia. Veja bem a diferença entre nós duas – provocou Cláudia deslizando as mãos pelo rosto e pescoço com sensualidade.

Talia corou e rosnou em resposta.

Cláudia conseguia se manter na mesma maldita aparência de quando a conheceu há séculos atrás, enquanto ela e Peter haviam amadurecido, mesmo que todos ali fossem imortais. A jovialidade da mulher podia fazer com que as pessoas a confundissem com uma jovem de vinte anos.

\- gostosa para caramba! – comentou Jackson, involuntariamente, sendo acordado de seus devaneios pelo tapa estalado que recebera na cabeça por parte de seus pais.

\- tem que ter muita coragem para invadir o meu território. Você sabe o que isso

\- calada! Vaca! Vagaba! – rosnou Cláudia, surpreendendo os mais jovens.

\- venha cá! Agora! – ordenou a súcubos, deixando Talia e os seus betas confusos.

O som de sapatos aterrissando na grama chamou a atenção do bando Hale para trás, vendo Derek e Stiles se aproximarem, preocupados.

\- quando ele... Desde quando ele está aqui? – indagou Cora, surpresa com a presença do demônio de cabelos castanhos e piercings.

\- ele tem visitado o seu irmão regularmente – respondeu Talia, ciente da presença do adolescente em suas terras.

Ela havia feito um trato com o rapaz e ele, surpreendentemente, não o descumpriu. Se alimentara de seu filho sem causar nenhum tipo de prejuízo para Derek.

\- então era aqui que você se enfiava durante as férias. Era deles que se alimentava ao invés dos meus pacientes – comentou a mulher de cabelos longos e óculos ray-ban, encarando Talia fixamente, enquanto o casal de adolescentes se colocava entre as duas mulheres, ao lado delas, mantendo uma boa distância.

\- sou proibido por lei de não invadir o território deles. Mas não de fazer um trato com eles – respondeu o castanho e Cláudia retirou os óculos e os colocou em seu top, o prendendo entre os seios com a ajuda da haste do mesmo.

\- deixe eu ver se eu entendi. Você fez um trato com essa pulguenta? – inquiriu apontando com o indicador coberto pelo anel para a alfa que lhe encarava com fúria.

\- escute aqui, sua cobra miserável – Talia começou a avançar, mas fora parada pelo marido, que lhe segurou os braços, e também por Peter, que a repreendeu com a voz.

Cláudia desviou o olhar analista para o louro parado atrás de Talia.

\- Peter – a mulher o cumprimentou, seca

O homem engoliu em seco, a encarando com saudades no olhar.

\- Cláudia – o lobisomem a cumprimentou em um fio de voz.

\- então essa é a sua esposa – comentou a castanha levando os dedos ao queixo, analisando Corinne, descaradamente, de cima para baixo.

\- hum... Eu esperava algo horrível, considerando que o seu pai aprovou o casamento. Mas ela não é ruim... Não é nada ruim... – a Stilinski lançou um olhar predatório para a mulher, que se limitou a cobrir a parte inferior do rosto com a mão livre, envergonhada.

\- sim. Corinne é... Perfeita. Vocês... – Peter começou a responder, ainda sem saber como se portar diante da mulher, mas fora calado por Talia, que ergueu a mão, o calando.

\- Peter! – repreendeu alfa e o irmão se calou ao sentir os olhos escarlates sobre si.

\- típico – ditou a súcubos, revirando os olhos.

\- isso é jeito de uma mulher da sua idade se vestir? – inquiriu a mãe de Theo, desgostosa, tentando mudar o foco do diálogo.

Cláudia sorriu.

\- a culpa não é minha se você se tornou uma múmia careta, secando como uma azeitona apesar da imortalidade em seu sangue. Continuarei linda, independente da sua inveja, velhota! – argumentou a Stilinski sorrindo vitoriosa para a carranca da mulher.

\- devia vestir-se como uma doutora e como uma mãe, não como uma vagabunda – alegou a mãe de Isaac, desgostosa.

A súcubos lambeu os lábios, contendo um sorriso.

\- uma vez, um homem me disse para eu me vestir direito – falou a castanha, pensativa.

Stiles sorriu, acompanhando a mais velha no sorriso predatório.

\- então eu vesti a pele dele – concluiu com um tom debochado.

Mãe e filho riram, chocando os lobisomens.

\- não é de surpreender o estilo do filho, agora eu olhamos para a mãe – comentou o senhor Whittemore, venenoso, defendendo as parentes.

Cláudia o encarou com superioridade, antes de sorrir de canto.

\- é um ensinamento de nossa família – disse a castanha, desviando o olhaf para o filho, analisando o mesmo da cabeça aos pés, brevemente.

\- “vista-se... – a mulher começou.

\- “...como se estivesse seduzindo a próxima vítima.” – Stiles a acompanhou nas palavras, surpreendendo o bando Hale devido ao sorriso em amnos os rostos.

\- Cláudia! – Peter repreendeu a castanha, que lhe encarou com seriedade por sobre os óculos.

\- é comigo? – inquiriu a mulher e o homem se calou, lambendo os lábios e abaixando o olhar.

\- por favor, Cláudia. Vamos manter os modos – pediu Oliver observando a súcubos sorrir de canto.

\- então coloque os seus parentes na coleira, Hale. Eu vim aqui atrás do meu filho. E fui recebida com uma ataque – comentou a castanha, com normalidade

Todos desviaram o olhar para os dois adolescentes.

\- vamos embora, Mieczyslaw. – ditou a mais velha dos Stilinski e o castanho tentou argumentar, mas desistiu.

Derek, preocupado, assistiu ao namorado marchar até a mãe, com um olhar sério e um tanto cabisbaixo. Aquilo lhe preocupou. A mãe de Stiles havia descoberto sobre os seus encontros. Bom, não a verdadeira natureza deles, mas os encontros em si. Ele tinha medo. As suas famílias claramente se odiavam. Cláudia Stilinski não aparentava estar irritada com o filho. Mas ele não a conhecia para estar tirando conclusões de forma tão calma.

Temia que Stiles fosse proibido de voltar até a sua casa.

\- espere! – pediu o moreno, dando um passo a frente, chamando a atenção dos dois cubos.

\- não vai proibir ele de voltar, vai? – inquiriu, receoso.

Cláudia se virou para Derek, o analisando da cabeça aos pés.

\- e você seria? – questionou a mulher erguendo uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

O questionamento não era para o moreno em si e a sua fala direcionada ao mesmo. Ela sustentou aquelas expressão devido a leve similaridade que sentiu na aura do lobisomem e do filho, a qual notou no momento em que apareceram, mas julgou ser por ambos estarem próximos fisicamente.

\- e-eu sou Derek. Derek Hale. Sou... Amigo do Stiles – o lobisomem respondeu, nervoso.

A mulher soltou um “hunf” convencido que fez o moreno suar.

\- amigo? Ah, por favor. Eu sei que é mais do que isso – disse a mais velha antes de gargalhar ao ver a coloração a vermelhada no rosto do rapaz, bem como o nervosismo do mesmo se tornar mais evidente.

Stiles corou, trincando a mandíbula em desconforto.

\- mais do que isso? – questionou Oliver, confuso.

\- Derek... Derek está apaixonado pelo íncubos – respondeu Peter, em um murmúrio.

\- como é?! – inquiriu Talia, perplexa.

\- na verdade... Eu e o Stiles – Derek tentou se explicar, mas se calou quando Cláudia avançou em si.

O rapaz recuou, colando as costas em uma das árvores do jardim, onde jazia abandonado o velho balanço em que usava na infância. Cláudia levou as mãos armadas ao tronco, logo ao lado do rosto do adolescente, segurando o queixo do mesmo com a mão livre.

Derek engoliu em seco com o toque gélido do metal dos anéis da súcubos em sua pele, antes de erguer um olhar temeroso para a mesma. Os olhos dourados brilhavam em sua direção com um desejo predatório.

Antes que Cláudia pudesse falar algo, Stiles avançou em suas costas. No entanto, o rapaz, que visava apenas se colocar entre a mãe e o namorado, fora completamente surpreendido quando Talia se jogou na mulher de cabelos castanhos.

Cláudia recuou em um salto.

A castanha jogou a mão na direção da loba, e uma esfera de sombras voou na direção de Talia. A loba se jogou para o lado, rolando no chão e se afastando ainda mais. Ela sabia o que significaria ser acertada por aquela esfera. Assim que atingiu o solo, a metros de distância, o ataque de Cláudia se desfez em neblina, se espalhando por uma pequena área.

A Stilinski gargalhou, avançando contra a Hale. A loba não se acovardou e repetiu o ato. A súcubos desferiu um golpe de seus anéis no rosto da morena, mas a mulher se abaixou, desviando. A lobisomem avançou mais, visando agarrar a cintura da adversária e se jogar para trás, a lançando no chão, mas Cláudia fincou os membros escamosos no chão assim que os braços de Talia cercaram a sua cintura em um perímetro curto. A súcubos fora erguida no ar pelo par de membros longos, escapando do agarre da outra mulher. Talia pensou com velocidade, se jogando no chão e chutando um dos membros escamosos com ferrão fincado no chão, o desestabilizando, levando a súcubos ao chão.

Assim que se ergueu, Talia se virou para a adversária caída com um sorriso no rosto, o qual foi consumido pela raiva quando fora pega de surpresa por um golpe do membro escamoso no rosto. As escamas lhe cortaram a pele, fazendo o ferimento arder e um pouco do seu sangue minar do local.

A loba rosnou, ao mesmo tempo em que o ferimento recente já se fechava. O bando Hale se curvou em preparação, passando a rosnar para a invasora. Peter se colocou entre a luta e o bando, com os braços abertos, pedindo a calma de todos.

Talia avançou, furiosa, assim que Cláudia se ergueu. A loba fora surpreendida quando a súcubos avançou, colando os seus corpos, lhe agarrando o pescoço pela nuca e unindo os seus lábios.

Os mais novos do bando Hale deixaram o queixo cair, em espanto. Mas os mais velhos do bando e o íncubos presente sabiam que aquilo não passava de uma tática de batalha dos cubos do clã Stilinski. Talia sentia a neblina de Cláudia invadir sua boca, descendo por sua garganta e se dirigindo para os seus pulmões. O odor característico da neblina lhe atingia as narinas, uma vez que a neblina também era liberada pelas narinas da súcubos.

A Hale desferiu uma joelhada no abdômen a alheio e socou o rosto da súcubos, a afastando de si. Talia deu as costas para a adversária, tossindo e recuperando o ar, ao mesmo tempo em que se via em pânico. Sentia o corpo aquecer por dentro e uma libido dominar o seu corpo aos poucos. Dois sintomas gerados pela neblina dos Stilinski.

Ela sabia que bastaria olhar nos olhos de Cláudia por alguns segundos para se tornar uma escrava da outra. E foi pensando nisso que a mulher rasgou um pedaço da própria camisa de tecido fino, passando a vendar os seus olhos com ela.

A castanha gargalhou, chamando a atenção da loba, que se encontrava nervosa.

\- olhos vendados é? Delícia! – provocou a castanho e Talia franziu o cenho, identificando a posição da mulher.

\- consigo sentir o seu cheiro podre facilmente – rebateu a morena, tentando não corar com o tesão que sentia.

A neblina dos cubos era traiçoeira. Lhe derrubava de dentro para fora.

\- respondendo a sua pergunta, garoto – começou a Stilinski, arfante – eu não pretendo proibir o Stiles de lhe ver. O meu filho já é grandinho o suficiente para eu não me preocupar com a sua família perto dele – ditou a súcubos, com a sua pose de superioridade sempre presente.

Cláudia avançou contra Talia com velocidade, sendo surpreendida quando a mulher se abaixou. A castanha sorriu, mirando com os anéis metálicos na Hale.

\- cedo dema-AARGH – a Stilinski gritou de dor em meio a fala quando a loba se ergueu, jogando areia em seus olhos.

\- se eu não posso enxergar – ditou a morena preparando as garras.

Cláudia grunhia e rosnava de ódio com os olhos ardendo e coçando.

\- você também não vai – rebateu mirando com as garras no abdômen alheio.

\- MÃE, NÃO! – Derek gritou, mas fora tarde.

Talia sorriu quando o cheiro de sangue lhe atingiu as narinas. Ela sorriu mais ainda quando ergueu os braços, erguendo o torso em que suas garras estavam fincadas.

\- o seu filho só está em minhas terras por um tratado, vagabunda. Do contrário, ele já estaria morto por invadir o meu território – falou a alfa, com firmeza em seu tom de voz.

Talia sentiu algo estranho. O cheiro de sangue havia ficado mais forte e ela conseguiu perceber algo no mesmo.

Ela não o conhecia direito.

A alfa sentiu dedos gélidos em sua testa, finalmente identificando o cheiro alheio. A surpresa e a negação tomaram conta de sua mente, antes de sentir a venda cair. Mesmo vendo com os próprios olhos, ela não acreditou. Stiles lhe encarava com ódio enquanto os dedos da loba ainda estavam fincados em seu abdômen, o perfurando e o erguendo no ar.

Derek e todo o bando Hale olhava para a cena com perplexidade, travados. Erica e Cora cobriam a boca com as mãos, impactadas. Peter prendeu a respiração, enquanto Oliver mordia o lábio inferior, nervoso. A imprudência de sua mulher os levara a um ponto extremamente indesejável.

Aquele ferimento poderia, muito bem, ser um motivo de guerra entre as duas famílias. Uma guerra há muito esquecida, mas que a rivalidade que gerara permanecia até os dias de hoje.

\- e-eu... – a morena tentou pronunciar, mas o arrependimento e o medo lhe nublavam a mente.

Stiles cerrou os punhos nos pulsos alheios, os empurrando. Talia compreendeu o recado e retraiu as garras, retirando os dedos do interior do abdômen alheio. Cláudia abriu os olhos com fúria, pouco se importando com a dor que sentia nos mesmos. A súcubos avançou com ódio. A castanha exibiu os membros escamosos, os erguendo para os lados. Para a surpresa dos mais jovens, o que antes pareciam tentáculos escamosos, giraram no ar, se transformando em um par de asas com garras. A Stilinski girou, golpeando a alfa com uma das asas, criando um corte no rosto da morena, e a derrubando no chão. Talia, perplexa com a audácia, apenas ergueu o rosto com a mão no mesmo

Cláudia abraçou o corpo do filho, o deitando no chão enquanto o cobria com uma das asas que surgiam da base de suas costas. O castanho respirava com dificuldade devido ao ferimento. Qualquer movimento em seu torso era motivo de uma dor enorme.

\- eu deveria matar você! – ralhou Cláudia, furiosa.

A única surpresa em sua acusação, era o seu tom de voz. A fúria escondia a sua dor. O medo que crescia em seu peito com a ideia de perder o filho.

Derek tentou se aproximar, mas assim que deu um passo a frente, Stiles empurrou a asa da mãe, abrindo caminho para que ele se erguesse. Quando Cláudia o ajudou a se colocar de pé, o rapaz se transformou.

Quatro membros escamosos surgiram das costas do Stilinski, que jogou as roupas que lhe cobriam o torso no chão, exibindo o abdômen ferido e o sangue que por ele escorria. O rapaz fora erguido no ar quando os quatro membros se fincaram no chão e o empurraram para cima, fazendo o castanho se inclinar sobre a alfa caída, que o encarava com surpresa. Da cabeça de Stiles, um par de chifres surgiu, apontando em riste para a frente, com a ponta levemente curvada para cima. A pele antes clara de tornou vermelha, em um tom escuro. Do topo das nádegas de Stiles, uma cauda fina com uma seta na ponta rasgou a bermuda do rapaz.

\- eu vou falar apenas uma vez. Encoste em uma escama da minha família, e eu vou te destruir – a voz do adolescente soou grossa devido a sua transformação.

Talia encarou os olhos azuis brilhantes com perplexidade

\- você está me ameaçando?! – inquiriu a mulher, indignada

Estava sendo ameaçada de morte por um adolescentes.

\- vamos embora, Stiles. Está claro que deixar você se envolver com essa laia foi um erro – ditou Cláudia se aproximando do filho, com os olhos fechados, voltando a fechar as asas em caudas perigosas.

\- Stiles – Derek chamou pelo namorado, o encarando com preocupação.

\- nos falamos depois, Derek – ditou Stiles, voltando a acolher o chão com os pés.

\- está mais do que óbvio que jamais poderemos nos misturar com eles – disse Cláudia lançando um olhar sério para Peter, antes de dar as costas, sendo engolida por sua neblina.

\- espere! – Talia se ergueu de prontidão.

Oliver segurou a mulher no momento exato em que uma cerra metálica parou diante da mulher, girando com velocidade. Os lobisomens olharam para Stiles, notando a ausência de uma das pulseiras metálicas do adolescente, que encarava a mulher com fúria.

\- vocês foram avisados – foi tudo o que o rapaz disse antes de repetir o ato da mãe.

A cerra se manteve no ar, antes de seguir para o interior da mata, na direção em que o íncubos seguiu.

\- dá para acreditar numa coisa dessas? – indagou Talia, levando a mão ao rosto, sentindo o ferimento que se fechava aos poucos.

A mulher fora interrompida em sua indignação por um empurrão. Ao se virar para trás, a alfa se viu mais indignada ainda. Derek voltou a empurrar a mãe, com fúria. Oliver tratou de segurar o filho, o contendo. Peter foi auxiliar o cunhado

\- qual é o seu problema?! – exclamou o adolescente tentando continuar a avançar contra a mãe.

\- Derek, se acalme – pediu Oliver, nervoso.

\- precisava tentar matar ele?! – inquiriu o adolescente, possuído de raiva.

\- eu não tentei matar ele! Ele se envolveu na luta! Não era para ter acontecido! – ralhou Talia, irritada

\- MAS VOCÊ TENTOU MATAR A MÃE DELE! – ralhou o Hale mais novo, furioso.

\- ELA ME DESAFIOU! NO MEU TERRITÓRIO! – argumentou a morena, também começando a gritar.

Se Derek sabia levantar a voz, ela mostraria que sabia melhor.

\- MAS FOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU TUDO! VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU A BRIGA! ELA ESTAVA PACÍFICA! VOCÊ FOI IRRESPONSÁVEL E COMEÇOU TUDO! – gritou o rapaz, surpreendendo a mais velha.

\- ele tem razão. Você começou com as agressões físicas, Talia. Deveria ter mantido tudo no diálogo. Ela veio apenas buscar o filho – argumentou Peter observando a irmã lhe fitar com indignação.

\- era só o que me faltava! Você?! –

\- agora não é hora! Vamos todos nos acalmar! – pediu Oliver conseguindo, finalmente, fazer com que Derek se acalmasse.

O adolescente se soltou do pai, se virando para a própria casa.

\- quem precisa se acalmar é essa doida! – ralhou Derek, ainda possuído pela fúria, marchando na direção da mansão.

Talia parou o filho no meio do trajeto, o girando para si, antes de desferir um tapa na face do rapaz. Derek olhou, perplexo, para a própria mãe, que o encarava com a fúria expressa em seus olhos escarlates.

\- você vai subir agora pro seu quarto, e vai se acalmar. Você está me ouvindo? – ordenou a alfa, furiosa.

\- ou o quê? Vai tentar me matar também? – indagou o moreno, irritado, correndo para o interior da mansão.

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO! – gritou a mulher assim que o filho adentrou a mansão, batendo porta com tanta força que quebrou o vidro da mesma.

\- VOU TIRAR O VIDRO DA SUA MESADA! –

Derek não se importou com mais nada. Ele apenas se perguntava se Stiles já estaria bem. Mas o seu maior medo era não poder mais ver o castanho.


	6. 6

O bando Hale ainda se encontrava tenso. Era o terceiro dia desde a vinda de Cláudia até a mansão Hale. Mas, mesmo assim, Derek e Talia permaneciam de cara amarrada um com o outro. Talia evitava ao máximo falar com o filho, e Derek não fazia questão nenhuma de, se quer, permanecer na presença da mãe.

Derek estava sentado o mais distante possível de Talia, comendo o seu cereal com tédio. Os membros do bando intercalavam entre olhar de um para o outro, e encarar o próprio café da manhã . Não sabiam como amenizar aquela situação.

\- está quente hoje, não é? – inquiriu Laura olhando do irmão para a mãe, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Derek olhou para a irmã mais velha sustentando o mesmo olhar de tédio que tinha para a tigela de cereal. A morena mais velha suspirou, encarando o irmão com súplica, antes de franzir o cenho e sinalizar para a mãe com a cabeça. O moreno franziu o cenho, com nojo, antes de voltar a olhar para a tigela a sua frente.

\- mas que inferno! Por quanto tempo vão ficar assim?! – reclamou Cora, indignada.

\- até o seu irmão pedir desculpas pelo que fez – respondeu a alfa se limitando a levar a sua xícara de café aos lábios.

\- pelo tempo que precisar. Não vou pedir desculpas – disse o adolescente levando mais uma colherada do alimento a boca.

\- não acredito que vai ficar com essa teimosia. Você não era assim, Derek. Isso é coisa daquele garoto. Eu não devia ter deixado ele perto de você! – ralhou a morena encarando o filho com irritação.

\- isso. Coloque a culpa de seus atos nos outros. Como se ninguém aqui soubesse que você começou uma briga e depois tentou matar a pessoa. Mas que exemplo! – ironizou o moreno de olhos verdes, igualmente irritado.

\- garoto! Garoto! Não me faça ir aí e lhe dar uns tapas no pé da orelha! Que já passou da hora de você levar uns tabefes! – ralhou a mãe do adolescente erguendo a mão um aviso prévio.

Derek apenas bateu palmas, permanecendo a ignorar a imagem da mais velha. O bando intercalava os olhares entre mãe e filho, perplexos e completamente imobilizados pela tensão.

\- é claro. E lá vai ela partir para agressão física, já que não tem argumentos para se defender na base do diálogo – reclamou o rapaz puxando a caixa do cereal e se servindo de mais do mesmo.

\- Derek, se é sobre os cubos, a sua mãe estava certa. Aquela mulher é um perigo. Não se pode confiar neles – argumentou Risolli, a mãe de Erica.

\- ela é a alfa, e você é o beta. Ela sabe o que é melhor – comentou Ronald, o pai de Isaac.

\- vocês pensarem assim é o que mais me deixa indignado. Vocês têm mais de trezentos anos mas parecem não ter vivido nada – resmungou o adolescente, irritado.

Os mais velhos apenas piscaram os olhos, perplexos.

\- qual é o seu problema?! Está mesmo criando todo um caos com a sua família por causa daquele garoto?! Só porque ele não pôde mais vir aqui?! – questionou Talia, indignada.

Derek suspirou, tentando controlar o ódio que sentia. Ele se sentia frustrado e extremamente magoado, não apenas com os mais velhos, mas também consigo mesmo por sentir aquele tipo de sentimento quanto a sua própria família.

\- Derek, é só um Íncubos. Se quer era seu amigo. Ele apenas estava usando você! Assim como os pais dele fizeram com o Peter. Você só está sendo idiota, como o seu tio! – argumentou a morena sentindo a tensão se espalhar pela mesa.

Assim que percebeu o que havia a loba olhou para o irmão mais novo, o segundo mais velho depois dela, o vendo lhe encarar com seriedade e uma expressão vazia. O arrependimento a consumiu, as suas mãos tremeram e um nó se formou em sua garganta. Talia sempre fora muito apegada ao irmão de cabelos louros. Para ela, a opinião e o apoio do homem eram extremamente importantes. O afeto que sentia pelo beta era mais intenso do que a relação gerada pela licantropia.

\- Peter, eu...

\- não... Fale... Mais nada – o louro uniu os punhos, os cerrando.

Ele odiava aquilo. Odiava o modo como todos queriam lhe dizer como agir ou sentir. Os seus pais lhe instruíam a odiar cubos, tentavam sufocar o sentimento do filho alegando ilusão e hipnose. Os seus irmãos não foram diferentes. A única que não criticava a sua união com os Stilinski fora Talia, que não tentava ditar os seus sentimentos, apenas questionava se ele tinha certeza sobre eles. Peter sabia que a irmã odiava cubos tanto quanto o resto da família. Mas não sabia que aquela era a visão que a irmã tinha dele.

\- você quer saber de uma coisa, Talia? Você não esta irritada com o Derek pelas coisas que ele disse. Você está irritada porque sabe que o que o seu filho disse é verdade – ditou o homem se erguendo, irritado.

\- querido, se acalme – pediu Corinne tentando acariciar o braço do marido, que não se afastou do toque, mas o mesmo também não pareceu se acalmar.

Peter apenas se conteve.

\- Peter, por favor – pediu Oliver levando as mãos a cabeça, tentando se acalmar.

\- calado! A sua mulher está errada e todos aqui sabem disso. Isso é o que mais está a deixando nervosa. Ela sabe que os dois não iniciariam outra guerra se o problema fosse com eles. Tanto os dois quanto eu odiamos essa guerra idiota entre nossas famílias. Mas você, sua irresponsável, feriu o filho deles, e, pela pouca vivência dele, o garoto não teme criar outra guerra lunar! – ralhou o louro deixando os adolescentes confusos e os mais velhos receosos.

\- o que é uma guerra lunar? – inquiriu Theo, perdido.

\- é o nome dado a uma guerra entre seres de hábitos noturnos, como nós, cubos, vampiros, etc – respondeu Laura, nervosa.

Tanto ela quanto Cora tinham mais de um século. Elas duas não pegaram o fim da última guerra, mas conseguiram pegar um pouco do pós-guerra, e aquilo marcou a infância das duas.

\- ele falou da boca para fora, Peter. Aquele garoto não teria coragem! – exclamou a morena, convicta.

As nucas de Erica, Isaac e Derek gelaram e um arrepio subiu por suas espinhas. A imagem do olhar frio dos olhos azuis cinzentos, o sangue que cobria o íncubos na forma de respingos e resquícios. Os três engoliram em seco e Derek levou a mão ao peito, nervoso.

\- na verdade, eu acho que ele teria – comentou Erica recebendo um tapa estalado na nuca logo em seguida, a garota olhou indignada para o pai.

\- o quê?! Eu conheço ele melhor do que você. Eu tenho razão para opinar – argumentou antes de desviar de mais um tapa

\- não piore a situação! – ralhou o homem, nervoso.

\- mas ela está certa. Fomos a casa do Stiles uma vez e pegamos ele torturando três pessoas. Uma delas já estava morrendo, que era o humano, os outros dois eram lobisomens e mesmo assim não estavam muito bem – comentou Isaac olhando para os pais, que lhe fitavam com surpresa no olhar.

\- VOCÊ ENTROU NA CASA DELES?! – inquiriu o pai, nervoso.

\- na verdade, a gente meio que invadiu a casa – comentou Erica, escondendo um sorriso traquino, um tapa lhe acertou a nuca, desta vez de sua mãe.

\- você está louca! Se colocando em perigo desse jeito! – ralhou a mulher, preocupada.

\- só tinha ele na casa. Nós esperamos os pais dele saírem. Eles nem sabem que estivemos lá!- argumentou Theo, defensivo.

O rapaz ouviu o pai rosnar e a mãe suspirar, aliviada e irritada.

\- não, Theo. Eles sabem que vocês estiveram lá. Cubos são predadores ardilosos. Eles fizeram vocês pensarem que eles não sabiam – comentou a mulher, decepcionada com a irresponsabilidade do filho e dos primos, mas aliviada por eles estarem bem.

\- então por que nenhum deles apareceu? Por que não nos atacaram? – questionou Jackson, confuso.

O silêncio se instalou.

\- eles sabiam que o filho deles podia lidar com vocês cinco – respondeu a mãe de Jackson, irritada

\- lembram que o Alan disse que o garoto era um prodígio? – questionou o pai de Theo, pensativo.

\- eles não atacaram por causa da marca – respondeu Corinne, acanhada.

Sabia como uma das marcas de seu marido era incômoda para o resto da família.

\- não seja idiota, Corinne. Eles não valorizam a marca. Cubos não fazem marcas. Eles são extremamente difíceis de se apegar a alguém que não seja um membro da própria família. É por isso que a maioria se casa com parentes próximos, como Noah e Cláudia – resmungou a mãe de Jackson, revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

\- é por pensamentos assim que eles insistem em se envolver com os deles. Cubos não desvalorizam marcas. São as pessoas que não valorizam cubos quando eles os valorizam – rebateu Peter, irritado.

\- o senhor tem uma marca com cubos? – indagou Laura, surpresa.

O homem apenas ergueu a camisa, revelando, acima da virilha, uma trikele cujas espirais eram serpentes. Derek encarou o tio, surpreso, antes de apertar a mão sobre o próprio peito. Ele não queria aquilo para ele. Ele não queria passar séculos amando alguém sem se quer poder vê-lo.

\- a marca os alerta que eles estão atacando um membro do meu bando, assim eles cessam o ataque por espontânea vontade. Eles apenas se defendem se necessário, ou atacam alguém que me atacar. Cláudia e Noah não vão começar uma guerra lunar, por causa da marca, por minha causa. – argumentou o louro, convicto, deixando os parentes sem argumento válido, mas aquilo não queria dizer que eles não iriam tentar argumentar.

Mas Peter logo os cortou.

\- Mas Stiles... Aquele garoto não tem uma marca de fidelidade que o impeça de declarar guerra contra você, Talia – ditou o louro intensificando a tensão entre os lobisomens mais velhos.

\- na verdade... Ele tem – disse Derek, com um fio de voz, chamando a atenção dos adultos para si.

\- como é? – indagou Oliver, confuso.

Derek abriu os botões de sua camisa, exibindo a marca recente acima do seu mamilo esquerdo. Talia encarou aquilo com fúria nos olhos, sentindo o pânico tomar conta de seu corpo.

\- você! Não! Fez! Isso! – ralhou a mulher encarando o único filho homem lhe encarar com irritação.

\- fiz o quê?! Dormi com o meu namorado e então o marquei? Sim, eu fiz! – rebateu o moreno fazendo questão de exibir a marca única em seu peito.

\- DEREK! ELE É UM ÍNCUBOS! – gritou a alfa já permitindo que seus olhos brilhassem levemente.

\- E DAÍ?! – gritou o adolescente em resposta.

\- SE ACALMEM! – pediu Oliver, estressado.

\- e daí que ele não te ama! Ele se quer se importa com você! Ele só está lhe usando! E agora ele tem a marca do nosso bando na pele dele! – argumentou a mais velha, furiosa.

Derek cerrou os punhos com ódio.

Peter sorriu.

\- você claramente não sabe do que está falando – comentou Peter tentando conter a sua irritação.

\- ah! Lá vem você! – exclamou o pai de Theo, rolando os olhos.

\- como pode ter certeza disso, Peter? – inquiriu Oliver, descrente.

\- porque ele preferiu se matar a ser afastado por vocês! – rebateu Derek, furioso, cerrando os dentes

A pergunta pegou os mais velhos de surpresa.

\- como é? – indagou a mãe de Erica, perdida.

\- ele sabe o que vocês fizeram com os pais dele. O Stiles sabe que eles e o Peter foram afastados. Então ele me enganou em um pacto. Disse que se não sugasse tudo de bom que eu sentia por ele, se ele não matasse o que eu sentia, então aceitaria ser o meu namorado. Eu, esperançoso, aceitei – explicou o moreno, chateado.

\- estava tudo indo bem, até eu descobrir o que eles comem. Eu surtei e tentei... Mudar ele. O Stiles não gostou. Então discutimos e ele parou de aparecer para mim. Depois ele estava pálido, acabado, fraco e tossindo muito. Parecia estar morrendo aos poucos – disse o moreno cerrando o punho sobre a marca em seu peito.

\- eu não entendi – comentou Cora, confusa.

\- Cubos não podem se alimentar de sentimentos positivos. É tóxico para eles. Cubos só podem se alimentar de sentimentos negativos, por isso são vistos como monstros. Quando não encontram alguém com sentimentos negativos, ou se esses sentimentos não forem o suficiente, como no caso dos cubos gulosos, eles são obrigados a forçar as pessoas a sentirem o que eles precisam – explicou Peter, tocando o ombro de Corinne com as mãos, acariciando o local

Sabia do receio da mulher por seus sentimentos quanto ao seu último relacionamento.

\- seja aterrorizando, torturando, ou matando – a mulher concluiu com a voz em um tom baixo.

\- então... Ele estava se envenenando – concluiu Laura, pensativa

\- sim. Era tudo ou nada. Se ele não conseguisse, iria morrer tentando. – comentou Oliver, curioso.

\- então eu desisti do nosso pacto. O fiz desistir do suicídio. Conversamos sobre isso. Eu já tinha desistido. Então ele aceitou namorar comigo. Eu fiquei tão feliz! Mas então tivemos que conversar sobre vocês. Sabíamos que não nos apoiariam. Sabíamos que nos infernizariam. Eu só não sabia que seria até esse ponto. Tentar matar eles... Então decidimos esconder de todo mundo. – comentou o Hale sorrindo ao se lembrar da noite em que Stiles aceitou namorar consigo, antes de tomar um olhar tristonho ao se recordar dos últimos acontecimentos.

\- Derek... – Talia tentou argumentar, se defender, mas o filho a cortou.

\- no dia em que Cláudia veio aqui... Eu o marquei. Foi um acidente. Estávamos no meu quarto, eu acabei me descontrolando durante o sexo e o mordi – confessou o rapaz, explicando a origem da marca que tinha com Stiles.

\- wow! – exclamou Isaac

\- Sexo?! – Theo estava perplexo.

\- a fanfic já veio pronta! – comentou Erica, sorrindo.

Derek riu.

. Eu fiquei em pânico. Pensei que ele iria ficar bravo. Eu o marquei sem permissão. Ele poderia ficar furioso e me chutar... Mas ele não fez. Apenas questionou se eu queria manter... Eu disse sim. Então eu ofereci o meu pescoço para a marca dele. Só que ele queria me marcar no mesmo lugar em que eu o marquei. Ficamos admirando a marca um do outro, foi quando ele sentiu a mãe dele chegando – o moreno explicou sorrindo bobo ao se lembrar do momento em que Stiles lhe confessou querer a marca, mas apenas se ele quisesse.

\- filho... Você é muito novo parar uma marca. Não tem nem um século! – argumentou Oliver, preocupado.

\- eu não ligo. Eu quero ele pra minha vida toda. E ele me quer. Lobisomens sentem algo muito intenso quando é de verdade. E eu sei que é. Vocês estão errados sobre cubos. Dizem que eles são assassinos, monstros. – o rapaz argumentou lançando um olhar indignado para os mais velhos.

\- mas eles são! – argumentou Talia, em defesa.

\- ela está certa – comentou o pai de Jackson.

\- não foi o monstro que atacou, muito menos que tentou matar alguém naquele dia. Todo mundo aqui mata. Matamos cervos em nossas caçadas. Dizem que é para liberar o nosso lado natural, para acalmar nossos lobos e nos aproximarmos deles. Bom, para mim, isso é papo furado, agora. Matamos porque queremos matar. – contra argumentou o mais novo, surpreendendo os mais velhos

\- caçamos para comer – argumentou a mãe de Erica, defensiva.

\- se quer temos necessidade! Temos dinheiro para comprar toda a carne de que precisamos. É só entrar no carro e ir até a porra do supermercado. Agora, me diga, onde você compra sentimentos? Porque eu olhei na Amazon e no eBay e não achei – ralhou o moreno, furioso.

Talia sentiu um arrepio em sua marca do clã, indicando que a reserva havia sido invadida por um cubos. O clã Hale havia enfeitiçado a marca da triskle, para que queimasse na pele do alfa sempre que um demônio de qualquer tipo adentrasse em seu território.

Demônios eram perigosos demais para serem ignorados.

\- silêncio – ralhou Talia, chamando a atenção dos mais velhos pelo modo concentrado com que falara.

\- tem um cubos vindo – explicou antes de o som de asas batendo alcançar os ouvidos de todos.

\- pelo som, são dois – comentou a mãe de Isaac, concentrada.

\- sim. São dois pares de asas – disse o marido, reconhecendo dois sons simultâneos.

\- é o Stiles. Ele tem dois pares de asas – ditou Derek antes de todos poderem ouvir o som se aproximar ainda mais da casa, até cessar completamente.

\- está na porta – disse Oliver e todos se viraram para a direção da porta da casa.

Sem cerimônia alguma, o adolescente de cabelos castanhos e cropped adentrou a mansão dos lobisomens, surpreendendo alguns por sua audácia. Derek suspirou ao sentir o cheiro do parceiro depois de dias preocupado. O alívio e a carência lhe dominavam. Quando Stiles adentrou a cozinha de forma despreocupada, os lobisomens rosnaram e Derek sorriu. A imagem de Stiles era a única coisa que lhe importava. O castanho ignorou os lobisomens prontamente, seguindo até o moreno de olhos verdes, ciente da carência do mesmo e o abraçando pelo torso.

\- senti sua falta – reclamou o lobisomem de olhos verdes enlaçando a cintura do íncubos com os braços.

\- eu sei, Sourwolf. Mas o meu celular quebrou e eu estive bem ocupado por esses dias - falou o castanho beijando o pescoço do moreno de forma carinhosa.

\- é muita coragem sua aparecer por aqui sem a nossa permissão – ditou o pai de Jackson, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e os usando de apoio sobre a mesa.

Stiles tomou um sorriso de canto.

\- não vejo motivos para temer alguma coisa aqui – rebateu o castanho, olhando para o homem com superioridade.

\- meu Deus! Como se já não bastasse o Peter com Noah e Cláudia. Agora eu tenho o meu filho com esse garoto – murmurou Talia, levando as mãos as têmporas.

Stiles tomou um olhar sério no rosto.

\- o que foi? – indagou Derek ao perceber o olhar do namorado.

\- foi por isso que vim até aqui. O meu pai me ordenou a falar com o seu tio – respondeu o castanho se virando para o louro, que o encarou, ansioso e receoso.

\- ele mandou você tomar cuidado. Você e Corinne – disse o castanho franzindo o cenho para os lobos, tentando descobrir quem seria a mulher.

\- cuidado? – inquiriu Oliver, confuso.

\- sim. Descobrimos caçadores na região. Os Talbots estão nos caçando. Nós vamos matar eles hoje a noite – disse o Stilinski vendo o louro franzir o cenho, preocupado.

\- mas os Talbots são conhecidos por caçarem cubos – argumentou o senhor Whittemore, pensativo.

\- por que teríamos de tomar cuidado com eles? – inquiriu Jackson, confuso.

\- porque eles são caçadores – respondeu Peter, pensativo.

\- o fato de eles preferirem caçar cubos, não quer dizer que eles não matem outros – ditou Talia com seriedade.

\- e mais. Eles não estão sozinhos. Os Argents estão viajando com eles – o rapaz adicionou a informação, surpreendendo o bando.

\- eles sabem sobre nós? – indagou Oliver, preocupado.

\- meu pai não pôde se aproximar muito, afinal os Talbots sabem como nos evitar. Mas parece que o alvo principal somos nós – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno mais velho suspirar, preocupado.

\- eu vou com você, hoje – ditou Derek apertando a mão do castanho contra o seu peito.

\- não! –. – nem ferrando! –

Os pais de Derek e o íncubos negaram ao mesmo tempo, surpreendendo o bando Hale.

\- Talbots são treinados desde criança para enfrentarem cubos. Não vou deixar que se arrisque – ditou Stiles e Talia franziu o cenho, surpresa.

\- eu não vou deixar você fazer isso sozinho! – exclamou o moreno, preocupado

\- sim, você vai. Porque a armadilha já está pronta. Você só iria atrapalhar! – argumentou o íncubos e o lobisomem rosnou.

\- há Argents por perto. Você tem que ficar com o seu bando. Talbots são um problema nosso, Argents são um problema seu. A sua alfa vai decidir como lidar com eles, o nosso grupo já decidiu como lidar com o nosso problema – comentou o rapaz de piercings observando o namorado conter um rosnado, irritado.

\- e como vão lidar com eles? – indagou Cora, curiosa.

\- armadilha. Minha mãe e eu somos usuários de Charme, uma neblina que atiça os instintos sexuais de quem a respira. Ela intensifica a hipnose e pode ser usada para camuflagem. Vamos espalhar o Charme por uma área e deixar passagens por entre a nuvem. Papai vai atrair os caçadores com a sua metalocinese para a área. Quando eles caírem na armadilha, nós liberaremos a fumaça e os hipnotizaremos, fazendo com que torturem uns aos outros – respondeu o íncubos vendo a morena lhe fitar abismada.

O rapaz falava sobre tortura e morte com uma naturalidade assustadora para a loba.

\- bom... Eu vou indo. Tenho que me preparar para produzir tanta neblina. Ainda não estou acostumado com isso – disse o rapaz beijando o namorado e se dirigindo para a saída.

\- garoto – chamou Talia fazendo o adolescente de cropped e piercings parar na porta da cozinha para lhe encarar por sobre os ombros.

\- obrigado... Pela informação – a mulher se viu obrigada a engolir o orgulho.

\- hunf! Agradeça ao seu irmão e ao seu filho. São os únicos motivos pelos quais nos vemos na obrigação de proteger o seu bando – o adolescentes respondeu com desdém antes de desaparecer em meio a neblina que ele mesmo criou.

Derek enxergava tudo turvo devido ao choro. A sua garganta doía de tanto soluçar e o seu corpo tremia de pavor e dor. Ele não aguentava mais aquilo. Ninguém mais aguentava. Os Argents estavam torturando o seu bando lentamente.

Eles vacilaram.

Ficaram tanto tempo no interior da mansão, quando ouviram os caçadores se aproximando, que acabaram criando uma brecha para que a casa fosse cercada com cinzas da montanha. Kate e os familiares os arrancaram da mansão com facilidade ao incendiar a mesma com coquetéis molotov. A mansão não demorou para estar repleta de chamas e os lobisomens saíssem pelos fundos, evasivos. Mas eles estavam presos naquele grande círculo mágico.

Não tinha escapatória.

Os Argents os forçaram a se ajoelhar diante da barreira mágica e ali começou a tortura. Com flechas, eles iam, lentamente, acertando os membros em pontos específicos para que eles não morressem, apenas sofressem.

Corinne era a mais ferida. Possuía flechas em todos os membros, a impedindo de se manter sobre os joelhos, como todo mundo. A mulher soluçava devido a dor e ao sangramento que já se tornava preocupante. O veneno de wolfsbane nas flechas impediam que os lobisomens se curassem.

O rapaz encarava Kate nos olhos com ódio e medo. A mulher, quatro anos mais velha, estava em um estado horrível. O lado direito do seu rosto estava inchado e repleto de estrias, como se raízes crescessem embaixo de sua pele, a marcando.

\- isso é o que vocês ganham por me causar esta merda! – ralhou a caçadora apontando para o próprio rosto.

A marca severa na face da Argent se estendia por seu ombro e braço, chegando a alcançar o seu pulso.

\- nunca nem encostamos em você! - argumentou Derek e Kate disparou, lhe acertando o ombro esquerdo.

O adolescente encarou a flecha em seu ombro, antes de rugir de dor e fúria.

\- VOCÊ QUEBROU O FEITIÇO! E AGORA EU ESTOU ASSIM! O MALDITO ESPÍRITO ME MARCOU! E AGORA EU VOU MARCAR ESSA CIDADE DE MERDA COM A CHACINA DE SUA FAMÍLIA! – gritou a morena puxando mais uma flecha.

\- A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE VOCÊ É DOIDA! – gritou o moreno e a mulher disparou mais uma vez.

Movido pela fúria, Derek agarrou a flecha com a mão direita, no instante exato em que a ponta de metal lhe perfurou o ombro. O rapaz puxou a flecha para fora e a jogou para fora da barreira mágica.

\- você não vai sair dessa ilesa, vadia. O fogo está alto. Logo os bombeiros vão aparecer – ralhou Oliver, furioso.

\- ah, os bombeiros?! Eles estão bem ocupados com os quatro incêndios que iniciamos na cidade. Eles vão demorar muito para chegar aqui. – ditou a Argent mirando mais uma flecha, desta vez em Laura.

\- como é? – inquiriu Jackson, aterrorizado.

\- implantamos bombas pela cidade. Cinco no total. A cada uma hora, uma bomba explode, iniciando mais um incêndio. Pelos meus cálculos, nós ainda temos... Três horas desse show – ditou Gerard, sentado despojadamente no galho de uma árvore, com o seu fuzil em mãos, sorrindo divertido.

Os lobos ficaram mais aterrorizados ainda. Os bombeiros eram a sua única esperança de sair com vida daquela situação.

\- mate logo esse cara, amor. Eu odeio ver você com essa aparência – ralhou Brett Talbot, que se encontrava atrás da namorada, de braços cruzados com um fuzil apoiado em pé entre as suas pernas.

Kate sorriu.

\- quando você morrer, Derek. O espírito vai me deixar em paz e então eu vou ser bonita novamente – a mulher se vangloriou antes de se virar para o namorado com um sorriso no rosto.

\- por que não faz as honras de me deixar bonita mais uma vez? – inquiriu a Argent e o Talbot sorriu empunhando o fuzil.

\- não. Não! NÃO! – Talia implorou nervosa, tentando se arrastar até o filho, mas os seus ferimentos não permitiam.

Um cone pontiagudo atravessou o grupo de lobisomens, passando ao lado da orelha de Derek, antes de atingir o olho esquerdo de Brett, olho este que o rapaz usava para mirar no moreno de olhos verdes. O Talbot gritou de dor, abaixando a arma e levando a mão que apoiava o fuzil ao olho. O louro sentia o sangue escorrer por entre os seus dedos. A sua visão estava escura.

Ele havia perdido o olho. O rapaz gritava de dor, se curvando para a frente e pressionando o olho ferido, tentando amenizar a dor. O Talbot sentiu o gatilho do fuzil se mover, se afastando do seu dedo. O tiro acertou o peito do seu pé de forma certeira.

Kate e os outros caçadores franziram o cenho, estranhando. Alguns riam da situação engraçada do companheiro. Só um amador atiraria no próprio pé daquele jeito.

\- cara, você está bem? – indagou um dos Argents com o riso evidente em seu tom de voz.

Quando Brett ergueu a face ensanguentada na direção dos companheiros, todos pararam de rir, finalmente notando que havia algo muito errado ali. Todos os caçadores sentiram os seus corpos serem perfurados por, pelo menos, um projétil pequeno. Era fino demais para ser uma bala, mas a velocidade e a intensidade do ferimento simulavam perfeitamente um tiro.

\- QUE BRUXARIA É ESSA?! – questionou Brett, furioso pela perda de seu olho, apontando com o fuzil para a alfa do bando Hale.

\- RESPONDE, VADIA! – gritou o jovem, nervoso, sentindo o fuzil tremer em sua mão devido a dor gritante que sentia no olho e no pé.

No instante seguinte, o fuzil se encontrava no chão, assim como a mão que o segurava. Brett encarava, perplexo, o ferimento em seu braço. Ele conseguiu ver. Não soube como, muito menos de onde surgiu, mas ele com certeza viu uma cerra circular passar diante de seus olhos, decepando o seu braço pouco antes do cotovelo.

Quando o Talbot rugiu de dor, se jogando no chão, o grupo de caçadores ignorou a própria dor e passou a observar o louro em sua agonia. Eles olhavam, abismados, o braço ferido jorrar sangue em pequenos jatos escarlates. Os lobisomens olhavam com confusão para o caçador.

Eles não estavam entendendo nada.

\- isso é... Um piercing?! – inquiriu Gerard ao retirar o projétil que o atingiu na perna, a marcando com um buraco similar ao de uma bala pequena.

Os olhos do grisalho se arregalaram em pânico quando ele raciocinou, ignorando os gritos de Brett. O homem se ergueu, desesperado, se colocando de pé sobre o galho de árvore.

\- KATE! SÃO OS... – o velho fora calado quando sentiu uma dor indescritível em seu abdômen, mais especificamente na região dos rins.

Ao descer o olhar para baixo, o Argent sentiu o pânico crescer em si ao perceber garras metálicas ensanguentadas lhe atravessando o abdômen. O homem observou as garras se moverem de um lado para o outro, assim como os dedos que ainda se encontravam em seu interior. O velho guinchou de dor e ódio, antes de olhar por sobre os ombros ao sentir um hálito quente em sua nuca, como um riso abafado.

\- que tal irmos para um lugar mais reservado? – a voz bifurcada de Cláudia soou divertida e sedutora.

\- sua... – o homem tentou xingar a súcubos, mas logo ela lhe arrastou para a escuridão das árvores.

O grito de desespero de Gerard assustou os caçadores, que apenas viram as pernas do mais velho e mais experiente do grupo serem puxadas para as folhas das árvores, sendo engolidas pelo breu da noite. Kate estava aterrorizada. Ela pôde ver o pai ser apunhalado pelas costas por um demônio alado de pele avermelhada e chifres brancos, antes de o demônio bater asas e puxar o seu pai e mentor para a morte.

\- mas o que merda...

\- você é Kate, certo? – uma voz bifurcada ecoou pelo lugar vinda da lateral do grupo.

Os caçadores se viraram, surpresos, na direção da voz, vendo a silhueta escura de um ser com asas moldada nas sombras. Os olhos azuis escuros brilhando nas sombras chamavam a atenção em meio a sua forma. Os caçadores miraram os fuzis no ser alado, parando o ato ao serem surpreendidos quando um par de tentáculos surgiu de sua cintura.

\- mas o que diabos... – Chris exclamou, surpreso, antes de um dos seus homens gritar, em pânico.

Ao se virar para trás, o Argent, assim como os outros caçadores, viram um de seus companheiros com dois ferrões vermelhos com tons de roxo atravessando os dois ombros do homem, o erguendo alguns centímetros no ar. O homem, grunhindo de dor, estendeu a mão para os companheiros, antes dos tentáculos que lhe erguiam no ar tomarem altitude, lhe jogando por sobre as árvores para o interior da penumbra da mata.

Os gritos de dor e agonia de Brett, Gerard e do homem recém puxado ecoavam pelo ambiente, deixando tanto os caçadores quanto os lobisomens apreensivos. Chris e Kate avançaram rumo a floresta, tentando ir ao socorro do pai, no entanto, ao se aproximarem das árvores, eles notaram algo estranho que os fez parar a corrida.

\- mas o que é isso? – inquiriu o mais velho, surpreso e confuso.

Era como se uma barreira viva tivesse cercado a mansão Hale e todos os que se encontravam ao seu redor. Os irmãos observaram, assustados, o movimento em espiral do gás da neblina.

\- vou aceitar isso como um, sim. Uma vez que você é a única mulher no grupo – disse o rapaz dando um passo para trás, desaparecendo por completo na neblina.

Os dois irmãos ergueram suas armas de fogo para o local exato em que viram o adversário pela última vez, disparando rajadas de balas de prata na neblina. Quando os dois pararam de atirar, eles observaram a direção em que dispararam, esperando por algo. A silhueta de um corpo se formou ali e os dois ficaram nervosos, mas com as armas prontas e mirando no ser. Foi então que o corpo caiu, saindo da neblina, revelando ser o caçador que fora içado no ar e jogado por sobre as árvores. O seu corpo estava irreconhecível, eles só conseguiram o identificar devido as suas calças.

Marcas de garras por todo o seu rosto, cortes longos e brutos como os de uma cerra estavam por todo o seu torso. E, o que mais os impactou foram as marcas de balas. O homem estava repleto de buracos de bala, indicando que ele fora o alvo acertado pelos disparos dos irmãos. Chris abaixou a arma, suspirando pesado. A culpa por ter violado o corpo de um companheiro de forma tão brutal pesava em sua consciência.

\- vocês quebraram o brinquedo novo do meu pai... Ele vai ficar uma fera – comentou o demônio em meio a escuridão, assustando os irmãos.

\- SÃO CUBOS! – gritou Brett, em meio a dor, se erguendo com dificuldade e puxando uma pistola para si.

A risada maquiavélica do demônio se misturou a mais duas, que ecoaram pelo ambiente, deixando os caçadores nervosos.

\- você é um Talbot, não é? – inquiriu o demônio, surgindo ao lado de Brett.

Os caçadores miraram suas armas de fogo no demônio de altura mediana e dois pares de asas. O ser de cabelos brancoss sorriu de canto, movendo uma das mãos para cima. As armas dos caçadores foram erguidas, no exato instante em que eles dispararam, fazendo com que todos os disparos seguissem para os céus.

\- armas de metal não funcionam contra alguns dos membros meu clã – disse o íncubos observando os caçadores tentarem abaixar as suas armas, em vão.

\- você quer saber como os seus pais gritaram e imploraram pelas vidas deles até o último suspiro? – inquiriu o demônio encarando o louro lhe fitar com pânico e dor, não apenas física, mas também emocional.

\- SEU DESGRAÇADO! – gritou o Talbot puxando a sua faca e tentando um golpe na horizontal.

Stiles nada fez. Antes mesmo de a faca se aproximar do seu corpo, a lâmina voou da mão do humano ao ser puxada por algo. O rapaz sabia que havia sido o seu pai. Brett observou, perplexo, a lâmina desaparecer com velocidade por entre as árvores.

\- não me culpe. Você sabe como é. A vida me deu limões e eu apenas fiz a limonada. Mas não se preocupe, bonitão, já vai se juntar a eles – ditou o albino, jogando a mão livre para o lado.

Brett sentiu o piercing em seu olho atravessar o mesmo e perfurar o seu outro olho por dentro. O rapaz gritou de dor, se jogando de joelhos no chão, levando a única mão ao olho recém ferido, tentando amenizar a dor. Kate se viu em pânico ao ver o namorado ajoelhado diante do demônio alado, que o encarava com um sorriso sádico.

\- DEIXA ELE EM PAZ! – gritou a mulher largando o revólver e preparando o seu arco.

Stiles fora rápido em enrolar suas asas, as transformando em tentáculos, antes de envolver os quatro membros de Brett com eles, o erguendo do chão e usando o caçador como um escudo. O demônio de cabelos brancos ficou invisível, surpreendendo Kate.

Brett rugiu de dor.

Ele sentira o aperto em seus membros se intensificar. Sentia os ossos rangerem com a pressão e começarem a ceder aos poucos. Ele sentia os músculos incharem e começarem a formigar, indicando a alteração na circulação sanguínea. Kate entrou em desespero. Brett era o homem de sua vida, um caçador determinado como ela que não média esforços para matar aqueles que deveriam ser mortos.

\- não. Por favor. EU TE IMPLORO! – a mulher passou a berrar, abaixando o arco.

Ela não poderia salvar Brett. Não sem um alvo em que pudesse atirar. Ela se via impotente. O louro gritou ainda mais, em agonia, ao sentir os membros começarem a girar. A Argent sentiu as lágrimas começarem a rolar pelo rosto. Os vasos sanguíneos do Talbot se romperam, cedendo a pressão, assim como os músculos, que apresentaram rasgos por sua extensão. O sangue jorrou em jatos finos pelas fendas recém criadas no músculo e na pele do homem, chocando Kate.

Brett estava morrendo.

\- POR FAVOR! – implorou a loura observando o namorado revirar os olhos, perdendo a consciência.

\- não. Não. Não – pedia o demônio, em um tom de luxúria e lamentação – não morre ainda – implorou o Stilinski, contrariado.

Das costas do corpo de Brett, duas cerras surgiram. Elas deceparam os braços e as pernas do louro, fazendo com que o seu torso ficasse erguido pelos cabelos. O rapaz já não gritava mais. Ele apenas grunhia baixinho enquanto os seus sentidos ficavam confusos. O corpo de Brett foi ao chão, desmembrado, assim como os pedaços decepados .

\- Brett – a mulher lamentou, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, a morte do parceiro, observando o corpo violado do mesmo.

\- tsc. Odeio quando eles não duram. Nunca deixam um jovem sentir prazer – reclamou o demônio, ao lado do corpo, encarando o mesmo com certo tédio, ainda invisível.

Kate não conseguia desviar o olhar do corpo desmembrado, quebrada por dentro.

\- e aí? Foi tão bom para você quanto foi para mim? – inquiriu o demônio se revelando ao lado da caçadora

Furiosa, Kate moveu o arco, se preparando para mirar na criatura, mas as mãos gélidas e escamosas agarraram os seus pulsos, a parando. Stiles ficou cara a cara com a mulher, a observando lhe fitar com toda a cólera que sentia. O demônio sorriu travesso.

\- não? Que pena! – íncubos usou de inocência ao questionar, surpreendendo os caçadores por sua voz humana, antes de sorrir largo e exclamar com prazer, retornando a sua voz demoníaca.

Chris retirou sua faca da cinturada, tentando apunhalar o demônio pelas costas. O homem sentiu o punho parar no ar, antes que a faca encostasse no demônio. Misteriosamente, a sua lâmina havia, simplesmente, parado. Estagnada, a lâmina não avançava e nem recuava. O homem abriu a mão, vendo a arma parada no ar, no mesmo lugar.

\- mas o que... – o caçador fora calado quando a lâmina girou no ar e recuou com velocidade, lhe acertando a lateral do abdômen, errando o seu pulmão por pouco.

\- eu gosto de ser penetrado, mas eu prefiro olho no olho – comentou o demônio olhando por sobre os ombros.

Chris admirou os olhos dourados, se sentindo extremamente atraído por eles. Aquele olho tão dourado parecia uma esfera de ouro. Tão brilhante e sedutor. Stiles sorriu ao observar a admiração no olhar alheio. O rapaz sorriu mais ainda ao ver o corpo do seu pai se materializar atrás do homem, o abraçando pela cintura com um braço, enquanto o outro era o responsável pela apunhalada sofrida pelo Argent.

\- CHRIS! – gritou Kate, desesperada.

Ela já havia perdido o pai e o namorado. A mulher não poderia perder o irmão mais velho.

O homem pareceu despertar do encanto causado pelos olhos dourados do demônio, que logo voltaram a ser azuis. O homem grunhiu de dor ao sentir a lâmina se mover minimamente em seu corpo. Ele segurou a mão do íncubos mais alto, tentando a impedir de se mover. Noah sorriu ladino com os olhos azuis fixos nos olhos desesperados de Kate.

\- se sentindo culpado por ser um homem casado e mesmo assim se interessar pelo meu filho? – inquiriu o Stilinski mais velho e Chris se enfureceu, passando a empurrar a mão com a faca para longe de si.

Noah riu antes de se inclinar para a frente, deslizando os lábios pela pele do pescoço do humano. O Argent sentiu o medo lhe dominar. A sua família era especialista em caçar lobisomens, mas, como um caçador, ele deveria saber o básico da maioria das criaturas sobrenaturais. E os cubos eram conhecidos por todos por torturar as suas vítimas das mais variadas formas, principalmente quando as vítimas eram familiares.

\- tudo bem, paixão. Acontece com todo mundo. Você pode se interessar por qualquer um, mas sou eu quem vai brincar com você – o homem de cabelos castanhos gargalhou baixinho, sentindo o corpo alheio se arrepiar em desespero.

Um dos caçadores surpreendeu Noah com um bastão de beisebol de madeira, o golpeando nas costas, forçando o Stilinski a soltar Chris e se abaixar após receber mais um golpe, desta vez nas costas do joelho. Peter gritou o nome do íncubos, preocupado. Todos os caçadores sentiram suas armas perderem a força que as forçava para cima. Eles não perderam tempo e logo miraram nos dois cubos. Stiles soltou Kate e Noah rolou para o lado. Os dois demônios desapareceram como se fossem miragens, surpreendendo os Argents.

Os caçadores começaram a disparar, mas nada acertaram. Uma pequena porção da parede de névoa começou a se esticar, seguindo na direção do caçador mais próximo. O homem passou a inspirar a névoa, se vendo confuso com o cheiro atrativo que sentia, mesmo em uma situação tão tensa. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver uma mulher de cabelos castanhos surgir diante de si, com os olhos dourados como ouro.

Kate, Chris e os outros caçadores estavam ocupados demais procurando por Stiles e Noah, que nem perceberam a mulher tão próxima do companheiro.

\- sinta a sua mente ir – a mulher sussurrou contra os lábios alheios em um tom sedutor – sinta ela mole, a sinta bobinha, a sinta estúpida. E então nós vamos enlouquecer juntinhos – a castanha finalizou com uma leve carícia na face alheia, antes de voltar a sumir.

\- estou aqui! – os caçadores se viraram na direção da voz jovial, vendo um adolescente de cabelos castanho saltar em um mortal, segurando duas cerras circulares nas mãos, antes de voltar a desaparecer.

Quando os caçadores miraram no demônio, eles foram surpreendidos quando, disparos foram efeituados com um pequeno intervalo entre eles, ao mesmo tempo em que, um por um, os caçadores iam gritando e perdendo o equilíbrio.

Chris e Kate se viraram, vendo um dos companheiros apontar a arma para si, mais especificamente em suas pernas.

\- Billy! – repreendeu Chris, antes de notar a pupila dilatada do outro.

Kate não esperou.

A flecha cortou o ar ao lado do rosto de Chris antes de acertar o ombro de Billy. O homem acordou do transe, surpreso. Cláudia o liberou do transe para que ele pudesse usufruir da dor em seu ombro, fornecendo mais alimento para o trio.

\- ah, o Billy doidão não está mais doidão! – reclamou Stiles voltando a aparecer.

Chris jogou a faca no rapaz de cabelos castanhos que apenas apontou com o dedo para a arma, a parando com a ponta a centímetros da ponta do seu dedo. Kate apontou com o arco para o demônio, antes de tensionar a corda. Com a outra mão, Stiles guiou uma de suas cerras para a arma da caçadora, quebrando o arco no meio.

A loura guinchou, surpresa e furiosa.

Estava desarmada.

O metal não funcionava contra aquele garoto e sem um arco ela não poderia disparar flechas. Estava ficando cada vez mais encurralada. A Argent lançou um olhar irritado para o adolescente pelado a sua frente. Ele era o demônio alado. Cubos não conseguiam manter suas roupas quando se transformavam. O que ocasionava em um ser desnudo após retornar a forma humana.

Os outros caçadores miraram com suas armas de fogo no rapaz desnudo, mas o mesmo ergueu a mão que controlava a faca de Chris, lançando a lâmina e a ponta das armas de fogo para cima, as inutilizando

\- POR QUE ESTÃO AQUI?! NUNCA VI CUBOS TRABALHANDO COM LOBISOMENS! – gritou a mulher, revoltada por ser emboscada em sua própria armadilha.

\- mate todos eles, Stiles – a voz de Derek chamou a atenção da caçadora.

\- você conhece aquele cara? – inquiriu o castanho apontando com o indicador para o Hale.

\- o que o idiota sarnento tem a ver? – indagou Kate, ainda sob o efeito de sua cólera.

É claro que ela conhecia Derek. Tentou fazer o garoto trair o próprio bando lhe fornecendo informações e, posteriormente, quando o feitiço estivesse bem intenso, ela usaria o lobisomem para prender o bando inteiro dentro de um círculo de cinzas e incendiar a mansão com todos dentro. Esse era o plano original. Mas, um dia, em meio ao almoço, Kate fora surpreendida pelo espírito que usara para enfeitiçara o Hale. O espírito lhe marcou com aquela aparência horrível, indicando que havia falhado e seu corpo destruído.

\- uma tortura lenta e uma morte desagradável. É isso o que você ganha por tentar matar o meu namorado – disse o íncubos fazendo suas cerras retornarem aos seus pulsos, antes de voltar a se transformar.

Kate encarou, surpresa, o lobisomem responsável pela aparência de madeira da pele de seu rosto. Agora tudo fazia sentido. O sangue de demônio necessário para o antídoto da poção que escondeu na bebida do Hale, fora o sangue daquele desgraçado a sua frente.

\- eu já estava de olho em você, Kate. No exato momento em que você disparou a primeira flecha contra ele. Agora, eu vou arrancar os seus – disse o íncubos movendo os quatro tentáculos em suas costas, golpeando o ar com os mesmos em uma ameaça.

A loura puxou duas flechas, as mantendo em suas mãos, antes de adquirir uma posição de defesa. Stiles gargalhou antes de avançar contra a Argent.

\- isso pode demorar um pouco – os lobisomens puderam ouvir a voz de Noah sussurrar próximo a si. Os Hales vasculharam o ambiente a procura do íncubos, mas nada encontraram.

\- Noah – chamou Peter, baixo o suficiente para o homem escutar, mas os caçadores se manterem focados no filho do homem.

\- aqui - respondeu o Stilinski e o bando notou uma parte da barreira levemente brilhante se tornar mais visível.

\- o que está fazendo? – inquiriu Derek observando a marca da mão do pai de Stiles sumir da barreira, indicando que o demônio não mais a tocava.

\- vou quebrar a barreira – respondeu observando o rapaz olhar em sua direção, mesmo sem lhe ver, com receio.

\- Stiles está transformado. Vocês não controlam seus elementos transformados. Quem vai impedir que atirem nele? – indagou o Hale, preocupado.

O cubos riu baixinho.

\- eu posso quebrar essa barreira sem soltar as armas, garoto. Por isso disse que pode demorar um pouco – respondeu se concentrando na barreira a sua frente.

\- você consegue quebrar essa coisa? – indagou Jackson, surpreso.

\- cinzas da montanha são uma armadilha específica para lobisomens, embora funcionem com outros seres. Ela pode me impedir de passar, mas não é inquebrável para mim – respondeu Noah, suspirando em seguida.

\- quando a barreira se romper, fujam pela direita – a voz de Cláudia soou próxima de Noah e os Hales olharam em sua direção, surpresos.

Peter franziu o cenho para o cheiro conhecido da mulher. Havia um outro odor misturado ao dela. Era cheiro de sangue... E morte.

\- mas e a névoa? – Erica soou confusa.

\- eu vou abrir uma passagem para vocês. Assim não vão cair no seu efeito – respondeu a castanha abrindo um pequeno círculo na névoa, antes de o fechar, indicando por onde os lobisomens deveriam fugir.

\- mas e vocês? – perguntou Derek começando a retirar as flechas de seu corpo, grunhindo de dor no processo.

Ele sabia que não se curaria tão rápido devido ao veneno, mas pelo menos ele poderia se mover com mais liberdade.

\- somos capazes de lidar com eles – respondeu Noah

\- e vocês não vão querer ver o final disso – comentou Cláudia, risonha.

\- vão se alimentar deles – concluiu Oliver, após retirar a última flecha de seu corpo.

\- já estamos nos alimentando deles desde que começamos – ditou Cláudia antes de se voltar para o filho, curiosa.

A aura que cercava o ambiente era tão bonita ao seu ver. A combinação de ódio, dor e medo, daria um quadro que nem mesmo os maiores gênios da arte poderiam retratar. Aquele momento, o momento em que o predador percebe que se tornou caça, era uma obra prima viva. Incapaz de ser retratada até mesmo pelas mãos mais habilidosas. Aquela era uma arte de momento. Deveria ser admirada e saboreada enquanto ainda havia tempo.

\- ignorem os cubos! Matem os Hales. Mesmo que morram, cumpram a missão! – ordenou Kate apontando com a flecha em sua mão para os Hales e só então Cláudia notou que a mulher já havia percebido o seu plano.

\- preciso de mais tempo – ditou Noah, ainda invisível assim como a mulher

Cláudia sorriu em meio a sua invisibilidade, correndo na direção da névoa. Os caçadores soltaram suas armas de fogo e sacaram as suas armas brancas, se voltando contra os lobisomens, ignorando o adolescente tagarela com chifres. Os lobisomens estavam envenenados, debilitados o suficiente para serem mortos por suas mãos mais fracas.

\- e aí, garotos? Como eu estou? – Chris gelou ao olhar na direção da voz feminina.

Erica e Isaac arregalaram os olhos, enquanto Jackson e Laura vomitavam. A mulher de cabelos bancos e chifres recurvados estava escondendo a pele escamosa e vermelha de seus seios com uma pele pálida de tonalidade conhecida. A súcubos começou a fazer poses, simulando uma seção de fotos. Os caçadores tiveram os corpos travados ao reconhecerem um símbolo na pele pálida.

\- eu ouvi dizer que Argents eram a última moda entre caçadores de lobisomens. Estou vestida a caráter? – brincou com um sorriso traquino no rosto.

Chris sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seus olhos, enquanto Kate sentia as pernas fraquejarem. A mulher de cabelos louros gritou ao perceber o que a mão direita da demônio segurava. Pelos cabelos, a cabeça de Gerard era erguida pela mão avermelhada. O rosto do homem estava irreconhecível, devido a dilaceração de sua carne. Os cortes que dominavam a face do cadáver eram nítidos e característicos. Cortes feitos pelas garras afiadas que ornamentavam as mãos de sua assassina na forma de anéis metálicos.

Cláudia gargalhou ao perceber a intensificação das cores que enxergava em meio ao caos gerado por sua família.

\- SEU MONSTRO! – gritou Kate se apoiando no chão com as mãos quando o seu corpo caiu ajoelhado.

\- eu prefiro nem usar nada. Afinal, é um pecado cobrir uma coisa tão perfeita! – exclamou a castanha ajustando a pele de Gerard para exibir os seios.

Fora demais para ela ver a cabeça decapitada do pai, e ainda por cima ver a sua assassina vestir a pele do torso do mesmo. Aquela imagem lhe atormentaria pelo resto de sua vida.

\- ah, ele nem foi dos melhores! – exclamou a Stilinski, indignada, voltando a forma humana, ainda vestindo a sua jaqueta de pele humana.

\- nós preferimos quando eles ficam safadinhos – comentou a súcubos, provocativa.

\- não! Por favor! Para de me torturar – Stiles imitou a voz de suas vítimas com deboche, antes de ele e a mãe gargalharem, divertidos.

Kate urrou de fúria, avançando contra a súcubos, usando duas de suas flechas como adagas. Cláudia debochou da mais nova, a encarando com desdém e um sorriso de canto. A loura fora impedida de alcançar castanha quando Stiles saltou em suas costas, a levando ao chão. A Argent gritou de dor quando os tentáculos do íncubos perfuraram a carne de seus braços, os mantendo no chão, imobilizando a humana. A mulher cerrou os dentes, tentando ignorar a dor e se focando apenas no ódio que sentia por aqueles dois. Stiles gargalhou, se curvando sobre a loura, encaixando sua virilha nas nádegas alheias.

\- nossa! Daria para eu te torturar por dias! – exclamou o adolescente deslizando as mãos por dentro da roupa alheia.

\- isso já está ficando sem graça – comentou Cláudia desviando do ataque de um dos caçadores.

Stiles revirou os olhos, entediado.

\- para uma gulosa, você é muito exigente, sabia? – inquiriu o adolescente se erguendo com a ajuda de seus tentáculos, causando mais dor em Kate com o aumento da pressão no ferimento da mulher.

\- já estamos há muito tempo nesse lengalenga. Não consegue fazer ainda? – argumentou a mais velha, cravando a garra afiada do seu tentáculo esquerdo no olho direito do caçador que avançou em si pelas costas.

Stiles suspirou.

\- é complicado! Mas eu já posso. Eles estão em um número pequeno. Só vou precisar matar um ou dois – respondeu o adolescente voltando a olhar para Kate com excitação.

A loura tremeu com a fala do rapaz.

\- olhe para mim! – ordenou Stiles vendo a humana lhe fitar com ódio e receio – quero te ver morrer – finalizou movendo dois dos seus tentáculos atrás de seu corpo, os exibindo para a sua vítima.

\- eu vou te ver arder no fogo do inferno! – ralhou a loura, irritada.

\- eu vou arrancar a sua língua pela nuca – comentou o íncubos sorrindo divertido

Kate estremeceu.

Chris puxou o bastão de baseball caído no chão, encarando fixamente as costas humanas do demônio, admirando a tatuagem de Ouroboros acima de suas nádegas. O homem logo reconheceu o símbolo, encarando, assustado, o jovem acima de sua irmã mais nova.

Com o celular na mão, o humano digitou apenas três palavras com o máximo de velocidade que pôde, antes de enviar a mensagem para a sua esposa, jogando o celular no chão, sem nem mesmo fechar a janela da conversa. Um dos caçadores que aguardava um momento propício para atacar, encarou o modo desolado com o qual o homem jogou o celular no chão e se aproximou pata pegar o aparelho, se assustando com mensagem enviada para Victória.

“Stilinskis nos mataram”

Chris se preparou golpear a nuca de Stiles com o bastão, mas o seu corpo parou de imediato e a arma branca caiu de suas mãos. Ao olhar para baixo, ele pôde ver dois buracos redondos em seu peito, e mais dois em seus ombros. Cláudia se materializou diante do caçador, enquanto Noah se materializava atrás do homem.

\- onde você pensa que vai? – questionou Noah sorrindo divertido.

\- podem nos matar, mas os lobisomens vão morrer asfixiados naquela barreira – pronunciou o caçador, vangloriando o seu feito com um sorriso de canto.

\- você precisa de óculos, paixão – o castanho de ombros largos e peitoral trabalhado encaixou o queixo no ombro do humano, acariciando os ombros largos como as mãos, antes de usar uma delas para apontar para a mansão Hale.

Chris seguiu a direção apontada com o olhar, sentindo toda a sua glória se esvair de seu corpo ao perceber o brilho da barreira se desfazendo aos poucos, enquanto os lobisomens se arrastavam para longe da mansão em chamas.

\- como... – o Argent conseguiu pronunciar antes de ouvir o gargalhar grave e estranhamente gostoso do homem atrás de si.

\- eu sei quebrar mais do que corações e corpos – murmurou o íncubos sorrindo largo ao perceber a súcubos se aproximar e acolher o rosto alheio no seu.

\- quanto maior o orgulho, maior é a dor quando ele é destruído – comentou a mulher antes de entreabrir os lábios, liberando um pouco de neblina por ele.

A súcubos uniu sua boca a do humano, passando a expelir neblina diretamente no interior do Argent, que se debateu nos braços de Noah, tentando se soltar.

\- Chris! – gritou Kate antes de sentir uma dor aguda na nuca e algo preencher a sua boca e romper os seus dentes, os quebrando.

Não demorou para que a morte a tomasse, permitindo que o seu corpo se tornasse imóvel. Stiles se ergueu, se afastando do corpo desfalecido, retirando os seus tentáculos do cadáver humano, com um deles estando com a língua da loura presa ao mesmo, antes de se desprender da garra afiada por ainda se manter fixa no corpo.

Ao se virar para os caçadores, o adolescente notou os homens recolhendo as armas e as apontando para os seus pais. Noah havia relaxado no controle de metais para se mover com velocidade para poder impedir Chris. A concentração exigida na metalocinese usada para controlar tantas armas simultaneamente era demais para conseguir manter enquanto corria controlando a camuflagem de seu corpo e a transformação parcial do mesmo.

Os caçadores atiraram, mas Stiles conseguiu erguer as armas antes dos disparos. Mas o que o adolescente não esperava era que alguns dos caçadores já esperavam por isso, e lançaram as duas facas nas costas do homem de cabelos castanhos. O adolescente não teve tempo de se concentrar nas duas lâminas.

Noah rugiu de dor e ódio ao ter os ombros atingidos pelas duas facas. Rosnando de ódio, o castanho simplesmente se virou, exibindo os tentáculos para os caçadores restantes, em uma clara ameaça de morte. Cláudia se afastou de Chris, permitindo que os Hales percebessem o estrago que havia feito.

O humano estava completamente pálido. Os seus olhos choravam sangue, completamente inchados, quase saltando para fora. Os poros do homem liberavam a neblina criada pela súcubos, indicando o estrago que se encontrava em seu interior. A mulher havia explodido os seus dois pulmões, bem como grande parte dos seus órgãos internos, além de rasgar suas veias e entupir o seu coração com sangue parado. O Argent havia morrido antes mesmo de a mulher ter lhe abandonado.

\- já chega! Comece o ritual! – ordenou o mais velho e Stiles apenas meneou em concordância, observando a sua mãe retirar as lâminas das costas do seu pai.

\- ritual? – inquiriu Peter, confuso.

Cláudia e Stiles passaram a circular as mãos no ar, fazendo a neblina escura que cercava a área, começar a circundar os humanos, os engolindo em uma pequena tormenta de aroma afrodisíaco. Os caçadores estavam tão ocupados tentando se defender de um ataque surpresa em meio a neblina densa, que não perceberam que o gás hipnótico era o próprio ataque.

\- sabe, o meu filho é considerado um prodígio em toda a família – comentou Noah assistindo o trabalho da esposa e do filho.

\- com apenas dezessete anos, ele criou um feitiço de controle usando as duas habilidades que herdou: Metalocinese e Controle de névoa. – comentou o íncubos girando a cabeça para sorrir orgulhoso na direção dos Hales.

\- tudo o que ele precisa, é: inserir um metal no corpo das vítimas e de mais alguém para recitar o feitiço de hipnose com ele. Quanto mais gente, maior o número de vítimas – explicou Noah, olhando fixamente para Peter, antes de voltar a se concentrar nos caçadores encurralados.

Peter franziu o cenho.

Todos os ferimentos causados por piercings, cerras e balas começaram a ser penetrados pela fumaça escura. Em seus corpos, a neblina hipnótica dos cubos se misturava ao seu sangue com facilidade, como se já fosse parte do sistema circulatório.

Os olhos de Stiles mudaram de cor. O branco virou preto e o castanho se tornou vermelho.

\- sintam a sua mente ir – os três cubos pronunciaram com as suas vozes calmas e tranquilas.

Peter e Derek reconheceram as palavras. Eram as mesmas que mãe e filho usavam para hipnotizar as suas vítimas em um controle mental mais intenso do que os que os cubos naturalmente conseguem fazer.

\- sintam ela mole, sintam ela bobinha, a sintam estúpida – Cláudia olhou por sobre o ombro, surpresa, ao ouvir tio e sobrinho os acompanharem nas palavras.

Stiles sorriu largo.

\- então vamos enlouquecer juntos – os cinco pronunciaram o final juntos e o Stinski mais novo sentiu a mudança ocorrer em seu olho direito.

\- faça apenas o que disser, siga o caminho que eu quiser – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos fora a único a pronunciar, sorrindo largo.

O olho direito de Stiles havia se tornado rosa, bem como o sangue dos humanos enfeitiçados. Das pontas dos dedos do íncubos, fios arroxeados se formaram da neblina, que logo se dissipou, revelando os caçadores paralisados, com os ferimentos ligados aos dedos do adolescente pelos fios coloridos.

Os caçadores se entreolharam, confusos, antes de Stiles sorrir de canto e mover os dedos minimamente. Os corpos humanos ergueram as mãos ao ar, junto com as armas de fogo. Os homens se viram perplexos. Eles não haviam se movido por vontade própria.

\- mas o que diabos?! – inquiriu um dos caçadores observando, assustado, suas próprias mãos começarem a manusear a arma com calma.

\- meu corpo está se movendo sozinho! – exclamou outro, perplexo.

Cláudia gargalhou divertida. Os homens tentaram olhar para ela, mas não conseguiam virar os seus rostos.

\- agora é a parte em que vocês entram em pânico – comentou Noah sorrindo largo, se aproximando dos caçadores a passos calmos.

\- o que está acontecendo? – indagou Derek, curioso.

\- é um feitiço de controle corporal e não mental – comentou Peter, surpreso, ainda com Corinne nos braços.

\- como?! – inquiriu a mãe de Erica, confusa.

\- Stiles usa o feitiço de sua mãe para isolar o consciente da vítima, impedindo que elas consigam controlar o próprio corpo.. Eles se mantém conscientes e capazes de sentir dor, mas não podem impedir o que seus corpos fazem – explicou Noah se alimentando do sentimento de pânico dos humanos, ao se verem mirando uns contra os outros.

\- a nossa névoa adentra o corpo por seus ferimentos, se instalando em cada espaço do seu corpo, os moldando. O metal colocado em seus corpos no começo do nosso ataque funciona como um receptor que faz com que o controle de Stiles sobre a neblina se foque apenas na que está dentro de seus corpos – disse Cláudia passando a absorver o novo sentimento desesperador que dominava os homens ao seu redor, se deliciando com o sabor variado.

\- vamos começar – falou o adolescente movendo os indicadores

A cada dedo movido por Stiles, um novo tiro era efetuado. Alguns erravam, propositalmente, gerando ansiedade e desespero, outros acertavam pontos não vitais, causando mais dor e receio da morte que se aproximava.

Os Hales pararam para assistir o estrago feito por um adolescente da espécie cubos. O desespero dominava aqueles homens. Eles se viam ferindo uns aos outros, sem qualquer controle, quando deveriam estar matando aqueles que os torturavam com prazer. O choro corria livre, bem como as súplicas por piedade que dirigiam aos cubos, e as de perdão que dirigiam uns aos outros.

Os Stilinski sorriam e gargalhavam o tempo inteiro. A sua diversão e prazer com o que assistiam era clara. Já os Hales estavam pasmos. A violência e a morte eram tão naturais para aquela família de demônios. Era como se fossem velhos amigos. Noah e Cláudia deram as mãos, antes de começarem a dançar valsa em meio ao tiroteio, sorrindo largo um par ao outro. Se divertiam tanto com a dor alheia e o prazer que ela lhes proporcionava.

Derek olhava assustado para o castanho.

Ele sabia que Stiles poderia ser cruel com algumas pessoas. Era a natureza do seu namorado, ele não poderia simplesmente ser contra ela. A crueldade fazia parte da vida da maioria dos animais. Era o ciclo da vida. Mas presenciar aquilo era assustador, angustiante. Mesmo que fossem as pessoas que tentaram lhe matar junto com a sua família, ele se sentia estranho.

O mundo sobrenatural era regido por pela lei dos mais fortes. Era matar ou morrer. Mas aquele tipo de assassinato era... Impactante. O seu namorado ria e gargalhava com os pais como se estivessem assistindo a algum seriado de comédia americana. Aquilo lhe assustava e aliviava ao mesmo tempo. Lhe assustava pois a natureza do seu parceiro, o cara que marcou como seu, era fria e agressiva. Mas lhe aliviava pois lhe trazia a sensação de segurança. Se sentia seguro em saber que o namorado podia se defender sozinho de criaturas e caçadores, assim como também o fato de poder contar com a ajuda do mesmo se necessário.

Quando a chacina acabou, os Stilinski se voltaram para os Hale. Noah e Cláudia com resquícios dos sorrisos que moldavam os seus rostos claros até pouco tempo, e Stiles com um sorriso de canto que sempre surgia em seus lábios ao ver o moreno de olhos verdes.

E foi só então que a ficha caiu para Derek.

Ele estava vivo. A sua família estava viva. Os Argents estavam mortos e eles vivos. O alívio tomou o peito do lobisomem, que apenas permitiu que os olhos ardessem e as lágrimas corressem por seu rosto. Stiles riu baixinho, se aproximando do parceiro. Cláudia fez uma careta.

\- argh! Acho que deveríamos... Terminar com isso aqui – ditou a castanha, virando o rosto em desgosto para o choro de alguns dos lobisomens a sua frente.

\- choro de alegria nos causa ânsia só pela cor da aura – explicou o castanho mais novo, corrigindo a atitude da mãe diante do parceiro.

\- foi mal – Derek se desculpou, surpreendendo os cubos mais velhos.

\- eu não gostei desse cara – sussurrou Noah, analisando o namorado do filho da cabeça aos pés – está nos respeitando demais. Está estranho – finalizou se inclinando na direção da mulher, que apenas meneou em concordância.

\- eu sei. Me incomoda, também. Ele é tão diferente da família. É quase uma aberração pulguenta – comentou Cláudia, se inclinando na direção do marido, fofocando com o mesmo.

\- me lembra o Peter – disse a mulher, cobrindo a boca com a mão de forma a esconder os lábios do adolescente.

\- o Peter não era gentil com os nossos pais – argumentou Noah, franzindo o cenho para Derek, que se via encabulado com a atenção recebida, mas ainda mais pelos comentários.

\- Sim! Céus! Sim! Esse garoto é meio... Você sabe – falou a súcubos antes de girar o dedo ao lado da orelha, no mesmo ritmo em que girava os olhos.

\- o nosso filho sempre teve gostos duvidosos. Ele dorme com morcegos!

\- nós podemos ouvir – comentou Jackson, irritado.

\- ah, querido. Não se preocupe. Nós não ligamos para nenhum de vocês – ditou a Stilinski, simpática, abanando uma mão na direção do louro, enquanto a outra era usada para ajustar a pele de Gerard sobre a sua, cobrindo ao seus seios.

Se cobrir não era a intenção da mulher. Afinal, do que adiantava cobrir os seios se a sua genital permaneceria exposta, como a do marido e do filho? A verdadeira intenção de Cláudia fora atingida quando Laura sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. A loba franziu o cenho, enojada, em total julgamento

\- vai mesmo continuar vestindo isso? – inquiriu a Hale, sentindo ânsia com a cena.

\- é claro! É tão quentinho aqui dentro. Não quer experimentar? – respondeu a Stilinski com um sorriso no rosto.

Laura vomitou em seguida, causando risos nos demônios.

\- nem fodendo! Eu tenho amor próprio! E eu odeio o Gerard desde que ele tinha oito anos. Criança insuportável! – exclamou a castanha, logo em seguida, jogando a pele do velho no chão.

\- conhecia Gerard? – inquiriu o Whittemore mais velho, surpreso.

Cláudia revirou os olhos ao se recordar do fato.

\- sim. Uma criança mimada e insuportável. Devia ter matado ele mais cedo – comentou a mulher com desdém.

\- vocês nos salvaram – ditou Oliver, agradecido, encarando os cubos com certo arrependimento.

\- corta... Corta, corta, corta, corta. Não vai bancar o cavalheiro arrependido, não. Não fizemos isso por vocês. Viemos pelo Peter e pela Corrinne – ditou Noah, com seriedade, cruzando os braços diante do peito desnudo.

\- e pelo garoto – comentou Cláudia, já sabendo que Stiles iria fitar o pai com fúria.

\- um dos Talbot acabou deixando a informação do ataque escapar e viemos correndo – disse Stiles entrelaçando os dedos nos de Derek. O Hale, após sorrir com o toque, se deu conta da situação do namorado.

\- pegue a minha camisa! Você está... Pelado na frente da minha família – argumento o moreno tentando retirar a própria roupa, mas falhando com a dor em seus ombros, que ainda não se curaram.

Stiles negou com a cabeça.

\- está tudo bem. Não é necessário. Não vamos demorar – comentou o castanho e o Hale sentiu um cheiro estranho no parceiro.

\- então... Se nenhum dos três estivesse conosco... – comentou Isaac, receoso da resposta.

\- não. Teríamos vindo do mesmo jeito. A sua morte machucaria qualquer um deles. E nós evitamos ferir aqueles que nos pertencem – ditou Noah com um olhar sério para o adolescente.

\- você disse que vieram por mim? – indagou Corinne, confusa, ainda nos braços do marido devido aos ferimentos em suas pernas.

\- você é a esposa do nosso homem – alegou Noah encarando a mulher com seriedade

\- já consideramos você como nossa esposa – concluiu Cláudia com um sorriso de canto, notando um leve rubor no rosto da loba, que sorriu minimamente, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do marido.

Corinne sempre teve receio dos cubos. Temia que lhe odiassem por estar casada com o homem com quem dividiam uma marca. Saber que o casal não se incomodava com o seu relacionamento com Peter era um tremendo alívio com uma alegria quentinha em seu peito.

\- temos algum tempo antes de os bombeiros chegarem . Mas acho que vocês não vão querer desperdiçar isso conversando – alegou a mãe de Theo vendo Talia e Oliver menearem em concordância.

\- seremos eternamente gratos por sua atitude, hoje. Mas o meu bando tem que pensar em como explicar isso para a polícia – disse a líder do bando vendo os demônios mais velhos desviarem os olhares para o filho.

Stiles engoliu em seco.

\- o sub-xerife Parrish vai ajudar a acobertar, caso vocês fiquem na cidade – ditou Noah encarando os alfas do bando com seriedade.

Derek se viu receoso.

\- a gente vai deixar a cidade? – inquiriu apertando suavemente a mão do namorado, receoso.

Oliver suspirou.

\- eu não sei, Derek. O que aconteceu hoje é algo extremamente complicado. Os caçadores sabem onde moramos – argumentou Talia, preocupada.

\- para o bem de vocês, é melhor que sigam o nosso exemplo, e saiam da cidade. O incêndio vai sair nos jornais locais, e caçadores próximos não vão demorar a aparecer – disse Cláudia surpreendendo tio e sobrinho.

\- vocês vão deixar a cidade?! – inquiriu, perplexo.

\- nós temos que fazer. Os Talbot sabiam demais. Caçadores são uns ratos imundos, muitas vezes tratados como perdedores pela própria espécie, isso os faz se tornarem unidos. Com certeza, mais alguém sabe sobre as nossas duas famílias e vão se preparar para corrigir os erros dos mortos – ditou Noah, descruzando os braços e os unindo atrás do corpo.

\- mas... E a gente? – perguntou Derek, a Stiles, se virando para o mesmo com um olhar perdido.

\- não podemos ter um ao outro se formos mortos, Derek – argumentou o castanho, cabisbaixo.

\- Stiles ainda tem muito o que aprender, portanto, seguirá conosco – disse o Stilinski mais velho, com firmeza na voz.

\- mas e os empregos? E a escola? – perguntou Erica, surpresa com a atitude repentina do trio.

\- largamos. Assim como a escola. Somos imortais, temos todo o tempo do mundo para resolver essas coisas - respondeu o castanho mais velho .

\- como o sub-xerife pode ajudar? – indagou Talia, curiosa.

\- ele é um descendente humano de uma raça mestiça. Sabe sobre o nosso mundo. Já o informei sobre a situação antes de chegar aqui – ditou o ex-xerife vendo a loba se aproximar e lhe estender a mão.

\- obrigado – agradeceu a alfa, com sinceridade, vendo o homem olhar para a sua mão, antes de lhe dar as costas.

\- como eu disse, vim apenas pelo Peter, pela Corinne e por seu filho. Não entenda errado – afirmou o Stilinski antes de começar a marchar para mata.

\- espere – pediu Peter forçando Noah a parar, assim como Cláudia, que já começava a dar as costas ao bando.

\- não vão – pediu o louro, ainda com a esposa nos braços, encarando o casal com um aperto no peito.

\- é melhor levar a Corinne até o druida, Peter. Não perca tempo comigo – disse o Íncubos mais velho antes de desaparecer, sendo visto apenas devido aos corpos que arrastava com a ajuda dos metais presos aos corpos.

\- vocês podem ficar – sugeriu Corinne, desviando o olhar para o próprio bando – temos uma dívida com vocês. Salvaram as nossas vidas – argumentou a loba olhando para Cláudia, que sorriu minimamente, antes de dar de ombros.

\- não ia dar certo. Os princípios do seu bando são contra as nossas necessidades básicas. Vocês dois serão bem-vindos em nossa casa – disse a mulher antes de dar as costas ao bando Hale e desaparecer, passando a puxar alguns corpos.

\- eu não quero que a gente se afaste – o lobisomem resmungou, abatido.

\- eu também não gosto da ideia. Mas vai ser necessário. – comentou acariciando o rosto do parceiro

\- eu não quero lhe perder –

\- e não vai. Somos parceiros, Derek. Temos uma marca. Nós somos para sempre, a distância não. Assim que eu ficar completo, assim que aprender a controlar os meus poderes como os meus pais fazem, eu vou atrás de você – ditou o castanho tentando acalmar o namorado.

\- quanto tempo vamos ficar longe um do outro? – indagou o Hale vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- eu não sei. Talvez algumas décadas. Eu sou um prodígio, mas não posso ignorar o nível das habilidades dos meus pais – confessou o castanho e o lobisomem o puxou para um abraço apertado.

\- eu te amo tanto! – admitiu o moreno, apertando o outro em seus braços, sentindo o rapaz corresponder com intensidade.

\- eu também te amo, Derek – ditou o íncubos fechando os olhos e escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do parceiro.

\- eu deixei algo para você no seu armário do vestiário. Use sempre. Vai te proteger da hipnose de outros cubos – falou o Stilinski, começando a se afastar.

\- ouro – murmurou Derek vendo o parceiro menear positivamente.

\- por favor, faça a cabeça de sua mãe para ela deixar a cidade. Não gosto da ideia de você aqui. Não depois de hoje – pediu o íncubos finalmente se separando do namorado.

\- eu vou –

\- eu tenho que ir. Até mais, meu amor – disse o adolescente, antes de se tornar invisível, ignorando o sorriso apaixonado do Hale para as duas últimas palavras, assim como a lágrima solitária que rolou pelo rosto do lobo.

\- garoto – chamou Talia assim que os corpos restantes começaram a se mover.

Eles pararam. O demônio deixou apenas o seu torso visível, revelando os punhos cerrados, indicando o uso de sua metalocinese nos cadáveres. A alfa olhou para o adolescente com seriedade, antes de lamber os lábios.

\- quando você voltar, eu não serei contra o seu relacionamento com o meu filho. Você já o salvou duas vezes. É o suficiente para provar o seu compromisso com a marca – ditou a alfa, surpreendendo o próprio filho, que sorriu minimamente, orgulhoso.

Stiles lançou um sorriso de canto para a loba, convencido, antes de voltar a desaparecer.

Naquela mesma noite, Derek invadiu a sua escola, encontrando o presente deixado por Stiles no seu armário do vestiário. Uma corrente de ouro com o símbolo de ouroboros como pingente.


	7. 7

Os passos metálicos ecoavam pelo ambiente. A cada passo que era ouvido pelo corredor vazio, o seu corpo se encolhia espontaneamente. Já não aguentava mais toda aquela tortura. O volume dos passos iam aumentando, indicando aproximação, e o seu corpo começava a tremer.

Tentou se afastar o máximo possível da porta, mas as correntes que lhe algemavam os pés e as mãos não permitiam toda aquela mobilidade. O seu desejo era de se encolher no canto do calabouço o mais distante possível da porta, de preferência no local mais escuro do cômodo, mas o máximo que conseguia fazer era se encolher, se espremendo a parede, de frente para a entrada.

Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais da porta, e os seus lábios passaram a tremer, perdendo, aos poucos, o controle sobre o choro que lutava para manter dentro de si. Sentiu o frio lhe subir a espinha quando os passos, enfim, pararam. O coração batia forte e desesperado. O medo de a porta se abrir e aquela maldita silhueta surgir em seu campo de visão lhe dominava completamente.

E o seu maior pesadelo se concretizou. A porta se abriu, revelando aquela silhueta alta, brilhante e vazia. O brilho da armadura metálica fazia a luz do corredor refletir e iluminar o ambiente ainda mais do que o usual. O seu choro não conseguiu mais ser contido e passou a ser escancarado em sua face, junto aos soluços.

Atrás do cavaleiro sombrio, havia uma silhueta alta e magra que carregava algo consigo. Algo que ela sabia exatamente o que era. Algo que lhe dava nojo e ao mesmo tempo paz.

\- por favor – ela implorou aos prantos enquanto as lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto.

\- já está na hora – ditou o cavaleiro com a voz medonha, começando a marchar para o interior do cômodo.

A mulher se desesperou e gritou, sendo acompanhada por um berro jovial.

Durante anos, Derek seguiu com a sua vida, se perguntando quando o namorado voltaria. O seu bando havia deixado Beacon Hills, após o incidente com o incêndio. Com a ajuda do sub-xerife Parrish, os assassinatos dos caçadores fora completamente esquecido, e o incêndio fora parar nos jornais como um atentado delinquente de jovens rebeldes.

Os Hales se mudaram para outra cidade, similar a Beacon Hills, mas com mais neve e neblina. As temperaturas locais eram baixíssimas, o que ajudava a ocultar a sua movimentação nas reservas ambientais locais.

Durante as duas primeiras décadas, os Stilinski deixaram de ser um assunto ruim no bando. Com o tempo, os lobisomens começaram a se habituar com a ideia de membros do seu bando se relacionando com demônios. Não era exatamente admirado, mas havia parado de ser julgado. E durante essas duas décadas, Derek e Peter esperaram pelo retorno do castanho.

Derek com a esperança de ter o namorado de volta, e Peter a espera da localização de Cláudia e Noah que o rapaz poderia lhe fornecer. O casal estava decidido a passar um tempo com os Stilinski.

E então, veio o motivo de surto por parte de Peter e Derek. As suas marcas haviam sumido. Os dois lobisomens enlouqueceram. Nunca haviam ouvido falar de uma marca desaparecer daquela forma. Mesmo com várias pesquisas, eles não encontraram uma resposta para aquilo. E então, a notícia arrebatadora veio com a presença da druida local.

\- os druidas se comunicam entre si, quando algo grave ocorre no mundo sobrenatural. Eles anunciam uns aos outros a catástrofe que ocorreu, e nós, como emissários, anunciamos para as outras espécies – disse a mulher de cabelos cacheados, com um pesar na voz.

\- nós sabemos. O que aconteceu dessa vez? Faz muitos anos que os druidas não se comunicam, assim. Quase dois séculos – comentou Oliver servindo a mulher com uma xícara de chá.

\- dessa vez, foi algo extremo. Nunca esperei que algo assim acontecesse – falou a morena, preocupada, tomando um bom gole do chá para relaxar.

O bando inteiro estava reunido na sala, encarando a nova emissária do bando, nervosa, tentar comunicar ao bando o corrido drástico do mundo sobrenatural.

\- houve... Eu nunca presenciei antes, mas sei que já aconteceu há muito tempo atrás. Poucas vezes, mas ocorreu – comentou a mulher, preocupada

\- fala logo, Marin! – exclamou Erica, impaciente.

\- vocês conhecem cubos? – indagou a mulher com seriedade, vendo o bando se entreolhar, antes de olhar para Derek e Peter.

\- nós tínhamos marcas com cubos. Mas elas sumiram. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso? – inquiriu Derek, preocupado.

\- já ouviu falar sobre isso? Eu tenho trezentos anos de vida, mas nunca ouvi falar de uma marca desaparecer sem a presença do dono para a desfazer – alegou Peter, alarmado.

Marin suspirou.

\- sim, eu sei porque elas sumiram – confessou a mulher, preocupada.

\- e por que foi? Também nunca ouvimos falar de algo assim? – indagou Talia, preocupada com o filho e com o irmão.

\- as marcas sumiram, porque o clã ao qual pertencem foi morto por completo – ditou Marin com seriedade na voz.

Os lobisomens em peso tiveram uma expressão de surpresa tomada em seus rostos.

\- como é? – inquiriu Derek, perplexo.

\- não, não, não, não. Você está doida! – exclamou Peter, negando com a cabeça e se erguendo do sofá.

Marin suspirou.

\- aqueles três não iriam morrer tão fácil. Noah era forte para caralho. Cláudia era ardilosa demais para morrer assim. Eu vi aquela mulher fazer um bar inteiro se matar sem ela fazer mais do que andar e falar! - argumentou o louro começando a se afastar da druida.

\- o filho deles era um prodígio do clã. Até criou um feitiço de hipnose corporal! Como um clã que têm aqueles três pode morrer assim?! – o louro exclamou, indignado.

\- não foi apenas um clã, Peter – ditou a mulher voltando a beber do chá, estendendo a xícara para Oliver, pedindo por mais.

Ela também sentia que precisava se acalmar.

\- como assim? – inquiriu Theo, confuso.

\- se fosse apenas um clã, os druidas não teriam se comunicado assim, de forma tão urgente. A espécie entrou em extinção – ditou a mulher vendo os lobos lhe fitarem perplexos

\- você fumou? – inquiriu Jackson, confuso.

\- como uma espécie sobrenatural tão forte some assim? – inquiriu Isaac, perplexo

\- os Cubos já estavam escassos há muitos séculos. Desde muito antes dos registros de minha família conseguirem descrever. Sempre houveram... Problemas na reprodução deles. – a mulher começou a explicar quando Oliver lhe estendeu mais uma xícara de chá.

\- pode explicar melhor? – inqueriu Cora, curiosa.

\- para começar, a gestação de uma súcubos é muito extensa, o que a torna vulnerável para outros predadores e caçadores, uma vez que o seu poder decai durante o período. Uma súcubos pode passar um ano e meio gerando apenas um filho – ditou a Morell com seriedade, se recordando de tudo o que havia lido sobre a espécie em questão.

\- tudo isso?! – exclamou Erica, surpresa.

\- sim. Com isso, já são dois problemas. Ainda tem a alta mortalidade de crianças na espécie. De cada quinze gestações, apenas uma das crianças consegue atingir a adolescência – a mulher passou a explicar um pouco sobre a espécie, com informações que os lobisomens não fazia ideia.

\- os cubos aos quais o meu irmão servia de emissário, assim como vocês, são um bom exemplo. O filho deles que atingiu a adolescência foi a trigésima criança a quem eles deram a luz – disse a mulher surpreendendo ainda mais os Hales.

\- Stiles era o trigésimo filho deles? – questionou Laura, surpresa.

\- sim. Um outro motivo do alto índice de mortalidade infantilidade na espécie são as próprias crianças. Elas não podem ter irmãos de mesma faixa etária. Os irmãos acabam se matando, não se sabe direito o motivo, mas acredita-se que seja a fome, pois todas as crianças cubos são extremamente gulosas. – comentou a druida.

\- para uma mãe, é uma vida sofrida. Agora eu compreendo aquela mulher – falou a mãe de Erica, apertando a mão da filha.

\- ele não morreu! – exclamou Derek, irritado, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

\- eu sinto muito, Derek. Mas a extinção foi sentida por todos nós. Os cubos foram aniquilados – disse a morena negando com a cabeça.

\- como isso ocorreu? – indagou Erica, preocupada.

\- há... Trinta anos atrás... Um grupo de caçadores composto por Talbots e Argents foi assassinado por cubos – informou a mulher fazendo os lobisomens a fitarem com apreensão.

\- um dos caçadores tinha uma esposa grávida. Essa mulher deu a luz a uma caçadora, que anos depois iniciou uma caçada aos cubos. E ela conseguiu – ditou a Morell com seriedade na voz.

Talia franziu o cenho. A seriedade na voz de Marin carregava algo a mais nas suas palavras. Algo que ela reconhecia em si mesma há muitos anos quando conversava com o irmão mais novo.

\- você está se sentindo culpada? – indagou a alfa do bando vendo a druida engolir em seco.

Os lobisomens olharam com atenção para a mulher apreensiva.

\- no começo dos tempos... Os druidas.... Eles funcionavam como uma ponte. Nós éramos os responsáveis por unificar os dois mundos. Os caçadores, surgiram como um policiamento do mundo sobrenatural. No passado, lobisomens, vampiros, magos, bruxos, demônio, humanos, todos eles formavam as ordens dos caçadores – ditou a Morell com seriedade na voz.

\- por que se sente culpada? – inquiriu Peter sentindo a irritação crescer em seu interior.

\- eu sempre cresci... Sonhando com esse mundo. Um mundo em que todos voltassem a se enxergar como partes de um ciclo natural e não como inimigos naturais – comentou a druida, sofrida.

\- o que você fez? – questionou Pete, rosnando para a mulher.

\- Allison Argent veio a mim, ainda adolescente. Dizia sonhar em um mundo igualitário, como eu. Um mundo onde todos pudessem viver em harmonia. Queria aprender sobre as espécies, queria aprender magia simples, queria se tornar uma curandeira – explicou a morena sentindo as mãos começarem a tremer.

\- o que. Você. Fez?! – indagou Derek observando a mulher respirar fundo.

\- de início, eu não acreditei. Ela insistiu. Continuei não acreditando. Até ela aparecer com um namorado lobisomem. Um idiota de queixo torto. Depois de dias a estudando, eu a aceitei como aprendiz – falou Marin finalizando o chá em sua xícara.

\- UMA CAÇADORA! VOCÊ ACEITOU UMA CAÇADORA COMO APRENDIZ! – ralhou o louro, vociferando enquanto derrubava a decoração da mesa de centro ao virar o móvel.

Marin estremeceu e abaixou a cabeça.

\- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA?! – ralhou com fúria, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

\- Peter, por favor. Se acalma – implorou Corinne, também em prantos, tentando segurar o marido e o impedir de avançar na druida.

\- tudo bem. Eu compreendo o meu erro. Eu sei que errei. Mas eu errei acreditando em meu sonho. Me arrependo de ter aceitado aquela mulher como aprendiz. Mas o meu sonho continua intacto – afirmou a mulher com seriedade e um olhar de tristeza.

\- Peter, se controle, por favor – pediu Talia vendo o irmão e o filho encararem a mulher com fúria e dor.

\- entendo a sua dor e eu sinto muito por você, meu irmão. Mas precisamos esclarecer os fatos – comentou a alfa observando o irmão se acalmar e se sentar no sofá novamente.

\- Marin, eu entendo a sua falha. Eu entendo que você errou com uma intenção maravilhosa. Mas isso ainda não explica como uma espécie de imortais pode sumir em tão pouco tempo – disse Oliver se aproximando da druida e apertando, suavemente, o ombro da mesma.

\- os cubos não eram tão populosos como vocês e os vampiros. Eles estavam em um número pequeno. Quantos clãs de lobisomens ou vampiros existem no mundo? Centenas? Dezenas de centenas? No momento, não conseguimos definir uma quantia exata. Mas cubos?! Haviam apenas seis clãs existentes. Os Stilinski, os Fox, os Garanvarand, os Mountesk, os Lez-Vonzs, e os Zedd. – explicou a mulher vendo os lobisomens ficarem chocados com a informação.

\- Allison... Usou as informações que tinha. Usou de mim e dos meus bestiários para aprender ao máximo sobre os cubos, e então iniciou a sua caçada contra eles. E ela conseguiu liderar os Argents e os Talbots até a aniquilação total dos cubos – Derek olhou com fúria para a druida.

\- VOCÊ FEZ ISSO! – gritou Derek, furioso, avançando na druida.

Os betas avançaram no moreno, o contendo, enquanto Marin se cercava com cinzas da montanha antes que eles conseguissem conter o homem. Os lobisomens franziram o cenho, curiosos, para a ação da mortal.

\- não me importo com o que faça comigo como resposta a sua dor perante o meu erro, Derek. Mas peço que apenas me deixe explicar toda a situação – falou a mulher com seriedade, apoiando a xícara e o pires em seu joelho.

O silêncio dominou a sala por alguns minutos, os rosnados de Derek foram contidos, mas as suas lágrimas permaneceram a rolar. Ele estava furioso, abatido, desesperado.

\- vocês têm que ver isso! – exclamou Malia, descendo as escadas com um notebook em mãos.

\- Malia, querida. Agora não é um bom momento – disse Corinne, que se encontrava tão abalada com a notícia quanto o marido.

As esperanças de que o seu marido pudesse ser completamente feliz foram por água abaixo. Ela estava triste e decepcionada.

\- um imortal fez uma ameaça aos seres humanos – argumentou a loba chamando a atenção de todos.

\- como é? – inquiriu Talia, surpresa.

\- assistam – disse a filha mais velha de Peter e Corinne, transmitindo o vídeo para a televisão da sala.

\- isso foi transmitido hoje, na hora do almoço. Na verdade, foi transmitido em todos os países em horários de pico e em suas respectivas línguas. – explicou a mulher dando play no vídeo.

Na tela, passava-se a cena final de um capítulo de novela, em um momento crucial da trama: finalmente o culpado pelo assassinato da irmã gêmea da protagonista seria revelado. Foi quando a tela passou a sofrer interferência de sinal. A novela deu lugar a um ambiente pouco iluminado, com uma silhueta um tanto volumosa sentada em um trono de ferro.

\- essa transmissão é para aqueles que vivem no mundo sob o mundo – a voz modificada eletronicamente começou a falar em meio a transmissão.

\- no início, vivíamos em harmonia em meio aos humanos. Se quer éramos notados pelos mesmos. O mundo seguia bem, equilibrado, natural. Até que tudo mudou quando se viraram contra nós. Com medo, os humanos se tornaram agressivos. E nós, reconhecendo nosso lugar como mais fortes, decidimos recuar – a medida em que a voz anunciava, imagens que condiziam com as suas palavras eram mostradas.

Inicialmente, uma paisagem verde, natural, repleta de vida. Na outra, seres humanoides em uma sociedade trabalhando em conjunto, vivendo em harmonia. E então, pessoas com garfos, tridentes, machados e tochas, marchando. Uma clara cena de clássicos do terror sobrenatural.

\- procuramos abrigo na noite, conforto em nosso exílio secreto. De criaturas comuns, passamos a ser criaturas da noite. Mudamos os nossos hábitos para não abandonar a nossa natureza, sem abandonar a sociedade. E tudo isso para quê? – a fala calma da voz editada acalmava e ao mesmo tempo assustava a quem assistia a aquilo.

Cenas de desastres naturais foram exibidas, além das imagens de tortura de pessoas, vídeos de sentenças de mortes sendo cumpridas, choro e desespero de crianças abandonadas em meio a uma guerra.

\- os humanos nunca se importam verdadeiramente com o mundo. Atacam a natureza e a eles mesmos. Por décadas, eu assisti calado os homens e mulheres da raça humana destruírem o mundo aos poucos. Essa raça tão... Frágil, sem esperança... Egoísta, agressiva, egocêntrica, prepotente... Nojenta, repugnante... ataca tudo ao seu redor e destrói tudo o que alcança – a medida em que as palavras eram proferidas, as imagens de destruição e sofrimento causados pelos seres humanos eram reproduzidas.

\- por anos, nós, seres da noite, “sobrenaturais” como costumam nos chamar, contribuímos para toda essa destruição. Aguentamos tudo em silêncio. Druidas, bruxos e feiticeiros sofreram com toda a tortura exercida com a natureza, lobisomens e seres bestiais sofreram com o desmatamento, vampiros e demônios com o afastamento dos humanos, que eram a sua principal fonte de alimento – ditou o ser misterioso com imagens de desenhos das criaturas citadas sendo reproduzidas no vídeo.

\- isso pode ser qualquer coisa, Malia. Inclusive, parece uma jogada de Marketing sobre uma série, filme ou jogo eletrônico – argumentou Jackson, desconfiado.

\- espere um pouco – comentou a loura aumentando o volume.

\- assistimos e colaboramos com a extinção de várias espécies animais pelas mãos humanas. Mas, dessa vez, eles foram longe demais. Há sete anos, caçadores humanos levaram uma espécie a extinção. Os cubos foram oficialmente extintos. E essa foi a gota d’agua. Anos. Vocês tiveram anos para se arrependerem e voltarem atrás de suas atitudes. Mas agora, eu cansei de fingir. Eu vou mostrar quem realmente está no topo da cadeia alimentar – as imagens de destruição e sofrimento permaneceram. Imagens de guerra, queimadas, caça, seres humanos em estados deploráveis. Tudo o que poderia deixar o vídeo mais tenso e para baixo.

Os lobisomens se viram chocados. Aquele ser sabia sobre a existência dos cubos e da sua extinção. Não era trote. Não era uma pegadinha. Não era Marketing. Era real. Marin se ergueu de prontidão, perplexa, encarando a tela.

\- isso não é bom. Se continuar assim, ele vai começar uma guerra! – exclamou a druida, desesperada.

A imagem, enfim, mudou para um ambiente mal iluminado, com uma silhueta volumosa sentado em um trono. A sua pele, escondida nas sombras, parecia brilhar como ferro com a pouca luz que adentrava o ambiente.

\- eu declaro guerra a raça humana. Aliás, não é uma guerra. Pois não haverá confronto. Eu anuncio a aniquilação da raça humana. Não vim aqui pedir para que outros seres da noite, como eu, se ergam e se juntem a mim em uma guerra lunar contra os humanos. Não. Eu não preciso disso. Sou o suficiente para concluir o meu objetivo, e a minha aliada é a natureza humana. Eu estou aqui para apenas informar sobre o que está para acontecer – ditou o ser misterioso erguendo a mão, apontando para a câmera, revelando uma luva metálica.

\- aqueles que tiverem algum ente querido pertencente a raça humana, venho aqui lhe dar um aviso: corram. Os transformem. Os tragam para o mundo sob o mundo. Pois em seis meses, apenas aqueles que viverem exclusivamente no mundo de cima, serão aniquilados – a ameaça final da transmissão chocou a druida e alguns dos betas

O ser se inclinou para a frente, permitindo que a sua armadura fosse iluminada, revelando um elmo prateado, com dois rostos esculpidos na laterais. Um deles com uma expressão chorosa e o outro com uma expressão alegre. A armadura possuía duas cores, o típico prata e um preto intenso. No centro do elmo, acima da testa do cavaleiro, estava o símbolo do infinito. As ombreiras eram serpentes e no topo do elmo haviam três chifres, um acima do rosto triste, o segundo acima do rosto do cavaleiro, e o terceiro acima do rosto feliz.

Ninguém sabia bem como digerir a informação. Não sabiam se deveriam acreditar na veracidade das afirmações feitas, ou se deveriam ignorar. Erica não estava tão desesperada. Vernon havia sido transformado havia anos. Moravam com Laura e Cora no condado vizinho. Haviam passado na casa do bando de Talia apenas parar rever os pais da loura.

Apesar do receio, eles não poderiam fazer muita coisa.

Tudo o que o mundo poderia fazer, era esperar.

E foi o que fizeram.

Derek passou os meses em luto, assim como Peter. Apenas sendo consumido pelo ódio pelos humanos, por sua frustração em não poder ter passado mais tempo com o parceiro, e pela saudade do íncubos, que já não voltaria mais para si.

E, em exatos seis meses, ocorreu.

Do centro do círculo de fogo do pacífico, um porta aviões militar lançou caças controlados remotamente. Cada aeronave estava armada com mísseis de carga mediana. As aeronaves sobrevoaram a costa de cada país, disparando os mísseis.

Derek estava em Nova York quando um dos mísseis sobrevoou a cidade, se dirigindo para o centro da mesma. Ao se aproximar do centro de Nova York, o mecanismo fora ativado. Duas hastes giraram no interior do armamento, liberando duas correntes elétricas que, ao entrarem em contato, detonaram a carga. Mas, diferente do esperado por todos, a míssil não liberou fogo. Não houve chamas, ou uma luz irradiante que apagaria todos os seres vivos da superfície em seu alcance e deixaria sequelas radioativas por anos.

Houve apenas fumaça e uma onda de choque intensa. Os humanos comemoraram. O ataque havia falhado. Eles haviam sobrevivido. Ou era o que haviam pensado. A neblina criada pela explosão se espalhou pela cidade, se alastrando, como a neblina dos outros mísseis. Derek ergueu as mãos, sentindo o gás tocar o seu corpo, gerando uma leve ardência no mesmo. Como se um material quente lhe tocasse. O cheiro? Era de enxofre e iodo.

Um por um, os humanos que exalavam o gás iam apresentando problemas respiratórios. Um recém nascido faleceu ao lado do lobisomem por insuficiência respiratória, a mãe, desesperada, nada pôde fazer, pois sofria do mesmo aos poucos, morrendo um minuto após.

Os seres sobrenaturais não conseguiam acreditar. Como o estranho dissera. Ele não precisou de ninguém. Não houve exército. Não houve guerra.

Houve apenas uma aniquilação.

Daquele dia em diante, tudo mudou.

O 11 de Setembro havia sido esquecido. Grandes atentados foram diminuídos. Hitler fora superado. O estranho sombrio havia cumprido com a sua palavra. A raça humana fora dizimada em instantes. De início, o mundo ficou um caos. A sociedade estava confusa, estranha. Muitas engrenagens estavam faltando com a perda dos humanos. O mundo se viu em crise. O sobrenatural não conseguia sustentar a falta do natural. Ninguém sabia como interagir. Ninguém sabia como agir. Conhecidos, amigos, parentes e desconhecidos. Todos se olhavam e apenas conseguiam pensar: “não és humano. O que és?”. Mas nada diziam, receosos, perdidos.

Com o tempo, as coisas foram se ajustando. Depois de séculos, o mundo havia mudado completamente. O capitalismo desenfreado tivera, finalmente, os freios puxados. A evolução constante da sociedade parou. Anos de reflexão e análise voltadas para si mesma foram necessários para que a sociedade compreendesse os seus erros.

Os humanos não mais existiam. A evolução constante na medicina não era mais tão necessária. A maioria dos imortais não precisava de remédios para dor de cabeça. Os poucos seres mortais remanescentes como druidas, feiticeiros, bruxas e xamãs conseguiam grande parte de suas medicações e tratamentos a partir dos seus feitiços e do seu conhecimento intenso sobre a natureza.

O mundo conseguia se virar com a medicina atual.

O capitalismo permaneceu.

Era um câncer que, infelizmente, fazia o mundo girar em conformes desejados. Mas limites foram estabelecidos e regras novas se mostraram necessárias.

A democracias se curvou para a monarquia mais uma vez. O povo permanecia escolhendo os seus líderes, mas o poder voltou a ser centrado. Por mais que o povo escolhesse o seu governante, eles não tinham poder nenhum sobre o escolhido. Uma vez coroado, o líder tinha o poder inteiro para si, o tornando inquestionável. No entanto, um conselho de druidas era criado em cada reino, visando a unificação dos reinos e seus povos.

Durante três séculos esse sistema de governo manteve o mundo em ordem. Todas as raças humanoides viviam em harmonia, misturadas entre os reinos. Vampiros, lobisomens, kanimas, ghouls, peeiras, fadas, xamãs, bruxas, demônios e muitos outros. Não era difícil encontrar nenhum desses em qualquer reino existente.

Hydra, como ficou conhecido o ser misterioso responsável pela extinção humana, trouxe o pânico e a crise ao mundo, mas também trouxe a paz e a esperança para aquelas criaturas. Eles não precisavam mais se esconder. Eles estavam livres.

Derek acabou sendo o escolhido pelos druidas e seu povo como o rei de um dos reinos remanescentes nos Estados Unidos. O povo via no homem, uma figura firme e centrada, capaz de os governar em paz por vários séculos. Eles julgavam ser a voz da experiência, afinal, o Hale era um lobisomem com experiência de vida. Uma experiência intensa, diga-se de passagem.

Ao saber da morte do parceiro de marca e presenciar a aniquilação humana. Derek passou anos de luto. E tudo apenas piorou com a morte de Corinne. O seu tio Peter, afogado em mágoas e ressentimento, se suicidou semanas depois. A dor da perda fora grande. O casal era o único que realmente lhe entendia quanto a sua saudade incontrolável por seu parceiro íncubos. Mas Derek era um lobisomem jovem e precisava seguir em frente. Ao completar um século de vida, o moreno se casou com uma loba do reino em que vivia. Tiveram cinco filhos, até que, trinta anos após o casamento, eles romperam.

O moreno não se sentia bem no relacionamento e a sua esposa se sentia incompleta. Romperam o matrimônio, mas permaneceram dividindo o mesmo teto. Nenhum dos dois queria abrir mão da presença dos filhos em sua vida. Se mantiveram convivendo pacificamente como uma família.

Com uma boa parte da população dizimada, os países tiveram a sua população reduzida e o territórios aumentados. Sendo assim, os condados se restringiram em reinos um tanto volumosos em certas regiões, e os espaços entre elas se tornaram zonas de reflorestamento e recriação daquilo que fora destruído por humanos.

A tecnologia, se tornou menos presenta na sociedade. Eles ainda usavam computadores para armazenar arquivos, celulares e telefones para se comunicarem. A sua eficácia e velocidade de efetividade eram inquestionáveis. Mas as outras tecnologias foram se tornando obsoletas. A televisão, junto com as novelas, filmes e séries, foi substituída por seus antepassados: os livros e os teatros. Os carros foram parcialmente abandonados. Alguns seres conseguiam ser tão rápida quanto os veículos, qual a necessidade da manutenção deles? Sendo assim, automóveis serviam apenas para transporte de cargas e utensílios de guerras. A produção tecnológica foi reduzida drasticamente, e o uso de energia renovável foi se tornando cada vez mais comum até se tornar o principal meio de aquisição do recurso.

Fora uma transição difícil, mas o mundo conseguiu sobreviver. E o mais importante, os imortais estavam acabando com a destruição do planeta. Tudo estava se tornando equilibrado.

Quase tudo.

Apesar do equilíbrio que os druidas tentavam manter, alguns povos apresentavam uma selvageria desenfreada. E um desses povos, era o reino nortenho, na divisa com o Canadá, liderado pelo rei Garret Douglas. Um lobisomem tão velho quando Talia, que se encontrava liderando o reino havaiano.

O Douglas vinha dominando reinos do extremo norte da América, até o sul norte americano. O reino de Derek era o segundo que se mantinha de pé contra o exército sanguinário de Garret.

Ou era.

A guerra estourou no reino do moreno de olhos verdes. Foram dias intensos de luta. Um mês até que o reino fosse completamente invadido. Com a demora dos reforços aliados, o muro caiu e o reino fora invadido. As medidas tomadas para segurar o povo nortenho e voltar a fechar os muros falharam uma a uma. O exército de Garret não era apenas volumoso. Ele era diversificado e forte.

Vampiros, lobisomens, kanimas, banshees, fadas, xamãs, demônios. Havia de tudo. Até mesmo um kanima com asas que cuspia fogo o exercito Nortenho possuía. O seu nome, era Corey. Um rapaz baixo, mas que tomava proporções assustadores quando se transformava. Um verdadeiro dragão na terra. Ennis, ou El Gigante, como ficou conhecido, era um lobisomem alto, caolho, que conseguia adquirir o dobro da altura humana quando transformado. Mason, a besta, um lobisomem extremamente forte, capaz de enfrentar um batalhão sozinho.

Esses eram alguns dos aliados mais importantes de Garret. E peças fundamentais para que o homem conseguisse derrubar os muros do castelo e invadissem o mesmo. A família real fora rendida pela manhã, e foram mantidos em cativeiro até a tarde do dia seguinte, quando Garret os executaria na sala do trono.

Dois soldados lideravam a escolta de um grupo considerável de escravos de guerra, todos membros rendidos do exército do reino de Derek. Um batalhão que havia tentado cercar os invasores, mas que acabaram sendo derrotados devido ao relevo local. Geografia fazia toda diferença em uma guerra.

\- é hoje, não é? – inquiriu um dos soldados, marchando pelo caminho.

\- hm? – o outro fora despertado dos seus devaneios.

\- é hoje que o líder vai executar a família real inteira – o homem repetiu, na forma de afirmação e o companheiro compreendeu.

\- sim, sim. Tenho dó do rei. Vai assistir a sua família ser torturada e massacrada, antes de ele mesmo entrar para a brincadeira – comentou em um tom arrependido.

Os dois se entreolharam em meio a sua caminhada, antes de iniciarem uma gargalhada.

\- eu quero mais é que se foda ele e... – o homem proferia em deboche absoluto, antes de algo lhe chamar a atenção.

Ele ergueu a mão e os seus companheiros atrás de si, que cercavam os escravos acorrentados pararam a marcha aos poucos, assim como os prisioneiros. Os enorme grupo seguiu o olhar do homem para o topo de uma das árvores presentes naquela colina. Aquela região geograficamente alta era onde, séculos atrás, os turistas admiravam e tiravam fotos apenas por conter um nome de uma cidade famosa escrito com estruturas de ferro enormes.

A antiga Hollywood.

A geografia global havia mudado drasticamente com a destruição dos antigos grandes centros urbanos, para que a reconstrução da natureza fosse efetuada. O reino de Derek, se localizava há alguns quilômetros da antiga Hollywood. De forma que, da antiga localização da famosa placa, era possível ver o estado caótico do reino. Muros caídos, prédios em chamas, tanques de guerra espalhados, alguns destruídos e tombados.

No topo da árvore, um estranho ser de sobretudo preto e capuz se encontrava de pé, admirando a paisagem.

\- oi! Você! Desce daí! Você vem com a gente – ordenou o lobisomem tirando a mão da espada em sua cintura e puxando o rifle de suas costas.

O sobretudo balançava ao vento, exibindo as pernas cobertas por uma malha tão escura quanto o tecido esvoaçante. Quando o tecido do sobretudo parou de balançar, brevemente, o símbolo de ouroboros estampado em dourado se tornou visível para os lobisomens.

\- eu falei com você! – ditou efetuando um disparo de alerta, o qual passou ao lado da cabeça do estranho de sobretudo e capuz.

\- você é um prisioneiro, agora. O seu reino caiu, otário! – ralhou o outro soldado, também apontando o rifle na direção do estranho.

Uma mulher abaixou o próprio rifle, o colocando nas costas, antes de retirar sua espada e se aproximar da dupla.

\- deixa comigo. Eu pego ele – disse enquanto um par de asas de morcego surgia de suas costas desnudas.

A mulher fora acompanhada por um homem com asas transparentes, que a seguiu em um voo rápido até o topo da árvore.

\- você está preso. Desça imediatamente – ordenou a morena cutucando as costas alheias com a espada.

\- é melhor obedecer, filho da puta – ralhou o homem golpeando a lateral do braço com a lateral da lâmina.

O ataque fora parado bruscamente, antes de atingir o encapuzado.

\- e qual exército vai me fazer descer? -

O ser misterioso girou o rosto na direção da dupla, os surpreendendo com olhos dourados como ouro, e uma máscara de gás com a aparência de uma boca com presas. A expressão séria que o olhar alheio transmitia fez os ossos da dupla gelar.

Os dois recuaram bruscamente, erguendo suas espadas na direção do encapuzado.

\- atirem! Atirem nele! – gritou o homem, desesperado.

Mas nada ocorreu

\- Mark! Estamos fodidos – disse a mulher olhando para os companheiros.

O homem com asas de inseto olhou na direção do seu batalhão e dos escravos, sendo surpreendido pela imagem de todos os seus companheiros assassinados, jogados aos pés de seres encapuzados e com máscaras de gás. Os escravos estavam aterrorizados. Aquela pessoas haviam surgido do nada, após terem apunhalado todos os seus agressores pelas costas.

\- MERDA! CORRE, JESSABEL! – gritou Mark batendo as asas com força, tomando impulso.

A companheira lhe seguiu no ato.

No entanto, quando ganharam certa distância do inimigo, foram surpreendidos quando algo os parou. Jessabel olhou para os pés, notando luvas metálicas em suas pernas, as agarrando. Já Mark teve o asar de ter suas asas cortas por um par de cerras giratórias.

A mulher assistiu o parceiro cair daquela altura, antes de ser amparado pelo nada. Mark, simplesmente, passou a voar, como se um grande pássaro invisível tivesse o segurado.

\- o quê? Meu Deus. GRAÇAS A – o homem fada fora cortado pelo próprio grito de dor.

O torso da fada passou a ser perfurado por espinhos e cortado por garras invisíveis que somente passaram a ser vistos quando banhados por seu sangue. Os espinhos se tornavam asas rapidamente, antes de voltarem a ser espinhos. Jessabel encarou a cena, completamente aterrorizada. Uma perna do amigo fora arrancada brutalmente, antes de os seus braços serem puxados para os lados e o seu corpo ser partido em dois. Os assassinos se revelaram, abandonando a sua camuflagem.

\- demônios?! – a mulher questionou, assustada.

A vampira começou a bater suas asas com mais força, tentando fugir. Ao olhar para o encapuzado na árvore, em pânico, a mulher o viu com diversão no olhar.

As mãos metálicas a puxaram com violência, acabando por deslocar uma de suas asas com o fluxo do ar. Quando enfim a movimentação parou, a mulher percebeu ter sido puxada para o homem encapuzado que ela tentou capturar.

\- para quê a pressa? Me espera, paixão – falou o mascarado de olhos dourados e só então ela notou que ele havia descido da árvore, se colocando diante dos escravos.

\- e-eu me rendo. Por favor, não me mate. T-toma a minha espada. Eu me rendo – a mulher implorou, jogando a espada no chão.

Antes de a lâmina tocar o solo, os escravos se viram surpresos ao ver a lâmina girar no ar e subir até a mão do encapuzado de sobretudo. O homem moveu a espada para a frente, na direção da dona da arma, a empalando na árvore a sua frente.

\- não saia daqui. Tem alguém querendo brincar com você – disse o homem, com um tom sedutor, antes de dar as costas para a vampira e se dirigir para os escravos acorrentados, que o encaravam com pânico.

Com um mover simples de mãos, as algemas se abriram e foram ao chão, surpreendendo os membros do reino caído. Eles encaram o seu libertador, surpresos, o vendo os encarar com um ar de superioridade.

\- onde se encontra a família real, nesse momento? – indagou com a voz modificada pela máscara, observando os homens e mulheres, receosos, se entreolharem e se questionarem o que deviam fazer.

Atrás do demônio mascarado, a vampira o encarava com fúria, removendo a espada de seu abdômen e a empunhando novamente, passando a marchar silenciosamente contra o seu agressor.

Assim que a espada fora erguida, e os escravos a encararam com surpresa , a mulher sentiu o seu braço ser agarrado por uma mão com garras gélidas.

\- imagina só – um riso breve cortou a sua fala – o que podemos fazer com isso. É tão... Grande – uma voz feminina proferiu ao seu lado e a vampira encarou, surpresa, uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros e uma máscara com presas surgir ao seu lado, agarrando o braço que erguia a espada.

A vampira se preparou para socar a demônio ao seu lado, mas fora impedida quando outra mão agarrou o seu braço.

\- por que não vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – outra mulher, desta vez de cabelos curtos, surgiu do seu outro lado, assustando a vampira.

\- não. Não! Por favor! – ela passou a implorar quando percebeu que não era forte o suficiente para se soltar das duas.

As duas mulheres correram na direção da mata, arrastando a vampira pelo chão durante o percurso.

\- eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez. Onde está o seu rei? – inquiriu o encapuzado, revelando as próprias asas em uma ameaça.

Os soldados estavam desesperados. Eles haviam, finalmente, conseguido invadir o reino. Era para eles possuírem alguns dias de paz e tranquilidade, usufruindo do doce sabor da vitória. Mas em menos de um dia eles haviam sido atacados. Um golpe havia explodido. O seu próprio exercito passou a atacar uns aos outros. E em questão de horas, eles foram forçados a recuar até o castelo. Os poucos soldados remanescentes fecharam os portões do castelo.

Assim que os portões se fecharam, a gritaria permaneceu, mas, diferente do esperado, ninguém tentava invadir o prédio. Os portões não eram atacados. Os ataques se concentravam nos guerreiros do lado de fora.

\- rápido. Precisamos alertar ao rei e sair desse lugar o quanto antes – ordenou a líder do grupo de soldados, se voltando para o interior do prédio, que apresentava sinais de destruição.

\- eu acredito que isso não será possível no momento – os soldados ergueram suas armas para a escadaria central, onde puderam ver um homem de longos cabelos louros sentado despojadamente nos degraus

Eles se viram surpresos. Não esperavam que houvesse ninguém ali. Principalmente alguém que não pertencia ao seu exército. Eles assistiram, desconfiados e atentos, o homem com aparência de adolescente jogar uma bolinha na parede, em uma forma de passar o tempo.

\- quem é você? – inquiriu a mulher, com o fuzil apontado para a cabeça alheia.

\- o meu irmão está apenas seguindo ordens. Por favor, não sejam tão agressivos. É deselegante tratar visitantes dessa forma – uma voz feminina chamou a atenção do grupo para o pé da escadaria, onde uma garota se encontrava sentada, com as pernas abertas e cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

\- de onde vocês vieram? – indagou um homem, receoso.

A dupla sorriu.

\- do passado – brincou a garota, sorrindo largo.

\- e por que não podemos passar? – inquiriu a líder do grupo, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- uma reunião de família está prestes a acontecer. Papai ficaria muito enfurecido se atrapalhassem esse momento – respondeu o homem jogando a bolinha com mais força.

\- Adam está certo. O pai fica muito irritado quando não consegue o que quer – uma voz masculina atrás do grupo os surpreendeu.

Eles se viraram e puderam ver um homem idêntico ao que se encontrava na escadaria, com as costas e um dos pés apoiados nos portões trancados.

\--MAS QUE PORRA! – exclamou um vampiro, amedrontado.

\- Levi. Não assuste eles! São apenas pobres coitados – uma voz feminina acima do grupo os fez erguer as armas, aterrorizados.

Uma garota idêntica a que se encontrava sentada ao pé da escadaria estava apoiada nas vigas expostas do teto, sentada no buraco que ligava o andar de cima ao térreo. Buraco o qual surgiu com os danos causados ao prédio pelos disparos dos tanques e as explosões de granadas durante a invasão.

\- Evellyn. Você acabou de assustar eles – ditou Adam com um sorriso de canto.

\- Yve. Sua gêmea é uma hipócrita – soltou Levi, entediado.

\- eu não sei quem ou o quê são vocês. Mas eu sei que vocês vão sair da minha frente – ditou Lucy, a bruxa que liderava o grupo, destravando o fuzil em uma clara ameaça.

O par de gêmeos sorriu largo, convencidos. Aquilo irritou os soldados. Adam agarrou a sua bolinha e a manteve na mão, a analisando, antes de a guardar no bolso de seu sobretudo.

\- o clima aqui vai pegar fogo – ditou Adam erguendo a mão livre, criando chamas com a mesma.

\- é melhor deixar que se matem sozinhos, como fizemos com o resto do exército – disse Evellyn começando a liberar uma neblina escura pelos pés e pelas mãos.

Os soldados ergueram as suas armas, mas logo elas foram abaixadas a força.

\- tão previsíveis – reclamou Levi, ainda entediado.

\- relaxa – a voz de Yve surgiu ao lado de Lucy, a assustando.

A bruxa sentiu a temperatura cair drasticamente ao seu lado. Antes de o seu braço se tornar gelado ao ponto de doer, e uma fina camada de gelo surgir na região tocada pela garota. Yve se materializou ao lado da bruxa, a assustando com o seu sorriso predatório.

\- os olhos não veem, mas o coração sente – Lucy fora surpreendida quando uma dor tremenda surgiu em seu peito, ao olhar para si mesma, ela viu um tentáculo escuro com uma garra pontuda e brilhante atravessar o seu peito, arrancando o seu coração fora.

O resto do grupo se dissipou, começando a correr, uma vez que não podiam atacar com suas armas metálicas.

Evellyn sorriu, se tornando invisível, assim como os irmãos.

\- perseguir e seduzir – a garota pronunciou durante a queda, antes de os quatro gargalharem, assustando ainda mais os soldados desesperados.

Derek rosnava, sem controle algum, da mesma forma que as lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos. Ele não aguentava mais aquilo. Se sentia frustrado, derrotado, humilhado. Estava morto por dentro. Sabia que não havia escapatória. O seu reino caira. E a confirmação desse fato, para todo mundo, seria a morte de sua família.

O homem assistia, amordaçado, o seu filho caçula ser torturado cruelmente por Kali e Garret. As garras e dentes de Timothy foram arrancados cruelmente por Garret, enquanto Kali insistia em criar cortes na pele do homem. Ennis esperava, ansioso, por sua vez.

Fazia muito tempo que não estuprava escravos de guerra. E as filhas do rei eram como um colírio para o seu único olho. A família real, que se encontrava acorrentada as colunas do salão, pelos braços, era forçada a assistir a tudo em silêncio, amordaçada. Próximo ao trono, havia uma fogueira improvisada que fervia um grande caldeirão havia um bom tempo. Corey estava sentado despojadamente no trono, por vezes cuspindo fogo, para manter a temperatura do líquido efervescente sempre alta.

Mason estava de pé, na janela, apenas esperando tudo acabar. Estava entediado, não podia mentir. Estava cansado da batalha, mas queria mais dela. Já havia passado boas horas descansando, estava pronto para outra. O homem de cabelos raspados e pele preta abaixou os olhos na direção do reino caído, estranhando a movimentação repentina. Haviam ganhado a guerra na manhã anterior. Por que havia tanta correria e gritaria lá embaixo?

\- tem algo errado – comentou enquanto franzia o cenho, multando os seus olhos.

\- o quê? O que foi? – inquiriu Corey, confuso e entediado. Esperava ansiosamente pelo momento em que cozinharia os três filhos mais velhos do rei derrotado diante do homem, e faria a esposa do mesmo os comer.

\- parece que estão lutando lá embaixo – comentou Mason, intrigado.

Passos de um grupo de homens foram ouvidos se aproximando do corredor, e o grupo se preparou. Garret franziu o cenho, reconhecendo alguns cheiros. Os seus homens adentraram o salão, apressados e armados, tratando de fechar os portões e interditarem a entrada. Corey se ergueu, com as garras prontas.

\- mas o que está acontecendo? – inquiriu o Douglas, parando no momento exato em que iria decepar o dedo do meio do homem acorrentado a mesa.

\- estamos sendo atacados. Traíram a gente. Muitos dos nossos estão nos atacando – explicou o líder do grupo.

Garret se enfureceu, largando a adaga ao fincar a lâmina a mesa.

\- então mate-os. Não preciso deles. Não é possível que eu tenha que lhe ordenar algo tão simples! – ralhou indignado.

\- nós tentamos, senhor. Mas é como um vírus. Mais e mais traidores estão surgindo – argumentou o subordinado, preocupado.

\- por isso corremos para lhes proteger – argumentou um soldado.

Garret se viu possesso.

\- ih, fudeu – comentou Corey, coçando a nuca.

\- Nos proteger?! Nos proteger?! NOS PROTEGER?! OLHE PARA ESSE GRUPO! ACHA MESMO QUE PRECISAMOS DE SUA PROTEÇÃO?! VOCÊ QUE PRECISA DA NOSSA! AGORA, CALE A SUA BOCA E... – o lobisomem fora calado.

Disparos e gritos de desespero eram ouvido no corredor. Gritos de ordens, dor e medo se misturavam aos disparos e a golpes de espadas.

\- ele já está aqui! – exclamou o líder do pequeno grupo de soldados, ordenando em código para que eles se posicionassem.

Todos se organizaram e miraram com os fuzis para os portões.

\- ele? – inquiriu Ennis, curioso.

\- tem um homem usando armadura preta e metálica atacando o castelo. É o Hydra! – exclamou uma das soldadas, vendo o brilho de excitação surgir no olhar do homem.

\- o exterminador?! Isso é verdade? Ninguém nunca o viu de verdade – o questionamento fora cortado quando os portões tentaram ser abertos.

\- ABRAM! POR FAVOR. ELE VAI... – os gritos foram interrompidos por um gemido de dor.

Garret encarou os portões, assim como todos os presentes, curioso. O silêncio reinou no outro lado, até que os portões voltaram a tentar se abrir. O nervosismo dominou os soldados. Os portões de metal tremeram como se um terremoto estivesse abalando o castelo, assustando ainda mais as pessoas na sala do trono. Mason se transformou, assim como Kali e Garret, Ennis mutou o olho e revelou as garras. Corey abriu as asas e revelou sua cauda.

A tremedeira dos portões cessou e o silêncio se tornou enlouquecedor. A ansiedade alastrava a todos, acelerando suas respirações. Derek se viu surpreso quando as trancas dos portões giraram, abrindo os mesmos.

\- AS TRANCAS! – gritou o líder do pequeno esquadrão de soldados, mas já era tarde.

Quando dois dos seus soldados se aproximaram dos portões, os mesmos foram abertos bruscamente, como se levasse um golpe, jogando os dois soldados para trás. O resto do esquadrão abriu fogo contra os portões.

\- ESPEREM! – gritou Corey e os subordinados cessaram fogo assim que perceberam o seu erro.

O esquadrão deixou o queixo cair ao perceberem um companheiro sendo erguido pela cabeça, com o corpo inteiramente baleado. Um dos olhos fora destruído por uma bala, o rosto cravejado de projéteis tornava irreconhecível a sua aparência, mas o cheiro era mais do que familiar. Garret enlouqueceu, ao mesmo tempo em que todos os companheiros se tornavam receosos

\- MEU FILHO! - O homem gritou de dor ao encarar o corpo jovial, completamente irreconhecível visualmente,

O corpo ensanguentado e baleado caiu ao chão, revelando uma armadura bicolor. O cadáver caiu ao lado de outro corpo e só então Derek notou o corredor manchado por grandes respingos de sangue. Assim que o cavaleiro ergueu o pé esquerdo, Garret rosnou em fúria.

\- FOGO! – ralhou apontando com o indicador para o alvo.

A armadura avançou com certa dificuldade. Os seus membros se moviam facilmente quando acertados pelos disparos alheios. Derek franziu o cenho para a cena. Para alguém forte o suficiente para desbloquear os portões, os abrir com força e, ainda por cima, aniquilar toda uma espécie em um dia, aquele ser avançando, com calma e despreocupação, era bastante fraco.

Erguendo uma mão, a armadura fez com que todas as lâminas usadas na tortura de Timothy começassem a tremer, chamando a atenção do homem mais novo.

Hydra avançou mais alguns passos, antes de cair de joelhos. O esquadrão se animou. Eles cessaram o fogo brevemente, e os dois membros que foram arremessados com a abertura dos portões do salão correram na direção do inimigo, enfiando as suas espadas nas aberturas da armadura.

\- não devia ter invadido sozinho – rosnou um dos soldados, vendo o adversário, com dificuldade, erguer a mão até o seu ombro.

Quando o ser ajoelhado ergueu a cabeça, os dois soldados se viram confusos. Cerrando o punho erguido, as lâminas na mesa de tortura se ergueram e avançaram contra o cavaleiro. Garret grunhiu baixo quando um cutelo passou ao seu lado, criando um corte pequeno em seu pescoço.

Os dois soldados grunhiram de dor, antes de caírem de joelhos, diante da armadura.

\- está... Va... – um dos dois tentou alertar, mas fora impedido de continuar quando uma adaga surgiu da braçadeira preta, perfurando a sua garganta.

\- mas o que merda foi isso?! – inquiriu Deucalion, o líder do pequeno esquadrão.

\- metalocinese – murmurou Derek, pensativo, analisando bem a armadura ajoelhada

\- ele controla os metais – murmurou Garret, pensativo.

Quando a armadura se ergueu, os soldados voltaram a abrir fogo contra o invasor. Mas o cavaleiro nada fazia, apenas permitia que as balas lhe acertassem.

\- vocês são idiotas? - Inquiriu Kalli vendo a armadura agarrar as duas espadas que lhe atravessavam o corpo e começar a manusear as duas com habilidade,

Hydra lançou uma das duas em um dos soldados, o vendo desviar com habilidade. Derek franziu o cenho com a cena. A espada parou no ar assim que passou pelo alvo. O homem não pareceu notar o ocorrido. Quando ele se abaixou para poder disparar contra a armadura, a espada golpeou o seu pescoço, lhe decapitando.

\- MAS QUE PORRA?! – gritou Corey, assustado ao ver o soldado sem cabeça cair aos pés da coluna em que a ex-mulher do rei estava acorrentada.

Uma das soldados desviou o olhar para o parceiro decapitado, confusa. Não sabia como aquilo havia ocorrido. O inimigo estava diante dela e o parceiro havia se esquivado. Então como a sua cabeça havia rolado até o centro do salão? Em seus devaneios, a moça não notou a espada se aproximando com velocidade. O seu coração fora perfurado imediatamente, assegurando a sua morte.

O som de correntes se partindo fora ouvido por todos, e eles se viraram para a família real, esperando por um ataque mas todos estavam algemados e aprisionados. Garret teve que cobrir os olhos quando Deucalion e a ultima soldado viva do esquadrão foram esmagados pelo grande lustre de cobre que caiu do teto.

Erguendo o olhar, Corey notou uma espada ensanguentada na ponta da corrente partida, ainda presa ao teto, a vendo despencar assim como o lustre, perfurando a mão do cadáver de Deucalion.

\- chega. Isso é um trabalho para um homem de verdade – ditou Ennis, erguendo o seu martelo nas costas e se aproximando do inimigo a passos calmos.

Derek franziu o cenho, concentrado. Nenhum deles havia notado ainda. Nenhum dos seus adversários havia notado que a sua família estava com as algemas dos pés soltas. Quando o lustre esmagou Deucalion e a mulher, nenhum deles ouviu quando as algemas de seus pés se abriram, sendo abafadas pelo estrondo da queda do lustre.

A armadura não se moveu. Quando Ennis ergueu o martelo em um ataque, Hydra cruzou os braços diante do peito, em um movimento defensivo. O golpe do martelo acertou o torso do outro de maneira certeira. Todos se viram perplexos com o desfecho, inclusive o próprio Ennis.

A armadura preta e prateada simplesmente se desmanchou. Os pedaços se espalharam no chão, diante de Ennis assim que o martelo acertou o torso da vestimenta de guerra.

\- mas que porra é isso?! – perguntou Kali, perplexa.

\- está vazia. Não tem ninguém dentro – comentou Mason, surpreso e confuso.

\- surpreso? – a voz abafada pela máscara ecoou pelo salão e o peito de Derek se apertou.

As lágrimas encharcaram os seus olhos instantaneamente. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquela voz. De todos os pedaços da armadura, uma neblina escura com tons de roxo começou a ser expelida. Logo, todo o teto do salão era dominado por aquela neblina. O exército de Garret se colocou em alerta. O gás escuro passou a se movimentar no ar, criando um redemoinho ameaçador que começou a se dirigir para baixo. O gás tocou o centro do chão, no ponto em que se encontrava o torso da armadura.

No centro do redemoinho, todos puderam ver um brilho azul intenso de um par de olhos e a silhueta escura de um corpo. Corey franziu o cenho, curioso. Quando o gás se dispersou, desfazendo o redemoinhos, Derek teve os olhos arregalados em espanto.

Era ele.

Era realmente ele.

Stiles estava diante de si, mais uma vez, com a mesma aparência jovial de séculos atrás. Os cabelos bagunçados, piercings pelo corpo, roupas apertadas que marcavam o seu corpo pálido e escondiam as suas pintinhas. Um sobretudo escuro cobria as suas costas, lhe dando um ar misterioso, enquanto uma máscara de gás com aparência animalesca era exibida em sua mão esquerda, bem como o sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios.

\- o que acham? A cor dos meus olhos não é linda? – inquiriu o castanho exibindo o azul intenso dos seus olhos com um sorriso no rosto.

\- eu nunca ouvi falar de um ser que virava fumaça – comentou Ennis, sorrindo ladino.

\- MATE ELE! – ralhou Garret, possesso.

\- você ouviu o homem. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta – ditou o caolho erguendo o martelo mais uma vez.

\- fumaça sente dor? – inquiriu o lobo e Stiles sorriu.

\- NÃO! – implorou Derek vendo o mais alto mover o martelo com força.

A arma caiu da mão do lobo quando uma espada lhe atravessou os dois pulsos. O grande martelo caiu com todo o seu peso no chão, e Timothy sentiu as correntes de seus pulsos serem soltas. O homem rolou para o lado escapando da visão dos seus carrascos.

\- desgraçado! – ralhou Ennis, golpeando o castanho no peito com as costas do punho, jogando o íncubos contra os portões abertos.

Stiles acertou a parede do corredor e se desfez em neblina, surpreendendo o lobisomem. Ennis não era tão imbecil. Ele sentira o corpo alheio. Ele acertou o adversário e não uma imagem vazia. O outro se deixou acertar de propósito. Algo estava estranho. A neblina se dirigiu para o torso da armadura, enquanto Ennis retirava as espadas de seus pulsos.

Garret, Kalli, Corey e Mason encararam, surpresos, a armadura se erguer em pedaços, flutuando no ar, antes de se montar completamente atrás do companheiro ferido.

\- ENNIS! – gritou Mason ao perceber duas espadas se posicionando nas mãos do cavaleiro.

O homem de 1,93 de altura girou com velocidade, golpeando as espadas alheias com a espada que acabara de retirar do seu segundo pulso. O homem de cabelos raspados sentia a dor em seus pulsos crescer a medida em que confrontava as armas do adversário. O sorriso crescia em seu rosto, assim como o prazer em seu corpo.

Ennis urrou de dor quando sentiu uma espada atravessar a sua perna. Outra lâmina atravessou a sua outra perna. No entanto, mesmo com as duas pernas feridas, o homem não cedeu. Rosnando de raiva, o lobisomem empurrou a armadura para trás, a forçando a cambalear.

\- isso é tudo o que você tem? – indagou o beta, retirando uma das espadas de suas pernas.

Uma das espadas que antes se encontrava em um dos pulsos de Ennis, se ergueu, apontando a lâmina para o homem. Assim que a espada se impulsionou para a frente, Ennis girou, movendo o braço, acertando a lâmina com a espada em sua mão, impedindo que a arma perfurasse o seu corpo.

Stiles franziu o cenho, revelando os seus olhos dourados por alguns segundos, surpreendendo o seu adversário. Ennis estava esperando por um tom azul, não aquele tom de ouro. Ao analisar o mais alto melhor, o demônio notou os ferimentos do mesmo quase completamente cicatrizados. O gargalhar grave da criatura misteriosa forçou o grupo de guerrilheiros a entrar em alerta.

\- Nossa! Daria para eu te torturar por dias! – exclamou o íncubos em um tom sensual e a armadura avançou, mirando com uma das espadas no peito alheio.

Ennis se esquivou do golpe, forcando o ataque a errar o alvo, mas , ainda assim, lhe acertar o torso, encaixando a lâmina da espada entre duas de suas costelas, abrindo um corte enorme na lateral do seu peito.

Furioso, o lobisomem caolho se jogou para o lado, rolando no chão e acolhendo o seu martelo em mãos, girando uma vez sobre os próprios joelhos, acertando um golpe da arma em um dos braços da armadura, o lançando do outro lado do salão.

\- é isso o que me excita em pessoas altas e grandes – comentou o demônio, surgindo ao lado de Ennis, com uma espada em mãos.

O homem apenas teve tempo de arregalar o olho em espanto, antes de o corte certeiro e cirúrgico do outro lhe decepasse o braço esquerdo.

\- quanto maiores são, maior a área em que sentem dor – comentou o castanho largando a espada no chão e marchando na direção da armadura.

O seu corpo desapareceu em neblina, a qual se infiltrou na armadura, enquanto o braço arrancado da mesma retornava voando.

Garret, Kalli, Mason e Corey assistiam, perplexos, Ennis, um dos grandes lutadores do exército, assim como eles, ter o braço arrancado pelo invasor tão facilmente. O homem se contorcia no chão, com a mão pressionando o ferimento em seu ombro. O lobisomem, estranhamente, gargalhava em meio a sua dor agonizante.

\- DESGRAÇADO! – gritou Ennis, completamente excitado.

A armadura inclinou a cabeça para o lado, analisando o homem.

\- é assim que eu gosto. Grande e imbecil – ditou o íncubos em a voz bifurcada abafada pela máscara.

Ennis gargalhou, se erguendo com certa dificuldade, ainda com a mão no ferimento que sangrava bastante. O lobisomem se transformou parcialmente, unindo o seu eu humano com o seu eu animal.

\- eu... Vou... Arrancar... O seu coração fora e comer ele diante dos seus olhos! – o homem rosnava enquanto pronunciava, exibindo as presas e as garras com orgulho.

O castanho emitiu um som de nojo e desprezo, o que surpreendeu os companheiros de Ennis e os membros da família Hale.

\- eu não te torturaria nem se você fosse a última pessoa do mundo – ditou o íncubos antes de Ennis começar a ser perfurado por vários metais que se encontravam espalhados pelo salão destruído.

A maioria eram metais das estruturas do castelo e balas dos disparos efetuados pelos soldados de Garret. O lobisomem grunhiu de dor, erguendo a mão para a armadura, enquanto o seu sangue escorria pelos ferimentos. Eram vários cortes e, por mais que a sua cura fosse extremamente rápida até mesmo para um licantropo, infelizmente, as balas do seu próprio exército eram embebidas com um neutralizante de cura, fazendo com que a maioria dos seus ferimentos não se fechassem.

\- isso... não pode... Ficar... Assim – o homem tentou pronunciar em alto e bom tom, mas a sua visão estava turva, os seus pulmões, perfurados, não conseguiam trabalhar direito e o seu corpo já estava ficando gelado.

A morte já havia lhe abraçado.

\- Patético! E em pensar que ousou desafiar um Stilinski. Bah! – ditou o cubos e a armadura se voltou contra Kali, Garret, Corey e Mason.

Derek não conseguia fazer nada, além de sorrir, aliviado e com lágrimas nos olhos. O homem lançou um olhar preocupado para Timothy, se surpreendendo ao não ver mais o mesmo na mesa de tortura de Garret e Kalli. Varrendo o salão com os olhos, encontrou o filho, encolhido atrás da coluna em que sua filha mais velha estava pendurada pelos pulsos, tentando libertar a mesma sem chamar a atenção para si, sem muito sucesso.

\- vamos bancar o difícil – disse o Stilinski, chamando a atenção de Derek, e a armadura avançou contra os quatro invasores.


	8. 8

Aterrorizado.

Essa era a palavra certa para descrever a sua real situação. Timothy estava aterrorizado. Ele nunca havia visto um ser vivo como aquele homem de armadura. Desde que Kalli avançou contra Hydra, a mulher encontrava dificuldades para conseguir uma brecha de ataque.

Enfrentar aquela armadura de duas faces não era como enfrentar um inimigo comum. Era como enfrentar um polvo. Ela não tinha que lidar apenas com as duas espadas nas mãos do cavaleiro. Ela tinha que lidar com aquelas duas espadas e as outras duas que flutuavam ao redor do adversário. Sempre atacando ou bloqueando os ataques da mulher

Quando a morena atacou, um sorriso de orelha a orelha era exibido em seus lábios. Ela estava excitada, animada, sedenta. Ela queria sangue. Queria uma luta digna de memória. Queria um adversário que a fizesse sentir a língua inquieta e o tesão dominar o seu corpo. E ela havia encontrado.

Mas nem tudo eram flores.

\- você parece feliz. Vamos mudar isso –

Foi o que o cavaleiro de armadura bicolor disse assim que Kalli iniciou o ataque. E ele conseguiu mudar. Logo no início do ataque a morena enxergou o primeiro obstáculo de enfrentar aquele homem: a distância. Ela tinha um alcance limite de ataque. Ela apenas podia atacar até onde os seus sais alcançavam. Mas o íncubos não. Eles estavam em meio a uma guerra. Pedaços de metais espalhados por todo o reino. Essa era a real situação do ambiente. As explosões causadas pelos tanques, granadas ou feitiços expunham e espalhavam pedaços metálicos das estruturas do reino, bem como bens materiais e armamentos de soldados caídos.

Para um cubos capaz de controlar metais, um cenário de guerra era um ápice de suas habilidades. A guerra gerava dor em ambos os lados, criando, assim, o banquete perfeito que daria uma certa intensidade em seu fator de cura. Os metais espalhados para todos os lados lhe forneciam um arsenal quase inesgotável de um alcance sem igual.

Kalli saltou sobre o outro, passando por cima do lustre caído. Uma das espadas abaixo do lustre de cobre se ergueu, apontando para cima, se dirigindo para o peito alheio. No entanto, a mulher fora ágil o suficiente para bloquear o golpe com a sua própria arma. Kalli continuou avançando contra o adversário com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Timothy se esgueirava pelas sombras. Ele visava alcançar a saída da sala do trono, que se mantinha escancarada devido a entrada um tanto chamativa do cavaleiro que enfrentava o grupo que a pouco tempo lhe torturava

Era difícil caminhar sem as suas unhas dos pés e com pregos em seus membros. Qualquer que fosse a pressão que exercesse nos membros , a mínima que fosse, lhe causava pontadas agudas de dor, bem como o sangramento na ponta de seus dedos. Caminhar naquele estado, sem poder se quer esperar alguns segundos para se curar, era mais uma tortura.

\- STILES! OS SENTIDOS DELA SÃO MELHORES DO QUE O NORMAL. NÃO VACILE! – gritou Derek, chamando a atenção do filho, que olhou para a luta, confuso.

\- Stiles?! – Paige olhou com surpresa na direção do ex-marido.

\- então é ele o seu primeiro marido?! Mas ele não estava morto? – inquiriu a castanha, surpresa.

Derek negou com a cabeça, confuso e perdido, mas o alívio era visível em seus olhos.

\- eu também não sei como, mas é ele. Os mesmos poderes, o mesmo rosto, a mesma... Aparência de quando tinha dezessete anos. Só está... Mais alto – respondeu o homem vendo a o antigo parceiro bloquear a investida de Kalli com os braços metálicos.

A loba sorriu com as presas a mostra, fixando uma das mãos na luvas metálicas, enquanto a outra erguia o sai, mirando com precisão. Os dois corpos foram ao chão, como o esperado por Derek. Stiles era mais fraco, fisicamente falando. O Hale ainda não conseguia compreender como o castanho ainda estava de pé depois de ter levado aqueles golpes de Ennis, tão diretamente, sendo que o falecido era mais forte do que Kalli.

\- vamos ver se você é tão ameaçador quanto parece! – disse a mulher assim que fincou a sua arma no espaço da armadura que cobria o pescoço de Stiles.

Garret sorriu ao ouvir a conversa entre rei e rainha. Ele não podia negar. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais interessante. Primeiro, o reino do Hale fora um dos dois únicos reinos capazes de segurar a sua invasão por alguns dias. Corey, Mason, Ennis e Kalli eram peças importantíssimas em sua série de conquistas sobre outros reinos.

Ver Ennis ser aniquilado tão facilmente lhe aterrorizava e irritava. No entanto, o que ele enxergava diante de si lhe gerava uma cobiça maior do que a sua perda. Ele enxergava um prêmio enorme. Garret tinha que trazer aquele homem para o seu lado. O ser que aniquilou a humanidade lhe traria uma força bélica ainda maior.

Ele poderia vingar a morte do seu filho depois.

Ao se voltar contra a sua mesa de tortura, o rei do exército invasor se viu perplexo. O seu objeto de tortura havia desaparecido. Aquilo o irritou profundamente. Vasculhando o salão com o olhar, o homem passou a ignorar a luta a sua frente.

Timothy se esgueirava pelas colunas em que seus familiares estavam pendurados pelos pulsos. Ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada, no momento. Ele apenas podia rezar para que aquele ser de armadura conseguisse entreter Garret e o seu grupo por tempo o suficiente para ele poder chamar ajuda. Ao avançar de uma coluna para a outra, o lobo fora surpreendido por Garret, que lhe agarrou os cabelos e lhe puxou para si, apontando com uma adaga para o seu pescoço.

\- aonde o senhor pensa que vai? – o homem rosnou, lambendo os lábios, enquanto fazia força para manter o mais jovem sob o seu controle.

Kalli teve o rim perfurado quando, em um golpe da palma da mão aberta, o cavaleiro acertou a região, e de sua braçadeira uma lâmina se revelou, perfurando o corpo da mulher. Furiosa, a loba perfurou o torso alheio com as armas, com velocidade, perfurando a armadura do adversário, o que acabava por reduzir a velocidade dos seus ataques.

Os dois se afastaram. Kalli com a mão sobre o ferimento recebido, e o cavaleiro com a sua típica pose de superioridade. Quando Hydra iria avançar mais uma vez, o mesmo fora interrompido por Garret, que chamou a atenção de todos com a sua gritaria.

\- MAS ISSO É BOM DEMAIS DA CONTA! – gritou o rei dos invasores, surpreendendo a todos por manter Timothy como refém.

\- eu devo dizer que eu estou lisonjeado por participar de algo tão comovente – ditou o Douglas enquanto caminha na direção do trono, ainda com Timothy preso em seu abraço.

O cavaleiro deu um passo na direção do homem que mantinha o filho de Derek preso, mas fora parado quando o mesmo usou a ponta da adaga para criar um pequeno corte no pescoço alheio.

\- NÃO! – Paige gritou em desespero.

\- não, não, não. Agora que eu tenho a família real inteira, você não vai estragar o meu dia – ditou o rei sorrindo vitorioso quando o cavaleiro não se moveu mais.

Mason surgiu atrás da armadura, golpeando a perna da mesma, forçando o cavaleiro a se ajoelhar, antes de girar um fuzil na mão com habilidade para em seguida disparar várias vezes contra o torso alheio.

\- STILES! – Derek se viu em desespero.

De um lado, o seu filho estava sendo refém, do outro, o homem que amava estava sendo assassinado. Quando ele finalmente tinha esperanças de ter Stiles de volta, o homem estava sendo morto.

\- primeiro, eu consigo o rei. Daí toda a sua prole cadelinha abre a mão de lutar para salvar a vida do pai que tanto os mimou. Então vem a ex-rainha vadia, que se separou do rei, mas não abriu mão do seu status de realeza. Para, no final de tudo, chegar o ex-marido do rei tentando salvar o dia?! – dizia Garret, apontando com a adaga para os citados em suas palavras, respectivamente.

\- sabe, Hale. Eu achava você um completo perdedor. Mas depois de hoje, eu sinto inveja de você – disse o louro, voltando a apontar com a adaga para o pescoço de Timothy.

\- inveja? – inquiriu Derek, confuso.

\- é. Você tem noção do que significa dormir com o homem que causou a extinção da humanidade?! E o cara ainda veio arriscar o couro dele por você. Faz ideia da honra que isso é?! Reis e rainhas de toda parte lamberiam as suas bolas de tamanha inveja! - exclamou o lobisomem, visivelmente animado.

\- você é doido! – exclamou o Hale, irritado

\- realmente. Eu sou doido para trazer esse cara para o meu lado – falou o Douglas olhando fixamente para a armadura ajoelhada.

\- mas infelizmente, não vai rolar. Pelo visto, ele é fiel demais a você. Então vou ter que matar ele – soltou Garret e Derek olhou, perplexo, para o cavaleiro, vendo Mason apontar com o fuzil para a cabeça do mesmo.

\- se você espera ganhar essa guerra. É melhor fazer isso antes que o Sol se ponha – ditou Stiles, chamando a atenção de todos.

Ele estava rendido, com uma arma em sua cabeça. Como tinha coragem de proferir ameaças em uma situação como aquela?

\- é o quê? – indagou Kalli, indignada.

\- e por que diabos acha que vamos perder com a noite? Hoje é lua cheia. Nós ficamos mais fortes na lua cheia. E mesmo que a luta dure a noite toda, Corey fica mais forte na presença do Sol – comentou Garret com um sorriso vitorioso

\- diferente de você, eu não preciso de uma lua para ficar mais forte. Eu só preciso que o Sol suma – disse o cavaleiro abrindo os braços e erguendo a cabeça para cima.

\- é o quê? – indagou Corey, confuso.

\- afinal, a noite é o meu véu – o demônio proferiu com prazer e um tom de voz alegre.

\- mas a morte vai lhe cobrir primeiro – ditou o homem atrás de si.

Mason disparou.

Derek se viu em choque. A armadura simplesmente balançou e caiu para a frente. O Hale gritou. Sentia o ódio e a dor dominarem o seu corpo. Ele se debatia e urrava, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos

\- que escândalo! – exclamou Kalli, indignada.

\- shiu. Aproveite o show – disse Garret enquanto admirava as lágrimas do homem pendurado pelos pulsos.

Timothy fora jogado no trono de seu pai, e mantido ali com Garret e Corey apontando armas para si. O homem baixo de cabelos castanhos estava focado no lobisomem rendido, já Garret estava admirando a dor que havia causado em Derek.

Mason estava preocupado. A declaração do cavaleiro pairava em sua mente. Era como se o seu subconsciente tentasse lhe alertar sobre algo. As palavras de Hydra, ou Stiles como o rei Derek o chamou, foram estranhas. Mesmo após ter sido fuzilado, e ciente do tiro que levaria na cabeça, o homem não possuía hesitação, não havia medo, não havia falha. Havia apenas convicção. Ele estava confiante de sua vitória com o cair da noite.

Para completar, ele não havia sentido cheiro de nada além de pólvora e metal ao disparar contra o adversário.

Kalli sorria, lambendo o sai com o qual havia perfurado o inimigo. E foi com esse ato que ela percebeu algo errado. Não havia gosto. A sua arma não possuía o sabor de sangue que ela tanto ansiava sentir. A loba analisou bem a arma, antes de levar a mesma ao nariz, fatejando a lâmina.

\- o quê? O que foi? – inquiriu Garret, curioso.

Kalli estava estranha, assim como Mason.

\- a minha arma... Ela não parece ter o sangue dele – comentou a mulher, pensativa.

Aquilo criou um receio em Garret.

\- como não?! Eu vi você o perfurando! – exclamou o louro, indignado.

Ele cheirou a arma e a lambeu. De fato, parecia não haver sangue algum nela.

\- mas que diabos! – o lobo soou perplexo.

O receio dominou os quatro, que olharam para a armadura, a vendo ainda caída no chão. Corey olhou para o lado de fora assim que sentiu a sua pele começar a esfriar. O Sol estava dando os seus últimos raios ao mundo, antes de a noite finalmente cair. Aquilo o incomodou. A sensação estranha de que algo estava errado, somada as palavras do seu adversário falecido faziam a sua cabeça girar.

\- pessoal... O Sol... – murmurou Corey e todos olharam, pela janela, o Sol se pôr completamente.

Eles voltaram a olhar para trás, vendo a armadura começar a se mexer. A mão do cavaleiro tremia, assim como o braço e o torso. Mason recarregou o fuzil, e Corey preparou o fôlego, pronto para cuspir fogo. Mas não houve necessidade. A armadura apenas ergueu a mão, tremula, antes de a deixar cair completamente.

O silêncio se instalou.

Garret começou a gargalhar.

\- era isso? Só isso? – inquiriu o homem, confiante.

\- só por precaução – murmurou Corey se aproximando e cuspindo fogo na armadura.

Nada ocorreu.

A esperança que antes brilhava nos olhos da família Hale, agora estava apagada, enquanto o fogo sobre a armadura queimava com força. O metal começou a ficar vermelho, indicando a alta temperatura que estava atingindo em tão pouco tempo.

\- se esse cara, era temido por ter matado os humanos em um dia. Nós somos o quê por matarmos ele em menos de horas? – inquiriu o Douglas, convencido.

Kalli e Mason sorriram de canto, com o ego inflando devido as palavras do seu líder. Corey parou com a cremação, assistindo com prazer o brilho avermelhado do metal. Ele deu as costas para a armadura, retornando para o trono onde o filho mais novo do rei estava sendo mantido refém. Kalli se voltou contra Timothy, preparando o sai para ser fincado na pele do lobisomem.

Os quatro pararam tudo o que faziam quando sentiram dores agudas em suas costas. Eles não conseguiam alcançar os ferimentos, mas sabiam que havia sido profundo, devido ao sangue que escorria por suas costas. Os quatro se voltaram contra a armadura, vendo a mesma ainda caída no chão.

\- aquele momento em que ACHAM que me dominaram – a voz do homem mascarado chamou a atenção de todos, com exceção de Derek, que sorria de canto.

\- ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?! – inquiriu Mason, furioso, já com o fuzil fixo em mãos.

\- como eu disse. A noite é o meu véu. E agora ela cobriu vocês também – ditou Stiles e, do teto, todos viram um novo redemoinho de neblina escura descer ao chão, apagando o fogo da armadura.

Mason disparou. Ele descarregou todo o pente no remoinho, antes de sentir a sua arma ser lançada pela janela.

\- quando foi que o teto ficou cheio disso? – inquiriu Corey, perplexo com a quantidade de neblina que se mantinha rente ao teto

\- vocês são patéticos – ditou Stiles quando o redemoinho desapareceu.

Ao longe, do corredor que dava para a entrada do salão, eles viram um castanho de sobretudo e máscara marchar para o interior do salão, desfilando com glamour e confiança, erguendo os braços ao lado do corpo. Os quatro o encararam com perplexidade. O homem não apresentava nada. Nenhum hematoma, nenhum corte, nenhum buraco de bala. Nada.

\- como raios?! – inquiriu Corey, perplexo.

Derek começou a gargalhar, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- vocês realmente acharam que ele estava dentro da armadura?! – inquiriu o Hale, chamando a atenção até mesmo da própria família.

Garret encarou o adversário mascarado com surpresa.

Stiles gargalhou logo em seguida. O castanho jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando alto, antes de a sua máscara se abrir, se movendo sozinha para a sua nuca. O sorriso largo e vitorioso do homem irritava a Garret e seus companheiros. Corey era puro temor, enquanto Mason era receio puro e Kalli o ódio em pessoa.

\- finalmente! – exclamou o Stilinski umedecendo os lábios com a língua, antes de voltar a sorrir – um homem que me satisfaz! – lançou um olhar divertido para Derek.

\- você... Sabia que ele não estava lá dentro... Mas como? – inquiriu Paige vendo o ex-marido ter os pulsos soltos e o homem cair de joelhos diante da coluna em que estava algemado, antes de toda a sua família sofrer o mesmo

O grupo de Garret se viu um pouco acuado. O número havia aumentado. Mas eles ainda tinham Timothy. Derek sorriu, enquanto ajudava a mulher a se erguer.

\- eu conheço os poderes dele. Quando Ennis golpeou ele com a mão e o jogou para longe, foi que eu soube. Quando o seu corpo atingiu a parede, Stiles virou neblina e voou até a armadura. Foi ali que eu soube que ele nunca esteve na armadura – comentou Derek se aproximando do castanho, junto dos filhos e da ex-mulher.

\- não estão esquecendo de alguém? – inquiriu Garret, encostando a ponta afiada da lâmina no pescoço de Timothy.

Stiles gargalhou, assim que os membros da família Hale, preocupados, se posicionaram atrás de si.

\- Garret – quando o íncubos o chamou sorrindo ladino, o louro o encarou com outro sorriso.

\- apague a luz – disse o castanho erguendo a mão e a abaixando suavemente.

Os presentes, confusos, se viram surpresos quando, em segundos, o céu de neblina que cobria o teto do salão, caiu como um verdadeiro véu da noite. Nenhum deles viu mais nada. Tudo estava, estranhamente tão escuro, apesar da luminosidade do local. Eles apenas sentiam os seus corpos quentes e um certo desejo sexual escondido em seu interior.

\- vocês me tocam, mas não me vêem – a voz do íncubos soou próxima aos Hales.

\- aqui. Coloquem isso em seus rostos. Vai ajudar a se manterem sobre controle – disse o castanho abrindo o sobretudo e puxando algumas máscaras do mesmo.

\- isso? – questionou Paige, confusa.

\- o que isso faz? – indagou Minerva, filha mais velha, sentindo a máscara ser posta em seu rosto.

No mesmo instante, a mulher começou a enxergar em meio a neblina, assim como sentiu o seu corpo se acalmar aos poucos.

\- purifica o ar, fazendo com que vocês não respirem o meu charme – disse o castanho começando a colocar máscaras em todos os lobisomens da família Hale.

\- ótimo. Agora me dá uma espada. Eu vou pegar o Garret – ditou Júpiter, a segunda mais velha.

\- não. Deixem isso com ele e com o seu pai. Se preocupem em colocar essa máscara no Timothy sem serem notadas – disse Paige estendendo uma máscara para as duas.

\- não vai ser necessário, Paige. – disse Derek colocando a sua mão no ombro de Stiles – nós dois podemos cuidar disso apenas com a voz – concluiu, para a surpresa da castanha.

\- você ainda lembra disso? – indagou Stiles, surpreso.

\- eu não esqueço nada sobre você – ditou o lobisomem vendo o castanho sorrir para si.

\- quando você quiser – disse pegando a máscara da mão da ex-esposa e marchando na direção de Garret e dos outros.

\- não é a sua primeira vez numa seção de tortura, Derek. Ainda mais em uma minha. Pegue o seu filho e me deixe brincar com a comida – falou o castanho voltando a vestir a máscara, que se fechou, novamente sozinha.

\- Stiles.... Tome cuidado – repreendeu o moreno pegando uma espada do chão e caminhando com cuidado até o trono.

\- é a primeira vez que eu vejo um dragão – proferiu o castanho, encarando Corey, confuso e sozinho, com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos pôde ouvir a voz do íncubos, como uma voz marcante em sua cabeça, lhe assustando ainda mais.

\- que criatura magnífica! Eu vou lhe matar lentamente – murmurou o demônio sorrindo na direção do homem aterrorizado, enquanto se aproximava pelas costas.

\- ih! – Corey exclamou, em pânico. Se virando, assustado, Corey encontrou duas robes brilhantes flutuando em meio ao escuro.

\- escute a sua mente ir...

Estava tão aterrorizado que não conseguia controlar a própria respiração, por vezes, liberando labaredas pelas narinas. O homem estava com tanto medo que o corpo tremia e o suor escorria por sua nuca. O castanho se viu sozinho em meio ao salão, que se encontrava idêntico a como estava antes de a neblina cair. A diferença era que não havia mais ninguém lá, apenas ele e os cadáveres.

\- cadê todo mundo? – inquiriu em voz alta.

Estranhou.

Jurava apenas ter pensado aquilo, e não proferido.

Ele viu o adversário surgir diante dos seus olhos por um pouco de neblina escura, que logo se dissipou no ar. Corey não conseguiu conter a expressão de pânico, recuando alguns passos. Stiles sorriu de canto, estendendo as mãos para o homem a sua frente.

\- não se preocupe, bonitão. Eu gosto de todos os tipos... A sangue frio. Que nem eu – ele proferiu sensualmente, sorrindo safado na direção do castanho aterrorizado.

\- ME DEIXA EM PAZ – gritou o homem cuspindo fogo no demônio.

Stiles fora engolido pelas chamas e desapareceu.

\- ai! Isso dói – o homem gemeu manhoso e Corey sentiu a nuca gelar.

Ele se virou, assustado, vendo o adversário atrás de si, intacto.

\- a sua espécie sente alguma coisa? Eu não quero perder o meu tempo – indagou Stiles desfilando na direção do outro castanho, que se transformou, dobrando de tamanho, massa muscular, e adquirindo asas, bem como uma cauda consideravelmente grande.

\- MORRE! – gritou golpeando o outro com as suas garras afiadas.

Stiles desviou.

\- com grandes poderes... Vêm grandes capacidades de sentir dor – comentou erguendo a mão na direção do outro.

Corey gritou, desesperado, assustando a todos. Kalli, Garret, Mason e Timothy não sabiam de onde vinha o grito. Ele havia ecoado como uma voz em sua mente, os deixando confusos e nervosos. O Hale, em pânico, apenas se encolheu no trono que pertencia ao seu pai, esperando que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Era estranho para ele.

Era vergonhoso, um homem de quase dois séculos ter medo do escuro. Porém, era natural. Ele era um lobisomem, conseguia enxergar no escuro muito bem. Mas, desde que a neblina caiu do teto, ele não enxergava nada além do próprio corpo. Quando sentiu uma mão tocar em seu ombro, ele gritou, desesperado. Mas não se moveu. Ele não via nada em seu braço, mas conseguia sentir uma mão o agarrando.

Ele ouviu o seu pai sussurrar em seu ouvido, com a voz abafada, antes de sentir o mesmo encaixar uma máscara em seu rosto. Quando o acessório se fechou diante do seu nariz e de sua boca, o rapaz se viu nervoso, começando a ouvir a própria respiração, abafada pela máscara. Aos poucos, a sua visão começou a voltar, e ele viu o seu pai, abaixado ao seu lado, enquanto Garret, Mason e Kalli estavam diante dos dois, em posição de defesa, olhando para todos os lados.

\- o que está acontecendo? – indagou, confuso.

\- a máscara filtra o ar. Você não está mais sobre o efeito da neblina, Tim - murmurou o seu pai, lhe ajudando a sair do trono sem acabar tocando em nenhum dos três.

\- o que está rolando? – inquiriu ao ver os invasores não fazerem nada assim que eles passaram pelos três.

\- eles podem nos tocar, mas não nos ver, nem cheirar ou ouvir. Estão caindo na hipnose – respondeu guiando o filho mais novo em segurança até a esposa e os outros quatro filhos.

Ao olhar para trás, Tim pode ver o estranho mascarado diante de Corey, que estava estático. O homem que, antes preparava um caldeirão para mergulhar os seus irmãos, agora parecia uma estátua. Estava imóvel diante do castanho mascarado. No entanto, a sua respiração estava acelerada e descompassada. O homem hiperventilava como se estivesse tendo um ataque do coração.

Stiles gargalhou baixinho, antes de se dirigir na direção de Mason.

Os olhos dourados foram tudo o que Mason viu antes de se ver sozinho no salão do trono. A mesma destruição, os mesmos cadáveres, mas havia apenas ele ali. Diante de si, ao longe, ele viu o adversário surgir do nada, junto com uma pequena nuvem de neblina. Desesperado, ele agarrou a primeira arma que viu e avançou contra o outro.

\- quanto amor eu te dar! – exclamou em um tom sedutor, pronunciando com calma e prazer.

Mason o alcançou e o outro nada fez, senão apontar com os braços para o mais alto, esperando o abraçar. O lobisomem o partiu em dois com a espada. O corpo se manteve de pé por alguns segundos enquanto o sangue escorria pela cintura alheia e pela boca do homem assassinado. O castanho gemia de dor enquanto soluçava em meio ao próprio sangue.

\- eu achei... Que tínhamos alguma coisa... – comentou o demônio, caindo de joelhos.

E foi aí que o seu corpo se partiu por completo. O torso caiu para trás e a cintura para frente, antes de o corpo se desfazer em neblina. Ao olhar para trás, o preto se viu surpreso ao não ver corpo algum.

Ele sentiu mãos deslizarem sensualmente por seus ombros e o corpo másculo do outro encostar no seu, com a ereção pulsante contra as suas nádegas.

\- você não prefere um lugar mais reservado? – inquiriu apoiando o queixo no ombro alheio.

Mason moveu a espada para trás, perfurando o abdômen do outro. O sangue veio em sua boca e uma pontada de dor em sua barriga. Ao olhar para baixo, Mason notou o seu erro e se viu perplexo. Ele não havia perfurado o corpo do adversário. Ele havia perfurado o próprio abdômen. Por sorte, não havia perfurado nenhuma parte vital.

O outro gargalhou.

\- nossa! Quanta dor! – exclamou, desaparecendo assim que o lobo se transformou, adquirindo o dobro da sua massa muscular e sofrendo um acréscimo de metade de sua altura.

Stiles reapareceu diante do trono, sorrindo vitorioso.

Aquilo irritou Mason.

A confiança do outro lhe enojava e enfurecia.

\- eu vou acabar com a sua raça! – ralhou o lobisomem avançar contra o outro mais uma vez.

Ele atravessou o trono com a espada, a fincando no local e prendendo o adversário ao trono pelo peito. Stiles olhou para baixo, negando com a cabeça. Em um piscar de olhos, o castanho não estava mais preso ao trono, para o espanto e temor de Mason.

\- conversinha fiada! Que feio... Vai levar uma chicotada! – ditou o castanho, ao lado do trono, assustando o homem transformado, que recuou, perplexo.

Das costas do mascarado, um membro comprido como um tentáculo balançava no ar, antes de golpear o chão com força, como um chicote, para em seguida a garra afiada ser apontada para o homem sem máscara, que começou a correr, desesperado.

A próxima hipnotizada fora Kalli, que se viu também sozinha no salão. Em segundos, ela estava sendo prensada contra uma das colunas do salão, nua, sentindo as mãos alheias deslizando por seu corpo de forma tão prazerosa. Tudo estava indo tão bem. Estava tudo tão bom. O prazer que ela sentia, o momento, o ambiente, o risco de ser pega naquela situação. Era tudo tão excitante.

Ela fora jogada sobre a mesa em que antes estava a torturar o filho mais novo do rei Derek. O que havia acontecido com os Hales e a guerra? Ela pouco se importava. Fazia meses que não sentia um orgasmo de verdade. E aquele homem sabia exatamente onde lhe tocar para que ela se sentisse extremamente quente e ansiosa por mais.

Não poderia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade.

De repente, Kalli piscou os olhos e um mar de gente surgiu diante de si. Assustada e envergonhada, ela tentou usar suas mãos para se cobrir, mas logo ela sentiu as mesmas algemadas. Em pânico, a mulher olhou para as mãos, concluindo o seu pavor. Aterrorizada, começou a se debater, tentando escapar das correntes e dos olhares de julgamento e excitação dos homens e mulheres ali presentes.

Os sussurros surgiram. Alguns a elogiavam, outros a degradavam. Aquilo a fazia querer chorar e gritar de ódio

Assim o fez.

O homem com quem há pouco tempo transava, agora se encontrava sentando a mesa, ao lado de sua cabeça, lhe encarando com um sorriso traquino. A mão do castanho deslizou de sua barriga até o seu seio, apertando o mamilo entre os dedos, indicador e do meio, brevemente, antes de seguir para o pescoço.

\- a sua dor é tão excitante! – exclamou lambendo os lábios.

\- me tira daqui! Quem é essa gente?! – ordenou a morena vendo o castanho sorrir vitorioso.

\- é o seu maior medo, não é? É o medo de toda mulher forte e independente. Ser menosprezada e ridicularizada diante de todos como alguém fraco e vulgar. Se tornar um mero objeto sexual em meio a um mundo machista e oportunista – comentou o homem antes de lhe agarrar o queixo e o forçar para o lado, fazendo a mulher encarar o público, que agora também continha alguns homens nus.

\- veja. Eles vão se divertir com você – disse o homem se sentando no trono, que se encontrava bem próximo a mesa.

\- não! Não! NAAAAAO! - a mulher gritava, desesperada, enquanto se debatia, tentando afastar os homens de si.

\- ME TIRA DAQUI! – implorou em prantos.

\- para quê? Eu gosto de assistir – comentou o homem com um sorriso vitorioso.

\- ah, no escurinho é melhor – ditou estalando os dedos e as luzes se apagaram.

Garret chamava pelos companheiros, calmamente, tentando não chamar muita atenção. Já Corey, Mason e Kalli, imploravam por ajuda, berrando a plenos pulmões todo o seu medo, dor e desespero. Os três sofriam no escuro, assim como Garret. Mas, diferente do homem, eles tinham Stiles os atormentando em suas mentes. O Stilinski sorriu para a tentativa inútil dos quatro de se comunicarem e escaparem dali.

\- as coisas que sussurramos no escuro – a voz do mascarado ecoou por suas mentes, os aterrorizando ainda mais e deixando Garret em alerta.

\- aqui ninguém vê nada - a sua voz voltou a ecoar em suas mentes, como se vários dele pronunciassem as palavras estando distantes dos ouvintes.

\- são todos iguais no escuro – o íncubos pronunciou, antes de revelar os seus olhos para Garret.

O homem não se viu no salão do reino. Ele se viu em casa, parado na porta do seu quarto. Estava revivendo um pesadelo. A porta estava fechada, mas ele sabia o que ocorria do outro lado. Os sons deixavam bem claros. A sua mulher estava sendo estuprada por caçadores antes de ser brutalmente assassinada. Stiles surgiu ao seu lado.

\- você é ridículo – o louro pronunciou, virando o rosto na direção do castanho mascarado.

\- me fazer reviver o estupro das minha esposa não vai me fazer me curvar para você – rosnou com fúria golpeando o outro com uma espada.

Stiles se desfez em neblina, surgindo do outro lado do lobisomem. O demônio gargalhou. Os sons e os gritos de desespero eram muito audíveis no corredor, até mesmo para um humano.

\- estupro?! – inquiriu, indignado.

\- ah, não, não, não, não. Para ser um estupro, a pessoa tem que ter, claramente, negado o ato. A sua mulher não teve forças para isso. Veja você mesmo – disse o íncubos abrindo a porta do quarto.

O som se tornou mais alto e Garret arregalou os olhos. Guiando o olhar para a cama no centro do quarto, o louro teve a visão do inferno. A sua mulher estava de quatro, na cama, com o peito apoiado no colchão. Em seu rosto um sorriso travesso e uma expressão de puro deleite. Os seus olhos, fixos nos de Garret, expressavam todo o prazer e apresso que sentia com o ato. A sua voz mudou de dor e desespero, para prazer e excitação.

\- não... Por favor... Para... – a mulher implorava em um tom visivelmente falso de negação, indicando todo o prazer que sentia.

Ela se quer conseguia fingir que gostava do coito. Garret se viu perplexo. A espada caiu de sua mão e ele de joelhos sobre o chão do quarto. O semicírculo de caçadores se masturbava enquanto assistiam ao íncubos foder a mulher com força, também encarando o lobisomem.

\- não... Isso é... É mentira... – o louro murmurava enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos.

Ele se recusava a acreditar. Havia revivido aquela cena milhares de vezes em sua cabeça. E em todas elas, ele estava amarrado no corredor, sedado por wolfsbane, enquanto a sua mulher era estuprada em seu quarto, com a porta trancada.

\- ela era mais forte do que eles, Garret. Ela poderia se soltar, se quisesse. Ela poderia parar com tudo – o castanho pronunciou antes de atingir o orgasmo.

Mary gemeu em aprovação. Garret mordeu os lábios sentindo as lágrimas rolarem ainda mais.

Quando Stiles se retirou da mulher, Garret cerrou os olhos, se recusando a assistir mais. O demônio sorriu vitorioso.

\- prefere com os olhos vendados, é? – inqueriu, sedutor e Garret estranhou.

Ao abrir os olhos, ele se viu surpreso. Estava amarrado a cama, do mesmo modo em que imaginava que sua mulher estivesse na noite do estupro. Ao olhar para cima, ele pôde ver Mary, nua, coberta de suor e sêmen, fumando um cigarro tranquilamente, enquanto estava sentada na poltrona do quarto.

\- o que fazemos com esse? Eu ainda estou duro – questionou um dos caçadores e o homem de cabelos louros se desesperou.

\- não. Mary! Me ajuda! – implorou tentando se soltar.

Fora em vão.

A mulher o encarou com tédio, para a surpresa e dor do lobisomem.

\- não me importa. Ele me enoja – comentou a mulher, ignorando a imagem do marido.

\- Mary... – murmurou o Douglas, de coração partido.

As lágrimas deixaram a visão do homem turva. Quando ele piscou para se desfazer delas, ele se sentiu estranho. Não se lembrava de nada, apenas que estava se divertindo torturando os caçadores que estupraram a sua esposa. Ele decepava os dedos com um cutelo, com calma, um por um, sempre se deliciando com os gritos de dor.

Um par de mãos másculas começou a deslizar por seu peito, vindo de suas costas. Um queixo se apoiou em seu ombro e as mãos começaram a descer rumo a sua virilha.

\- eu gosto de te ver trabalhar. Como você mata eles tão devagar? Me ensina? – pediu o Stilinski com a voz manhosa.

Garret sorriu, virando a cabeça para o lado de tomando os lábios alheios nos seus.

\- é claro! Veja... – ele volto o seu olhar para os seus objetos de tortura, se vendo aterrorizado com a imagem que via.

Não eram mais caçadores nas mesas do matadouro. Eram Mary, os seus dois filhos pequenos, a sua segunda esposa, o seu filho de seu segundo casamento, Corey, Ennis, Kalli e Mason. Todos feitos em pedaços, com algumas mãos e pés sendo usados de alimentos pelos cachorros. As lagrimas voltaram a minar de seus olhos. O seu corpo começou a tremer e o cutelo em sua mão caiu no chão.

\- não... – murmurou de coração partido.

Stiles marchou na direção dos Hale com classe, em um desfile de cenário caótico. O demônio meneou na direção de Derek, que meneou em resposta, se afastando um pouco do filho e se colocando ao lado do castanho. Stiles moveu o mindinho e as máscaras dos dois se abriram. O íncubos ergueu a mão e a neblina se afastou do grupo, se concentrando ao redor dos quatro corpos eretos e imóveis perto do torno.

\- olhem para mim – ordenou revelando os olhos dourados e os quatro hipnotizados se viraram em sua direção.

\- pronto? – indagou Stiles, sorrindo de canto.

\- quando você quiser – respondeu Derek, de imediato.

\- sintam as suas mentes irem. Deixem-nas moles, deixem elas bobinhas, as deixem estúpidas. E então eu e vocês vamos enlouquecer juntos – os dois homens pronunciaram em uníssono, sorrindo de canto.

\- faça apenas o que eu disser, siga o caminho que eu quiser – o castanho proferiu e um de seus olhos se tornou rosado.

Derek estava nervoso. Não via Stiles havia horas.

Depois de ter torturado e assassinado o rei Garret e os seus generais no salão do trono, Stiles e a família Hale se dirigiram para a sala de comunicações, espalhando para o reino a derrota de Garret e seus generais. Instantaneamente, os poucos sobreviventes do exército invasor iniciaram a retirada.

Eles haviam perdido.

Garret, Ennis, Corey, Kalli e Mason haviam sido derrotados e mais da metade do exército deles fora morta por membros do próprio exercito. Cubos eram extremamente perigosos. Essa fora a lição que o reino de Derek aprendeu naquele dia. Foram precisos apenas trezentos cubos se juntando a guerra para que a mesma acabasse em poucas horas.

O Hale ainda estava perplexo com a quantidade de demônios ali presentes. Mas, mais abismado ainda, ele estava com a facilidade em que os mesmos foram aceitos por seu povo.

Era incrível como a guerra era tanto capaz de separar e destruir povos, como também capaz de unir e criar novos.

Abandonou o recipiente que usara para poder comer a sopa que fora distribuída para todos encima de uma superfície qualquer em que todos pudessem ver. Enquanto seguia com a sua busca por Stiles.

Quando a guerra fora anunciada como finalizada e os invasores recuaram completamente, Derek acolheu o seu povo no castelo, que, surpreendentemente, era o prédio menos avariado pelo ataque. Como Garret e os seus generais logo invadiram o prédio, os ataques passaram a evitar a construção, visando proteger os cinco invasores.

No momento, o castelo era o lugar mais seguro para o seu povo. Assim, eles evitariam ser atacados durante a noite. Uma vez que os muros externos caíram, qualquer um poderia invadir o reino com facilidade.

A situação era crítica.

Ninguém poderia negar. No entanto, Derek estava mais do que feliz em poder aproveitar uma sopa aguada com poucos pedaços de carne. Poder olhar para a sua família e constatar que estavam todos bem era bom e reconfortante. Mas não apagava a dor de ver amigos e pessoas próximas não podendo usufruir da mesma sensação.

Marchando para a escadaria movimentada, com passos rápidos, o lobisomem se aproximou de uma mulher de longos cabelos bem cuidados, amarrados em tranças grossas que acabavam na altura dos joelhos. Um lado do seu cabelo era castanho e o outro era moreno. Os olhos brilhavam na noite como cristais em seu rosto arredondado de pele pálida e macia.

\- você é uma Stilinski. Estou certo? – inquiriu o moreno vendo a mulher desviar o olhar do seu povo para si.

Um olhar sério, sem malícia ou segundas intenções.

\- é que eu vi que você rejeitou a comida. E eu nunca lhe vi por aqui – comentou o rei vendo a mulher de longas tranças sorrir, erguendo o dedo e deslizando o mesmo pelo seu ombro.

\- Krysta. O meu nome é Krysta. E o meu pai está no muro norte do castelo, monitorando os meus irmãos – ditou a mulher antes de recolher o próprio dedo e voltar a cruzar os braços.

Derek sorriu, envergonhado.

\- é tão óbvio assim? – indagou com o rosto ruborizado.

\- sim, está. O meu pai sumiu de sua vista e você ficou procurando por algo desde então. Sem contar que a sua cor mudou totalmente quando ele se afastou – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso de canto no rosto.

\- eu posso... Lhe perguntar uma coisa? – questionou o Hale, receoso de estar sendo invasivo.

Krysta sorriu.

\- lhe concederei mais uma pergunta – disse vendo o mais velho negar com a cabeça.

\- como... como vocês nasceram? Eu pensei que os cubos estivessem extintos – perguntou o rei e o sorriso no rosto da demônio sumiu.

Suspirando, Krysta ajustou os braços cruzados, os acomodando abaixo dos seus seios pequenos.

\- é melhor você ir atrás do meu coroa, senhor. Ele já esperou por tempo demais por esse momento – falou a mulher de cabelos longos, desviando o olhar para a lua cheia.

Derek seguiu o olhar da mulher para o satélite, estranhando. A mudança de comportamento da filha de Stiles havia sido muito suspeito. Parecia que a mulher não gostava do modo como viera ao mundo. Como se houvesse algo para se envergonhar.

Derek não conseguia pensar direito.

Talvez ele devesse falar sobre aquilo com Stiles. Afinal, fora ele que sobrevivera a extinção. O Stilinski mais velho deveria saber melhor do que todos eles.

\- bom. De qualquer forma, obrigado. Vocês têm nos ajudado muito. Nos ajudaram a vencer a guerra, e até mesmo agora estão nos ajudando. Alguns dos seus irmãos estão hipnotizando os mais novos, aqueles que ainda não se controlam na lua cheia, uma vez que não temos tantos calabouços disponíveis. – agradeceu o rei, pegando a mão da mulher na sua e a levando a sua testa, em um ato de reverencia e agradecimento.

Krysta voltou a sorrir de canto.

\- foi divertido e nos alimentou o suficiente para nos mantermos por uns dias. Não é como se tivéssemos feito de graça. Sem contar que era importante para o nosso pai. Ele nos tirou da extinção. O mínimo que podemos fazer para agradecer é trazer uma parte da vida que ele teve que abrir mão de volta. Agora, vá. Se ele não estiver no norte, procure por meu filho Onaga – falou a mulher vendo o rei menear, concentrado em suas palavras.

\- de qualquer forma, vocês não tinham a obrigação de nos ajudar. Eu serei eternamente grato – ditou o moreno se curvando em reverencia antes de dar as costas para a mulher e seguir para o lado de fora do castelo.

Ao chegar no muro da parte norte do castelo, Derek encontrou quem queria. Stiles estava de pé sobre o enorme muro, analisando o modo com os seus descendentes espalhavam o charme pelas ruínas do reino, criando um enorme véu de proteção que detectaria qualquer invasor e o aprisionaria ali dentro. O homem estava de braços cruzados e com os tentáculos expostos, balançando ao vento. Ao lado dele, havia um homem de aparência jovial sentado ao lado dos seus pés.

\- Stiles – Derek chamou vendo o castanho lhe fitar por sobre os ombros, com os olhos brilhando em dourado.

\- então é ele? – indagou rapaz encarando Derek com os seus grandes olhos verdes.

\- Onaga, nos dê licença, por favor – pediu Stiles e o mais novo meneou positivamente.

\- certo. E você – o rapaz virou o rosto para Derek, antes de apontar para os próprios olhos e em seguida para os do moreno.

\- eu estou de olho em você. Não me faça arrancar o seu – ditou antes de se jogar do enorme muro.

Derek sorriu de canto, se questionando se havia ouvido direito. Negando com a cabeça, ele se aproximou alguns passos, parando ao lado de Stiles. Ele estava sem jeito. Não podia mentir. Haviam se passado três séculos desde que eles haviam saído de Beacon Hills. Três séculos separados. Não sabiam como interagir um com o outro.

Stiles mantinha a mesma pose, enquanto Derek não sabia onde enfiar as mãos e o rosto. Lambendo os lábios, e tremendo, ele ergueu a mão para o ombro alheio, sentindo o corpo do outro tremer com o toque.

\- fazem três séculos... Somos homens agora... Mas não precisamos vestir essa armadura um com o outro – disse o Hale sentindo o corpo do Stilisnki relaxar e o castanho se virar em sua direção.

Derek puxou o outro para um abraço, sentindo o castanho lhe envolver com os braços e os tentáculos, como se tivesse medo de que eles fossem se separar mais uma vez. O moreno sorriu, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio, sentindo Stiles fazer o mesmo.

\- eu senti tanto a sua falta – o castanho murmurou, depositando um beijo na pele bronzeada do rei, o sentindo arrepiar com o ato.

\- eu pensei que tinha lhe perdido. Pensei que tivesse morrido – comentou o moreno em um sussurro, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

\- e eu morri – ditou Stiles assustando o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- como é? – inquiriu, surpreso.

\- eu morri, Derek. O meu clã resolveu se reunir, para comentar sobre o desaparecimento de outros clãs. Durante a reunião, fomos atacados. Eu fui o primeiro. Recebi duas flechas direto no peito. Se quer tive tempo de me mover. Eram de madeira. O armamento perfeito contra o nosso clã. Para completar, estavam envenenadas. Fiquei acordado e paralisado enquanto via todo o meu clã ser igualmente assassinado. Assisti a tudo – dizia com a voz embargada, repleta de raiva e dor, enquanto se afastava do moreno.

\- os gritos de dor, os pedidos de súplica. Tudo ficou bem guardado na minha cabeça. Dois dias depois, uma banshee, Meredith, me ressuscitou. Por isso que a nossa marca sumiu. Eu realmente morri, mas voltei – ditou cobrindo a região da marca no peito de Derek com a mão.

\- ela disse se sentir culpada. Levou Allison Argent até o nosso clã. Ela queria apenas a morte dos responsáveis pelo assassinato dos pais dela. Mas os Argents e os Talbots decidiram acabar com a nossa espécie. Éramos os últimos – explicou o castanho dando as costas para o moreno, suspirando logo em seguida.

\- e o que você fez? – perguntou, curioso.

Sabia dos poderes das banshees e como eles poderiam ser intensos quando bem utilizados.

\- Matei Meredith. Depois, preparei o meu plano de vingança. Fui até a mansão em que nos mataram e peguei a minha armadura favorita dentre as que o meu avô colecionava. Criei o personagem Hydra para que Allison não tivesse ideia alguma do que os atingiria. Preparei um feitiço usando o meu charme para criar uma toxina que apenas os humanos sofressem com ela – respondeu o castanho cabisbaixo.

\- então foi realmente você que aniquilou os humanos – comentou Derek, tristonho.

\- sim. Eu não suportava mais dividir o mesmo ar que respiro com aquela espécie... Imunda e sem controle. Quando consegui, finalmente, um feitiço que fizesse o que eu precisava, eu usei Hydra para invadir uma base militar. Enfeiticei os engenheiros e militares que precisava para removerem os rastreadores de protótipos de drones caças. Aviões pilotados remotamente, mas com o modo de navegação e armamento parecido com o de caças americanos – ditou com seriedade, se recordando exatamente de tudo o que fizera após ser revivido.

\- mas você sabia pilotar essas coisas? – indagou vendo o outro negar com a cabeça.

\- por isso que sequestrei os engenheiros e os pilotos – respondeu e o moreno suspirou

\- Meu Deus, Stiles! – exclamou, chateado.

\- só piora, Derek. Se não quer ouvir, me diga que eu paro –

\- não. Eu quero saber. Eu preciso saber como tudo aconteceu –

\- forcei os engenheiros a criarem mísseis que usassem o meu gás tóxico como munição, ameaçando suas família. Eles fizeram tudo em dois meses. Após fazer um teste no porta aviões que estava usando como base, tive a certeza de que estava pronto para começar. Fiz a transmissão para todo o mundo, em suas respectivas línguas. E dei seis meses para aqueles que tivessem algum ente querido entre os humanos. – ditou com a voz série, encarando a lua.

\- espera. Você fez isso antes dos seis meses? – indagou o moreno vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- mas a transmissão foi algumas semanas depois de eu perder a marca. Então como você fez tudo isso? – inquiriu Derek vendo o Stilinski lamber os lábios.

\- eu morri mas fui revivido. Isso deve ter confundido a magia da marca. Por isso a sua marca deve ter sumido e reaparecido. Pois a minha sumiu seis meses antes de eu fazer a transmissão. A minha desapareceu no exato dia em que eu morri – explicou Stiles, pensativo.

Derek abaixou o olhar, também pensativo.

\- depois disso... O que você fez? – questionou observando o íncubos lamber os lábios.

\- usei os seis meses que dei para os outros não-humanos, para poder caçar Argents e Talbots e os sequestrar - respondeu com seriedade

\- os sequestrar? Mas... Por que? – indagou Derek, confuso

Stiles suspirou

\- eu fiz muita coisa ruim, Derek. Desde a minha morte. Muita mesmo. Posso e irei ser visto como um vilão pela maioria. Mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz – disse o íncubos olhando com determinação para o lobisomem.

\- Stiles, o que você fez? – inquiriu o Hale vendo o castanho lhe ignorar a imagem e erguer os braços para os céus.

\- devolvi na mesma moeda e com juros. Um juros muito alto – respondeu Stiles cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- fiz o que tive que fazer para alcançar o meu objetivo. Compreendo que sinta repulsa ou até mesmo raiva de mim. Mas, como eu disse, eu não sinto remorso – comentou o homem surpreendendo o Hale, que o encarou surpreso.

\- eu tenho memórias horríveis desse tempo. Está tudo gravado na minha cabeça com clareza em cada detalhe. Cada expressão, cada cheiro, cada cor, cada gosto... Cada pensamento. Mas não sinto remorso. Não sinto nada, além de alívio – falou voltando a erguer a cabeça na direção da lua.

\- alívio? – questionou o rei, confuso.

\- alívio por ter acabado. Alívio por ter conseguido. E desejo. Eu desejo todos os dias para que nenhum destes meus filhos ou netos tenham que passar pelo o que eu passei. Principalmente as mulheres – respondeu tomando um olhar sério no rosto, tornando a sua expressão severa.

\- eu sei que sou um vilão na história do mundo e muitos pensam que o que eu fiz não tem justificativa... Mas eu não pedi a permissão muito menos a ajuda de ninguém. Fiz o que quis e faria tudo de novo se o tempo voltasse. O mundo é um lugar melhor sem os huma... – o íncubos fora cortado pelo moreno de olhos verdes quando o mesmo lhe segurou o queixo com uma mão, virando o seu rosto para si, lhe roubando os lábios em seguida.

\- você sempre foi um vilão, Stiles. E eu gosto disso em você. Não vou dizer que concordo com as coisas que fez, mas eu também não posso lhe julgar, pois é compreensível – disse o moreno abraçando o íncubos pela cintura com um braço, enquanto usava o outro para brincar com o pingente da gargantilha do homem

\- acha compreensível? – inquiriu Stiles, surpreso.

Não esperava aquilo de Derek. Principalmente depois do que passaram na adolescência.

\- sim. Você matou Argents e Talbots naquela noite. Você matou o pai dela. E ela se vingou matando a sua raça. E você, como vingança, aniquilou a dela e ainda a usou para refazer a sua raça. Você dois tinham raiva e ódio. Vocês queriam justiça. Para a maioria, não foi justo. Mas, se isso acalmou vocês dois... Vocês foram os atingidos por tudo, não as outras pessoas – explicou o Hale levando a sua mão livre a acariciar o rosto do castanho

Stiles apejas meneou, em compreensão as palavras do outro.

\- e você achou mesmo que eu iria lhe rejeitar? Você é inteligente o suficiente para criar um feitiço usando o seu charme para aniquilar a raça humana, mas pensa numa idiotice dessas?! – questionou o lobisomem apertando o outro contra si.

Stiles sorriu, envolvendo a cintura do moreno com os tentáculos de sua cintura, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelos ombros alheios com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- então você ainda me quer depois de três séculos? – perguntou o Stilinski, surpreso.

Derek bufou em desdém.

\- você não se lembra? Você falou que se eu fizesse o que você dissesse, me daria o que eu quisesse – ditou o lobisomem sorrindo na direção do demônio, que gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para cima.

Derek amava aquilo. O jeito como Stiles deixava a sua vida mais leve e o fazia esquecer dos problemas era incrível. O seu reino havia acabado de sair de uma guerra em que quase perdeu. O seu território estava bem avariado , e o seu povo havia sofrido muito. Mas lá estava ele, sorrindo feliz da vida.

\- você disse para eu te esperar e sempre usar isso – ditou se referindo ao bilhete em que Stiles deixou em seu armário, no vestiário, junto com uma corrente de ouro com o símbolo de ouroboros.

\- você ainda tem isso! – exclamou, surpreso, levando as suas mãos a corrente no pescoço do outro.

\- é claro. E eu te esperei e usei isso. Agora você vai me dar o que eu quiser – falou o moreno, sorrindo de canto.

Stiles ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- me esperou?! Você casou e teve 5 filhos – argumentou o Stilinski, no encarando com tédio.

\- quer mesmo colocar filhos na jogada? Eu tenho cinco. E você tem mais de cem! – contra-argumentou o Hale vendo o castanho sorrir vitorioso

\- foram muito mais na verdade. Mas a maioria não eram imortais – comentou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar perplexo.

\- mas... Eu vou deixar essa passar. Mas só porque eu sou maluco por você – disse o castanho se inclinando para um beijo.

\- eita! – exclamou um homem de armadura, ao erguer o olhar do papel em sua mão e encontrar o rei abraçado ao líder dos demônios.

\- interrompi, não é? Peço perdão – ditou o moreno de olhos castanhos vendo o moreno de olhos verdes sorrir e estender a mão em sua direção

\- Stiles, esse é o meu filho Daegon. Daegon, esse é o meu ex-falecido marido, Mieczyslaw, mas o chame de Stiles – Derek os apresentou vendo o filho encarar o castanho, ainda um tanto surpreso.

\- eu... Ainda não acredito que estou lhe conhecendo. Meu pai já me falou sobre você... Quando eu estava me casando. Eu me chamo Daegon, mas os parentes me chamam de Gon - comentou o homem, estranhando a careta que o castanho fazia.

Stiles não resistiu e começou a gargalhar. Derek riu baixinho

\- me desculpe. É um prazer – disse erguendo a mão para o homem, que a apertou, ainda estranhando.

\- ah... Certo... Pai, precisamos resolver umas coisas sobre os mantimentos que temos – disse o filho do meio de Derek vendo o pai menear em concordância, tomando uma expressão suave no rosto.

\- claro. Reúna os druidas e os generais sobreviventes na cúpula. Stiles e eu chegaremos em breve - falou o moreno mais velho vendo o filho e o castanho erguerem as sobrancelhas em questionamento.

\- Stiles é o líder do clã dos cubos. E eles tiveram uma importância inegável hoje. Não posso deixar ele no escuro. – ditou o Hale mais velho vendo o mais novo menear em concordância.

\- de fato. Tem toda a razão. Com licença – finalizou reverenciando os dois mais velhos, que permaneciam abraçados, antes de se retirar.

Derek voltou o seu olhar para o castelo, admirando as pessoas que estavam no inferior dos muros, e não mais o trabalho dos cubos fora deles.

\- é lindo, não é? Depois de séculos ver as nossas espécies convivendo sem drama ou rivalidade – comentou o moreno, buscando uma das mãos de Stiles com a sua, a levando aos lábios.

Stiles sorriu minimamente.

\- sim. É, lindo –

\- acho que vou ter que construir um castelo maior. Ou uma mansão para a sua família – comentou Derek, ao se recordar que, agora, o seu reino contava com trezentos cubos.

Stiles suspirou.

\- não vai ser necessário. Nem todos vão ficar comigo – falou o Stilinski, chamando a atenção do moreno.

\- como não? – inquiriu, confuso e surpreso.

\- somos cubos, Derek. E somos muitos. Nós não podemos nos manter unidos em um único lugar. Isso levaria a destruição de qualquer reino ou sociedade. Quando tudo se estabilizar no seu reino, a minha família vai entrar em crise. Enquanto o seu povo sofrer com as consequências dessa guerra, nós estaremos bem. Mas quando tudo acabar, ordenarei que se separem pelo mundo – disse o castanho apoiando a cabeça no ombro do lobisomem.

\- entendo. Eu sinto muito. – ditou o Hale, compreensivo.

\- nos dividiremos em grupos de sete a doze. Estaremos separados, mas ainda seremos uma família. E teremos que nos reunir em nossa antiga mansão a cada trinta anos. É uma tradição da minha família. Fazemos isso para averiguar a nossa segurança e o andamento do nosso clã como cubos – comentou o castanho suspirando em seguida.

\- hey... escuta... Nós temos que ir andando. Temos muito o que resolver. Você vai ficar comigo, agora. Vai ser um rei nesse lugar. Vamos reerguer o nosso reino e você e alguns dos seus filhos vão morar com a minha família. Vamos ficar exaustos noz primeiros dias – Derek começou a falar, fazendo Stiles erguer a cabeça para lhe encarar.

\- mas... – soltou Stiles, já sabendo como o homem a sua frente era.

\- mas eu quero refazer a nossa marca o quanto antes – sussurrou esfregando o nariz pela pele do castanho, o cheirando, antes de depositar selos pela bochecha do homem.

Stiles sorriu.

\- temos que ir, Derek. Não vai querer deixar os seus homens esperando – disse o castanhos roubando os lábios alheios em um beijo.

\- eu acho que ainda tenho algemas em meu quarto – comentou o moreno sorrindo safado após o beijo.

Stiles gargalhou, sentindo memórias da adolescência inundarem a sua mente.

\- vai me vendar de novo, também? – indagou vendo a aura ao redor do parceiro se tornar avermelhada em um tom de vinho.

Fora a vez de Derek gargalhar.

\- eu adorava sentar em você com você algemado na cama – sussurrou contra o pescoço alheio, sentindo o cheiro de excitação ser emanado do parceiro.

\- podemos falar de sexo depois? Primeiro temos que cuidar daquilo ali – ditou Stiles apontando para o castelo, sentindo o moreno menear contra o seu pescoço.

\- vamos antes que você me enlouqueça – disse o moreno começando a puxar o castanho para caminhar.


End file.
